


活葬

by starless0912



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 213,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starless0912/pseuds/starless0912
Summary: 佐伯心怀侥幸，而御堂进退两难，两人都只有小心翼翼地圆着那个谎——可是腐烂的尸体上总会生出蛆虫来。他们总有要面对那满目疮痍的一天。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的文风和饕餮更相近一点，意思就是“意识流（瞎bb）”“充满侵略性的描述”“读起来很不友好”。  
> 事实上我是试图不浪漫化的描述PTSD的真实反应，以及可能的治愈过程。但是因为并没有什么相关经验，就算查了资料也未必能切身体会，所以如果有冒犯性内容或者不准确描述，欢迎指证，欢迎理性探讨。  
> 虽然过程很惨但是该HE还是会HE的。

直到很久以后，他才明白过来究竟是怎样的事发生在了他身上。

不过那没什么值得奇怪的，毕竟每天被拴在墙角忍受折磨的时候他没有什么思考人生的雅兴——虽说那时他一直在往内心世界里逃，不过他的精神状态不够他清醒思考，所以每天逃向的也就是一片翻涌着浑浊黯淡的无望而已。

后来想想，他那时候见证了一个坍塌的过程。

对世界的认知覆灭，构筑自我的基石也一并倒落，他就只能一路下沉下去。他没法呼吸，也不能动弹，触目可及都是结实的黑暗，沾了他满身，把他越弄越脏。

他本来十足确定自己是会这么烂掉的。

  


所以当他再一次站起来面对向镜子时，他很惊讶。对面的人是瘦了，但是好歹披了一层皮肉，骨头还是好好藏着。而且他本来以为自己从里到外都遍体鳞伤，然而就算脱了衣服看，能找到的也不过几道褪色的伤疤而已。

可是他还是觉得疼，可能是因为脓疮生在了里面，就算表皮愈合了底下也治不好。

不过那无关紧要，肤浅如自己，打扮好了照样可以被领出门——外面阳光洒的满地，街上也热热闹闹：曾经光顾过的咖啡店换了面貌，建设中的大楼也已经开始装潢。可那算什么变化，若在往日自己也不会注意到。

事实上没有什么变了。就算他原本再怎么傲慢，也不会觉得这世界会随着自己的人生一起终结。街上的女孩现在可以对他笑，但是扯掉这身皮囊，没人会对一摊腐肉伸出援手。

所以就算身边都是人，他也没有向谁求救。

不过目光在娇俏的女孩子身上滑过去，他突然回过味来，或许人家看的根本不是自己，而是自己旁边的那个男人。

那很正常。只凭长相谁都会被那男的吸引。就算见识过他真面目的自己，也不得不承认佐伯克哉有着鸦片一样的魅力，白天光芒四射，夜里星月齐喑。

那让他觉得有点困惑，这样的人到底为什么还非要和自己在一起不可。

怎么想也想不通，所以干脆去问了佐伯。被搭话的时候那男人很惊讶，镜片之后的蓝色眼睛睁得大大的，然后诚惶诚恐地回答：“……我还是喜欢您。”

那时御堂忍俊不禁，好像听到了个笑话。

可能佐伯也觉得唯心主义的立论没有什么说服力，所以开始举证起来。“您依旧又帅气又美丽。”“您是我见过最优秀的人了。”“除了您以外我什么都不想要。”这些还算正经的发言是他平时挂在嘴边的，等到了床上以后说辞会变上些许，不过万变不离其宗还是全方位对他的吹捧。还有示爱。

御堂没想过佐伯嘴里还能讲出这些甜言蜜语来，就像他不知道这男人在床上也懂得柔情缱绻是什么意思。不过人总是会变的，他以前也没想过自己有朝一日会喜欢和佐伯做。

可是他觉得冷，那男人的目光却一直烧的滚烫；他还是会疼，那男人的吻和爱抚好像能融化他皮肤之下的冰碴；内部被充满了，心里好像也不会这么空虚——被紧紧抱住的时候，他总有种被需要的错觉。

就算他知道没人会来救他。

但是深夜从梦里惊醒，他也不知道自己有什么值得救的：他有令人艳羡的工作，住在寸土寸金的市中心，有佐伯克哉在他几乎是衣来伸手饭来张口——那男人就差没把他供起来了。

这样的人生不是挺好的吗。

他擦的眼泪大概是在噩梦里流的，越哭越凶可能是因为不知道自己之前到底在抗拒什么。

不过他不觉得这种日子能永远持续下去，没什么是永远的——他自己已经亲身领教过了。何况佐伯克哉朝云暮雨喜怒无常，无论是打算再把他关起来还是干脆抛弃他了事，总之这种虚假的平静总有一天是会结束的。

他并不期盼那一天，可是他在等。

  


他不喜欢等待但是却很擅长，等着绿叶开满樱花树又变作枯黄的烂泥，细雪飘落时他才发现，又一年过去了。

佐伯克哉殷勤地给他斟酒，在他对面坐下来，脸上笑容一成不变：“新的一年……也请多多关照了，御堂先生。”

他突然发现新的一年或者也不会有什么改变。

接下来的年岁或许也不会有什么改变。

他之后的一生或许也……

……就这样了。

佐伯克哉坐在他对面，脸上笑容一成不变。

他突然觉得再也没法忍受下去了。

霎时间他觉得天旋地转，目之所及的一切都明灭不定。这感觉他倒是很熟悉：呼吸困难，四肢僵硬，脚下的大地好像在下沉，建立在谎言上的现实崩坏塌陷——佐伯告诉他这算是应激反应的一种，来源于自己显而易见的PTSD，所以他已经很习惯了——可是现在，他真正无法忍受的，是鼻尖嗅到的恶臭。

他不知道那是从哪里来的味道：红酒又没被下药，饭菜味道也正常，那男人用的香水是自己买的——无论哪样，都不该散发着这一副坟墓里的气息。

无论怎样喘息也无法摆脱，他突然明白过来，那味道的来源就是自己。

因为他已经烂了。

* * *

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

御堂曾经也考虑过自己会和什么样的人度过余生。出生于尚不那么开明的年代，又成长在氛围保守的家庭，他最开始的想象大抵也就是温柔贤惠不多事的女孩子：可真的和那些安静的姑娘交往过了，他只觉得空虚。后来也尝试过追求自己欣赏的女性，然而在一起以后才发现欣赏也就只是欣赏而已。出街聊天也可以开心，真到了床上，对方再怎么妩媚迷人，他也能像灵魂出窍一样审视着沉浸在欲望里的肉体——原来平时高傲美丽的人物，到了床上也会摆出青蛙一样的姿势来。

他觉得索然无味，直到离开了家上了大学，才发觉自己的方向或者从开始就搞错了。

认清自己以后，他冷静地思考一阵，觉得和什么同性真正的在一起，听起来也太荒谬了。他有那么多事需要考虑，事业地位哪一样不比伴侣重要。他前途无量，况且他也不那么害怕寂寞。

他本来是这么觉得的。

现如今他的考虑已经全数作废，自己的命运也再不掌握在自己手里。他不得不面对自己可能要和什么人度过余生的现实。

而那个什么人强暴了他，毁掉他包括自我在内的全部，而余生蹉跎下去只因为那人还不肯放过他。

御堂从没想过失去了一切之后那个男人居然还没有玩腻，那本来是他还留有的最后一丝希望——虽说说是希望也不对，因为他也并不觉得离开了佐伯自己还能活得下去——可是事到如今相比“活不下去”，“就这样活下去”听上去恐怖得多。

然而那无疑就是佐伯克哉给他的打算。醒过来以后他发现除去性虐待之外那个男人也很擅长装模作样和掩耳盗铃：他好像觉得，只要摆出一副平常的态度对过去避而不谈，自己的恶行就会被好好地埋进地里。只要继续无谓的粉饰太平，就算是囚笼也可以被装扮的蓬荜生辉。

不过佐伯克哉是哪种人，御堂早就见识过了——所以他并不是因为那而感到痛苦，他只觉得就这么沉溺其中的自己很恶心。

但是这具身体从里到外没有哪里不肮脏，他应该习惯了才对。

所以睁开眼时他觉得有点惊讶，一切都理所当然的相同，为了这点事就崩溃的自己还真是荒唐。

更荒唐的是那个抱着自己发抖的男人。

他刚醒过来还没坐起身，就被那人抓住了手腕。

“……御堂先生？”

和佐伯对视，对方的眼神用力到像要将他洞穿。那让他本就缺水的口内更加发干，可转开视线之前佐伯就有感知一般地扶上他的脸凑近过来：“……拜托，说点什么好不好……”

离得近了，他就能闻到对方身上暴烈的烟草味，那双一直紧盯着自己的瞳孔也随着这距离涣散了，看上去有点茫然，又好像是委屈。

可御堂一向不知道自己和佐伯有什么话好说。

所以佐伯克哉等了很久，直到巨大的恐慌贴着后背渗出冷汗，他才等来御堂轻轻开口：“……你一直在这吗？”

那一瞬间雷鸣般的心跳偃旗息鼓，佐伯几乎觉得晕眩，反应过来的时候他已经把身下的人抱紧了：“……你吓坏我了。”

他的头埋在御堂的肩膀上，自然看不见御堂的表情。当然御堂自己也看不见，他也不知道自己是怎么皱的眉——倒不是害怕佐伯克哉，只是觉得奇怪，自己全身从里到外没有哪不肮脏，这男人就不觉得恶心么。

但是那天的佐伯确实很失态，他一面发抖一面抱了自己很久，什么也没做还一直在说奇怪的话，直到自己不耐烦了推开他，他才收拾起一副笑脸来出去准备早餐。

说来也不难理解，御堂之前也有过精神崩溃的时候，一连几个月，估计把佐伯折腾的够呛。他态度的转变也就是那个时候，不再使用暴力，估计是忌惮着自己会不会随便发疯——毕竟是好不容易入手的玩具啊，就这么坏了怎么能甘心。

所以他真的吓得不轻，看见御堂就这么倒下来，大概以为是前功尽弃了。

不过随着这种事发生的越来越频繁，他也学会了假装什么也没发生一般继续下一天，好像御堂只是普通地睡了一觉。

毕竟除去性虐待之外，他也很擅长装模作样，掩耳盗铃。

  


* * *

  


可再怎么自欺欺人，佐伯也没法否认，御堂最近不太对劲。

虽然是这么说，但是他也不太清楚御堂平常的生活是什么样的——他的日常被自己亲手终结了，在那以后，他再也没有了解的机会。

他试过，可是御堂什么都不告诉他。

“已经不记得了。”

他一般都是这么回答的。对于佐伯的大部分问题。刚开始佐伯觉得他或许只是敷衍自己，然而看着御堂什么也不做整晚整晚的发呆，他发现那男人可能真的已经忘了以前是怎么打发时间的。

那让他觉得惶恐万分，只要看着御堂愣神他就会觉得心慌——理由显而易见。所以御堂刚醒过来的几天他每天都心惊胆战，生怕打开门看见的又是那具冰冷的等身人偶。

还好刚开始的那几天每次他打开门御堂都会浑身发抖。

其实那时的御堂和人偶也没多大区别，白天把他一个人放在家里他自己是不会动的。早上走的时候是什么样，回来的时候就会看见他蜷缩在原位，留下的无论是食物还是水他都不会碰。佐伯去问了原因，在把对方吓哭又费了半天劲哄好以后，他终于得到了一个算不上回答的问句：“……那是我可以吃的吗？”

佐伯觉得大概是被一个人关在这里给他留下了太深的阴影，恰好新公司的选址落定，他就利索的带着御堂搬了家。换了环境之后御堂的状态确实有所好转，为了给他找点事做，顺带也满足自己几分私心，佐伯在那时提出了共事的邀请。

之后的时间过得很快。投入到工作中的御堂能力一如既往的出众，而私下里他也不再拒绝自己。相安无事的相处让佐伯觉得十足有幸，就算御堂还留有应激反应的症状，但假以时日，他应该可以恢复到以前的状态。

佐伯忽略了很多很多的细节。

直到御堂在自己生日那天再一次崩溃，他才被迫面对了自己一直在逃避的真相。

  


御堂清醒过来以后才发现自己几乎睡过了整个元旦假期，佐伯克哉本来做了的安排自然也就全数替换成了照料残障人士。他爬起来之后那男人终于有空完成延迟的扫除——于是他现在就坐在沙发上看那男人里里外外转圈，身影失望又疲惫，好像周而复始的原地踏步。

光是看着就让御堂感觉厌倦。

他发现桌上摆了几个啤酒罐，烟头则随便地插在了上面。他打了个冷战，佐伯就仿佛有感知一般跑过来把证据销毁掉。讪讪对视两秒，御堂垂下视线：“抱歉。”

佐伯愣住：“……什、什么？”

“好像又给你添了很多麻烦。”御堂淡淡地苦笑，随后又补了一句：“而且，想抽烟抽就是了，不用躲着我吧。”

“……不，您……”佐伯手足无措了一会，本要坐下却又在御堂的视线里弹起来把手上的垃圾袋放到一边，这才安心回到沙发上：“比起那种事，可以告诉我那天您……想起什么了吗？”

御堂顿了一下，眯起眼向佐伯看过来。那种充满怀疑和戒备的目光倒确实很有曾经的他的感觉，不过佐伯之所以这么想大概是因为曾经的御堂只会这么看他。

这一点，现在的他也没什么不同。

然而现在的御堂转过脸，只轻轻落下一句：“……已经不记得了。”

佐伯无言。那天晚上就再没有谁讲过话。

  


  



	3. Chapter 3

其实御堂并没有搪塞佐伯的意思，只不过以前开始他的记忆就时断时续——说实话那并没有给他造成困扰，相反，他觉得记不起来的事记不起来最好。

什么都别想。会轻松很多。

他拒绝了佐伯的提议，按时回去了公司。新年伊始工作并不算多，佐伯一如既往地负责外勤，而他就留在办公室里处理业务。

时间在这种时候总是过得很快，他对外界也不甚关心。敲门声也不知道响了几次，他才放对面的人进来。事到如今佐伯不在的话只有一个人会过来敲门，而就藤田走进来时手里纸张的厚度判断，大概是又被拜托带了不少文件进来。御堂知道公司成立至今自己阴沉冷酷喜怒无常的名声早已在外，除了藤田也没有哪个员工想要和他讲话。

他抬起头对着藤田示意，对方就把文件放下来。藤田凑近的时候御堂才发觉就连他大概也不是主动想要和自己搭话，毕竟记忆里的他可不会这么勉强地笑。

想想也是，当初那个活力十足的年轻人对着的可不是现在这样徒有其表的御堂孝典。

突兀地想起从前让他心头阴云乍起，本想借着工作分散注意力，却发现藤田还站在原处，并没有要走的意思。

“你还有事吗？”

“啊，不，没有——只是您脸色不太好的样子，还请注意休息……”

“谢谢了，我没事。”御堂没有抬头，“另外佐伯再要你来查岗你大可以直接回绝掉，就说你不是我的私人助理。”

藤田挠了挠头：“不是佐伯先生拜托的啦……只是觉得您大病初愈，还是不要这么勉强比较好——”

“大病初愈？”他终于看了藤田一眼，“你指的什么？”

御堂不知道自己的表情是不是很恐怖，总之对方已经打起了磕巴：“就，就是您离开MGN的时候……”

佐伯克哉在那时推门进来，藤田就一副得救了的表情，打了个招呼逃之夭夭。受到了奇妙气氛的感召，佐伯站在原处没动，只是笑着转向御堂：“您欺负他了吗？”

御堂没说话。

被那凌厉的眼光盯着让佐伯也不自在起来：“……我不是那个意思……”

他点头，拿起了藤田带进来的文件。

其实他早就怀疑佐伯告诉过他什么，毕竟藤田是他亲自挖角的第一个员工。具体经过了什么交涉，佐伯开了怎样的条件，御堂一概不知，也没有那么好奇。本来以为自己也是在逃避现实，不过眼下自己的猜测算是被证实了，他竟然也没觉得怎么样：无论佐伯是讲了实话还是编了什么谎言，好像都和现在的自己无关了。

他冷笑了一声，觉得自己还真是看得开。

“别生气嘛……”不知为什么佐伯极其擅长给他的沉默生造出层层叠叠的隐喻，而总是忽略他显而易见的意图：事实上不说话就是无话可说，不开口也只不过是想结束话题——不过这由不得他，因为佐伯克哉一个人也有本事叨叨个没完：“藤田是那种说话不过脑子的类型，如果冒犯了您的话也不用太和他计较了……”

“——修改完的方案已经发到你的邮箱了，有空的话确认一下吧。”他生硬地打断了佐伯的喋喋不休，站起身来：“我这边已经做完了，没别的事我就回去了。”

他刻意直视着前方越过佐伯，而对方发闷的声音就从身后传来：“……请便。”

御堂没有回头，走出了办公室。

  


那天佐伯回来的时间比平时稍晚一点。之所以会注意到，是因为夜间新闻已经播过了一半。门被打开的时候他向玄关看去，只见穿着定制西装的男人手上抱着几个食品店的袋子走进来。

“抱歉让您久等了。我这就去准备晚饭。”

御堂略一点头，目光回到电视荧幕上。

最开始佐伯说自己很了解他的口味的时候御堂十分嗤之以鼻，然而在清醒状态下尝过他做的料理才发现那男人在昏迷的自己身上获得的情报估计比前后直接从自己这问来的加起来都多。他本来还觉得讽刺，后来反应过来，又觉得有种说不出的恰当。

那男人一向熟悉他的身体又对他一无所知。

然而无关御堂怎么想，这房间里的气氛都温馨又和睦。暖黄色的灯光下蒸汽自饭菜上袅袅升起，坐在对面的男人也依旧是温柔地笑着。

霎那间眼前的景象同不久前的那天重叠在一起。

只是稍微扶了一下太阳穴，佐伯的声音就慌起来：“您没事吧？”

他摇头：“没……有。”

一切都非常正常。

和过去了不知多少的，看起来漫长到无边无际的，和佐伯克哉在一起的日子里的每一刻，都无比相似。

没有任何不对的地方。

御堂一贯觉得记不起来的事记不起来最好，因为一旦他想起什么来，就算是些微的碎片，也锋利到一碰就见血。

但那天他强撑着坐在那里安安静静地吃完了饭，没有发作也没有崩溃。想太多只是徒添烦恼。他早就习惯了不管什么过激的情绪还是晦暗的念头都统统塞进心底，然后往上再撒一把土，踩实了，埋好——那是没人会怀念的东西，所以葬了就安稳，连墓碑都不需要。

然而时间长了他就觉得胸口被堵得严严实实。

那种长久的窒息感让他回忆起年少时得过的哮喘病——那时别人见了仿佛要旱地将溺的他总会站在一旁喊深呼吸，可任凭他呼吸得剧烈又急切，氧气却如何也不得进来：肺里好像有千万只蝴蝶忽闪着翅膀，每张一次口，它们就争抢着要出去。

那和他现在的感觉差不多，只不过现在寄居在他体内的东西要恶心的多。

  


直到沐浴完毕躺到床上，他依旧惶惶不定。

其实御堂自己也不知道出了什么事，事实上这种感觉已经很久没有过了——在大多数时候，庞大的麻木就是他唯一能有所感知的东西。

然而现在他却能听到自己的心跳。和自己的呼吸一样狂乱而无节律。那让他头晕脑胀，好像身处之处雪白四壁都在向他压逼而来。但是他没有动。无论是挣扎还是逃跑都毫无意义。

他只是躺在床上茫然地看着天花板。

他很擅长等待，只是他已经不知道他在等什么。至少那天睡意从来也没到来，他却一点也不清醒，就算再怎么握紧拳让指甲嵌入掌心也无济于事。说来他惯于用这种方式克制来势汹汹的发作，然而现在他所感受到的既非恐惧也非痛苦。

只是一种飘忽又微妙的不和谐感。

仿佛乐谱上的错音，在流畅的旋律里陡然尖啸，留下凄怆的回响。好像未竟的序曲，昭示着什么即将发生的预兆。

但那并不是值得期待的事，因为他不觉得有什么会变得更好。

血腥味只会引来野兽。

那时佐伯克哉恰好出了浴室，睡衣还湿漉漉的贴在身上，勾勒出他年轻匀称的身体。他一面擦着头发一面向自己走来，在床边俯下身。冰凉的水珠自他发梢落到皮肤之上，将他拉回到现在。

他知道眼前的人在盯着他看，可他却看不清那张脸。所以他努力地眨眼，但那只是让那副近在咫尺的面孔更加模糊了些许。“佐伯……”他觉得有些着急了，就出声喊他，但是微弱的声音淹没在了自己的心跳里。

不过对方显然是听见了，因为没了镜片的阻隔，他好像看到佐伯的眸光闪了闪。

“怎么了，御堂先生？”

那男人靠得更近了。视野全盘被填满，视线就更加没有了焦点。不过那已经无关紧要了，因为扑面而来的无论是热度还是气息都无比熟悉，让他习惯性地放弃了抵抗。

可他的心却照样安不下来，这很奇怪，明明他所躺着的床铺很柔软，明明那男人抚摸他的手也很温柔。可他就是感觉，那个东西，在他心底蠢蠢欲动，钻开了密密实实的封印，即将，现世。

分裂的现实让被撕扯在中间的他无所适从。

“佐伯。”他又唤了一次，闭上眼。

那男人会了意，因为他什么也没说，只是身体覆了上来。

  


现在的佐伯会吻他了。

他的吻和他的谎言一样甜蜜。

  


呼吸渐渐缓慢下来，他放任自己沉湎于那男人嘴唇的触感，将除此以外的一切统统抛之脑后：他身在的处境，他面临的将来，还有他不敢忘记的真相，就全都由着佐伯压下来的重量降成一记钝痛，轻轻松松坠进了心底。

御堂再睁开眼的时候，佐伯对着他笑了一笑：“要我继续吗？”

他既然问了，御堂就不会拒绝。

原因当然很单纯，因为他也想要。

他们之间的性事曾经充满了暴力与压迫，但那已经成为了又一段被御堂塞进角落的历史。他不再去想佐伯是怎样把他的伪装和面具层层剥下，也刻意忽视了摆在眼前的镜子被怎样摔碎过，他只能看见眼前的自己确实如佐伯所言的虚伪又下贱，而且淫荡入骨。

不然他是怎么会发出这样的声音来。又不然他为什么会因为被插入感觉舒服。

他有什么资格反抗，又有什么理由抵触，他的身体孵化着贪婪的污物，而佐伯当然也干净不到哪去——所以御堂应该伸手拥抱他，和他就此同流合污。

明明那男人该要加快动作，他却反而觉得时间慢了下来。周遭的一切都运转地粘稠又厚重，和他的感官一样朦胧不清。这一切是否荒谬到脱离现实，他不知道，但是他对现实实在恐怖不已。

他不想去想。

所以他费力地攀上佐伯的肩膀，带着哭腔对他耳语：“快……快一点，我已经……”

佐伯吻去他的泪水：“……我明白……”

他明白什么呢。

佐伯再一次同他交叠了嘴唇，他的床上功夫那么高超，接起吻来却和初中生差不多，急切又小心，气息都凌乱起来。御堂隐约觉得他以前不吻他或许就是因为这种理由，但是那解释不了他现在的热衷。

但是御堂不讨厌这样。

他也不讨厌对方把自己再次狠狠按在床上时的力道。

他早就学会了享受那种下坠的过程。

所以他也没有再转开视线，几乎是坦然地看着上方那年轻人的脸庞，看着他从眼眶一直到脸颊都泛出血色来：真努力啊，他心里感慨着，还真是帮大忙了。

对方可以用那样一张脸说出爱他之类的话，他又怎么会是被强迫的呢。

所以佐伯大概是真的，明白吧——

——自己确实已经堕落了。

他闭上眼，一边哭叫着一边射了出来。

  


  



	4. Chapter 4

佐伯已经记不清这是这周第几次把御堂从噩梦里喊起来了。

那个人就连在梦里也很克制，可那小声的啜泣在深夜的静默中还是响得震耳欲聋。那让佐伯想起以前的很多时候，不过再怎么毛骨悚然该做什么他依旧清楚，更何况这么久相处下来他早就积累了丰富的经验。

首先要轻轻叫他，声音太大会直接逼他发作；然后用点力气握住他的手，这样在他睁开眼的时候还能牵制住他的动作——他刚醒过来的时候是一定会反抗的，可是要真被伤到了他又会惊恐地道歉——所以，最好覆到他身上把他压制住，然后在他露出绝望的表情之前吻他：那一贯最有效，况且还可以缓解他的呼吸过度。

当然那些时候别指望他会回应，佐伯能品尝到的只有顺着他脸颊滑下来的苦涩泪水。

直到身下那僵硬的身体终于放松一点，佐伯才放开他。开了一盏暗灯，他坐起身来，沉默地看着身侧的御堂，看那个人大口喘息着，整个人瘫软得好像水母被捞上了岸。他的眼睁大了，视线却在四周涣散，大概是这整个房间里也没有什么他想看的东西。

每当御堂露出这种茫然的表情，佐伯就感觉巨大的不祥如芒在背。他试图告诫自己这种状况已经发生了很多很多次，御堂不会这么容易就崩溃，可是他伸出手去还是在发抖。但是佐伯还是想碰他，至少要把那些遮了他眼的水光擦掉，然后——

御堂打了一个冷颤，脸却是向着佐伯这边转了过来。那举动让更多的眼泪掉下来，不过却让佐伯安心些许。放下手，他倾身靠近，悄声询问：“……好点了吗？”

御堂眨眼，他就把落下来的泪水舔掉，顺势在他的额头眼角落下细密的轻吻。

佐伯不知道他到底喜不喜欢自己这么做，可是他无疑需要那些——就如同他也渴望着自己的爱抚和拥抱。仿佛是为了弥补过去那些单方面被当作物品使用的性事，现在的御堂似是患上了皮肤饥渴症，只要是温柔的触碰都可以让他简单地沦陷。当然他什么都没对自己说过，可他会拉住自己然后用湿润的眼睛盯着自己看。

而佐伯为了让他舒服什么都愿意做。

所以，他极其耐心，就算已经与肉欲无关，他也愿意把前戏做足再给御堂温存，更何况和喜欢的人耳鬓厮磨本来就该是享受，他又能有什么不满。而且他觉得这种隐秘的仪式卓有成效，至少在御堂精疲力竭的发作之后，抱住那具脱力的身体一面安慰一面让他发泄，怎么也比看他躲进浴室里哭要好上些许。

虽然他并不清楚具体好在哪里，总归御堂还是会哭出来的。可一个人承受痛苦听起来总要比两个人在一起悲惨的多，毕竟孤独者可鄙，而佐伯克哉曾经卑鄙得无药可救。

可是阴翳的倒影已经被他留在身后，现在的他躺在橙黄的光晕下，轻抚御堂的脸。他吻在眼睑上，然后是鼻尖，最后回到嘴唇，伸出舌润湿那略干涩的两瓣——他再睁眼时正对上御堂的眼，感谢上天那双眼睛终于不再空洞无神：那是多好看的眼睛啊，应该永远神采飞扬，就算现在被自己盛满，也不过是因为他们的距离太近了。

而御堂在那时勾起了唇角，扯出一个牵强的笑。他的视线也就此垂下来，那本该让佐伯不满，然而他无从抗议，因为下一秒御堂更加靠近过来，将头埋进自己的肩膀。

那一瞬间佐伯克哉觉得胸中暖流混混沄沄。

御堂主动来依靠他，这几乎是他一切的本愿。虽然那愿望罪孽深重，可他却依旧带着负疚喜出望外。他当然知道自己做过的事无可饶恕，也明白御堂并没有饶恕他——但是，现在的御堂离不开他。

那应该让他感觉满足吗，他不清楚，但是他心里却充满着闪闪发光的希望——如果那个人可以从他身上找到安慰，又怎么会对他毫无感觉。 

总有一天。总有一天御堂可以回到过去。现在的状况已经比开始好了太多。就算他之前有过复发，大概也不过是偶然。他只要小心一点，温柔地对待他，陪在他身边——总有一天，御堂不会再有哭泣的理由。

他是那么相信的，但是他却忽略了如果御堂回到了过去，他的身边又哪里有佐伯克哉的位置。

然而现在的御堂无疑还躺在佐伯的怀里发抖。所以他没理由怀疑自己，只用低头在他耳边讲，都过去了。

他看不见对方的表情，只听到一声轻叹，似是应和，又像呜咽。

  


佐伯还忽略了另一件事。如果真的都过去了，御堂的噩梦又怎么会越做越多。

那是为什么，御堂也不知道，不过那男人的安抚一贯有着魔咒般的功效，在那熟悉的温暖之中，他的心确实安定了下来，顺从地沉入了发酵的泥泞里。

他对于庇护如此期待，就理所当然地放任它继续下沉，穿过层层腐土，直达熟悉的麻木。四面一片虚无，没有痛苦，也没有光。

  


御堂依旧想不起元旦那天他到底为什么会觉得那么难过，事实上他并不想改变现状。他应当不想，这样安稳又安全。除了自己以外，所有的一切都很美好。而如果自己体内潜伏的怪物真的破蛹而出，一切或许都要被撕裂。

可所有的一切都很美好，他看起来也没什么不好——毁掉全部又有谁会高兴。

所以佐伯心怀侥幸，而御堂进退两难，两人都只有小心翼翼地圆着那个谎——可是腐烂的尸体上总会生出蛆虫来。

他们总有要面对那满目疮痍的一天。

御堂再醒来时天已大亮，房间里没有别人，只有他陷在床榻之间重重叠叠的被衾里。

他抬起手抹掉一额的冷汗。

佐伯大抵只是在准备早餐。御堂放空了思绪，拖起疲惫的身体勉强下床走进浴室洗漱。现在他已经惯于在清晨把自己重新清理干净，也十分擅长在整个过程中不去细想他到底在清理什么。然而踏出淋浴他不经意向着镜子一瞥，却对着自己光裸的身体讶异起来：光洁的皮肤上只有昨夜浅淡的吻痕，哪里有什么鞭伤。他这才反应过来那场惩罚并不是真实发生的，至少，没发生在昨天。

那让他感觉很迷惑。

于是他撇开浴巾，目光审视地望着面前的裸体——他平日甚少这么做，大抵不愿意直视那已经不属于自己的躯壳。可现在他看了，却发觉刚醒来时还留着的几道伤疤几乎都已消失不见，而手腕足踝曾刻下的骇人伤口更是无影无踪：现在他的胸前脖颈上只留着爱意的种子，而他曾被迫背负的罪证不知何时已经被销毁了干净。

他总觉得不真实，因为他还记得到它们留下来的时候是有多疼。

  


第一次被佐伯鞭打之后去照镜子时，他很庆幸，那些伤口都可以被衣服遮得严实，谁也不会看出来。

但是真的换上衣服了，他才发现，再纤细精贵的布料，磨在那些赤红肿起的伤口上也火烧火燎。

他本来是想忍的，但是只穿衬衫尚且如此，加上西装外套的重量，纵是那时他还有钢铁意志，也无法强撑下去。加上那个恶毒的男人偏要在大腿内侧的软肉上留下痕迹，他每走一步都能回忆起被凌虐时的屈辱。

所以那天他没走得出家门，倚在墙边上喘气时才终于反应过来至少该做些处理才对。

可当时他昏迷了整晚早就逼近上班时间，心中越急动作就越慌，勉勉强强磨蹭到客厅找出急救箱来却也没有适合应对的药物——他平时过得精致小心甚少受什么皮肉伤，又怎么会想到有朝一日会被人绑起来用鞭子抽呢。

最后他拿着烫伤药膏进浴室，脱了衣服就胡乱地往身上抹。滑溜溜的膏体涂在身上让他觉得又黏又恶心，只想着在更多不快记忆被勾起之前速战速决。可他手摸过的地方又烫又肿泛着淤红渗着血丝，让他不停倒吸冷气，可手再下去还是痛。

他终于在碰到自己被撕裂的地方时忍不住哭了。

弹簧压久了就会反弹，洪水积多了就要决堤，那一个早上他不敢去想的问题在那时肆无忌惮地占据了他全部的思绪：他不明白，为什么自己会遭到这种事。

那个早上他并没有想清楚，而之后他渐渐放弃了寻找原因。

  


事隔已久，御堂面对这具身体终于重新生出了探求的兴趣，但如今他想找的不是原因而是结果。那结果曾摆在他身上。他曾经挂了一身荆棘般的枷锁，久不见天日的皮肤曾经苍白到他好像能看出血管是怎么排布，血又是从哪里流出来——他还知道久未痊愈的伤口会结出黏腻的脓液，他也记得那和精液混在一起的味道有多恶心。

可是从什么时候开始他的身上只剩下吻痕，热水流过全身也不会惊痛。

他回忆起刚醒来的时候，他木然地站在镜子前，而佐伯克哉就在旁边。他为他披上睡衣，手指顺势就划过胸前的伤疤。“终于变淡了。”他想起来那时那男人那么说过，而如他所言的，现在那道痕迹已经彻底隐没了行踪。

那让他觉得很荒谬，好像噩梦终于留在了噩梦里，他只要走出门去，就能看到清晨眩眼的阳光洒进来，佐伯克哉正在给他准备早餐，一天的工作马上就要开始——现世安稳，美满幸福。

而他所经历过的一切再也没有了证实的凭据。

那又能怎么样，他难道不该高兴，他付出了多少又赔上了什么，才换来一个盗名欺世的现状，而就算要他再把所剩无几的自己也牺牲掉，他也不愿有谁知道在他身上究竟发生过什么。

反正也不会有人来救他。

所以，这样就好了。他轻轻抚上佐伯留下来的吻痕，回忆起他说过的话。

他说，都，过去了。

  


“御堂先生，已经起来了吗？”

佐伯的声音从客厅里传来，他才发觉自己是在浴室待了太久。

“我这就出去了。”

他的手指缓缓地从自己的咽喉上滑下来。

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

活着与死到底有什么不同？

其实生与死之间的分界线远没有常识中想象的那样明确。人们常常觉得意识消失的那一刻，人就死了——但是要如何定义意识，又成了千古纠缠不休的哲学问题。当然了这些困惑大抵也是想得太多导致的，毕竟人再怎么思考也决定不了自己的生死：那是身体的本能，当你最后的细胞停止了运转，当你的大脑对它的领导宣布放弃，活人就变成了一摊肉。苍蝇会最先嗅到腐臭味，然后从每一个可能的罅隙里钻入产卵，然后蛆虫就会尽情享用这曾经的生命。

人类是很难直面这个过程的，第一那很恶心，第二人们总觉得活着，活着过，就意味着什么东西，那就算死了也一定是特别的，一定要留下点什么来凭吊。不是有人说被忘记才是真正的死亡， 大概也确实是这样没错，毕竟如果没人能证明你的存在，你的意识，有又有什么用，没有又有什么区别。

可话虽这么说，人的生死到底也不是凭借自身能决断的。或者他还觉得自己活着，或者别人看他也是栩栩如生，但是苍蝇早就飞了进来，产下了第一枚卵。

它在等着被孵化。

它只需要一个溃败的契机。

  


御堂全身赤裸，披着衬衫坐在床边，静静地看着窗外的暴雨。明天大概又要降温了，还好已经不会再下雪。他回头看了一眼正从衣柜里收拾出行李的男人，轻声开口：“记得把围巾也带上。”

佐伯闻言一愣，随即露出微笑：“知道了。谢谢。”

御堂没有回答，目光又转向了窗外。

身下的床垫下沉，另一个人的重量就靠近了过来，从背后搂住他：“我很快就会回来，有事请随时联系我。”

那个人的身上还带着情欲残留下来的热度，和已经浑身发冷的自己形成鲜明对比——所以那拥抱很适时，让他舒服地闭上眼：“放心吧，不会有什么事的。”

半月前他们接到了一笔大生意，是来自神户的直接指名。全体社员上上下下忙足两周，终于到了交付的时候。权衡再三，佐伯还是决定亲自去面谈才算显得出诚意。

那本来不是什么大事，只不过公司成立以来他出差还是第一次，心底总有些忐忑。

那当然不是指公事。他担心的是御堂。

自从元旦的复发以来，佐伯对御堂的精神状态就格外在意，平日相处也更是十足谨慎，很有点小心翼翼的意思。不过那之后御堂并没有什么异状，就算他对自己爱搭不理，佐伯也早就习惯了，何况…他也没有彻底地不理不是吗。

经过了那样的状况，佐伯一点也不敢奢求御堂的态度能有多好，偶尔的几句关心已经足够让他受宠若惊了。他甚至觉得近来御堂已经温和了许多，他不可能不高兴，只是他不敢胡乱揣测，毕竟他就算对恋爱一窍不通也没蠢到觉得御堂能就这么接受他。

所以，事出反常必有妖。

尽管如此他也不可能去追问什么，他不打算给御堂施加什么压力，或者说给他点空间才更好。他也是抱着这样的想法确认了行程，然而事到临头，他努力掩盖的另一重担心还是悄然冒了头。

佐伯说不出口，然而怀里抱着的人却有感知一般低笑了起来。

“我哪也不会去的。”依旧是直视着前方，他这么说。

他怔住，不知如何接口，一时间房间里就只有雨水撞到玻璃上那连绵不断的敲击声。

平心而论佐伯没打算再关着御堂，甚至说在他昏迷的时候，发誓只要他醒过来就不做纠缠的事也有过很多次。只是御堂醒来时依旧没有什么自理能力，对此他做了很多努力，而回过神来的时候就成了现在的状况。

事实大概是，他还是放不了手。

然而御堂从没说过什么，他对自己的需要也是毋庸置疑。既然如此——维持现状又有什么不对吗。

如此给自己做着辩解，他轻吻御堂的发梢：“出去转转也没什么不好的……只要你把自己照顾好。”

御堂不言语，佐伯就妄动起来。虽然他很想把这几天的分量都做足，不过御堂大抵不会奉陪。所以他只是抬起了还环在御堂腰间的手，轻轻上移，抵住他左胸，感受着他的心跳。

隔了胸腔和皮肉，那动静击到他手上的力道已经微不可感：然而他找得很仔细，如同他习惯的那样。毕竟很长一段时间里这几乎是御堂还活着的唯一证明，他只好把这渺小却切实的证据奉为至宝。

那律动很平稳，和他睡着的时候很像。

彼时一阵颤栗划过身体，他从御堂的肩膀上抬起头，望住对面玻璃之上他们重叠的倒影。他的视线当然落在御堂的脸上，只不过对方却好像什么也没在看。

那一向让他慌乱，情急之下他只好唤对方的名字：“御堂……”

那个人没看他：“什么？”

“……”他是回话了，他还可以动，但就算那样玻璃倒映出的也还是一张面无表情的脸。佐伯轻声叹了口气，或者那也只是雨水扭曲了的面貌，又或者御堂本来就不再外露什么激烈的感情，可无论哪样都让他心神不定。最后他只能又埋头下去不看，想了很久，低声说道：“等我回来，来谈谈吧……如果您……对我还是对别的什么，感觉不满的话……都可以告诉我。”

感觉御堂有要开口的意思，他匆忙又补了一句：“我什么都愿意为你做。”

御堂顿了一会，从他的怀抱中挣开，终于是回过身来转向他。他在想什么，佐伯当然不知道，只是那平静过头的目光让他觉得害怕，好像自己是被看穿了，又好像那视线只是穿过他，当他不在那里。 

但御堂在那时笑了。很浅淡的微笑，唇角一勾就把他的心牵得怦怦直跳。

“谢谢。”他说完就勾住佐伯的颈吻了上来。

佐伯很久以后才领悟到那是御堂隐晦地要他闭嘴的方式，就像他自己的吻一样动机不纯：可那时的他不懂的事还有很多——就算他确实没蠢到觉得御堂就能这么接受他，就算他近似兽类的预感清晰的昭示了前方的危机——可是御堂主动吻上来了，他的大脑就理所当然的空白一片，取而代之的只剩旖旎的妄想。

虽说他的妄想已经变得很朴实，只剩御堂笑着吻他，而他们之间终于再无芥蒂，亲密无间。

总有一天，也许等到他回来就好，他知道御堂还有心结，但是只要他说了，自己总可以帮他解决的，那些庞杂的其他，也没有什么克服不了：只要他们在一起，总有一天——他还是这么相信的。

他完全没有在意自己方才的考虑和觉悟已经作废了一半，而另一半也在御堂的衬衣滑下去时一并被他抛之脑后。

说来也是，那时他还沉迷于逃避现实，总把快感误会成快乐，说要对人负责，就好像把天上的鸟关进笼里还以为那是对它好。那时的佐伯还天真的残忍，好像硬要装大人的小孩子。

所以御堂又怎么会把他的孩子话当真。

* * *

  


一般而论，社长的缺席多少可以缓解一番办公室里的紧张，尤其是现下：在夜以继日的加班之后，社长终于带着全员努力的结晶去谈一桩几乎是十拿九稳的生意——怎么看都该是准备上庆功宴的欢快气氛。

然而此时A.A社内一点轻松的感觉都谈不上，反而空气里都弥漫着一触即发的凝重。

至于原因，当然是因为稳坐在社长室紧闭的大门之后的，那位冷酷无情的专务先生。

拜他所赐，就算没有什么要紧事，全社还是大气不敢出的，等待着应对根本不可能发生的意外状况。

……虽然大家的窃窃私语里大有把这紧张感怪罪在御堂先生头上的意思，藤田却觉得要求严格也是正常的。毕竟这么大的生意还是第一次，佐伯先生又不在，万一出了岔子能解决的也就只有御堂先生了。

被御堂使唤的时间长了，对方的行事风格自然了解，学到的东西也与在平庸度日的上司手下不可同日而语。只是藤田还略有疑惑，毕竟曾经的御堂并不吝于向有能的下属解释指令的意思，私下里也会半是自吹半是真诚地给予指导——并不像现在，他的话几乎比在MGN当部长时的佐伯先生还少。

果然还是因为生病吧。藤田只好这么猜。御堂先生对自己要求一向严苛，却在付出了那般心血的项目进展的如火如荼之时病倒，甚至职位都易主于人——受到的打击估计不小。

……明明那也依旧是他的成功才对。藤田暗自感慨，却也不知道如何把内心的想法传达给那位——若是从前还有什么和他私交的机会，现在的御堂先生却几乎和所有人保持着距离，唯一的例外大概也就是作为合作伙伴的佐伯先生了。

虽说是这样，他却总觉得，那二人之间也——

就在那时御堂总算放他进去办公室了。

快速翻阅了一遍藤田带进来的报告，御堂蹙了眉：“对方的产能和我们预计的出入太大了，第一阶段的数据要全部重新调整。我需要他们上个季度的报表还有目前的竞品分析。”

“啊，佐伯先生说他已经把报表发送给您了。分析的话，我们也已经开始了。”

闻言，御堂眯起眼，却顿了许久才开口：“……是吗。”

就算迟钝如藤田也能感到御堂语气的微妙，然而还没来得及说些什么，对方的声音已经冷淡如常：“既然如此，也没有什么别的事。注意抓取数据时选择的用户范围，神户那边看起来是不打算从一开始就面向大众市场。”

他说得语速极快，转向显示器时才发现藤田刚收拾起报告还站在原处：“怎么，不是什么需要重复的事吧？”

“诶……不是，只是您说的和佐伯先生一模一样呢。”

御堂抬起了头，面无表情。

忽然藤田觉得自己话说的似乎有些不对，却也不清楚错在了哪，只好慌忙找补：“我的意思是，您二位这么默契……还真是让人羡慕啊。”

那时御堂的脸色变了，藤田本以为是自己看错，可御堂却对他展露出一个华丽的笑容，语气也少见得温柔下来：“那不是很好吗？”

门在藤田身后关上。御堂松开紧握着的拳，而几道指甲印已经深深嵌进了肉里。他默默地望着那些凌乱的痕迹慢慢变浅泛红，无声冷笑。他早就习惯了在人前人模狗样地演戏，大概比自己知道的都要久。

他不该觉得高兴吗。

那不是什么重要的事。没什么事是重要的了。他只想投入进工作里，把眼前的事做好——他明明这么想要集中注意力，可未读邮件上项目表单里到处都能看见佐伯克哉的名字。

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  


再回到佐伯的公寓里已经是深夜了。平日里那男人甚少允许他加班，不过现在他不在这，自己自然也不用摆着给他当装饰。

御堂深吸一口气，走进一室的漆黑里。

房主不在，这房间里的人气也就随之褪了个干净，只剩下清清冷冷的四壁和涂了满地的月光。放下公文包也脱了外套，他在沙发上坐下。比起疲惫更沉的倦意灌满了他的身体，让他懈怠到毫无行动力。他是累了，可是睡眠早已不是什么轻松的事。

他早该知道工作起来时间过得越快，无事可做时就有多度秒如年。他是切身体会过的，可当飘渺却锋利的恶念吞吃起他赖以为生的麻木时，他几乎感到害怕了。

最后他去开了一瓶红酒。

1973年的里奇堡，出自Henri Jayer之手。当年他买下庄园炸开碎石生生在废地上种起了葡萄，竟也能酿出这样如同花束般馥郁的佳饮，挂在杯壁由一丝金黄缓慢滑落回杯中凝红成深紫的酒液，闪烁着华丽的光泽。

不过被这种东西灌过肠以后他对红酒就彻底失去了兴趣，即便现在酒柜里还摆的很满，也大半都是佐伯送过来的礼物。但那男人并不精于此道，只会挑名厂的奢侈品，被骗估计也有了几回——可他反正是送给自己，而自己现在喝酒只是因为喉咙又干身上又凉，又何必要糟蹋好东西。

徒有其名，正和自己相衬。

那个晚上他喝了很多，但是身体始终也没热起来。后来他终于在麻痹感中倒下去，连杯子落在地上摔碎也未能阻拦他离去的理智。

  


* * *

  


佐伯已经对着手机犹豫了五分钟，最后他还是觉得御堂应该已经睡了。他苦笑，自觉还是不要打扰那个人比较好。

他很想念对方，不过他觉得御堂大概是不会有着相同的想法。

佐伯猜的对也不对。

  


* * *

  


惊醒过来的时候御堂还横在沙发上。一地的狼藉应当是要收拾的，不过留给佐伯好像也没什么大不了。反正他一直都乐于身体力行地伺候自己，为了满足那奇怪的性癖他不惜剥夺了自己的自理能力。

而且现在他感觉胃里好像有一团火在烧，虽说好歹，是暖和了一点。

天还没亮，那很好，他当时还觉得自己有机会打理好再去上班。但是他站起来就要摇晃，最后只好扶着墙停下来喘气。他不用看也知道自己现在大概很狼狈，不过他不像佐伯一样喜欢粉饰太平：所以他抬了头，自己的猜想就在窗户中的倒影里得到了证实。

他看到的那个男人头发凌乱脸颊绯红，衬衫马甲皱成一团还带着酒渍，就算笑起来也很凄惨。

那时一些本以为忘记了的记忆泠泠作响，他记起自己曾经多少次，在他原来的房子里，欣赏彼时他相当中意的夜景——灯火阑珊尽在眼底，仿佛整座城池都要俯首称臣——那时他风光得意，自以为居于上位，就可俯瞰众生。可高层公寓的风景大抵都是相似的，就算是现在他看到的也没什么不同：他早已明白人看到什么和他的位置没什么太大干系，那更多取决于他的视角；毕竟他要是被锁在地板上，什么建筑人群就都再看不见。

不过那样他至少还能看见几米天空。

在他尚有意识的最后日子里，他曾天天那样望着外面，彼时他已然忘了阳光照在身上的暖意，也记不起风拂过脸颊的触感，就连擦一下眼泪这样的小事凭他反剪在背后的双手也做不到：所以那时他几乎是用着渴慕的眼神凝视他所能看见的方寸世界，仿佛垂死的鸟，试图铭记自己曾经生活过却再也回不去的那个世界。

可他现在就在这世界里，而云开见日月落参横，什么都不曾变过，好像一个残酷的玩笑。

他本以为自己珍惜过的东西应该更特殊一些，就如同他觉得他放弃了的东西比什么都宝贵。可事实是人世和人一样空洞又肤浅，而放弃了一切的他，竟然也有人说——

  


——他，

他们，

令人羡慕。

  


压抑了整日的恶心感反涌上来，不肯安歇的酒精也一并上翻烧灼着喉咙，不过还好他忘记了吃饭，就算倾身呕吐也吐不出什么东西。

可他还是觉得反胃。他狠狠抹着嘴角。又来了。他想。他已经烦了。

他告诫自己，继续想下去也只是徒添烦恼。他早就学会臣服于茫然的麻木，在适当的时候，把自己的身体交出去。如果还会觉得难堪，那是因为他放弃的还不够彻底。佐伯说过，把那些坚持都扔掉，就会变得轻松了。

他信了，所以眼前就是他应得的结果。

虚伪的和平，安宁的幻象：那人愿意无止尽地玩着过家家，自己就是他手上的玩具娃娃。他尽力配合着这场角色扮演，可现在别人看他也好像很幸福，他却怪罪佐伯克哉的演技太好。

但他又还能怎么做，难道要像心底那层层厚土之下埋葬的亡魂一般凄声惨叫，向他们哭喊——你们都被骗了。

可就连他穷途末路的呼救都无人回应，他又怎么能指望旁人看穿他心中张牙舞爪的绝望。

又或者，自己从开始就满身污秽，才没人看得出分别。

他猛地一抖，一念之差他身侧每一道阴影里都埋伏起梦魇般的恶兆。可他又痛恨开了灯之后的光亮，仿佛老鼠不想被暴露在阳光里。

是啊，他自己难道很干净吗。

他早已没有了自证清白的余地。拿什么证明，是用这具只留吻痕、一碰就勃起的身体，还是用他在床上不知廉耻、放浪形骸的淫荡表演——明明他闭上眼就能回到那个地狱里，可是他自己都觉得他已经疯到分不清真实和虚构：他记得他可以被粗大的道具强行撑开后庭，然后咬上一整天的口塞直到下颚僵硬到无法动弹，接着再被强暴几次——就算受到了那样的对待，他也有余力仰起头来对佐伯嘶吼他绝对不会屈服。

然而看看他现在吧。

那样的自己，就算存在过，也明明是被他亲手捅了刀子又洒上土。

所以他有什么冤屈可诉。他选了雌伏人下苟且偷生，是他自甘堕落；他早被快感征服贪图享乐，他已罪无可赦。他若想指责谁，首当其冲就该是这个下贱的自己。而无论是什么发生在他身上，都是他活该。

  


因为他本来还有可以做的事，却没去做……不是吗？

片刻前无法做到的事眼下却轻而易举了起来——他的脑袋终于放空了，思考已经不再重要，因为已经有了结论。

他以为那该是佐伯承诺过的，轻松，可他却感觉体内有什么东西在上下蹦跳，咚咚咚咚，令他头晕脑胀。所以他缓缓跪坐下来，试图搞清楚，这动静的来源是什么。

于是他按住胸口，然后顺着肩膀手臂摸下去——他能感受到，手掌下，暴起的皮肤颤动着。常识告诉他那是他的心脏血管，然而仔细一想又觉得不对。

如果他真的有鲜血在流，为什么还会觉得这么冷。

所以那是——

——苍蝇吧。

在这具能和佐伯克哉接吻拥抱的皮囊之下，盛着被自己谋杀的御堂孝典的尸骸。他早已沾满坟墓里的气息，而腐烂的肉不配得到安息。蛆虫已经孵化又羽化破蛹，现在，该放它们出来了。

  


他的眼前摆着一地的酒杯碎片，黏在凝血一般的暗红里，和希望一样闪闪发光。


	7. Chapter 7

无论是要沉睡、还是干脆昏迷不醒，现在为止御堂都攒下了丰富的经验。那天发生的事情也不算离奇，无非是他抬起手的时候突然发觉身体已经不受自己支配：就像脱壳一般，他缓缓地离开了那具倒在地上的不堪躯体，向下俯瞰着那个继续，往前摸索着。

不过说是向下俯瞰也不对，因为空间和方位都随着他的出窍一并扭曲了，他感觉天花板不翼而飞，而天空和月亮都悬在他背后。而只要他一松手，就会坠进去，落入世界为他拉上的帷幕里。

那时他意识到原来他还抓着什么东西。

反应过来的瞬间，原本静谧的室内就变得喧哗了起来。莫名的音乐在耳边奏起，像是高亢的合唱，又带了点神性的空灵——他觉得他在哪里听到过那旋律，不过他的注意力更多地集中在眼前闪烁着的妖异的光上：它诱惑一般地忽明忽暗，像是要告诉他什么，或者又要带他去哪里，可他只觉得害怕。

他想要放手，却在那时反而被抓紧。

佐伯克哉正对着他，近在咫尺地，伏在他上面。

他说——

“现在，你不能把责任都推给我了吧。”

那句话自过去渗透过来，阴魂不散地把他和这个时空黏在一起，然后一切都迅速地回归了原位，再迅速地没入漆黑里。见证了那一切的他并没有感觉到什么，就算他也即将被黑暗吞没也没什么不对劲。

到底那男人还是不肯放过自己。

不过，这一次，确实是他自己的责任没错——

  


——再醒过来的时候映入眼帘还是那男人阴沉的脸。本来御堂并没觉得太过意外，直到他想起来，对方现下怎么也不该出现在这里。

然后他才发现他可能对于“现下”和“这里”的所指都有些误解。

他向周围看了看，发现自己已经不在佐伯的公寓里面：这房间里很空，床也很窄，四面一片雪白，只有窗外是黑的。他的头顶正上方悬挂着一个吊瓶。

即使不清楚发生过什么，对现状多少也有了些猜测。他挣扎着试图起身，漫不经心地问：“过了多久？”

佐伯烦躁地叹了口气，上前扶他坐起来，报了个日期。

御堂挑眉，照那看来那一出闹剧也就发生在昨天，佐伯应该还在神户才对。可是对方炽热的眼神无疑就定在自己身上，面无表情的脸仿佛有风暴在酝酿。那让御堂不禁想要向后缩，指甲还未刺入掌心手背上的针头先痛起来：那是短暂地让他冷静了，不过他的冷静在他为了转开视线看向窗外的一瞬结束。

他看到了对面大楼上发着亮的医院名牌。

  


对佐伯来说这一天过得算是波澜起伏，赶回东京的一路都提心吊胆，而最坏的预感就在打开家门的一瞬间砸在心上成了现实。把御堂送来医院的途中他做了各种假设，即使他自己也知道那毫无意义——只不过，他并不想考虑其他的事。

好在御堂醒过来了。他本该觉得高兴，但是层层重负全没有消散的意思。千言万语不知道如何开口，御堂本人理所当然的冷漠态度也让他忐忑难安，并非不满于他对自己的脸色，他只害怕御堂把昏睡都睡成习惯。

可是御堂的表情突然变了。不加掩饰的恐惧涂满他的脸，他还没来得及问，对方就拿一只不听使唤的手拔起点滴来。佐伯吓坏了，连忙上前按住他的手臂：“你干什么？！”

御堂甩开他，血已经倒灌进了输液软管，看得佐伯心惊肉跳。刺痛也放缓了御堂的动作，于是他了深吸一口气，出口的声音都在发抖：“……我要回去。”

“别闹了！”佐伯提高了声音，整个人压上前用了点力气桎梏住他。那让御堂打起冷战，浑浊的双眼带着祈求的神色看过来，看得佐伯心里发潮，只好避过视线快速说：“你又发作了一次。而且我发现你的时候你已经快脱水了，医生说还有低血糖的症状——说起来你这几天到底吃了几顿饭？为什么会把自己搞成这样？”

“那种事……”御堂本来像是要回答，却突然意识到什么，不由话锋一转：“……你怎么会知道。你在监视我吗。”

“谁……”佐伯的眼睛睁大了，解释得很委屈：“我只是……你不接电话，我担心……就这样而已。”

“就这样？就这样你就回来了？”

“我不回来你可能会死在那的吧！”

他不知道御堂想问什么，也不知道那些问题要紧在哪里，总之他已经十分稀少的耐心在御堂尖锐又刻薄的质问下彻底崩溃，所以他就低吼了出来。

然后他就看着御堂整个人僵住了。

悔意迅速蔓延开去，他调整了一下呼吸，低声下气地道起歉：“……对不起，我不是想……”

那个人只恍若未闻，浑身都在颤栗。佐伯试探性地伸手碰他，而对方像是闪避脏污一般躲开。御堂已经很少这么拒绝他了，熟悉的躁动不安在心里升起，却同时让他惊惧交加——那怎么都不该是眼下要优先考虑的事，他明明应该，不想再让御堂受伤了吧。

他应该要安慰御堂才对。抱住他。亲吻他。让他镇定下来。因为这里应当没有危险。他不该是危险——

随着一声短促的呻吟，御堂深深吸了一口气，紧绷的身体卸下力来。佐伯还不清楚发生了什么，下一秒却看见鲜血从他的手背上缓缓渗出，原来是嵌在肉里的针头顺着御堂握拳的动作完全错了位。

他怔怔地看着洁白的床单被染红，突然发现肺被空气撑开原来会觉得疼。

“御堂……”沉默许久，他小心地搭上那个人的指尖，“那个……伤口，处理一下比较好……”

“拜托了……”御堂低垂着头不看他，“让我回去……我不想待在这。”

  


* * *

  


无论是拆掉点滴还是办理出院，御堂都没有发出过任何声音。佐伯当然试过搭讪，道歉的话也说了几次，对方却只是点点头，始终一言不发。

说实话对佐伯来讲这样的相处方式他反倒更熟悉一点，尽管惶恐横七竖八长得盘根错节，他也极其擅长摆出微笑来唱独角戏。更何况现在的御堂至少会动了，他应该感觉庆幸才对。

那状况一路持续到回家，佐伯在御堂身后关上门，本想开灯，却发现御堂站在玄关不动，盯着碎了一地的酒杯看。

佐伯倒吸一口凉气，走过去挡在御堂前面。视线被拦截个彻底，御堂只好看了他一眼，而他就失措起来：“您……饿不饿？”

跳脱的问句让御堂一愣，话就猝不及防地出了口：“……不饿。”

“那……要休息了吗？”

御堂点头，脱下外套，佐伯就献殷勤般接过去，然后把他拉进了卧室。御堂的手上还缠着绷带，佐伯借故把他收拾干净又送到床上，才终于有功夫拆开横躺在地板上的旅行箱。

御堂躺在床上看着他把原封未动的衣服挂回衣柜，张了几次嘴，终于还是问了出来：“所以……出差怎么办？”

“现在别想那些事了。”

“可……公司最近一直都在忙这个案子……不是吗……”

佐伯合上衣柜的门，转过身俯视着他。种种既视感在那一霎那冲过御堂的身体，让他不得动弹；可他也不觉得害怕，好像那些激烈的情绪也随之洪水过境，心里空得厉害，反而有种本该如此的熟稔。

不过佐伯只是在床边坐下来，握住他不觉间纠缠起床单的手，对他温柔微笑：“……总会有办法的。明天一起想吧。”

御堂眨眨眼，只是多看了他几秒，那男人就吻了上来。从眼睑，到眉心，再落在嘴唇上，和他想的一样。

  


* * *

  


事实证明，也不是什么事都有办法——合作对象对于佐伯的擅自缺席十分恼火，并直接斥以缺乏诚意，于是社内奋斗了许久的合约就悄无声息地凉了。

这个结果是御堂后来听佐伯告诉他的。佐伯说的时候轻描淡写。“又不是没有这个企划公司就要关门。我看会关门的是他们才对。”他满怀自信地摆出一副嬉皮笑脸，把御堂从床上拉起来：“好了，您真的该吃点东西了。”

御堂不知道这事会不会有别的转机，毕竟佐伯说要一起想办法，但是他所说的那个明天，御堂并没有醒过来。

不过整个事端都因他而起，他也早已证明了自己并不擅长收拾残局。他对佐伯说他会承担责任，也愿意接受惩罚——那时那男人露出了十分精彩的表情，接踵而至的则是很久的沉默。

他再开口的时候声音有点沙哑：“要回来的是我。毁掉企划的也是我。不是您的错吧？”

“不是因为我才回来的吗？”

“您只是病了。”佐伯转移话题般抱住了他，“病好了，就好了。”

御堂早就知道佐伯擅长自欺欺人，只是没想到他也有本事忽悠社员陪他演戏。总之当他终于回去上班以后，没有谁说出什么指责的话，就连一个嘲讽的眼神都没收到，相反，他们都很担心他的身体，就好像他没坏，还有救，一样。

御堂看了看他的手掌，在他日积月累的努力之下，掌心的软肉上面已经多出了几道指甲嵌入的伤口，刚愈合又复撕裂，最后暴露出来嫩红的新疮，像是初长的霉。

他笑了笑，这可全是他自作孽，已经怪不到佐伯克哉头上了。

从现在开始的一切都如是。

  


那天发生的事，其实也不算离奇。他只知道他有过一个机会，就在指尖，触手可及。

但他没去做。 

至于为什么，御堂想了很久，却没得出什么结论来。后来觉得如果束具磨破手腕他都疼，割破皮肤切断血管只会更痛。况且血喷得到处都是，清理起来也很麻烦。 

虽然善后的人不会是他。

他又醒过来之后，走进客厅看过。地板擦得光可鉴人，红酒也一点没有渗进地板，让人几乎怀疑那一天的一切都是幻觉。

不过痕迹还是留下来了，那天他就发现所有利器全都被收拾干净锁了起来。

那男人办事一向周全仔细，对此他也没什么特别的想法，只是惊讶于佐伯居然什么也没说。

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

佐伯克哉当然不是无话可说。他只是怕了。

御堂的状况时好时坏，从元旦以来更是加剧。尽管平日里他的情绪也好反应也好都比他最初醒来时生动，可那种生气却好像从余烬里透支出来的火星，闪着微弱的噩兆，灵机一现，接着就黯淡下去，连带着残存的光一并湮灭。

佐伯想起御堂那时玻璃般通透无一物的双眼就觉得不寒而栗。如果御堂回到那个状态，自己大概就先要崩溃。

佐伯也反省过，自醒来为止到现在，御堂已经恢复得基本与常人无异，那让佐伯很满足，以至于放松过头；他需要更谨慎一点，找出让御堂症状反复的原因，然后……

……然后，他会帮他的。

佐伯抬起头，看着对面办公桌后埋首工作的御堂孝典——那是个初春的上午，他身后的落地窗里有一个城市正在苏醒，而晨光慷慨地铺洒在他身上，缓缓、缓缓地变得刺眼。

一如他们初见。

  


开始那几天佐伯不敢轻举妄动，一来御堂的精神状态还不稳定，二来他也在试图归因：他努力回想了这几个月发生的大小事情，从元旦一直到出差，然而记忆里的全是些琐碎到没有重点的日常。佐伯自诩足够小心，在两人的相处间他竭尽所能隔绝了一切会让他想起过去的刺激源，也时刻留意着自己对他的态度。强迫之类的事再也没有发生过，他是真心想要和御堂重新开始。

不过御堂当然不是这么想的。他还没蠢到那个地步。刺激源当然有，对御堂来说，最大的刺激源恐怕就是他佐伯克哉。

——可偏偏上一次的恐怖状况，发生在他出差的时候。

思来想去也没有结果，佐伯觉得还是得和御堂谈一次。他好不容易醒过来了，就算他再怎么不想搭理自己，从醒着的他身上问出答案的概率也要比去问睡着的他高。

所以他耐下心来等待时机：他观察了御堂两个礼拜，并没见过对方有什么异样。除了频繁的噩梦以外，御堂的状况甚至比往日还要好些，很少发作，对自己也没太大顾忌。当然有了前车之鉴佐伯不敢沉浸在这种暗流涌动的相安无事里，但是至少御堂没有特别自闭的征兆，也不像会随时崩溃，所以佐伯多少有几分底气，去解那盘绕虬结的线团。

他不打算让绳子断掉。

  


最后佐伯挑了个风和日丽的周末邀请御堂出去约会。既然是早春，去赏樱大概很理所当然——况且他还记得去年御堂苏醒时自己就带他去过公园——彼时刚刚恢复意识的御堂在汹涌的人群中迅速地来了一次Panic Attack，把毫无经验的自己搞得相当狼狈。他只求御堂不会记得当时自己是怎么在众目睽睽之下抱住他接吻的。

他或者记得也说不定，现在的佐伯无从判断，因为御堂那被花朵映出点血色的脸上依旧毫无波澜，最多也就是略蹙了眉。

“……您不喜欢樱花吗？”他犹豫了几秒还是问出口，心中带了点幼稚的期待。

御堂当然不知道佐伯在暗自思筹什么，也没兴趣去琢磨，所以他回答得很应付：“只是花而已。”

“……”他能说一个整句已经很不容易了。就算自己还是不知道要怎么接，也应该心怀感恩了。

可能是因为围绕在他们之间的事端已经足够多，那天并没有什么小学同学或者旧日熟人出来捣乱，两个对樱花毫无兴趣的人在公园里漫无目的地闲逛了许久，直到佐伯实在扛不住他的花粉过敏。他坚持的时间比想象中要短，距离晚餐的预定尚早，所以他找了个能喘出气来的地方对御堂道谢：“……手帕真是帮大忙了。”

御堂不言语，用关怀智障的眼神斜睨着他。

“但是谢谢你能陪我出…！”佐伯话没说完就又开始打喷嚏，御堂隐晦地翻了个白眼后退一步。见状佐伯终于不再做无谓挣扎，把御堂拉上车离开这个是非之地。

路上御堂罕见地主动开了口：“你不是讨厌樱花吗？”

佐伯愣了半晌，直到后面的车毫无素质地按起喇叭，他才反应过来信号灯已经变了。

“……原来您还记得啊。”他想起去年他确实是告诉过御堂那一点。如果御堂连这一句话都记得，那其他的事大概没理由忘掉——他小心地向着御堂看去，然而对方一脸无谓，仿佛真的只是在闲聊。

明明他还担忧御堂会发火，然而看了那漠然的表情，抱着回忆的自己反而是感觉脸上发烫。

不过那显然不是御堂关注的重点：“所以为什么还要带我过来？”

“呃……”他总不能回答自己另有所图，“…上次不是约定好今年还要来的吗。”

御堂像是要找出什么破绽一般盯着着他，只不过他放弃得很快——没准是不想再看佐伯的脸——接着就随便点了点头。

事实上没人做过那种约定，就算佐伯说过类似的提议，御堂也没有回应过。他对此很确信，因为他知道去年那个被佐伯牵来拽去的自己，根本一句话都没讲。

  


但那一晚的气氛总归很和平，佐伯选择的餐厅也好配酒也好都巧妙逢迎了御堂应有的喜好；而只要他尽量闭上嘴，御堂就可以维持着优雅的姿态装做若无其事。他甚至和佐伯碰了杯，即使每次和佐伯喝酒似乎都预示着渐近的灾祸。想来第一次他喝下的红酒里掺了迷药，而第二次虽然没有下药但他还是睡了几天。

御堂大方地喝光了杯子里的酒，心想这回又是什么等着他。

佐伯克哉当然别有用心。他看得明明白白，只是懒得拆穿。反正无论他想做什么，自己都没有拒绝的余地。

所以御堂怀着坦然的心情享受了一顿华丽的美食，然后平静地跟着佐伯回到了那间房子里。果不其然刚脱下外套佐伯就拉住他的手，不过他没料到那男人会把自己往沙发上带。瞬间醉意被脊背后窜过的寒战冷却，他下意识地把手臂往回抽：“……你要在这？”

其实佐伯并没有用过力，两人瞬间就分开了距离。

他还未能全部理解御堂话里的意思，就已经听懂了那个人细微的颤音。他们之间的过往牵丝扳藤，自然有着一对视就了然的默契。可猛然被拽回熟悉的场景里，面对着同样惊惶的御堂，佐伯却早已演不出剧本上写过的愉快，只能慌张地争辩：“我没有想做那种事——我只是……”

“……没有吗？”御堂一怔，随即自嘲般冷笑：“我还以为约会之后都是要上床的。”

“……我只是想和您稍微聊聊。”佐伯尽力维持着轻松的语气，率先在沙发上坐了：“不是说好等我回来要谈的吗？”

御堂在原地站了几秒，最后慢腾腾地挪到沙发的另一端，无可奈何地坐下来。佐伯克哉还没开口，他就已经觉得烦了——佐伯的声音再怎么低沉动听他也早就听够，况且他搬弄是非颠倒黑白的那一套用在客户社员身上或许有效，可自己又怎么会买帐。

不过御堂还没有不识时务到在这里反抗他的地步，总归他没什么亏好吃，他所做出的觉悟也远不止这一点。

所以他舒舒服服地向后靠过去，对着佐伯扬起下巴，示意他开始——他倒想看看，佐伯还能变出什么花样来。

然而佐伯望了他半晌，问出来的话却意味不明：“……您还好吗？”

“…”

“我是指……呃，生活什么的。您觉得怎么样？”

“……”

“有什么想要我做的事吗……或者说，有哪里不满意吗……我可以……”

御堂重重地叹了一口气，佐伯就说不下去了。他当然有所准备，可是看着御堂似笑非笑的神色，也不由打起退堂鼓来。他本意是带御堂放松，之后再开口大概也会容易一点，可真正享受这种相处的人显然是自己：那是那么安稳的一天，一同出游共进晚餐，现下他们也回到了同居的家里，沐浴在温暖和宜的灯光下——或者照御堂所说用做爱结束约会才是正确的选择，他又真有必要把伤口挑得鲜血淋漓吗。

他还在犹豫，御堂俨然已经耗尽了耐心：“……麻烦你，有话直说。”

“我……”佐伯张了张口，抬头对上御堂冷淡的脸。他突然想起来，就算御堂现在好整以暇地坐在这，就在几周之前他还神智不清地倒在地上泪流满面。

——他已经原地踏步了多久了，也该长点记性了。

  


“那天……为什么会复发？”权衡了很久措辞，他终于是说出了口。

御堂眯起眼，静静地打量了佐伯许久。

“忘记了。”听过了无数次的回答。

他当然不愿多谈，佐伯清楚，也没胆子去逼迫他，可是现下想想这明明是给他自己的逃避打掩护。何况那天的恐怖依旧徘徊于心，他无法再坐视御堂的敷衍：“……请您试着想想，就算记不起来发生了什么，之前出了什么事总可以说说看吧。”

回应他的依旧是长长的沉默。戒备摆明了挂在御堂脸上，甚至于他也能看清御堂的手指如何纠缠起自己的衬衫。佐伯也很紧张，他知道这些问题很有可能触动御堂紧绷的神经，然而他至少还知道御堂将要发作的征兆，总可以及时停下来。

他们就这么无言对视，总算御堂意识到这次佐伯不会那么轻松就放过他，妥协一般快速说：“只是平常地去上了班，回来喝了一点酒。就这样。”

“……您喝得很多吧。是工作遇到什么不顺心的事了吗？”

“没有。”

“那之后呢，酒杯为什么会碎？”

“不小心摔碎了而已。你介意我可以赔钱给你。”

佐伯苦笑：“……就算您说是因为我不在想要庆祝也没关系，但是您这样谨慎的人总不会无缘无故醉到那个地步吧。”

“你到底想说什么？”

御堂反问的语气很强硬，无论是紧皱的眉头还是握紧的拳都把他的紧张暴露无遗。佐伯深吸了一口气，自知他的底线将近，只好转移了话题的方向：“只是……这几个月您的症状有所反复，我想找出问题所在。如果是因为我的缘故，如果我做了什么会让您不愉快的事……我会改的。”他小心翼翼地把责任全揽到自己身上，“我什么都会做，只要是能帮助您恢复的事。”

仿佛是在博取猫科动物的信任一般，佐伯笃定地直视着御堂的双眼。即使他也清楚御堂不会坦率到直接回答，可是一点线索就足够他借题发挥。

他也不知道自己的底气来自哪里，明明上次他确信自己是为了御堂好的时候，做的每一件事都在把对方往绝路里逼。

而站在绝路前的御堂就那么眉眼一弯笑了起来，边笑边问，声音都温柔了很多：“你说恢复，是吗？”

那语气听得佐伯一震，也不敢多言：“……有什么不对吗？”

“你想要我，恢复到以前那样？”

他当然知道御堂话里有话，可事已至此他再怎么夹枪带棒自己也得把对话进行下去：“……难道您不想那样吗？”

御堂的唇角尤带笑意，声音从喉咙里出来却只觉森冷：“然后呢？”

“……什么然后？”

“我是想问你，如果我真变回从前的样子，你又想做什么？”

佐伯的眼睛睁大了，却也不能把近在咫尺的人看得更清楚。刚听到那个问题他并不能完全理解御堂的意思，然而仔细想想他从来没有考虑过如果御堂真正治愈了创伤，自己又有什么打算。

明明，那该是……他们的Happy Ending，不是吗。

“我……我没想过。这和我也没什么太大关系吧……我只是不想看到您痛苦下去了……”

“真的吗？”

不知不觉间被审问的对象已经变成了自己，而审讯者落在他身上的冰冷目光分明是要窥伺他有什么叵测居心。那让他急不可待想自证清白，可同样的话说过几多次，现下讲出口也觉得沉重又于事无补。

最后佐伯躲开了视线，自暴自弃一般说了：“当然了吧……因为我喜欢你……”

他毫不意外地听到御堂的冷笑，正如他对自己初次告白的回答。

然而他没想到的是御堂居然主动靠近了过来，好像蛇靠近猎物，吐出带毒的信子：“你喜欢我，不是因为我开始听你的话了吗？” 

“……什——”抬头的瞬间，他正好对上御堂那双漂亮的眼睛。

那里面当然全部都被自己填满了，所以，一丝光亮都不剩。

他觉得胸口较紧了，那样的姿态让他回忆起和对方沉默以对的上百个日夜，但现在的御堂显然能说会道，且咄咄逼人：“不是吗？不逃也不反抗，任凭你摆弄——你把我监禁起来调教那么久，终于把我变成你的性奴隶了——现在，应该满意了吧？”

御堂所说的每一个词都在他胸口砸得掷地有声，就算他想要反驳，肺里也没有空气供他把卡在喉咙里的话送出去。再怎么徒劳张口，四面也都真空般窒息。

“我没有——”

“——所以说，我恢复了……又对你有什么好处？”

艰难攒出的句子讲了一半就被无情打断。

“终于觉得这种恋人游戏无聊了，想要换换口味吗？那样的话直接来吧，正好我差不多也要腻了。”御堂继续压逼而上，扬起头笑的方式反倒大有从前的影子：“还是说，不是强迫的话你就兴奋不起来？”

那是他们认识以来第一次佐伯想要从他面前逃跑，可回头的路早就消隐无踪。

最后他被困于御堂面前，仰视着他，好像那才是他们本该有的姿态。正如他在那场久远的接待里所说的云泥之别，现在那个人仿佛是浑身迸着黑光，而自己再怎么脏心烂肺也要在他面前忏悔自己不够纯粹。

于是他认了，耗尽全身力气一般，告解道：“……我……没有过那种想法……我只是想让你感觉好一点。其他的事我都没有想过。”

御堂没有说话，只是睥睨在他之上，目光缓缓滑下去。

然后他抬起手，顶着指尖看。

那时佐伯见到他一片狼籍的掌心，血迹斑斑，染在指甲上，看得他心惊肉跳。不过那显然不是御堂关注的重点，因为他只是一歪头，后撤了回去。

他再开口的时候方才的气势已经褪了一半，只留下难以言喻的疲倦：“别装模作样了。不止如此吧——不然，为什么现在提出来？”

“……”

“是怕我再去寻死吗？”

佐伯浑身一震，声音也开始发抖：“……您真的……有过那种打算吗……”

“放心好了。”御堂轻笑，“如果会做的话，我现在应该已经烂透了吧？”

“……御堂……” 

“已经没有意义了不是吗。”他以空虚的眼神看向窗外，那只是个习惯，事实上他什么也没在看，只是他的视线总要落在哪里：“现在…早就已经……全都……无关紧要了。”

“别再说了……”

“所以这种无聊的心理辅导就省省吧。我没那么容易坏掉，大概吧，还能再多撑一会，到你厌倦为止都可以让你玩个痛快——”

在佐伯扑过来的瞬间他还是退缩了，然而他又有哪一次逃出过佐伯的指掌。不过那男人只是抓紧了他的肩膀，双目一片赤红。

他本该觉得害怕，可心里却只有扭曲的快感，他终于是亲手将这场荒唐的幻觉摔碎了，然后又把一向游刃有余的佐伯克哉逼到了爆发边缘：接下来他会做出什么事，完全不可期。

然而他却只是看着那男人，恍惚间想起来自己似乎也不是没见过他这副模样。

他们终究共享了一段擢发难数的过往，只要一对视就有深不见底的回忆呼之欲出：他们谁也不会把对方记成现在的模样，然而拱木垂冢，覆水难收，碎了的酒杯只有被扔掉收场。

但是佐伯克哉向来善于颠倒黑白。

否则他明明听见了玻璃堕地的巨响，又还怎么能张嘴说出谎来。

但他偏偏用力凝视着御堂，话说得咬牙切齿：“你的人生……才没有结束。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“我不知道您一直以来都是怀着这样的想法和我一起生活，但勉强您不是我的本意。”

“如果我的存在只会给你带来痛苦，那我消失掉就好了吧？”

“再也，不会在您面前出现了。公司也好房子也好我会托人进行交接的。”

“这样您就可以没有顾忌地重新开始了吧？您那么优秀，您的未来依旧前途不可限量。”

“给您添了很多麻烦……我真的，非常抱歉。”

那晚他们僵持了许久，久到再激烈的情绪都凝成死寂，佐伯才把御堂放开。

御堂确实成功地打破了他一直戴着的万华镜，而没了自作多情的矫饰，现实比那个人的目光还要冰冷。

他这才发现，挡了御堂的眼的不是眼泪，而是他自己。 

就像要把那事实看得再清楚点，佐伯恍恍起身，向后退了两步——他看着自己的身影在御堂瞳孔中越缩越小，余下的全是云淡风轻的鄙薄。

或者那就是他对御堂信心的来源，他总觉得御堂总会恢复到过去，因为就算他毁了御堂的一切，那眼神也一如从前。

然而他从来不敢深究，直到现在答案昭然若揭。

“……你就这么恨我吗。”

那甚至连疑问都不算，而眼前的御堂显然也没有要回答的意思。他似笑非笑了一整晚，现在更是把嘲弄摆到脸上。

——不然呢，还能是真爱上他了吗。

霎时间佐伯只觉得自己愚蠢的不可救药。他是怎么生出幻想来，觉得自己有那个资格去拯救御堂。好像那件事简单到可笑，只要他披上银光闪闪的铠甲，就可以为御堂斩除来自过去的阴霾，然后，然后他就可以抱着他对他说一切都结束了。

可在他们之间的全部是非之中，他的存在就是祸根。

既然如此，他能做到的事只有一样了。

“我会放你走的……虽然，我没觉得我是在困住您。”

可事实上那也就是他始终在做的事。

作恶。

继续他的暴行。

细究起来他真的希望御堂能恢复吗，还是正应了那个人的话，他根本知道，御堂恢复了对自己什么好处都没有。他当真想见到的是御堂永远被钉在原地扮演那个需要被拯救的对象，以此来圆满他一个美好结局的前提。

所以就算他说了再多喜欢你，御堂也不断地往深渊里坠。

他突然意识到他当然很清楚。从来都是。只要御堂拉住他的手要，他就会兴高采烈的照做。可他从来都在刻意忽略，那张该要求欢的脸上，挂着的表情和他说救救我的时候一模一样。

他难道不明白吗。不。他是在享受这样——打着救赎的幌子，剥削那个人的苦难，然后继续据他为己有——

否则，他们哪有可能在一起？

突然佐伯觉得胃里翻江倒海。

他真是个人渣。简直恶心透了。

  


在佐伯收拾行李的全程里，御堂都没有说过一个字。甚至他连动都没动一下，只是带着讽刺的笑意，目光有时落在佐伯身上，有时没有，纯粹取决于佐伯站在哪里。

最后佐伯拿出钥匙卡放在他面前的茶几上，生涩地讲完必要的话，就转身走了。

这一次他连再见都没有说。

听着大门关死，御堂环视四周。那一切发生的太快了，佐伯打包的又很急，难免留下些许杂乱的痕迹，看得他很碍眼。不过他觉得还是趁早习惯比较好，因为以后也没人会去收拾了。

  


* * *

  


离开了过去一年多一直称之为家的地方，佐伯在街上开了很久的车。

他是很想就那么逃难一般离开东京离开日本，但是事情还没做完。当初他为了让自己和御堂牵扯在一起，在那个人意识还不甚清楚的时候半哄半骗把公司财务私人财产大半联上了他们两人的名字。那本来让他觉得安心，好像是什么要共度余生的证明一样——不过他当然没考虑过当时那个看他一眼都懒得的御堂是怎么想的。

更何况项圈和铁链都留不住的人，用一纸公文又能证明什么。

他果然一点长进都没有。

漫无目的地游荡只让他更加心烦意乱，于是干脆下车点了烟。倚在车门上吞云吐雾半晌，他忽然意识到自己是开回了哪里。

那是御堂以前的公寓楼下。

他怔怔地看着那曾经无比熟悉的建筑，本已抛之脑后的往事一一卷土重来。他忽然想起这也不是他第一次放手：早在御堂崩溃之初，手段用尽的他怀着一线悲惨的希望收拾干净自己的残局，在御堂面前删掉视频并归还了门卡，然后他站在针落能闻的寂静里等了很久，御堂也没抬头看上他一眼。

那时他心里生出了胡闹般的愤慨，在一派萧索的绝望里栩栩如生：当时他还顽固地相信着御堂孝典无坚不摧，不看不动不说话都是为了和他作对到底。

可那已经是个美好的想法了，在他俯视着毫无生气的御堂之时，他不禁在心中描摹，笃定那个桀骜的灵魂依旧寄宿在眼前的躯体里：那个人一定是寻到了自己的弱点，蛰伏着韬光养晦，只等自己俯首称臣。

所以他认输认得很痛快，走得也十分干脆。他连回头都不敢，他不知道若是看到了期望中御堂狡黠地窃笑他会不会不顾一切地把他们再次锁进这个囚笼里，而另一种从来无法细想的可能则拖在他每一个沉重的步伐之后，让他踩过的路变成一滩污浊的泥潭。

  


或者，

他是真的，

把御堂毁了。

  


踏出那座楼的时候他已经深陷进了那座沼泽里，不敢妄动也无路可逃，最后他在御堂家楼下待了两夜，却始终也没看到那个人的灯亮起来。慌忙赶回去之后他对着那扇早已失去防卫功能的门轻轻一推，从未锁上的门板就向后滑走，惨白的月光溅在他惨白的脸上，为他揭幕了一个残酷的结局。 

然而一场戏唱罢另一场就要开演，结局未尝不是什么崭新的开始：佐伯觉得自己那虚伪的令人恶心的乐观精神就是从那时起被迫演化出来的，不然要他在一个无解之局里蹉跎一生，他疯得大概比御堂还快。

何况御堂并不是一点希望都没给他。

那个人尚且保留着吞咽的本能，渐渐对他的话也有了细微的反应，醒过来之后虽然整日惊恐不安但每一天都可说比前一天更好——一直至今，他以为自己等来了和御堂并肩而行的那天，没想到是他自己乐观过了头。

他突然觉得眼前有些酸胀，一路被推着赶着向前走，终于有机会停下来，他却还是站在这座楼下面守望着没有人期盼的灯火。

尽管他丝毫没有发现那个比喻最恶毒的地方。

那一晚他再没什么事可做，就放任自己沉浸在过去中。如今他也清楚那些回忆对御堂而言分明全部不堪回首，可自己却只能抓着那点念想不放，毕竟他们之间哪来过什么温情脉脉，全部都是横赋暴敛和委曲求全。好像一场战争打到最后遍地都寸草不生，双方清点来去数的都是尸体。

佐伯也有点累了，可是回头的路早已不在。

其实这还远没到他停下来的时候，只是当时的他浑然不觉，于是他的身影和自己的过去重叠在一起，直到旭日东升，瞑色渐逝，新人从旧楼里出来填满熟悉的街道，而他看着看着只觉得阳光好晃眼。

他与白昼到底不相称。

  


既然下定决心离开御堂，他知道自己应该尽量滚得悄无声息。他带走了需要处理的文件，做好声明托相熟的法律事务所转手给御堂便是。可他坐回车里的时候眼前发昏甚至心脏都开始绞痛：当然佐伯这样的人是不会相信什么超现实的原因，他觉得他只是缺觉。况且距离工作日还有一天，就算要走手续也办不完。于是他随便找了个酒店开了房间，进门就直往床上倒。本来他倦得很清醒，睡了一半又惊起也没什么特别的原因，只是觉得怀里很空，胸口又发疼。

他刻意拒绝去怀念那个人稀薄的温度，只是去吧台灌了几口烈酒让身体再热起来。那一下是让他睡得沉了，代价就是铃声响起来的时候噪音直贯头顶。他从太阳穴痛到脑芯，抵挡着将整个世界掀翻的冲动拿过手机来，却发现他原来是昏了将近一天一夜，而屏幕上闪烁着的是藤田的来电。

他以为对方是为自己的离职来要个解释的，接起电话先听见的却是御堂的名字。

  


* * *

  


再次站在自家门前，一路上已经娴熟了的惊惧都消停下来，他只知道自己亲手种下的恶果已经生根发芽长得枝繁叶茂，现在那触须已经扼在了自己的脖颈上。

藤田说今天缺席的不只是他一个人。

他急促地喘着气，回来的路上他神经紧绷到极限，事到如今他要面对什么又要揭开什么他都不甚在意，他只觉得他的耳鸣声听起来很像苍蝇在飞。

他闭上眼，深呼吸，活蹦乱跳的心脏和膨胀的肺管互不相让，仿佛至死都不会松懈。

——周而复始的，

徒劳无功——

最后他的手伸出去还在发颤，然而那扇门和旧日相同是虚掩着，只消一推就大敞开来。

佐伯抬起头，看见御堂原封不动地坐在沙发上，嘴角恍然还带着笑。

  


他不知道自己是怎么鼓起勇气向御堂走过去的，那时他感觉就好像回到了当年的那个沼泽里，每走一步都在沦陷。

然而出乎他所料的是御堂并没有再陷入沉睡，随着自己走过去，那个人也抬了头，眼里再空到底也是看着自己的。那并没有让佐伯太开心，反而吓得他不敢冒进，但他还是一步步挪了过去，最后停在了御堂面前半臂的距离。

“御堂……”

他的声音轻的自己都快听不到，反正那意思从来也不重要，重要的是御堂张了张口，干裂的嘴唇快要冒出血来。

佐伯看不下去，先去给他倒了水，像曾经的习惯那样小口小口渡给他。那生命的必需品似乎让御堂的身体意识到他还活着且活得很勉强，径直就向佐伯的方向瘫软过来。坐在他身边，佐伯搂住御堂：“……您怎么了？”

御堂不答。 

“这两天您就……在这吗……”

御堂不答。

“……您不是想要我走吗？”

御堂睨了他一眼又转开视线，声音沙得能刮痛他：“…我说过那种话吗……不都是你在说。”

“……”佐伯已经不知道他是不是该感觉到什么，那话明明听着像挽留，可被他说出来却只剩下无可奈何。事实恐怕也确实如此，在他被拽回这间公寓前的那一刻，他好像就能看到，他们面前的方向只剩下下坠。

然而他到底也要垂死挣扎一番：“御堂……拜托你，告诉我吧，发生了什么……我不想再做会让你讨厌的事，所以……你到底是怎么想的……”

御堂垂下了目光，发出空虚的笑声。

佐伯刨根问底了很久，御堂终于是说了。他说佐伯刚走的时候他觉得很轻松，那种轻松好久都没有过，然后心中的郁结一泄而往，接着就空得什么都不剩。胸口好像霍开了一个大洞，空气进来都能听到回音。他本来觉得很难受，可是渐渐地就不疼了，然后时间变得很慢，慢到他的心跳都时断时续。他说他觉得没有过多久，又或者这一生都过去了——这种无聊的生命终于要结束了。他好想睡。

他很久都没听过御堂说这么多。但他越说，佐伯就越有种要夺门而逃的冲动。他当然还不至于那么没出息，所以他坐在那里为御堂顺着气，雷鸣般的心跳渐渐偃旗息鼓。他听见御堂说结束，眼前的茫然却看不见尽头。

他轻轻抬起御堂的脸，出口的声音比御堂还要嘶哑：“…想睡就睡吧……您想怎样都…如您所愿吧。”

  


那天他做好了御堂此生都不会再醒过来的准备，但是没想到那个人只睡了几个小时。醒过来的时候他看着佐伯坐在床边握着他的手，沉默了半晌，扯出一个凄惨的微笑来。

“…高兴吗？”对上佐伯迷惑的脸，御堂问道。

“……您指什么？”

“高兴吗，这下我是真的离不开你了。”

曾经他为了逼出这句话来几乎把御堂害死，可现在听他讲了，佐伯却只有反驳的念头。

“别想太多了……您只是生病了…可以治的……治好了…治好了……”

他的话卡在喉咙里说不出去，御堂却露出吃痛的表情。他低头才发现自己的手握得太紧，已经御堂在那纤细过分的指节上留下了红印。

他慌忙松手道歉。御堂从来都不喊疼。他都快忘了。

佐伯怔怔地望了那只手很久，他留下的几道指印很快就消退了，曾经的束缚痕迹也了然无踪。只是御堂掌心还留着疮口：他知道御堂有那种缓解紧张的小动作，却没想到日日往复浅淡的指甲印都能造出无法愈合的伤痕。

他拉过那只手，在他掌心落下一吻。抬起头，御堂用无法琢磨的眼望着他。

“…治好了，就会好起来的…我会帮您的。”

他说服御堂多少吃些什么，然后就驱使着发抖的双腿站起来。走出房间前他回头看了一眼，意外地发现御堂仍旧在盯着他看。

一时间佐伯觉得无处遁形，什么真心实意都摊开了摆在这，血淋淋脏兮兮，可是还在跳，跳得厉害。

在逃出卧室之前，他叹息一般留下一句告白：“而且…我不是也离不开你吗。”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  


那场闹剧演过一轮，一切兜兜转转回归原点。他们的生活没有什么不同。御堂被佐伯逼着休息了几天，就又回到了公司。上班下班，吃饭睡觉，就连做爱也是继续的。那并非佐伯的本愿，但是拒绝了御堂的结果就是看他辗转反侧到彻夜难眠。

毕竟如他所说，他还需要佐伯。在那段被隐于角落为世界遗忘的日子里，他是从里到外都认清了只有佐伯想让他活着：就算是只被当成一个用来操弄的洞，也是活给他用的——一如被驯服的狗只懂得百无聊赖地等待主人，没了这一点价值，他就真和死了没有两样。

所以一切兜兜转转回归原点，他们的生活本来就这么扭曲，而他们的关系也一直都如此下流。

唯一的区别就是，御堂懒得再演了。

他开始毫不掩饰自己对佐伯，以及与他相关全部的厌恶。当然那与他曾经穷途末路的反抗不同，歇斯底里的发泄怨恨从来也不是御堂孝典擅长的事。他只是冷冷地站在那里，目光横扫过去，满眼所见都是断壁残垣的废土。

他既然是如此痛恨着这个世界，又怎么能指望那一贯残酷的现实还能予他善待。戳穿了那层温吞浑沌的隔膜之后，他的生活处处都埋藏着恶意：他的发作变得频繁而毫无征兆，噩梦的闪回无孔不入地折磨他，有时只是佐伯多给了他一个眼神，又或者根本什么也没发生，他都能感觉呼吸困难，好像身后的阴影向他伸出手臂把他拖进记忆中污秽的角落，熟练地仿佛那就是他命定的归属——他不是不想抵抗，可试都不消一试全身留过的伤口就会齐齐发出隐痛，疼得他发抖发冷想要尖叫却叫不出声音。

后来他学会了找个地方蜷缩起来，取暖一般抱住膝盖。胸口被抵住了，心里的怪物或许也能消停一会。

可那终归是欲盖弥彰，因为四面八方都是不变的严寒，而他咽了再多眼泪都只做了它的养料。他能感觉到，那恐怖的化形正日渐壮大，它已经张牙舞爪，它即将势不可当。

他的身体一如既往地弃他不顾，他的灵魂也被摧残到破败不堪，如今他没有武器也没有铠甲，早已束手就擒，只求一个结束。

他明明是这么想的，却错失了机会。

佐伯克哉依旧不愿睁开眼看看他坏得有多彻底，只会任性地说些胡话，好像把他捂热了就能让他的血再烫起来。佐伯对他说他所在经历的一切都无比正常，只是因为他的病——病要有症状，病人也不可能光鲜亮丽如往常，可他依旧很好，他会变得更好。

那男人一边骗人一边搂上来，让他都要觉得好笑了，他实在是不明白他好在哪里。他往床上一躺都要支离破碎，那男人来碰他好像都会碰得满手鲜血横流。

说来嘲讽，佐伯无论再对他做什么都是他想要的：那男人本该有把痛苦变作快感的魔力，他也习惯了用身体的满足去填补空虚的心，可是他明明是被舒舒服服地抱紧了，也知道佐伯那被他渴望着的东西正缓缓进入自己，浑身上下都在感受另一个人同他的亲密无间，他却真的觉得有点寂寞了。

巨大的孤单从来不等于空荡无人的房间，而是身处闹市正中，也依旧孤立无援。

不管佐伯再怎么哄他他也清楚得很。就算他曾经光鲜亮丽过，光鲜亮丽的他也没人来救；如今他落魄至此，又要拿去给谁丢人现眼。

  


倘若理解了这世界对他有多残忍，也就不难明白他为什么不愿醒来。

他的昏睡，或者说休眠，也成了家常便饭。当然佐伯拒绝承认那一点，他认定御堂只是累了想多睡一会——事实确实是那样也没准，他会稀松平常地睡上十几个小时，也可能一下错过两天：有时在深夜入眠了再醒过来月亮还是原样挂在天上，不看日历的话谁也不会知道他是根本没睡着过还是又一年已经过去了。

凭这种身体还想去上班本该是件荒谬的事，不过佐伯没说什么，他也就乐得在他清醒的有限时间之内不眠不休地把进度赶回来。现如今他已经不怕佐伯的威胁，只要他沉默下来看向别处，那男人就会慌忙道歉。更何况——如果不用工作，他实在是不知道他醒着还有什么意义。

与之相应的，就是他的健康每况愈下。那几乎理所当然，那场旷日持久的监禁抽丝剥茧将他多年小心经营的资本侵蚀殆尽，以后任凭佐伯怎么调理他的身体从未回到过巅峰状态。而他这样日夜不分浑浑噩噩，更是要把这一年攒下的薄底再掏个干净。

但他当然不在乎，他甚至有种报复的快感，这具不知廉耻的躯壳他早就不想要，毁了正好。

心里怎么想，就算不说也会反映在表面，况且他的身体一贯比嘴坦诚得多。

那本来是个平静的晚上。佐伯已经学会不再东拉西扯些无关紧要的话题来烦他，那让吃饭变得轻松了不少——或者本来应该是那样，可是食物送进嘴里，他却觉得犹豫了。

一种离奇的分裂感忽然扯紧了他的胃。突兀的他想不通，此时此刻他在做什么，又是为了什么在做。

他还在机械化的咀嚼着，然而口中的唾液从舌头后面分泌出来，越溢越多，包裹着咬碎了没咬碎的食物，把它们糊成恶心的粘液：他尝不出味道，只能尝到苦涩的腥味。

可他不能停下，只是顿了一秒对面的男人已经在抬头看他了，他还记得绝食的后果是什么。

所以他把咬在嘴里的东西用力地吞了下去。

他能感觉到油脂贴着食管缓慢向下滑。饭粒或成团或单独刮过黏膜也在降落。那该是妥善烹饪味道出众的佳肴，不说入口即化至少也是软的，可是滚过体内的感觉却那么生硬：他对自己的身体事实上不甚了解，可那时他却仿佛能知晓他的器官内脏都在如何运作，它们又是要把他所咽下去的饲料送往哪里。

缓慢地掉进胃酸。

酸液溅上来，再落回胃袋。

包裹住沉没的食块。

然后把它们分解。

消化。

变成养料。

拿去滋润那些盘踞在他体内的——

——害虫。

在佐伯不知所措的目光里，御堂从椅子上弹起身冲向浴室，对着马桶吐了。酸液汹汹倒涌上来，就算掏空了肠胃也不甘心。到最后他跪在地上不停干呕，被挤出的眼泪带着辛辣的味道呛得他发昏。 

直至食道口内都烧灼般火烫，他才得以摆脱那反胃感。胸口剧烈起伏着，他边咳嗽边强硬地支撑起身体。他想把自己收拾干净，可他也不知道自己和这一地狼藉哪个更脏一点。

至少他还没吐出虫卵来不是么——对着镜子把脸擦干净，他看着自己狰狞的面孔扭曲地笑出来，仿佛那些在自己体内徘徊蠕动的恶意只是一个不合时宜的滑稽想法。

可是他已经是翻肠倒肚地把证据摆出来了，任凭是佐伯克哉也没办法否认他全身沾满了污秽，他也应该认清现实了。

于是他抬眼一看，不出意外地发现佐伯就在旁边，撑着门框站着神色复杂。

顺着他的目光就能看见自己留下来的呕吐物。纵是在他面前狼狈惯了，御堂到底也觉得有些不自在：“……我会清理的，让我先去换衣服。”

他说完就想走出去，可那男人动也不动把他的出路堵死。他眯起眼，歪过头看着佐伯，对方却转开了视线。

“让开。”他实在无法忍受在酸臭的味道里沉默对峙。

“……晚餐不合胃口吗？”佐伯的声音听起来几乎是在嗫嚅了，那让御堂又感觉反胃：佐伯克哉每次用这种表情这种腔调讲话他都觉得无比厌烦，就算他还想用一套温柔贤惠的表象欺名盗世，唯独只有自己不会上当。

于是他交叠双臂，冷冰冰地反问：“想兴师问罪的话可以等等吗？”

佐伯还是不敢看他一眼：“我没有那个意思，我只是……这是您第一次出现这种状况吗？”

“我每次看见你都觉得恶心，滚开！”

御堂以灼痛的喉咙提高了音量，出口的话好像生锈的钝刀捅在佐伯身上。他倒是终于抬起头来了，凝视御堂的双眸里闪烁着与怒火近似的光芒，可被一层水光折散就只剩满眼的血丝。他看起来好像是真的受了伤，徒劳张嘴却说不出话，大概是自己也清楚无论他要讲什么御堂都不想听。

见状御堂深吸了一口气，不管不顾地想要走出这里，却还是在和佐伯擦肩而过的时候被对方拦腰抱住。那力道久违的野蛮，让他感觉五脏六腑也被同步勒住——他自己都不觉得闹成这样佐伯还会放过他，至少战火连篇硝烟四起比眼下这看似没有尽头的无聊日子痛快多了——更何况，如果佐伯要对他施暴，现在的他估计是撑不了几天。

然后就可以清静了吧。他安静地抬起头来，看向上方——那天他分明在这见到了夜幕和星辰，可现在眼里只有一堵结结实实的天花板。

御堂深吸了一口气，身体的颤动自然传到身后紧贴着他的那男人身上。那时他才意识到发着抖的不是自己。

“御堂……”佐伯委屈地叫他的名字。

“……你没完了是吧。”他无奈地叹气，试图挣脱却一如往常地被抱得更紧。以佐伯克哉平日里做扫除的劲头他还以为那男人有洁癖，没想到现在自己沾了秽物的衣服还穿在身上就这么折腾，他不觉得脏吗。

“这是进食障碍的症状……您知道的吧……”佐伯的声音越来越小，颤栗着的尾音已经染上了哭腔。

“你想太多了。”淡淡的回应下，愈演愈烈的厌倦逐渐填满了食物的亏空。优柔寡断的纠缠不清从来不是他的风格，和那男人就更不相像——但现在他们却要在这里扮演着不属于自己的角色，是因为佐伯克哉先造了孽，还是自己已经堕落到深不见底，连那男人也要吞噬进去。

“……我是真的很担心您。”佐伯如是说。

他当然会那么说。他似乎从来就闻不到这股腐烂的气味。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

那之后佐伯尽心尽力地躲了御堂几天——那并不是件容易的事，毕竟他们一起经营公司还睡在一张床上——不过除去必要的接触，那男人大多数时候都找各种借口把自己关起来。

当然那并没有给御堂造成什么困扰，一直以来他自己也是这么做的。只不过当他们都开始对对方视而不见，身旁的存在感反而加剧得刻意：就好像一个人在家总想开着电视听个响，因为寂静下来就是一片死气。

一触即发的死气。

警铃大吵大闹的时候，御堂一个人坐在办公室里，手中的钢笔应声落在桌上。四周都一片祥和，只有刺耳的巨响灌进大脑，瞬间剥夺了他的思考能力。常识告诉他该逃跑，可他反而在原地愣起神。

那时门被打开了，他下意识地看过去，却见到是藤田闯了进来。

“御堂先生！火警——”

他惊慌到一半，高频度的鸣叫又突兀地停下了。耳膜还在阵痛，御堂的意识却慢慢转了回来，只是那也无济于帮助他理解目前的状况：于是两个人就只有不明所以地站在原地面面相觑。

“——呃，可能是误报吧。”藤田紧张地笑了笑。

“……大概吧。”御堂默默松开拳头，转移起话题：“你还不走吗？”

“我还有这份报告要交给佐伯先生……”藤田手里照例抱着一沓文件。

自从佐伯开始避开御堂，他那副亲切的假面具也随之不攻自破，于是社员们现在不仅恐惧他一个阴晴不定的专务，也开始害怕那位冷若冰霜的社长——所以藤田承担了将近全部要向社长室报告的任务。

佐伯的办公桌照例空着，快要下班的藤田稍显为难：“……但是社长不在这里啊。”

“可能回去了。”御堂随口应答，“放在这里吧，我会转交给他。”

话一出口他就感觉一阵凉意窜过脊椎，御堂停下收拾东西的手警惕地望向藤田，可对方只是一脸得救了的表情放下文件。大概他是真迟钝，御堂暗自松了一口气，道过辛苦就放他回了家。

不过那男人竟没有来催他回去，他都觉得有点意外。他当然不在乎那男人要不要对他转变态度，只是令人厌恶的征兆盘旋在胸口，悬而未决。

御堂叹了口气，放弃了毫无意义的思考，走出办公室。他本来是打算回去，然而路过休息室的时候却闻到了一股浓重的烟味。

他皱了皱眉，上前开门，首先映入眼帘的是积了一地的烟头，有些还散着余烬。即使窗户全部大敞也挥不散这一室烟雾缭绕，而站在那朦胧的雾气中间的，不出所料正是佐伯克哉。

他看着佐伯回过头来，却看不清他的脸。

“……你还在这啊。”佐伯说。

御堂没有说话，也没有要走进这颓丧氛围里的意思。佐伯似乎也显得尴尬，手在空中徒劳地挥了挥：“不小心点着了垃圾袋而已，这点事就响起警报来也有点太夸张了。”

御堂冷淡地睨过他：“藤田要给你的文件在办公室，我先回去了。”

“请等一下。”

动作被生生截住，他僵硬地回过头去，只见佐伯向他走过来。他若不再挂着虚伪的笑容，端正的脸就立刻显出沉重的压迫力——那威压让御堂几乎当场生出逃跑的冲动，可是比起求生天性记得更深的是如何向那男人低头。

所以他努力地定下心神，强迫自己回话：“……要做什么？”

“……我想了很久。”吸烟过度让佐伯的声音听起来好像尘沙砾石。

大概是他也无法再忍受这呛人的烟味，佐伯走出休息室将门阖在身后。距离一再缩短，御堂只好配合着后退。最后两人站在算不上宽敞的走廊里面对面，夕日余晖缓缓拖过他们的影子。

或许是为了渲染气氛，也可能是他还没想清楚，总之佐伯并不着急开口，可积压下来的沉重气氛应和着他早有的预感，让他胃里的酸液又翻腾起来。

所以他开口催促：“别卖关子了，有话直说吧。”

佐伯抬眼看他，一句话在口中酝酿许久，先于话语的却是一声长叹。

“我只问你一句，你就打算这样下去了吗？”最后他问得很随意。

御堂怔住。

  


那问题没有指向，却充满了危险的隐喻。

他不知道佐伯的意图，对方并没有暴露出任何能作为线索的情绪，于是御堂只有下意识地防备。眉梢上挑，他反问道：“…你什么意思？”

“就是字面上的意思。”

“你对我有什么不满吗？”

“这和我没什么太大关系吧，你对你现在就很满意吗？”

佐伯的口气十分平常，甚至于温和，只是那样尖锐的质问他很久都没听到过。一时间散落四周的过去图景从眼前飞过，让他心惊肉跳。不过脚步不稳的瞬间那男人就扶住了他，一双眼睛紧盯上来，像是要穿透这具身体，找出点别的什么。

“…你想说什么。”他甩开佐伯，再后退就已经抵上了墙。

那男人终于是没有再步步紧逼，只原地推了推眼镜：“您自己也很清楚吧。你有心病。很严重的创伤后遗症。身体精神各方面都会持续受到影响，生活也没法正常进行下去。”

他明明是想冷静地陈述事实，却在御堂的逼视中不由顿住：“我没有推卸责任的打算，可这已经不是我能解决的范畴了。你需要专业人士的帮助。”

观察着御堂的表情，佐伯试探地问：“去试试心理咨询怎么样？”

御堂不可置信地盯了他好一会，最后脱力般垂下头：“……别开玩笑了。”

“没人在开玩笑。”

“那你在做什么？！”那理所当然的态度往他满心的焦油里添了一把火，御堂的声音瞬间就提高了：“打算让我去和谁坦白吗？你做的好事、全是犯罪吧？！真抖出去了，你不想想后果吗？”

御堂激动的喊声还在走廊里回荡，佐伯却事不关己般转开了脸：“我已经无所谓了。如果把我扔进监狱就会让你觉得高兴那这么做也没关系。”

“谁会觉得高兴……”御堂深吸一口气，却再也捉不住通身急流的恐惧：“我忍了这么久…你还想要我身败名裂吗？”

“你怎么就会身败名裂了。”

“你说什么……”

“你怎么就会身败名裂了！”佐伯一旦加重了语气，焦躁就从每一个字音里透出来：“犯罪的人是我，你明明是受害的一方，为什么会因为我的罪行受到责难？”

“…难道不是这样吗………这种事——”

“没人会怪你的。”佐伯斩钉截铁地打断了他的下文，“从来也没人会怪你的！这一切全部都是我的错——我给你下了药，威胁着你，一直到今天，把坚强的你逼到了这个地步，是我做尽了混账事，你什么责任都没有吧！”

他一口气说了很多，可御堂只恍若未闻，迷惑地望着他，仿佛佐伯只讲了个不好笑的笑话。

“……你是装傻还是真的蠢。” 最后御堂咬着牙反问，又或者只是喃喃自语：“不对，能用那种录像来勒索，你也该很清楚……”

对错是非根本无关紧要，因为没人会去调查什么前因后果，也没人对他的内心挣扎有兴趣。那些阴暗的往事一旦曝光于世，就连自己这装模作样的生活都会戛然而止。掀开他所披着的过去那个御堂孝典的画皮，他只会被记成一个被强奸还会射精的男人。

冷汗已经打湿了衬衫，他觉得自己坠入了深海，而鲨鱼正循着血腥味前来，要把他撕成碎片。

而最坏的部分是，他一点都不无辜。

御堂的声音越来越轻，视线也随之涣散在空中。那姿态佐伯熟悉得太过，纵然腹稿打得百转千回，也瞬间丢了从容。“御堂……”佐伯放软了语气，与平日的哄骗如出一辙：“已经没有录像了。再也没有什么东西能威胁到你。过去……已经结束了。您现在……”

——很好？还有救？找得到未来？

那些话御堂听过很多次，听得他只能觉出讽刺的意思。或者佐伯克哉确实有恃才傲物的资本，可以把他撕碎了再缝起来，摆到精巧的舞台上，可灯光一打什么也遮盖不了他满身的裂痕。所以他难道不该自觉一点，安分地待在和他相配的地方。

那男人怎么就不懂呢。

“别再说了。”

溃烂是个不可逆转的过程。

“我……”

就像堕落开始了就停不住。

“别再说了…如果你真想为我好的话…就别再说下去了……”他动用起求饶的口吻，却也不知道自己到底在求些什么：“就这样吧…我已经……”

他态度放的那么卑微，却好像从来没收获到什么同情。那时佐伯站在他对面，既没同意也不说反对，就只是看着御堂，阴霾布在眉眼里，好像风暴将至的海洋。似曾相识的相貌令御堂本能地畏惧，可眼见对方向自己靠过来，他也退无可退，放弃般垂下了眼睑。

他等了很久，等到那男人的手指碰上他的脸。萦绕在那指尖的烟草气息窜进鼻腔，让他神迷目眩。

  


* * *

  


或者是御堂决然到广厦将倾，佐伯也就识相地闭了嘴。吃过饭，佐伯依旧把自己关进了书房。看着那扇门关死，御堂灭掉客厅的灯，挑了窗边的死角蜷缩下去，长出一口气。

事已至此，佐伯克哉如何对待他他都不甚在意，却没想到那男人偏能挑中他的死穴。

御堂偏过头靠住墙。就连窗外的灯火都落不到他身上，可他依旧觉得锐利的视线如芒在背，残酷地审视着他的一举一动，然后对他下达判决。他仿佛能听见那些议论的声音，或熟悉或陌生，说着的都是近似的话。

似是要喘息一般，他大张了口，却吐出长长的两个音字。

报。应。

他一贯厌烦佐伯的欲盖弥彰，仔细想想他自己又何尝不是。揭伤口有什么不好，反正一堆烂疮也愈合不起来，疼了反倒痛快些。霎那连日来在脑中漂浮的记忆都有了影像一一跃现眼前，他想起了很多，从近十年前他最后一次回去看望父母，到后来本城离开之后与友人的酒会，截止到那日自己的办公室被两个子公司的下属闯进来，原本有那么多人在佐伯克哉把他的人生夺走前曾昙花一现。

所以当年佐伯把他锁于禁室时他还抱着可悲的期待觉得自己没那么容易被遗忘；可如今他自己坐在阴影里，只想躲开那些凌厉的目光。

因为他很早就发现了，事实上世人都是乐于见他跌入地狱的。

那一晚阴森可怖的画面在他眼前不断翻涌，有时是佐伯凌辱他的记忆，有时则是虚构出的场景，界限渐渐分不清的同时，他却突兀地想起来从前也发生过这样的事，而那时的他也是这样在客厅一角等待着什么发生。可最后什么也没有发生，相反那男人走上前来，在他的坟上撒了最后一把土。

他还能感觉到身体上强加的重量，呼吸渐渐困难，眼睛睁开还是闭上都只能见到一片黑暗。

御堂眨眨眼，忽然发现黑的也不是那么彻底，适应了之后熟悉的客厅就又显了形。

比那更熟悉的则是站在眼前的人。 

心中一悚，他抬起头，佐伯就居高临下地俯视着他。那姿态即视感太强，他立刻就想退缩，可是身体却无力的动都不得一动，总归区别不大，反正他无处可逃。

所以他只是仰头看着那男人，看着看着，那男人的脸就模糊成了一片。

  


见御堂流下眼泪，佐伯小心地喘匀一口气，半跪下来向他伸出手，却在碰到他之前被打开了。

他来不及说什么，御堂就粗暴地抹了眼睛，清冷的声音快要结冰：“……笑话看够了吗？”

“对不起……”佐伯低下头，心有余悸：“您做了噩梦……我、我叫不醒你……也不敢随便碰你……”

他的声音停住，御堂便也顺着他的视线看去，只发现自己的左手瘫在地上，掌心的伤口照旧淌着血。

大概再也长不好了吧，他无谓地想，试图活动手指。卸下力来才发现他全身都紧绷到僵硬，想要放松就先觉得痛。

他本想请佐伯帮忙至少先站起来，那男人却又开口了：“……你梦到了什么？”

后脊一凛，充满戒备的视线就向佐伯射过去，刺得他身形晃了晃：“……不是，我没有别的意思……我只是……”

“……你刚刚…说了，救救我。”

  


御堂的眼睛微微张大，愣了几秒，柔声开口：“…梦话而已。”

他的视线越过期望落空的佐伯，面向再无旁人的黑暗房间，突然笑了。空虚的笑声不断回荡着，笑得他发抖。

“你怎么了……”

佐伯担忧地靠近了他些许，压抑的心笼罩上更为不祥的密云。

而御堂则只是一昧地笑，说话时气息都不稳：“…我只是觉得，你说的一点都没错啊。”

他看过来，还挂着那凄惨的笑容。

“谁都没来救我呢。”

“………………”

佐伯感觉有什么冰凉的东西生生杵进喉咙里，碰到的地方却烧得火烫，就算勉强出声也嘶哑得断断续续：“……您……想……”

“放心好了。我早就放弃了。”

“……”

“不开心吗？已经哪里都不会去了。就像你说的一样，我是你的了啊。”

佐伯呼吸一滞，寒意顺着脊椎直刺脑顶。为了摆脱那激痛他强硬地把御堂扯进怀里来，话说成了走投无路的狡辩：“要记我说的话至少给我记全吧——我是说过，因为没人会来救你，所以你只能依靠我……你要是真那么想就，就来依靠我一下啊……”

太多的回忆和错失的选择全都化成暖流滚到眼眶，他想过无数次当年在任何一个时间点若是做出不同的选择，现在的御堂是不是就不会推开他。

可是人生哪来的如果，他早就跨过了那个，Point Of No Return。

  


所以御堂就算拼尽全力也要挣脱出来，就算不是为了逃跑，就算只能背靠着墙喘息，他也依旧瞪着一双泪眼向他发狠：“我还不够依赖你吗？我住在你的房子里做着你给的工作，还睡在你床上——你还想要我怎么样？还是说你原来更喜欢我变成废物让你照顾？和玩偶过家家让你更高兴一点吗？”

“…………我才……”

“说起来你到底想干什么啊，今天也提出来那种要求，你在打什么主意？要把我逼到什么地步才算结束？”

“我没想……”

“够了吧。别装模作样了。想说什么？想知道我梦到什么了是吗？你不记得吗？那之后你对我做了什么，已经忘了？”

佐伯再张口结舌也只能发出喘息来，所以他咬紧了嘴唇，却也拦不住不断涌上来的酸涩。他自己也意识到了，所以他突然摘下眼镜来徒劳地挡，在御堂面前难看地垂下头。

看着那个曾经不可一世用尽卑劣手段的男人跪在自己面前的样子，御堂心里只觉得好笑，明明是佐伯克哉说要自己堕落到他身边，然而现在自己所在的地方，那男人也会心生畏惧了。

所以他缓缓站起身来，扶着墙，慢慢走进卧室里。他一向厌恶佐伯克哉的虚伪，可那男人却演得越来越投入，他实在是看腻了。

  


佐伯望着那摇摇欲坠的身影消失在门后，深吸一口气，把憋了许久的泪水擦掉。

他如此想要成为那个人背后的支柱，所以他把御堂傍身的事业身份一一剥夺干净。可他当时又怎么会想得到，那个人确认了再也没有别人之后，就打定主意孤独地走下去，哪怕他已经伤痕累累，哪怕前路依旧风雪交加。

他从头到尾都没打算向这里的另外一个人看上一眼。

  



	12. Chapter 12

  


就算心再怎么疼，只要疼不到死该跳就还得接着跳。纵使那个时光倒转般的夜晚里御堂给了他再沉重的打击，日子却还是要接着过下去。佐伯克哉心里也很清楚，他哪里有抱怨的资格。

更何况他应该比谁都要明白，逃避也好，拒绝也罢，面j上层层坚冰林立在前，后面藏着的是一个一边哭泣一边求救的人。

所以，还远没到他能放弃的时候。

之前克哉连着躲了御堂几天，一是为缓解他们之间剑拔弩张的氛围，二来克哉自己也有些打算。关于心理医生的提议并非心血来潮：御堂已经用久违的激进行动和毫不留情的刻薄言语明明白白地告诉了他，遭受了那种事以后哪可能会为了廉价的温柔就回心转意，而他再怎么追着人家告白也不过是自我满足——并不是说御堂爱上他就会获得幸福，更何况御堂凭什么爱得上他：对御堂而言佐伯克哉和他的真心怕是最没价值的东西，而他如果继续抱着终有一天奇迹骤现的念头，大概是会先等来神罚。

总之抱着幻想祈祷的日子该结束了，心理阴影不是几次甜蜜的性爱就可以洗刷的——他现在知道了，御堂的状况需要的是科学而系统的治疗。

但是御堂却拒绝得毫不犹豫。

如果说御堂的反应还尚在意料之中，他事后惨烈的发作则没有做好准备的可能。不过冷静下来以后克哉仔细回忆了御堂所说的话，留意到他与其是抵触治疗本身，不如说是恐惧着他们之间的纠葛被曝光后带来的后果。

既然如此，只要这个隐患不复存在，克哉就还有试一试的余地。

下定了决心之后，克哉在某个下午借口拜访客户，照计划赴了预好的约。

克哉选择的诊所与A. A所在地是两个方向，车不知不觉都快要开出了城。最后他在一个十分安静的街区停下，环顾四周看到的都是低调且高雅的私人住宅，想必居住在此的都是些生活宽裕的人。

而克哉面前的建筑乍看也没有丝毫特别之处，和周围的环境完美的融合在一起，多半设计时就为了追求这样隐蔽的效果。别说是御堂那样真正需要帮助的人，就是他这个代为问诊的都要怀着忐忑走进去。

虽然他的心理负担恐怕来自于别的地方。

预约的流程都采取了匿名制，克哉向前台说明了来意就被引入了医生的办公室里。

心理诊疗不同于一般的检查，器材设备皆无。不过身处的房间也不是平日虚构作品中常出现的摆起躺椅看似舒适的做作布置。克哉首先注意到的是巨大的玻璃窗，明明从楼的正面并没有看到这样显眼的窗户，然而观察窗外即知这一侧面对的是后方的庭院，私密性极好的同时也保证了采光——不过他只留下了晃眼的印象而已。

就在那时医生礼貌地请他入座了，他当然照办，简单地做了虚假的自我介绍以后就直奔了正题。

然后他很快就明白了御堂对治疗为何如此抗拒。 

仅仅是描述症状，就算不是自己的症状，他都有一种赤裸呈堂之感。他告知医生御堂陷入过将近一年的昏迷，而对方只是略显惊讶地确认，他就平白生出恼怒；而形容那个人是如何发着抖蜷缩起来的时候，他能感觉到自己的手指也在微颤。大概是因为这该死的阳光，他觉得格外暴露——毕竟他们都已经习惯做见不得人的勾当了。

大略的概括并不需要花费多长时间，只不过克哉的精力多数集中于选择措辞以及掩盖某些不能为外人道的故事，最后说完也用了十几分钟。“……并且，我怀疑他……可能有自杀倾向。”他犹犹豫豫地补上那一条。他也希望自己只是臆断，然而医生来询问原因时他就自暴自弃起来：“有一次我回家发现他喝醉了，手里抓着酒杯的碎片。”

那显然已经算得上相当危险的状况，医生再怎么委婉，他也清楚得很。于是他直截了当地询问医生的意见，医生也就尽责地开始分析起御堂的种种行为；即使对方偶尔询问一些细节，克哉也知无不言——除去那显而易见的起因以外：他只对医生说，那不是该由他来讲的事。

克哉本来觉得只要避开自己做过的那些混账事，诊疗对他们就够不成威胁。可是医生越是冷静客观地分析，他就越觉得自己是把御堂摆到了解剖台上。

“患者现在的状况实话说需要有人时时看护才好，家人之类的，在身边吗？”

“只有我。”

“您是指，现在患者的交际圈只限于您一个人吗？”

“……他还在上班，和别人交流也看不出异状，但他和谁都不会多谈，和我也……他不喜欢我，但他也说过他离不开我……”

“封闭的生活环境很容易造成依存式的关系，但那其实非常不利于恢复——” 

“可是已经没有别人了……他从来也不打算依赖谁……”

“那么您呢？会和您倾诉的话，至少是建立了信赖关系吧。”

“……不，我觉得……完全没有。我太迟了——”

恍惚间克哉发现自己已经盯了很久他放在膝盖上的双手，可抬起眼就看到医生脸上挂着的不合时宜的悲悯，让他觉得自己与其是在咨询不如说是告解。但忏悔毫无意义后悔就更没价值，他只能怀着满溢的罪孽挺胸抬头：毕竟是他造了孽，他有义务将这苦果吃到底。

何况受苦的人什么时候变成了他佐伯克哉。就算那些责问刀刀见血，血也不是他流的。

但或许是克哉的逼视到底还有些威慑力，对面的医生只好低下头来拿起笔：“…这种状况持续多久了？”

“从什么时候开始算起？”

“从幸存者受到的侵害结束直到现在。”

“……您要怎么定义侵害结束？”

“果然您有所预感是吗。”

克哉抿了抿嘴唇，喉咙后面都是一片干涩。

他事实上没有什么预感，他对一切一无所知，只剩下在胸口拼命搏动的恶兆。

“……您指什么？”

他最后还是问了，身体微微前倾探头的姿态好像刚被刽子手套上绞索。

  


* * *

  


半小时以后这场精神拷问总算是结束了，克哉起身道谢，拿起外套走出门去，目不斜视看向前方。

他本来觉得自己是可以这么离开的，毕竟他要做的事还有很多：此行收获不少，他也有了些许下一步如何进行的想法。就算御堂蜷缩着喃喃自语的身姿不断跳进脑海里，那不也就是他的动力吗，为了，能拯救——

——他停下步来，狠狠捶向旁边无辜的墙。

他能拯救谁，他现在胸怀的只有把眼前所见的一切统统夷为平地的暴力欲望。

医生所说的那些话还在大脑里嗡嗡作响，如同黑云盖顶惊雷将发，随时随地都会引爆。他心脏跳得太用力了，全身血液四处乱窜，反而哪里都在发凉，唯一感得到烫的只剩下眼眶。那时他想不了什么复杂的事，只是发软的双腿告诉他自己即将崩溃下去，而他还依稀记得自己来这里是打算掩人耳目，如果他继续任凭戾气迸发，大概真会有人报警。

最后他强撑着躲进附近的洗手间，反锁上门哭了很久。

佐伯从来也不想承认自己有弱点，可是现在他却发现他原本就那么无能。他以为漠视自己的心声就代表了理性的强大，所以他的那颗心现在就要大吵大闹着告诉他他有多难过。他那时才明白御堂为何热衷于那些类似于自残的小动作，毕竟体内再怎么绞痛和真实的伤口比起来也能显出缥缈——所以他试着握拳，用指甲刺进掌心，却怎么也疼得不够酣畅：想来单凭指甲怎么可能划破皮肤，他根本不敢猜御堂用了多大的力道。

他早该知道，资料不是没查过，而线索找都不需找。麻木、厌食症、意识解离、逃避现实、情感障碍，一系列写在病例里的术语对他来讲都鲜活得可怕——而那些庞然的名词一个一个降下来，写在御堂独自一人凝望窗外的背影上，把他描得那么寂寞。

可大约孤独也比同自己为伍要好得多。克哉抬起头看了看，这房间干净洁白，只有镜子里映出一个巨大的污点。他的表情堪称恐怖，笑意森然满脸阴翳，但再配上眼镜的压痕和通红的眼就怎么看怎么潦倒。这样的人有哪里是值得信赖的，他自己都说不出来。

那个人那么聪明，自然从来没有相信过他。

医生对他解释了解离的定义，虽然他不是没有了解，可再听一遍依旧胆战心惊。面对着避无可避的伤害人的意识就有可能会那样，抛下承受着痛苦的肉体，假装侵犯已经不发生在自己身上，好像灵魂出窍，将无可解脱的躯壳全面放弃。

“面对绝境时受害者有可能会陷入那种状况，但是持续一年也确实太过反常了。而且之后也重复发生的话——”医生依旧是语带疑问，却也没人能比克哉更懂：他亲手把御堂害到那么惨，而那个人恐怕直到今天也不觉得自己安全了。

他就是御堂的魔障。

  


那时医生还在继续罗列可能性，而安静的佐伯克哉几乎已经无法再理解那些言语。他的脑子倒是还在转，想出来的却都是这一年和御堂共处的时光，历历在目，栩栩如生——他记起自己带着御堂初次踏入他们的公司时，御堂转过身来困惑地看向他。那是他醒过来之后第一次主动给了他眼神，所以他当然不敢忘：他好像闭上眼就能看见那满城的灯火缓缓流回那男人的双眸之中，就连抬起来的睫毛都闪闪发亮。

他不敢忘的事哪里只有那么一件，何况他们认识了那么久，称得上温馨的回忆几乎屈指可数。可他们周末也一起出去兜过风，平时也会依偎在沙发上看电视，再说床上——床上的御堂吻过他，还会一边伸手一边叫他的名字，情事过后总是要相拥而眠的，是御堂要抓着他不放。

那时候，那些时候，和自己同床共枕，躺在自己怀里的时候，御堂都在想什么呢。

克哉深深地吸了一口气。

“可是……”就算他无可救药，就算他还想要苟延残喘，但那些回忆曾经是他赖以前进的希望，而现在最后的火光都湮灭在即，他怎么也不想让死守的甜蜜也淬上毒：“我…我还以为……这些症状都是元旦之后才爆发出来的，我还以为是因为发生了什么……明明之前……之前他……”

“您不是说，就算是之前，患者也会不断发作，并且持续高唤起吗……”医生的声音非常耐心，就好像内容一点也不残酷：“如果那时的患者很少有激烈的情绪表达，也有可能他根本无法理解发生自己的现状，创伤和解离的副作用可以让他对于自身和周遭事物都麻木不仁，以至于他根本无法把自己的存在代入进现实里。这样的患者可能需要一个长时间的过程去消化到底是什么样的事发生在了自己身上，然后才能开始对外界给出反馈——他现在无法接受自己，以至于自我厌恶，都证明了他对于自己的认知逐渐复苏了……从某种意义上说，也可以理解成是在好转的体现。”

对方是不是在安慰他，克哉已经无从分辨了。他想像不出来，如果蜷缩在地板上哭泣也能算是好转，那御堂之前到底陷在一个什么样的境地里，而自己对着那样的他，有是怎么才能觉得出，现世安稳。

他开始感到头晕脑胀，呼吸困难，好像鼻梁都承担不了眼镜的重量。所以他将那轻飘飘的框架扯下来，交叉了十指抵在眉心，开口时气场都弱了七成。

“……我要救他。”

不过他到底还有把话说出来的勇气。

* * *

  


离开诊所的时候克哉没有多想就向着公司的方向开，直到车停进车库才看了一眼后视镜。眼睛还是肿着，他再厚颜无耻也没法那么面对御堂。可是接连两次自己不在的状况下御堂就会发作，他只好摸出手机来，清过嗓子就给御堂打了电话。

御堂一贯接通得很快。

“……御堂先生，您已经回家了吗？”

“啊。”

“我这边可能要稍微耽误一下，晚饭在冰箱里……您如果累了就早点休息吧，不用等我也没关系。”

对面顿了一秒：“…知道了。”

通话随即切断。

克哉苦笑，他就知道自己不需要编什么借口，反正御堂也不会问。

打开车窗，他向后靠在座位上，点燃了烟。手机又响了两声，他看过，发现效率奇高的私人医生已经把自己需要的东西发过来了。

医生在诊室里信誓旦旦地说创伤后应激障碍并非什么绝症，只要治疗就一定能好转——不过在克哉说出他不打算带患者来看诊之后那信心也就随之烟消云散。那很自然，对付这种心理疾病，一是药物干预，然而没有面会过病人处方无论如何也不可能开出来；二则通过认知行为治疗，但是见都见不到面，没有谈话的咨询又能起到什么作用。

对此，克哉只说，他会来进行咨询。

面向医生讶然的脸，克哉几乎是有点局促地笑了：“我们早就被拴在一起了。就算他不相信我……也没有别人了。更何况，只有我……绝对不会放弃他。”

他接着对医生表示自己会从零开始，希望能得到一些指导，以及相关书籍文献的推荐。这样乱来的打算让医生不得不出言警告，毕竟业余的治疗有可能会造成更严重的问题，然而对面的年轻人却置若罔闻，只说自己会倾尽所能让那位患者再也不受到任何伤害。事实上那时他眼里的执念看起来就相当危险，即使从他踏进诊室到现在那股煞气已经丧了大半，就算他显而易见地沉浸在深重的悲怮之中，可他的脊背还是直的。

直到那时医生才相信那个桀骜的青年所说的朋友确有其人，而就算面前的他暴露出再多焦虑惊跳的症状，他所想要为之奋斗的对象也不可能是自己。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构，其前提建立在眼镜有超然的学习能力以及作者给他亲手开了二十个挂。现实中这种民科治疗绝对不可取，如有类似的困扰万请及时就医，谨遵医嘱。


	13. Chapter 13

“我在我家里遭遇了性侵犯……是我把他邀请过来的。我只是想聊天。我一直以为我们是朋友……我从来都没想过……开始我还以为他是在开玩笑。我对他说停下了。说了很多次。但是他没有停。他说他一直爱我。后来他道歉了。我没报警。我不能报警。我谁都不能说。所有人都向着他。谁都不会相信我。而且就算他们信了……明明是我自己邀请了他…………”

录音中的英文女声破碎下去，继续讲述着被侵犯之后侵入性记忆和似是而非却无所不在的危险信号如何把她生活中的每一件小事变成恐怖的折磨。尤其当侵犯行为发生在熟悉的场合，PTSD患者下意识逃避唤起情景的本能都无法发挥实用，只好战战兢兢地继续噩梦般的日常——好像被投入狼群中的羊羔，即使每一根神经都在疯狂地高喊着逃跑，理智却清楚地看到不断逼近的尖牙和利爪。

幸存的女孩已经说不出整句，克哉只能听见断断续续的抽泣。所以他把耳机摘下来，顺手揉了揉太阳穴，抬起眼才发现窗外的天光已经黑透了。整层楼又暗又空，还亮着的也就只有他面前的屏幕。

克哉刚刚在听的是医生发过来的音频资料，出处来自于美国大学中的志愿活动：性侵幸存者们匿名说出自己的经历，一方面为治疗参考，另一方面更是为了鼓励有着同样伤痛的人更好地面对自己，去寻求自己需要的帮助。

大概是充满了积极意义的项目。克哉无声冷笑，心想他们如果知道有朝一日一个货真价实的强奸犯会坐在这里听他们的故事，会不会暗念世道真荒唐。

雪上加霜的是，现在他当真怀疑起自己多少有点反社会倾向。毕竟录音中的姑娘讲得声泪俱下，他却半点感慨都生不出来，顶多觉得人家口中的那个犯人实在无能，做了这种事还要打出爱的名义，显然是对爱和性都没什么了解。

把征服欲说成爱情，是坏得恶毒；而自己能把爱情当作征服欲，不仅恶毒，且蠢，蠢得无可救药，还偏偏要拉上别人垫背。

只有事情联系到御堂身上，他才能有点反应，好像他全身上下都麻木不仁，就只有那里是软的。而今天他坐在这里的几个小时看了茫茫多病例资料发病症状，那根软肋也都要被戳硬了。

他本来是这么觉得的，直到他听到那女孩说曾经她再也找不到安全的地方，只有一天觉得窗外的风声和隐约的人群听起来很安详，被人拦下才发现自己差点要从窗台上跳下去——那时他的心再怎么冷硬如铁石也得高悬起来，揪得生疼。无他，只因他想起来御堂也喜欢盯着窗外看。

一想到那个人还独自在楼上，他就没有了安之若素继续看书的能力。反正也很晚了，今天就此结束也没关系——安慰着自己，克哉收拾好电脑，离开公司。

自从拜访过心理医生，他通过各种渠道找来了医生推荐获业内知名的各式论文资料。文献成箱运过来，他不敢带回家，就放在办公室里，这几天陪御堂吃过饭之后他都会打着加班的幌子下来看。按说零基础到作为心理咨询师持证上岗起码也得读个研究生出来，然而克哉实在没有悠闲学习的心情——这时他开始痛恨起另外一个自己的没用，不光工作上一事无成，就连基础技能都半瓶醋晃荡：日本对于这方面的研究少之又少，他能接触到的权威资料多半都是英语写就，最开始时一页纸上他能有半页的单词都不认识。

当然现在情况已经改善了很多了。他毕竟优秀，又耗不起。可他也不敢冒进，自己心里也清楚他选的是一条险路，成功几率渺茫，失败则满堂皆丧。他必须沉住气，准备出一个拿得出手的计划来，才能保证他所给出的治疗最低不会对御堂造成二次伤害。

很快了，再等等他吧——克哉站在电梯里望着楼层不断攀升，期待和惶恐同时高涨着：他一定，要把御堂从高窗之前拉回来。

  


打开家门时迎接他的是一片黑暗。对此他并不意外，御堂不喜欢开灯，也没有要特意等他的理由。克哉苦笑，然而他只向前走了两步就停下，因为他听见了御堂沉静的呼吸声。 

他其实也没藏起来，只要眼睛适应了就能发现，御堂就侧卧着蜷缩在沙发上，睡着了。

疲累的心无端湿润起来，克哉长出了一口气。脱了外套，他慢慢向御堂走过去，在他身前半跪下来，端详那副熟悉的睡颜。那个人睡得难得安稳，眉却也照例微蹙着，不过那带不来什么威严感，在克哉眼里那张脸怎样都是可爱的，就算愁眉不展，克哉也只觉得有点心疼。

他想起来，好像是很久之前了，御堂还昏迷着的时候——那时他始终一点表情没有，直到有一天克哉半夜惊醒，却发现御堂也是这样皱着眉，忽而张开眼来看了看他。克哉又惊又喜，摇晃了对方半天，追问他是不是也做了噩梦。理所当然的他什么回答也没收到，顶多只是弄乱了御堂那由自己梳整好的头发。

说来那个人现在这样枕着手臂，刘海自然也就落在额前。

他很想将那几缕发丝拢回去，像那时一样。

可是他的手却始终也没伸出来。或许是因为那随着他呼吸起伏的发梢看起来捉摸不定，又或者绰绰落于他面颊之上的阴影显得很温柔，总之这房间里温暖又静谧，窗外没有风声，再遥远的灯火也能跨过夜色渗透进来，而且现在的御堂张开眼就真能看得到他。

那是一个奇迹般平和的晚上。

“你回来了啊。”御堂眨眨眼，轻声说。

克哉点头，掩住眼底一闪即逝的酸涩，整理出同平日无异的笑脸：“啊，刚回来。御堂先生怎么在这里睡着了？”

“本来没想睡的。”御堂揉了揉眼睛，想要坐，手就自然向克哉伸过去。克哉当然会意，连忙过来扶他，然后顺势就把人拉进了自己怀里。

猝然被抱住，御堂一僵，尚未理解状况：“你……”

“……就，稍微让我抱一会。”那男人把头埋进他的肩窝里，声音发闷。

纵是看不见那男人的脸，鲜活的存在感也从周身四面逼进体内。那让御堂不知所措，却也没想着挣扎。第一他早已熟知了抵抗毫无意义，第二他也不觉得这种事值得特意去拒绝——那男人手脚难得安分，这身体也实在没有多金贵；若说有哪里不好，大概也只是那男人的头发照例一团乱，蹭得他发痒。

但同他所能承受的极限相比，那根本无关紧要。

所以他顺从下来，让那男人抱了很久。

房间里那么安静，心跳对上心跳都听得很清楚。茫然间御堂不得不承认以抱枕的标准衡量，佐伯克哉还是合格的，体重完全交付过去也会被那双有力的手臂揽住，他什么也不用想——更重要的是那男人身上很暖和，体温和气息都熟悉得恰到好处，环绕着他就有种微醺般的惬意。

如果他不会说话就更好了。

“御堂……”完全没有作为抱枕的自觉，克哉依旧是藏着脸，话说得含含混混：“……我是不是……又在勉强你……”

御堂尚且还在为抱枕开口感到不满，当然没懂他在说什么。

“……什么？”想了想，御堂还是问了一句。

“你……不喜欢被我碰吧……”克哉犹豫地解释，拥抱却毫不客气地收的更紧了。

做已经做了，还非要讨出一个说法来。御堂很无奈，着他这么一提醒，他也觉得自己是不该喜欢来自佐伯克哉的肢体接触，可那男人稍微有要撤开的意思，寒意就从身体的间隙间刺进来。

“……抱一下而已，不是什么大事吧。”暗笑自己真是半点原则都不剩了，他惆怅地说。

闻言，佐伯克哉低笑起来。笑过又抬起头，眼角挂了一抹绯色，怔松地望着他。那种表情与那男人本该不搭，不过想想他的真实年龄，似乎也没那么不合衬。

小孩子，只要得了甜头，就想接着要糖。

“我还想吻你。”克哉说。

他讲得没什么底气，连气声都沉缅下去，就只剩下嘴唇在动。那反而让御堂盯着他两片薄唇看了半天，不自觉发现自己已经在等了，可是提出要求的人却一动不动。

御堂有些恼火，最近那感觉很平常——烦躁感稍微煽煽，就觉得有股无来由的怒气要泄出去——他想骂他，反正那男人恶行罄竹难书，自己总能骂得名正言顺；或者做点别的什么事也可以，他很喜欢看那个男人的面具分崩离析的瞬间，就算不计后果，也胜于无作为地厌恶着这虚妄的日常。

可他低下头去看见克哉的时候，又觉得那男人好像也只是在看着自己而已。

用一双惘惘的眼，透出镜片也难以掩饰的疲态，认真地看。

那种脆弱感稀罕得百年难遇。

御堂突然也觉得倦了。

  


一个晚上的奇迹，或者已经是神明能赐予他们这些罪人的最大宽恕了。

御堂冷笑，这一套，那么多年了，居然还没忘掉——

  


——算了。他心想，抬起双手，扶上克哉的肩膀，然后，在那男人震惊地注视之下，凑过去，浅浅叠上他的嘴唇。

平时御堂的吻技好得叫人情迷意乱，所以那个短暂的轻吻，也不知道是敷衍、还是羞怯。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  


对于自己每晚在做什么，克哉有自信御堂并不知情。不是因为他藏得多好，而是御堂对他的事大约没什么兴趣。仗着他的忽略，克哉本打算悄然准备万全之后，挑个合适的时机再向御堂摊牌。

然而这种事从来也不可能准备得万全，相对的时机也没那么轻松就轮得到他来挑。

御堂又不傻。

所以那天他在路上耽搁了一会，回到公司时已超过下班时间不少。本以为没有谁还会留下，然而打开办公室的门，却看见熟悉的身影伫立在黄昏中。

听到动静，倚在桌前的御堂斜睨他一眼，面无表情地低下头，继续读他手里的书。

那本书克哉再熟悉不过，书脊上CBT（Cognitive Behavioral Therapy) 的镀金字母闪闪发亮，正是自己这几天在研究的有关认知行为治疗的论文合集：以自己这刚入门的水平，学术得过分了——所以就御堂翻页的速度来看，要么他是拿过博士，要么他是根本没在读，只是在等自己的解释。

所以克哉认命地苦笑，坐到自己的座位，故作轻松地开口：“……被发现了啊。”

御堂置若罔闻，仿佛只是看到了什么有趣的东西一般，念起书中的某一段：“经历过创伤事件之后，患者容易出现多种相关的侵入性症状，包括有关事件的反复、非自愿记忆，或是相同的梦境；分离性反应也属于常见症状的一种，一旦接触到象征或类似创伤事件某方面的内部或外部线索时，就会产生强烈或持久的心理痛苦，同时该事件方面的内部或外部线索产生显著的生理反应。在改变了对外界认识的同时，也常常对自己抱以持续、夸大的负性信念或期望，例如：‘我是肮脏的。’‘世界很危险，没有人值得信任。’……”

他的语调始终四平八稳，仿佛只是在做一场报告会；然而他的动摇瞒不过克哉，只要看看他用力到发白的指关节就一目了然了。 

但御堂既然是打算撑下去，克哉便也不阻拦，心里暗自筹措着片刻之后的说辞，同时尽量冷静地观察着那个人的表情。

不过那个人只是对自己扬了扬眉：“我平时……有这么麻烦吗？”

“心理疾病就会造成各种生活上的问题，那是理所当然的。”刻意选择了相对客观的陈词，克哉一推眼镜，避重就轻起来：“不过这只是概括性的综述，您不必非要代入到自己身上。”

御堂眯着一双眼盯紧克哉，缓缓把书放下，扯出一个冷笑：“你是想说，你在这里看这些东西，与我无关吗？”

“当然不是。”收敛起情绪，克哉摆出无机物般一本正经的脸：“相反，我认为您的症状比这里的很多病例还要严重。再不进行干预，我无法承担相应的后果。”

那样从容到冷酷的口吻，御堂很久没有听到过。他当然不知道克哉选择这种说法的用意，只是本能叫他寒毛倒竖。心口震如擂鼓，他抱起双臂也藏不住。

他等了几秒，那男人却没有说下去的意思，仿佛是要酝酿他的焦躁。那很成功，御堂只好败下阵来开口追问：“……所以呢，你想做什么？”

克哉迎着他尖锐的目光，无谓地宣告道：“我已经去见过心理医生了。”

他说的那么事不关己，一时间御堂几乎无法相信。然而质问的话语还没出口，佐伯克哉就十分坦然地继续解释起来：“如果您还在担忧会被曝光，那么大可放心。我有自信把故事编得够圆，更没有人会把所谓的患者联系到您身上——毕竟您看起来，并没有什么不对不是吗？”

“……你……”御堂的句子被生生咬碎在了牙缝里。

那男人一番话听来带着十足挑衅的意味，然而御堂却不懂自己到了今天又还能有什么值得挑衅的地方。现在佐伯克哉就算是仰视着他，他都能觉出熟悉的被压迫感。

或者那男人只是想找更多的乐子，可这么要他如愿了，御堂又觉得不甘心。

伸手扣紧桌子的外沿，御堂将自己支撑住，勉强地把话说完：“你到底还……想要什么？”

“我已经说过了不是吗，我无法看着您彻底崩溃，所以也就不可能什么都不做——但我觉得，您还是不会想去看病的吧？”

御堂极尽嘲讽地一眼瞟过去，克哉了然一笑：“我想也是。况且，根据我所看到的，认知疗法，不提及患病的契机是不可能的。”

拿捏着语气，克哉不慌不忙地说完。事情进展到现在还算顺利，尽管御堂的脸色并不好看，但是好歹还没倒下，也没有当真发作出来。铺垫到此已经够了，接下来才是重点的部分——仿佛平日里说服客户的架势，克哉向前倾身，虽身居低位却蓄势待发得明目张胆。

他开口：“所以，我有个提案。”

“……”

“让我来为您治疗吧。”

  


御堂眼睛微微睁大，还未开口，就被克哉抢去了先机：“其实我很合适不是吗？我对您很了解，关于别的事……也算是知根知底。如果是我来做，您就不必有秘密曝光的顾忌；如果出现任何问题，我都可以负责起来。”

不小心以推销员的手段自吹了一番，可转念一想身后还有一柜子书没看完，所以克哉又找补了一句：“不过，请稍微再给我一点时间。我很快就——”

“——我不相信你。”

克哉顿住，向打断他的男人看过去。

一步之外，御堂垂着眼睑，单薄的身形沐浴在夕阳里，任一身的血色也温不暖他脸上的漠然。那样的他看起来毫无生气，仿佛大理石塑就的雕像，美貌又空洞，坚硬得好似他的拒绝。

那样的神色克哉向来畏惧，不过御堂的怀疑本身倒是合情合理，甚至于把他引导向这里就是自己的目的。略定了神，克哉面不改色地答道：“您不用相信我，只要相信我的立场就好。”

他故弄玄虚，御堂却不说话，动也不动，一点反应都没有。克哉不由捏了一把冷汗，正犹豫要不要就此打住，御堂又在那时抬眸瞥了他一眼。

“…立场？”

御堂问得很轻，但他既然能问，自己就能顺着说下去。

“正是。”所以克哉展露出御堂最为厌恶的营业性微笑，“请您理解，现在在这里的我，没有任何加害于您的理由。”

闻言御堂空虚地干笑，反唇相讥道：“你做的那些事，从来也不是为了什么实际的原因吧——你不是说，很有趣，么？”

“但是如今情况已经改变了。再对您出手，我自己也会被牵涉进去。”

许是紧绷了太久，御堂感觉身体从脚底到手心都没了力气，一阵阵发凉。他深深吸了一口气，泄下劲来，再度望向克哉，示意他继续说。

“——您现在跟我在同一条战线上。”克哉颔首，以灼热的视线回望过来，语调却依旧冰冷不带感情：“这是事实。我们共同经营公司，名字都并列在所有的文件上，一荣俱荣一损并损。如果您再出现什么意外，对我一点好处都没有。我多少算个商人，没道理做对自己不利的事。”

“……因为我对你还有用是吗？”

“啊，就是那样。”

一时间寂静笼罩下来，两个人隔着一张办公桌悄无声息地对峙，而窗外的晚霞逐渐燃尽，只剩下青灰色的烟雾徐徐降落，越凝越深。

克哉的逻辑非常单纯，套用至三段论中几乎无懈可击——佐伯克哉不会自毁前途，而御堂是他的利益共同体：所以那男人不会伤害他。

所以法律出身的御堂冷静地想了想。

“……然后呢？”如果逻辑本身无法反驳，那么要质疑的就是逻辑与问题的关联了：“照你的说法，做这些事对你也没有什么好处吧？”

他从桌上捡起那本写满笔记的书，无聊地翻了翻：“里面没有写吗，成功率有多大，又要白费多少时间——有什么特别的意义吗？我又不是……不能用。”

克哉维持了许久的表情总算是有点绷不住了：“……请别这么说。”

御堂苦笑，向着克哉这里靠近了一步。那让克哉毫无来由竟生出了退缩的冲动，然而他只是把书放到了自己面前，继续问道：“况且，你真的想治好我吗？”

距离一旦拉近，人好像也就能看得更清楚。克哉对上御堂探寻的目光，犹豫着再僵持下去或许就要前功尽弃略——这种程度还说服不了御堂， 他也就只能投降：“私心当然也不是没有。”

御堂依旧是面无表情，淡淡地问：“你想要什么？”

终日的亮色自窗口撤走，房间内越来越昏暗。被御堂的阴影笼罩着，克哉的瞳孔微微放大了，好像是要把那个人全部收进眼里。

他或许是成功不了，那让一股没来由的慌乱袭击上来，恍得他心跳加速，好像很久以前，他有该说的话却始终也没说出口。

佐伯克哉这样的人不会重蹈覆辙，但是失去的时机却再也追不回去。

所以他言语间带着一丝怅然：“是我抢不来，现在的您也给不了的东西。”

那天最后御堂勉强同意了克哉的计划，原因很简单，他没有拒绝的理由：毕竟佐伯克哉说得不假，成功与否且不论，那男人至少不会害他。

当然心理疾病牵扯的是非错综交错，遑论是他们这样一滩浑水似的过去。回去的路上御堂似笑非笑地警告克哉，情况反而会恶化也不一定。对此克哉没什么表示，只说交给他就好。

实际上御堂并没有担心什么，对克哉的所谓治疗也毫无兴趣。只不过他并不在乎自己会变成什么样，相反，他倒是很想看看那个男人真正将自己开膛剖腹，见到混着血流着脓的腐肉会是什么反应。

或者他就能认清现实了。他暗笑着，跟在克哉身后走进公寓。玄关被那男人堵住，视线理所当然的漆黑一片。他皱了皱眉，克哉却转过身来。

门板在身后合上的瞬间，自己又被他抱住了。

他最近很喜欢这样。

  


* * *

  


“你其实……是故意那么说的吧？”

“……您看出来了啊。”

“怕我坏掉吗？”

“那种事，当然会害怕吧。”

御堂仰躺在床望着天花板。而佐伯克哉就伏在他身上，一对火烫的唇磨磨蹭蹭，含住他滑动的喉结。那不是自己能控制的动作，就好像他的心脏自己就会跳，肺也不停歇地吸着空气：这具身体稍微碰一碰就会变热，该生机勃勃的地方也能翘得起来——他所有的功能都很完整，要说哪里坏了，也早就坏了。

但是那个男人显然不这么认为，所以他很小心，光是各种行不行就来回问了几遍，生生把御堂问烦了。克哉只好讪笑，转而把那张嘴用来做些正事。

然而他要是不说话，自己那些喘息就显得格外毛骨悚然——所以及其难得的，他主动开了口：“我要是真的变成废物……扔掉也没关系。”

事到如今克哉已经习惯了御堂有些时候漫不经心地持刀伤人，也能面不改色地陪笑：“那可不行，我对您……”

他的话语被御堂的呻吟截断了，不过那总归也不重要，毕竟他能言善辩满嘴跑火车，怎么也没有自己那一块埋进御堂体内的肉诚实。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	15. Chapter 15

  


几天之后的一个傍晚，藤田回到A. A社的时候，正好撞见门厅里的社长。

“啊佐伯先生——”慌乱间他招呼还没打完，就被克哉截断了：“不是说过今天你可以直接回家吗？”

藤田窘迫地低下头：“抱歉，有东西忘记了……”

克哉扫了他一眼，撂下一句在这里等，回头进了工作区。

不明所以地站在原地，藤田大气都不敢乱喘——不知为何他感到今天来自于社长身上的压迫力更甚平日，好像一根弦紧绷在他身上，周身的空气都变得锐利起来。

不过社长也没有让他等多久。伴着金属清脆的碰撞声，克哉把花里胡哨的钥匙串塞进他手里：“再弄丢的话不如找根绳子挂在脖子上好了。”冷冷地吐完槽，他转身就要合上门。

“诶——佐伯先生还有工作吗？”

“啊，还有点事。”

“社长还要加班啊好辛苦……那御堂先生也还在吗？”藤田真诚地感慨，想要多少去打个招呼。

“已经回去了——”克哉烦躁不已，本是已经加重了语气，出口又变成了叹气：“——所以你也，早点回去吧？找女朋友喝喝酒，不好吗？”

藤田尴尬地笑：“女朋友，还没有呢……”

“我想也是。”克哉面不改色，说完就关死了门并上了锁。

  


没了麻烦的干扰，克哉长出一口气。绕过遮蔽视线的装饰物，就能看到御堂孝典靠在墙边，目光落定自己身上。

他看起来明显是在忍笑。本来克哉心里三分气恼六分焦虑还剩一抹紧张，不过见了那略微上扬的唇角，胸中郁结就消去大半。

“您的粉丝今天也很不识时务呢。”克哉假意抱怨着，向御堂走过去。

对于调侃，御堂只回以一记白眼，随之跨过他走进办公室。克哉当然跟上，同样关了门，把他们二人锁进一个封闭空间里。

春天过去了大半，太阳落的越来越晚了；昏黄的天光漫漫散在各个角落，因着自己将死就要把所能触及的一切事物都涂上陈旧的颜色。

那让克哉觉得有些闷。

可准备应该都做全，他深深吸了一口气，看向御堂。那个人开始也是盯着他看的，只是对视不过半秒，他就转开脸，踱步到房间中央，无谓地开了口：“所以呢，要怎么做？”

“请来这边吧。”克哉上前拉住对方，带他到会客用的沙发上坐下。

人是安顿好了，气氛就愈发凝重下来。克哉坐在御堂对面，谨慎地观察着他的表情。一时间没人说话，克哉正犹豫着是不是该直接开始，御堂却抢先问了：“这种事为什么要选在公司？”

“原则上咨询应该选择能让您尽量放松的地点。”克哉解释道，“……我不觉得楼上的公寓能让您觉得更舒服。”

御堂并没有对那发表什么评论。两个人就那么又干坐了一会，直到御堂不耐烦起来，克哉才终于讲出打好的腹稿。

他是有些局促，那很正常，毕竟这不是他擅长的领域又关乎御堂的病情。但他平日里惯于对着别人口若悬河，怎么也不至于紧张到结巴——于是从头开始，他流利地介绍起PTSD的基本定义，以及症状的种种迹象，和它们在御堂身上的体现：去除掉种种敬语和时而过于委婉的措辞，他认真地简直好像在进行学术研讨。

理所当然的御堂越听脸就越黑，最后终于在克哉开始谈起眼动脱敏与再加工的时候出言打断了他。

“——专业名词就省省吧。我又不是咨询客户，用不着唬我。”抱起双臂，御堂毫不客气地讽刺。

克哉似乎也意识到他是把治疗当成了报告会，不由有些不自在：“我只是希望您能更加了解您的情况，就您所经历的一切来说，现在所有的反应——”

“——都是因为生病，很正常？”

克哉没想到御堂会接过话来，不过事到如今这几句话自己重复了多少遍，恐怕早就变得多余。“背都背下来了。”御堂如是说，脸上的表情显而易见地告诉他那样的安抚毫无效果。

“…我明白了。”克哉轻轻叹了口气，“那您有什么想要问我的吗？”

闻言御堂的目光在克哉身上转了几个来回，看起来像欲言又止，可最后也只是摇了摇头。

“好吧。在治疗正式开始前，我有想要强调的事。”直视着御堂的双眼，克哉刻意放慢了语速：“首先，我什么都不会强迫你做。”

他说得郑重其事，御堂却只略一点头：“啊。”

“您不需要被迫向我坦白，如果您愿意，随时结束都可以。”

“知道了。”

“所以，来选个安全词吧。”

听到那个提议，一直面无表情的御堂终于显出些许惊讶来。见到他皱起眉，克哉连忙补充：“安全词就是——”

“——我知道是什么意思。”一抹浅笑浮上御堂的脸，他抬起头睨过对面的克哉：“我只是觉得……还真不像你的风格啊。”

一直以来，无论是辱骂还是恳求，直白的拒绝再怎么横在眼前，克哉也从来没停过手——所以他对御堂的所指心知肚明，然而对方讲得那么云淡风轻，克哉反而觉得挨了一耳光。

“……请别那么说。”艰难地挪了挪嘴唇，他到底把要说的话吐了出来：“您需要对这件事感到自主权。”

“是嘛。”御堂并无意在这里刺激克哉，相反看见那男人唯唯诺诺实在是近来他最厌烦的事：“行吧，那你选就好了。”

克哉的眼睛微微张大：“我吗？”

御堂撇过头，懒得说话。

犹豫了一下，克哉在沙发上向御堂略微靠近，仿佛倾诉秘密般，用耳语似的声音吐出一个短句来。句子的内容让御堂迅速转过脸，眯起眼瞪着他——不过克哉只是报以无害的微笑：“怎么样，是平时的您绝对不会说的话吧。”

御堂眉尾抽了抽，最终只是嗤了一声。

于是所有必要的手续都已完成，克哉明白是时候该进入正题了。问出他的第一个问题之前，他特意转头看了一眼窗外——明明没觉得过了多久，可是最后一抹晚霞已经沉没在了城市里壮观楼宇的背后。

而长夜正悄然开始。

  


“现在的您，对自己是怎么想的？”

  


作为重要的评估手段，那问题是绕不开的。克哉知道御堂不喜欢自己和他拐弯抹角以及变相试探，所以做准备的时候就决定了干脆用这个来开头。

他当然知道御堂的自尊心有多高，却低估了那高自尊所带来的病耻感可以多严重——所以那个问题问出来之后的几分钟，他们就沉默地对坐着，克哉仔细观察着御堂，而御堂始终一言不发，低头抬头视线飘来移去，表情越来越吓人。彼时御堂本想等待克哉失去耐心，可那男人只是坐着，安静得模糊，更衬出显而易见的答案怎么在自己体内作乱，从胸口沉进胃里，转念间又在舌尖上蹦跳起来。

结局是他站起身冲去了洗手间，对着水池剧烈呕吐，最后只剩下酸液往外流。眼眶口内都是洗不掉的辛辣感，他直起身痛苦地喘息，克哉才适当地出现在门口，摆着一脸浅显的担忧。犹豫了一下那男人还是跟上来为他顺气，直到那时御堂才终于说出一个形容词来：“恶心。”

“……您为什么会这么觉得？”

“你看不见吗？”

“这只是生理反应而已。”克哉掏出手帕擦去他嘴角的污迹，“反胃了就会想吐，跟勃起了就想射是一个道理，不是您可以控制的，您应该明白的吧。”

御堂不想回答，于是就别过头去。他的余光扫过镜子，看着自己的脸一片绯红，刘海汗湿了贴在额角上，胸口还夸张地起伏着。他自己都看不下去，可那男人的手臂在那时伸过来，挡住了他的视线。

眼角的泪水被擦去，他觉得佐伯克哉可能已经看惯了他落魄的样子，所以才觉得这具残躯败体还能榨出什么剩余价值——

——明明那男人也知道，现在的自己已经什么都给不了他了。

可能是刚刚吐过，他感到本就一贫如洗的胸口更空了些许。

看着御堂摇摇欲坠几近发起抖，克哉也不敢再说什么，半扶半搂缓慢地带他出去，没有再回去办公室，而是上了楼。他们纠缠着走过空无一人的走廊，踏在寂静的月色里——平日间热闹的办公楼此时只回荡着破碎的喘息，虚位以待的桌椅一眼望去仿佛布满了虎视眈眈的幽灵。

而他们的家比那还要冷清。

  


* * *

  


以治疗的标准而言，就算是经验把握皆无的初次，那天克哉的作为也极其失败。发作以后的御堂看起来十分郁郁，勉强吃过饭就拖着一身倦怠倒在沙发上睡着——克哉对那已经不再感到意外，尽力将其他的感情也统统封印，他抱起御堂走进卧室。

御堂再醒过来时天色依旧墨水般漆黑，没有一丝白昼曾经降临过的征兆。不过他昏沉的大脑转动地极慢，所以他茫然地找了半天太阳才想起确认时间还有更好的方式。

拿过床头柜上正在充电的手机，他发现周末即将结束了。

  


驱使着僵硬的身体，御堂走出卧室，一眼就看到那男人坐在餐桌旁边，对着电脑伏案工作。听到动静，克哉也抬起头来，面上没有半点高兴的意思，就算是苦涩的笑容都像出于勉强。

“您还真是工作狂呢…”他故作轻松地调笑，“把假期都睡过去了，不觉得不甘心吗？”

御堂一言不发，但是他向着克哉走过去，极为罕见地，在他对面坐下了。

他自己都不知道，但是克哉看得很清楚——御堂的唇边挂着一抹几近于挑衅的弧度，而那双浮肿的眼逼视上来分明是在说，我告诉过你。

克哉只是伸出手去，搭上了御堂的指尖。和自己想象的一样冰冷，但是捂一捂，总会暖起来。

那微薄的暖意曾支撑着他们度过了那么久。 

  


* * *

  


“我要向您道歉。之前的治疗以现阶段来看，实在太过激进了。”克哉给御堂递上泡好的咖啡，满脸堆笑。

御堂端起杯子抿了一口，思考着是不是该告诉他自己其实不喜欢加糖。

自上次昏睡以后才经过一个礼拜，御堂本以为最忌讳自己不省人事的佐伯克哉会就此打消什么心理咨询的念头，不过那男人的决心显然和他乱翘的头发一样倔强又茂盛，纵然受挫也能春风吹又生。

所以他们才会再一次赶跑所有社员后滞留在办公室里两看相厌。

“……那你又想做什么？”御堂最终还是没能给出一堂关于咖啡的讲座，只是把杯子默默放下了。 

克哉把自己的椅子拉到御堂旁边，然后在极近的距离坐下。略前倾了身体，他抬头看着御堂说：“或者我们可以从一些实际点的角度开始？对您应该会有所帮助吧。”

御堂警惕地问：“比如？”

克哉突然向他伸出手。

那让他猝不及防，而他若感到受威胁，第一反应就会刺自己的掌心——那种细节到现在克哉不可能发现不了，只不过他一直不敢擅自阻止，今天他却大起胆子去抓。果不其然御堂更是浑身一悚，然而还没能挣脱开，那男人就一面阻止着他自残一面强硬地吻了上来。

嘴唇被湿润的触感堵住，不易察觉的苦涩烟草刺激着味蕾：那体验直到今日还会觉得新鲜，而四周一切刺激都迅速降解下去，他感觉面前昏昏暗暗，却有什么极为明亮的东西在正上方闪耀着，好像他苦苦追寻的——

御堂抬眼一看，正对上佐伯克哉透蓝的双眸。

然后他看着那双眼弯起来，克哉笑着放开他：“抱歉，只是这样说明会快一点。”

“……哼。”御堂皱着眉，终于如愿把手抽回来：“说明什么？”

“您知道所谓的‘着陆’吗。”克哉慢慢坐回去，不着痕迹地藏起加速的心跳：“当闪回或者解离发生时，借助这种手段可以让您迅速回归到现实里来。”

他再一次向御堂伸手，不过这次他掌心向上摊开，向御堂示意。御堂盯着他看了几秒，最终还是慢腾腾地把手交给他。

克哉握住那手掌，以拇指摩挲过那几道日积月累下的痕迹：“着陆通常以感官刺激的形式进行，而您一直也就是这么做的——通过疼痛将注意力集中在眼下，以摆脱侵入性记忆的袭击。不过这不是唯一的办法，有别的、可以不会弄伤您的方式吧。”

御堂扬起下巴，眼神冷冷扫过来：“你想说接吻吗？”

“……呃，那个当然也成功了……”

“我觉得跟你说的原理不一样吧，那个之所以有效果只是因为我知道如果是‘以前’你才不屑于吻我。”

那句话，御堂说的时候没有多想，但讲完才发现自己的语气似乎有些不对——但他还没转过弯来，克哉已经怔住了。

“——不，我不是……”解释的话也没有说完，毕竟克哉也不知道自己还能从哪里开始狡辩。

一时两人间的气氛都有些尴尬，话题则随之越滑越远，御堂那天也没有想起来，他的上空究竟是什么在发光。

  


最后克哉清了清嗓子：“总之……接吻也不太方便。您需要一个单独可以操作，又不容易被别人察觉的小动作，这样，无论是什么场合都可以自由应对了。”

御堂冷漠地看着他。

那多少让克哉觉得有些心慌，学来的内容重复得也没什么底气：“……通常一些思想练习可能会有用，比如清点房间里的物件，倒数十秒——”

“——你真觉得我发作起来还能看得见周围有什么吗……”御堂不耐地打断他，“全身都会疼，连自己在哪里都不知道。”

那个人说得相当事不关己，反而是克哉倒吸一口凉气，沉默下来。他不敢看御堂的表情，然而那掌心刺眼的伤口大概比什么都有说服力。

“……你还想说什么，眨眼？深呼吸？反正全都不管用。”明明声音也在发虚，御堂还是步步紧逼；“我都试过了。”

闻言那男人终于抬头，然而自己再怎么看他也只是徒劳地张嘴，一个字也说不出。

御堂突然觉得十分无聊，心想他今天估计翻不出什么新花样，准备干脆起身走人，然而那时手却被克哉攥紧了。

“……你——”

“——不然，试试这样？”他的声音显得有些嘶哑，像是从喉咙底下挤出来的。

虽然话说的艰难，那男人的动作却很利索。在御堂不明所以的视线里，克哉解下了御堂腕上的手表，然后，把自己的表也拆了下来。

“以后请戴我的吧。”他自说自话地把自己的表给御堂戴上了。

御堂强忍着抽回手的冲动，瞪着被绑上来的那男人的东西，尽管咬牙切齿话说地还是留了余地：“……我不赞同你的品味。”

“…我哪来的什么品味。”克哉仿佛听到什么有趣的事，轻笑一声：“只是以前没钱而已。”

——这还真是诚实啊。那男人终于放了手，而御堂也终于得以近距离审视那块异物：廉价的石英表，外框都有了划痕，无论怎么看都不该是会出现在自己身上的东西——

他一顿，忽然有些明白了佐伯克哉的用意。

“……所以，您会戴着我的手表，也是‘以前’绝对不会发生的事吧。”克哉微笑着，取出眼镜布擦干净御堂摘下来的表盘，小心地收好。

御堂沉默了两秒，终归按耐不住：“……可是，掉价。”

克哉笑得更开心了：“……不愧是您啊。”

那评价令御堂莫名觉得紧张，不过克哉只是又一次抬起他的手，拉到唇边轻吻了一下：“请稍微忍耐几天？我挑一款您喜欢的送给你吧。”

“……照你的说法，重点不就在于我不会喜欢吗。”气氛突然软下来，更软的是那男人贴上来的唇瓣——御堂有些不知所措，只好专心于挑刺。

克哉却认同地很快：“那我会挑您不会喜欢但是和您相配的种类，可以吗？”

那说法听起来或许荒唐，然而更荒唐的事，御堂也早就亲眼见证过——所以他什么意见都没发表，只是点了点头。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

当人有了目标，每一天似乎都可以被赋予崭新的意义——那样的时间总是过得很快，转眼那个阴郁的春天走到了尽头，而夏季就卷着火伞高张的热浪降临，迫不及待地宣示自己的威压。

克哉和御堂都不喜欢天热，不过这一季偏偏也是新品上市的热销季，正处在上升时期的A. A乘势揽到不少新项目。纵使员工在增多，工作量也不可小觑。虽说平日里克哉是负责出外勤的那一个，然而那天另一位客户状况频出，饶是他知尽能索，也分身乏术：不过要拜访的对象也不是好糊弄的，于是克哉只能拜托御堂代替他走那一趟了。

那样的事不是第一回，以往也都十分顺利。毕竟，即使是以前，克哉也从未怀疑过御堂的能力；而这一月有余御堂也再没有暴露出什么不稳定的征兆，他的另一重担心也不该在此时应验。总之一切都没有什么不对，可偏偏那天御堂刚出门克哉就觉得忐忑难安，仿佛有什么灾祸将至，就在他举头三尺之处悬而未决。 

他无法摆脱那令人讨厌的预感，又说不清直觉的来源，不过坐在办公室里冥思苦想毫无助益，所以克哉尽力以全速解决了手边的麻烦，然后就翘班去接人了。

御堂是乘计程车离开的，所以克哉特意开了对方的车直奔目的地。一路上他提心吊胆，上次出现这种反应还是自己出差而御堂崩溃的那回——他努力把那些画面扔出脑海，可天气似乎也执意要和他作对一般的，在十几分钟的车程里由晴转阴，然后突然下起暴雨。

——至少没那么热了。他把车停在路边，向着目标的建筑看去。零零散散的上班族要么避着雨要么快速跑开，克哉暗自庆幸自己来得怎么也算及时。估算时间御堂应该已经谈完，他掏出手机准备给对方打电话。

不过御堂就在那时出现在了门口。

无论何时何地，那道身影永远都如同磁极坐标般吸引着他的目光，让他一颗作乱地心消停下来，缓慢落回原处。 

明明相隔甚远，再怎么眷恋的样貌也模糊成雨幕里的一点，但他就是能看出来，对方是如何驻步在门前，又是怎么抬首对着漫天的水蹙眉的——克哉心念一动，想拨号又觉得慢，就拉开车门冲着他跑过去。

“御堂先生。”

那个人直到自己踏入遮蔽的范围内时都没有注意到自己，克哉只好出声喊他。那倒是立刻引起了对方的反应，不过对方抬眼看过来，脸上半是茫然半是惊讶。

克哉当然没指望他看见自己会高兴。

然而御堂也没有说什么，迅速地整理好了表情，然后向克哉走过来：“你怎么来了……事情都解决了？”

克哉一点头，顺口扯谎：“下雨了，我想你应该没带伞。”

他那时还感谢多变的天气给他撞上一个毫无破绽的借口，却完全忽略了自己半湿的西装和塌下来淌着水的头发。意识到时为时已晚，御堂已经上下打量了他一圈，嘲讽努力忍了半天，到底还是忍不住。

抱起双臂，御堂扬起下巴：“……所以你带伞来了？”

“……没有。”

  


他们两人瞪着外面看了很久，雨势却不减反增，最后还是以冒雨跑回车上做结。系了安全带，御堂烦躁地拂去衣服上的水珠，脸色相当不好看。不过这次难得怪不到克哉头上，克哉也就心安理得下来瞄着他的怒颜偷笑。

御堂横了他一眼。

克哉悻悻收回视线，发动引擎，朝着回去的方向开。

一路上街景都是一片灰蒙蒙，雨水以千钧之势砸向车身不断冲刷着窗户，让克哉感觉自己被困在了鱼缸里。那让克哉不禁生出几分庆幸来，毕竟这种天气很难打到车，而御堂无论如何也不会主动找自己求助。

偏偏在那时御堂还开口问了：“所以你到底为什么会过来？”

对方依旧一脸严肃，他总不能说出是什么莫须有的心电感应——思考了半秒，克哉回答：“只是想早点看见你而已……况且，今天是咨询的日子不是吗？”

御堂皱起眉，没有说话。

工作增加也带来了别的影响，比如负责起不同项目来之后他们的时间安排就没那么统一，也不是每天下班都能赶到一起。那给很多事都造成了麻烦，只不过那所谓的麻烦在他们两人那里估计有着不同的定义：总之磕磕绊绊地磨合了几天，最终达成的共识是把每周五晚上作为固定的咨询时间，一来方便安排工作，二来如果有什么副作用，通过名义上的休假时间也好处理。 

不过那天的咨询并没有什么建树。克哉坚持要直接去办公室，因为他清楚回去之后御堂绝对有各种方式把这一天糊弄过去——而没办法换掉湿衣服的御堂表现得和被迫受洗的猫别无二致，潮乎乎的炸不起毛，可是每一寸紧绷的身体都分明叫嚣着不友好。

“好了……回答完这个问题就放过您……”克哉最后只能投降，“……您最近的发作经历是什么？”

御堂把身上披着的克哉的干外套扯得更紧了一点。

他依旧不愿多谈，那顺理成章，然而不说话就没有办法进行下去，这一点他们两人都清楚。平白蹉跎了几小时的光阴用来无言相对，御堂也只好开口了，毕竟他同意过，而且他尚没说出过安全词来。

克哉认为从最近发生的事件着手是最好的开局，虽说这段医患关系建立在“不信任”上面，但他没勇气就这么轻易地深入那一片狼藉的往事。而对于御堂来讲，焦虑管理也是他迫切需要且有意图主动寻求的科目，毕竟咨询中御堂承认他也查找过关于应激反应以及应对方法的知识——那让克哉喜出望外，毕竟那证明御堂还不是全然的绝望，相反，他也想自救。

毕竟那是御堂孝典，他想，那个人从来都不会甘心停在原地。

所以他稍微放下一点心来，从危机干预的阶段逐渐过渡至些许更敏感的话题。他会让御堂描述自己做过的噩梦，或者是最近发作的情境，以及当时他的想法。（他甚至提出过要御堂记手帐，被对方青筋直跳得拒绝了。）但方法无论，御堂需要习惯放开自己对那些事的感受，不然污物捂久了只会腐败地更多。

那当然不容易，开始时御堂会铁青着脸，甚至哮喘都复发了一次。就在那时克哉意识到问题从御堂“不想说”转移成了他“说不出来”。

有太多的是非纠缠在他身上，横亘在他们之间：心结，冤孽，而出了这间办公室，世界也从来不怎么怀有善意。

否则窗外这一道道闪电又该劈在谁身上。

良久的沉默以后，御堂交叉十指，抬起眼：“……前天，噩梦。你看见了。”

克哉一窒，回忆起那晚来。和平日激烈地惊醒不同，那个晚上御堂眼泪流得不声不响，花了克哉很久才发现；然后他叫了御堂好一会，从轻碰到抓着肩膀摇晃再到深吻，对方却一直毫无反应，就算睁开了眼，也只不过是哭得更凶了些。那样的御堂他见过几次，向来束手无策，而他最讨厌听天由命的感觉。

然而御堂终于出声叫他的时候他又不得不把那些诅咒都收回来，转成赞歌唱给从不存在的神明。当然了恩典可以没有来源，祸根却明白长在自己身上，他不聋不哑又不健忘，就算想逃避现实，也不能太过分了。

“啊，那天——”克哉深呼吸了几次，“……您梦到什么了？”

御堂看着他、又看向别处，张开口、又咬起嘴唇；最终他看了看那块布满划痕的石英表，虚弱地说道：“你刚才说了，之前是最后一个问题，我已经答过了。”

“……这么幼稚的讨价还价，一点也不像您呢。”克哉苦笑。

御堂把外套扔给克哉，站起身就走。克哉连忙追上去，去拉御堂那冰凉湿漉的手指。最后两人仓促的步伐慢下来，直至进入电梯里，他们都松了一口气。

  


* * *

  


那天晚上御堂在克哉身上实践了他的手段。克哉并不意外，但也招架不住——虽说御堂可能也没做什么太出格的事，只是克哉平时对着他毫无节制，几乎看他几眼就能起反应。

所以显而易见的当御堂只穿着浴袍走向他，以濡湿的食指挑开他的领带，俯身对他耳语说快去洗澡的时候——他心里想的完全不是洗澡。

当然御堂也没有在想洗澡的事。

回到卧室以后御堂坐在床边看他走近，依旧只穿着那一件浴袍，身上的热汽在空调的冷风之下几乎已经散尽，凝成水滴从发梢淌下来。克哉伸手接住，然后以五指梳拢进御堂的鬓角，手掌轻轻摩挲他的脸颊。

御堂的眼睛眯了起来，望望他，不说话。

克哉在他身旁坐下，一本正经：“您这样会着凉的。”

御堂挑眉，手一扬挑衅般把浴袍的带子扯开，任凭那薄薄织物随着动势滑下肩膀。

一番恍人光景在前，克哉咽了咽口水，想说什么也全吞了进去。

  


不过佐伯克哉一向是锲而不舍的人，况且用来取悦别人的漫长前戏，放空的大脑拿来思考哲学似乎很适时：毕竟他不敢让自己太沉迷——明白了曾经的快乐全部建立在御堂受难之上以后，近日来他每次要爽快都伴随着巨大的负疚。

所以他会把御堂按在床上，一手抚弄性器另一手探向胸膛，舌头伸出来滑腻淋淋舔过耳廓，嘴里说出来的却是：“您是真的想做吗？”

御堂紧咬的唇间只逸出一声娇喘。

“还是说，您觉得您有义务这样做？否则就会觉得不安……？”

御堂的手扶在克哉的肩膀上，指甲忽而狠狠掐进去。

“……唔，如果您是这么想——”

御堂急了。

“…你给我适可而止吧！现在不是你的咨询时间！”身体都弹跳起来只为恶狠狠瞪他一眼，御堂骂完人就落回床上剧烈喘息。

见状克哉的动作居然更慢了下来：“我只是……”

“——闭嘴。”

腾腾杀气迎面逼来，克哉终于噤声，注意力得以集中在他擅长的事情上。

  


那男人的调情一向无始无终，死盯住天花板的御堂不知道他在做些什么，只是身体的感官一寸一寸高亢起来，发起热，淌出汗，欢呼雀跃于存在，又怀恨不甘再贪求：他自己都不知道，原来他的体内居然还存在着这样的能量，离开头脑，背弃心智，搅动在胸口暴沸，然后他的眼他的唇他的喉结他的锁骨他胸口的乳首他腹肌的凹陷全部，全部都与之更深的渴望，一并向下。

向下。

向下坠落。

坠进漆黑的夜晚。

再发出光和热来。

烧尽他。

。

他觉得好热。

“佐伯……！”在那男人把他的双腿左右大开之时御堂叫了他，手也伸出去，但被泪水模糊的视线令他看不清什么，伸出去的手也只抓到空气。然而那男人一激灵，尽力掩住恐慌摆起笑脸来，身体覆上去拉住他的手十指相扣。

“怎么了，御堂先生？”

那个男人的声音放低下来，不要说人心，或者神明也会一同被蛊惑。

只不过现在的御堂孝典，大概是恶魔吧。

“……你以后，不要来分析我的一举一动……烦死了。”就着那只手，御堂把他拉得更近了一点，一边哭一边发火。

克哉尽力谨慎地组织语言，否则他不确定对着这样的御堂他会不会不小心把全部都给出去：“……啊，咨询时间以外的话……”

“——还有，把敬语也给我去掉……”

“……我明白了。”

他说出来的依旧是顶级的自谦，御堂几乎要翻白眼了，只不过那时又一根手指加了进来，逼得他一声惊喘。那男人就着继续扩张的动作，脸凑得更近。

“还有别的吗？”他忽然笑了一下。

是真实的笑容，和平日里虚伪做作的表情不一样，除去那些生搬硬凑的温和，多了一分天真的邪气：真要说起来，似乎和以前的那个佐伯克哉还更接近一点。

御堂或者该觉得恐惧，然而那一刻，他只恍了神。

所以他张张嘴，什么也没说出来。

可克哉就那么笑出了声，从喉咙里溢出来的低笑，仿佛是被骂得心情愉快，人也轻飘起来。所以他将要后撤回去，抱住御堂的双腿，摆好了架势。

“……佐伯。”御堂以手背遮住眼，嗫嚅出来。

他不以为那男人会明白，毕竟他自己也不再清楚，自己到底想要从眼前这个人身上，得到什么。

可就在那时，唇被覆住了。

御堂张开嘴，不是因为要回应，而是因为那男人在那时顶了进来：他想要尖叫，然而舌头却被对方轻咬了一下——接着，他反客为主，直趋而入，滑腻的肉块蹭在他体内的粘膜上。

他依旧没有预想过，那会是什么样的感觉；对于接下来的自己会变成什么样，他也全然不感兴趣。那几乎有些滑稽，因为被紧紧拥抱上下兼攻之时，滑过他大脑的念头居然是——

——那男人明明说过不会再随便分析他的行为，却还是说谎了。

  


* * *

  


做爱是可以涂炭灵魂的事，御堂原来不知道，遇上克哉才明白。其实那很正常，神经元拼命放着烟火，大脑也自然就盛了一团乌烟瘴气。从前御堂害怕那种感觉，但他现在想要了——或许源于食髓知味，可倘若放开了身体，烈火焚身也未尝不是享受。

到底人们一直都在做这样的事，周而复始，轮转不休，好像西西弗斯的苦业，坦塔勒斯的天罚。人性中最悲哀的地方从来都如是，目标就在眼前，却求而不得；就算找了相似的东西来替，可空对着，最后也是镜花水月，海市蜃楼。

他们也不过是又一对躺在神台上的祭品。

  


“我只是……想睡得安稳一点而已。这样做了就不会再想多余的事。”

那天他们做了有几次，当御堂从失神中转醒时，克哉已经把他们两人都收拾干净了。一身的倦怠仿佛烧尽的野火，他瘫软下来，动弹不得，那男人就乘机把他整个人搂进怀里。

他也没有拒绝，只是睡着之前，他突然想要和克哉说些事情。

克哉听了，沉默几秒：“……所以，才要和我做爱吗？”

“啊，是啊……我早就学会了。被做这种事情的时候…什么都别想。”

克哉深吸一口气，揽在腰间的手臂放开，他的手抬起御堂的脸：“……您这样——”

他只对上御堂一双黑白分明的眼睛。

“——真的好吗……”

克哉勉强完成一个句子，却再也没什么底气。倒是御堂低笑了起来，随后轻声说：“别再废话了…我已经答应随你怎么治，你怎么也得给我点东西交换……我也，‘是个商人’不是吗？”

“……”

“…就只有这一会，我只要……这一会就好。”

克哉的眼神动了动，没再说什么，只是默默颔首。垂头丧气的他看起来比平时年轻了不少，而御堂突然也就失去了再去逼问的兴趣。

想来御堂孝典行事狠辣杀伐果决，可不合时宜的放松警惕以及没来由的怜悯心却总在阴浪恶水间翻出些名堂来。他没问，但他却还在想，那显而易见地违背了一整晚努力的初衷，然后他就翻来覆去做了一整晚噩梦。

  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

  


纵欲叠上发作，想见那一晚克哉和御堂都睡得不干不脆，浑浑噩噩间醒来已经日上三竿。对他们而言即使是周末晚起也堪称奢侈，所以两人洗漱吃饭，匆忙得仿佛心怀上罪恶感——然后在那个和煦的休息日下午，他们就各自投入工作了。

毫无气氛的一天过去，夜色再次如约降临。克哉借口不想做饭邀请御堂出门，完全忽略上一次的惨烈失败继续试图以约会奉承哄他开心，然后在席间，他装作不经意提出来：“……您昨晚又——”

“——现在别说这种事。”御堂手中的餐刀戳进无辜的迷迭香烤小羊排，试图把他的话茬掐断在盘子上：“你不是答应我了吗，咨询时间以外的话——”

“我只是觉得……”大庭广众之下御堂既不可能捅死他也不会吻过来，所以克哉就肆无忌惮地继续讲下去：“您看、即使做爱，不是也一样会做噩梦吗？”

御堂眉头微蹙，盯着他看了许久，一言未发冗自拿起酒杯。

他还是没有告诉那男人他已经不再喜欢红酒，不过在对方眼里可能没什么区别——他照样喝得很多，只不过现在他尝不出味道，只是迷恋上醉的感觉。 

正如他沉迷于和佐伯克哉上床一般。

喝得太急，他的眼神有些浮了。杯子里一片赤红摇曳翻转出流光溢彩，吞进去却酸得好似呕吐后留在嘴里的胃液。但那无关紧要，迫近又逼真的惶恐正在体内延烧：他不禁思考，倘若做爱和酒精真的无法再对他起作用，那他又能靠什么麻痹自己。

克哉看他不说话只灌酒，暗道不好，就蔫蔫地道歉，紧跟着的是他一贯似是而非的关心。御堂没认真听他说了什么，却想起那男人也讲过要自己依赖他的话。可是现下他在自己目光的尽头晃成一个虚影，让御堂觉得就算自己当真投靠过去，也只会撞进漂浮的泡沫里。

那男人看起来就像是会在阳光下烧成过眼云烟的类型。

  


* * *

  


不幸若缠了身，好事多半就不得长久，相反恶兆倒是全部有言必应。他们两人各怀鬼胎，然后莫可言名的隐患就迅速地成了真。

工作日来得很快，刚同客户交流过，运营着项目克哉自然是要把相关职员召集起来开个会的。御堂本来并不直接负责这个企划，无奈和客户沟通的人是他，克哉只好请他一并列席传达对方的意见。

那甚至都不是需要特意准备的工作，御堂简明地总结了要点，就把主席台让给了克哉。

那男人的确优秀，开了口每一句话都有着精准且不容置疑的力度——在自立门户，舍弃了繁文缛节之后更是如此。御堂看着他站在会议桌前方侃侃而谈，言简意赅又直指核心，三言两语间就明确了下一步的行动计划，给在场所有人眼前都描出了前景。那事说来不难，然而在大公司浸淫久了就会懂得不会用假大空渲染出一片云山雾罩的上级是多么罕见——所以不自觉间谁都会对那个神采飞扬的年轻人投以敬服的眼神。 

……和这样的人去争，自己恐怕是注定失败了。

那个念头冒出来的瞬间，御堂眼皮一跳，视线向那男人紧逼过去。

专注于演说的克哉并没有注意到。

但是他的声音还在源源不断地流出来，充满了整个会议室——那声音低沉有磁性，讲得也都无比正确：御堂能听见，自己身边的人，都在不断地对他发出赞叹，和有他在的大多数场合一样，熟悉得令人厌恶。

可那又有什么不好吗。

明明事到如今，他已经不需要和那男人争什么——

~~因为他们站在同一边……~~

——因为他早就已经失败了。

他深吸了一口气，莫名的违和感自体内翻滚几许就倒涌上来，他觉得慌张但又没什么惊讶，似乎那是顺理成章的事——他的身体里该是被放入了什么不断震动，而几步之外那个男人无情地把持着他的感官：只要佐伯克哉想了，现在就可以让他在众目睽睽之下发出呻吟再射出来，然后全社都会一边看着他被侵犯的影片一边欣赏他本人被压在桌上强奸的样子。

他知道自己在发抖，那时候他也在发抖，只不过在那男人的操纵之下是没有人会注意到他的。人情也好瞩目也罢，他所拥有的一切都会被对方轻易夺去再扔到污泥中碾成粉碎，而他脚下没有立足之地，身后也没人能成为他的支柱。

他的身后只有……

那时他掌心一痛，顺势手腕上就传来不熟悉的压迫感。他突然想起来，那里好像有什么东西——

——象征着一切都过去了的东西。

他无疑，渴望着那样。

所以他战战兢兢地向下看了。

腕上绑着的是一块廉价的石英表，表盘上布满划痕，人工皮制成的表带久了发硬，仿佛他已经习惯的手铐。

但那不是手铐，而是他不该戴着的东西……

……所以，他所身处的是…… 

现在。

而现在是——

他的视线忽明忽暗，霎时间房间里空无一人，转眼又布满了摇曳的阴影，似是在汇聚又仿佛要铺陈开，缓慢又决然地吞噬着他身边的一切。

他知道他需要加快速度，他身处绝境的边缘，如果再不离开，他会摔下去，掉进更恐怖的地方。

所以他十分努力地回想，“现在”意味着什么。

熟悉的声音依旧在耳边滔滔不绝。

好像温暖的海水灌入耳道里。

他头晕目眩，却又神异地觉得安心，仿佛将要被引入的不再是深渊，而是某个庇佑之地。

因为那个声音说过，

现在，是“以前”—— 

  


——那些漂浮不定的回忆碎片，他终究没有拼凑起来。因为在他想起现在究竟代表了什么之前，另一个曾熟悉过的声音在他身后响起，半是嘲弄半是怜悯，温和地好像一声长叹，带了怀念的意味，却也绝对来者不善。

“御堂……”

他茫然地向后看去。

“……你现在……”

但是那不是他该做的事。他很快就意识到了。 

因为那些影子在看。

他们所有人都在盯着他。

他们都在等待着这一刻。

他们，全部，都迫不及待想要见证——

——现在的自己，变成了什么模样。

  


“御堂先生！身体不舒服吗？”

与想象中截然不同的声音突然叫了他，他浑身过电般惊觉，当真向后看去，对上的却是藤田的脸。

“…我……”御堂眨眨眼，张开嘴，舌头却好像僵在了口腔里，让他只能发出意味不明的呻吟。

就在那时佐伯克哉也走了过来，满眼阴鸷旁人或是无法分辨，只不过他经过的路上气温似是都压下了几度。好在他到底明白，只需和御堂对视一瞬，就从眼前的光景里尝出了几味似曾相识。

然而他只能欲盖弥彰：“…是低血糖吗？藤田，你陪御堂先生去休息室歇一会吧。”

藤田还没答应下来，御堂已经摇晃着站起了身：“我自己就可以了。打扰了会议，十分抱歉。”

他低垂着头说完合礼的场面话，就头也不回地向外走——会议室的门从没有锁上，没有什么可以挡得住他。

克哉拦下将要跟上的藤田，目光从那扇门上滑过去，站在原地一动不动，用了几秒才回忆起他本来说到了哪里。 

  


* * *

  


一切都过去了，那句话有两种意思。

在员工的注视下狼狈地穿过工作区，御堂没有去休息室，而是直奔盥洗室把自己锁进尽头的隔间里，扶着墙剧烈地咳嗽——但他好歹没有吐出来，那或许是个进步，说给那男人听大概会让他高兴。

御堂冷笑，抬手摸摸脸颊，湿漉漉的不知是什么，但总归一样恶心。靠在门上平复了呼吸，他走向洗手台鞠了一把凉水泼在脸上，以期把他那被污染的心智洗干净。不过水从脸上流下来，他没感到半点清爽，只觉得五脏六腑经那一激都在慢慢凉下来。

在人前发作，这几乎是他最怕的事。

佐伯克哉刚开始雇佣新员工的时候， 他焦虑地寝食难安，不管那男人怎么安慰，他都只当对方酝酿着什么恐怖的阴谋。那时他是清醒了一点，不过显然他另一半大脑依旧积满了漆黑的黏液，日常所经历的一切往那片沼泽一过都会沾上污秽的臆想，而臆想之中多出现几个观众，就变成了禁地里讳莫如深的噩梦。

所以他不看，不说话，紧绷出一副面无表情，最后终于适应了别人出现在这里——正好他的应对策略很快为他捞了一个冷酷无情的名号，也没有谁会再来眼前自讨苦吃。

那很好。他慢慢放松了些许，不用时时提心吊胆，甚至生出些侥幸心理来。所以他需要被提醒一下，免得和那男人相处久了，也染上掩耳盗铃的恶习。

大概恶兆确实有言必应，那个念头刚刚划过，佐伯克哉就推门进来了。

自来水流笔直落尽，御堂看着水珠滑进洗手台的下水口，听那男人急促的喘息慢慢放缓。

然后他挂着平常的脸向自己走过来，在一步之外停下，轻声开口：“…您还好吗？”

御堂抬眼向他一瞥，转开了视线。

克哉没再追问，只是抿起嘴唇，掏出手帕来仔细擦干他濡湿的衣领，然后小心翼翼地为他整理好西装。御堂始终一言不发，像往常一样任凭他把自己收拾干净，慢慢找回力量逼迫打弯的膝盖挺直。

哪里都不倚靠也不屈下腰，他站起来是比那男人高的。尽管差距实在不大，可咫尺之间克哉要看他还是上挑了视线。平日里总是染着厌倦的眼睛若不被睫毛的阴影遮挡就又清又亮，猝不及防被御堂看见，无端让他怀疑自己怎么会被这样一双眼吓到发抖。

可当那男人的手似有若无碰过自己的脖颈时，他还是打了个冷颤。

“……”克哉收回手，主动后撤了一步：“要不要回去休息一会？”

“没那个必要。”御堂迅速地拒绝，转念一想，又勾起唇角来苦笑：“还是说，你觉得我会碍事？”

闻言那男人已经不争不辩，盯着他看了半天，委屈怨念都咽回去，最后只沉默着摇了摇头。

两个人一起走出盥洗室多少有点奇怪，确认了御堂的状态以后，克哉就先往外走。推了门，他又转过头来，望到又在正领带的御堂，话在嘴边犹豫了几秒才出口：“藤田他好像很担心你。”

“啊，我会去向他道谢。”

克哉略一点头，神情复杂，不过御堂反正也没在看他。 

  


如那男人所言，那天下午年轻的下属围着自己转了几圈，聒噪得御堂心烦意乱：那时他记起藤田之前也说过“大病初愈”之类的话，当时他还怀疑佐伯克哉告诉了他什么，不过却没有问出来的机会。如今再想，已经失去了问的兴趣——那男人估计只是随口编了什么胡话，用来解释自己为什么缺席离职又突然出现——否则自己像个废物一样被监禁直到真正变成废物的历史若是被他知道一分，他现在又怎么可能还是用这样热忱的眼神看着自己。

毕竟现在的他可是连以前的手下败将都不屑视为对手的角色了。

好不容易熬到下班，他得以光明正大把藤田轰回家，在难得的清静里慢腾腾地处理完余下的工作。不知是为了躲他还是当真有事，佐伯克哉一下午都在外出，直到血色涂上天空也没有回来——不过那一天并不是所谓治疗的日子，他恐怕也没有回到这里的理由。

合上电脑，收拾好文件，御堂站起身。他那天已经足够失态，本来是打算早点回去，装着若无其事省得那男人依依不饶。

可是他并没有顺利地走出办公室。

那一瞬间发生了很多事，毕竟世上无时不刻都有很多事要发生，但是大部分，大部分都微不足道。好像打印机缺了纸徒劳地收起托盘滴滴响了两下，好像窗边没人记得浇水的阔叶植物不堪重负落下叶子来，皮鞋踩在地板上的声音平日细小可一旦房间里没人了就能荡出回音，而同理，遥远街道之中传来的音乐本应该在被他听见前就飘渺于无形。

可是他看见了闪烁着橙色光芒的打印机，也看见了枯叶落在地上，他本不该为此停下脚步可他却停了下来，而他回头的时候妖异的红色晃在他脸上，壮烈的夕阳下，奇诡的圣歌正在奏响。

穿过几公里街道，横跨十几年光阴，被他听见。

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

  


克哉回到公寓时御堂还不在。他松了一口气，把病历单小心藏进书房里，心下犹豫着一会要怎么跟御堂开口。

无论如何狡辩隐瞒并不等同于欺骗，他也明白御堂如果知道自己还在和心理医生见面估计不会高兴。然而他到底半路出家如何努力也不敢盲信自己的意见，所以他不时也会尽量掐头去尾把御堂的症状和对治疗的反应记录下来拿去咨询。今天的预约本是定好的，他也没想到正赶上御堂发作。

那是正常现象——医生如是说，即使御堂再怎么情绪稳定，再怎么没有在人前发作过，再怎么适用了各种着陆的方式，也是正常现象：更何况那并不算太过严重的情况，御堂还是凭着自己脱离了应激状态，他不用太过担心什么。

可是微妙的违和感依旧在体内郁结不散，好像他一贯灵敏的直感不停予他警报，而上一次他忽略自己的心声时——

——后果在眼前摆着。

最后他还是决定多少要去问问御堂，好在对方本来对自己就没什么好感，再怎么招人烦也不至于让他们的关系进一步恶化。

收拾好文件，他走进厨房开始准备晚餐的食材。处理完成以后他瞄了一眼天色，惊觉早已过了通常御堂会滞留加班的时间。他解下围裙，一边翻手机一边盘算着去办公室看看，玄关却突然传来响动。

克哉顿住，看着御堂脸色苍白地跌进门来。

“您——”

“——我没事。”御堂径直截断了他的话，以同等的粗暴扯下西装外套，踩着凌乱的步子进了卧室。

克哉觉得那扇门仿佛是摔在了自己脸上。

至少现在不是无端揣测了，克哉默默叹了口气。他清楚现在追过去也是自讨苦吃，于是强作镇定回到厨房，等到晚餐上桌以后才去叫御堂。对方端了一副若无其事的样子出来，眼下带着可疑的红痕。

被一触即发的气氛笼罩，那一顿饭到底也没有安然吃完。御堂只动了几下筷子，而克哉一看过去，他就低了头不说话。

“御堂先生…”

“我没胃口。”

“出了什么事？”

“…”

“如果您不想谈刚才，那上午的时候呢？您是想起来——”

“——你说了咨询要在办公室做的吧。”御堂紧绷着身体，咬牙切齿地打断他。

克哉的视线在御堂脸上转了两轮，面不改色地放下筷子：“那我们现在下去。”

那个人终于恼羞成怒，一双眼狠狠瞪过来，以怒斥的口吻吼他的名字：“佐伯克哉——”

那时克哉着在他的气势之下，明知对方正处于盛怒，却反而觉得痛快不少。不过他还没来得及开始恐惧接下来要如何收场，御堂攒了过度的力道就已经泄了下去。

他或者只是盯着自己看了太久，目光涣散起来，嘴唇也开始发抖：“……够了吧。”

听御堂气若游丝，克哉只得从怀念中挣脱，干巴巴地说：“我没有别的意思…只是您这种状态……果然有什么事发生了吧？”

御堂抬手遮了眼睛，向后垮在椅背上，许久才稳住呼吸：“……我怎么了吗？无论是发作还是……别的，事到如今也该习以为常了吧。为什么非要揪着不放？”

克哉还没回答，就听见一声含混的哽咽，一时间什么话都被心跳声吞没了。

眼泪从脸颊上滚下来，大概御堂也明白他藏不过，干脆自暴自弃起来：“你以为我很喜欢让别人看见我这副模样吗……这种、丢人现眼的事，我一直都不想……可是，不是你说的……这不是我能控制的事吧。”

带着哭腔的破碎声音听得克哉坐立不安，好像再怎么喘气肺里也都填满了真空，而御堂口吻中隐隐的自责更是绞紧了他的颈，让他难以置信地发问：“……您以为我会在意那个？”

“难道不是吗……”御堂喃喃地说。

“当然不是……我只是担心你。”

御堂沉默地瞥了他一眼。 

水光粼粼的双眸，看多了好像就能迷失在其中。克哉也不懂他是抱着期待还是只想自己闭嘴，然而他已经以惨痛的代价学会粉饰太平毫无效果——所以他只能硬着头皮继续解释：“问题总是要解决，即使没有外因，突发状况也能证明此前的着陆方式不起作用。如果您明白告诉我，我们可以——”

“——你说的我都照做了。”御堂突然开口，“没用。”

克哉颔首，语气决然：“那我们可以继续试别的。直到您恢复为止，我都会继续努力的。”

“……恢复？”御堂撇撇嘴角，冷笑出来：“是啊。因为你还有想要的啊。”

那嘲讽的语气刺得他一痛：“……您难道不想回到以前吗？”

“只有你那么想而已。”御堂把眼泪抹掉，看向一边：“我哪有你那么厉害，看谁不顺眼就能把谁毁掉，后悔了又一定要让人变回去。你把我当成什么了？”

“……”克哉如鲠在喉，窒了半晌：“……我以为你同意了。”

“那和我怎么想有关吗？”御堂反问。

克哉僵在椅子上，望着对面神色淡漠的男人，突然意识到他们之间的隔阂从未缩短过。

无比熟悉的焦躁感又一次鲜明起来，事到如今，只剩下自嘲的意味。毕竟他又在期待些什么，难道说看了几本书，做几次无关痛痒的谈话，他就能把御堂看清楚了么。

他在那个人面前，从来都如此不自量力。

“所以……您一直是在，演戏吗？”那或许已经没有确认的必要，可他偏要送上去自取其辱。

御堂垂下视线：“只是有事情没告诉你。你不是说不会强迫我坦白吗？”

“可是……您不需要压抑自己……”

“别说的好像很为我着想一样……你难道就没有算计我吗？”

闻言克哉抬了头，镜片之后的眼睛放大了，显得毫无防备起来：“……您在说什么？”

御堂抖了抖。

“那天……你要我去那家公司。”他的声音好像薄冰般锋利易碎，“你知不知道？”

“……知道什么？”

佐伯克哉究竟是打定主意佯装到底，还是真的一无所知，御堂那时无从分辨，只不过无论哪样他都感觉同等的厌倦。他已经有些后悔，一时激愤说得太多，然而那怀疑在心中酝酿了几天，就此问出来似乎也没什么不好。

打定了主意，他向着一脸无辜的男人看过去：“本城在那里。”

  


* * *

  


那天他还没见到所约的客户，熟悉的声音就从背后传来。

他当然知道那是谁。对方锐利的视线如芒在背，他几乎站立不稳，当场就想要生出逃跑的冲动来。

然而他转过去了。

“御堂……”

本城嗣郎果然就站在身后几步开外的位置，蓦然凝望着他。

从大学时代一路进入MGN，他们曾经是那样要好的朋友，直到那段友谊以本城仓皇逃离画上句号，只留给他无数的流言作为纪念。过去那还是御堂最大的困扰，虽然在那些拼命工作以期回应周围人质疑眼光的深夜，他还是会怀念这个曾经在下班之后一起去喝酒聊天的对象。

过去的御堂还会想上一想，如果重逢了，有什么话要对他说。

然而现在他见到对方，脑中所响起来的，却是另一个男人的声音。

“——你不也只是安坐在从别人那里抢来的位置上吗？”

轻得只有他能听见，仿佛是亲呢的耳语。

“谁都没有怀念你呢，毕竟他们也觉得……你是活该吧？”

那时他不知道他是怎么在原地站住，怎么开口回应，也忘记了自己的声音或者有多僵。那一个瞬间持续得那么漫长，具体发生了什么他却没有太深的印象。他只记得站在对面的卷发男人上下打量了他几圈，目光落定在自己腕上的手表。

“……你现在，已经不在MGN了啊。”本城感慨道，半是嘲弄半是怜悯，温和地好像一声长叹。

然后御堂就看着本城眼里露骨的敌意缓慢消逝，让那场原本即是单方面的较力以一种侮辱性的方式画上了句点。他无话可说，在对方眼里，自己已不算对手；而在自己看来，对方早就不是什么值得为之困扰的对象。

可他还是在本城走后躲进盥洗室待了很久，虽然他没发作也没呕吐出来，但他还是要对着镜子来回检视：明明佐伯克哉留下的痕迹都已淡去，可是看着自己的倒影，他却不知道那些浮于表面的软弱不堪和污秽、他又要怎么藏。

最后他凄惨地笑起来，庆幸于本城到底是个肤浅的男人：毕竟现如今的自己，有的是比起廉价手表更值得挖苦的地方。

  


对那场遭遇，御堂本来不敢多想。走进会议室，把该做的汇报做完，再走出去——他该要回到佐伯克哉的公司，那天是咨询的日子，他需要好好考虑拿什么去敷衍那个男人。

然而那天偏偏下了暴雨，他望着灰暗的天空，杂念如喜潮的菌类在心底野蛮生长。那感觉他很熟悉，佐伯克哉曾经在某一个咨询环节里对他说过，不要无视自己的想法，他应该尝试着把他们整理清楚。

所以他站在原地的那几秒钟里，思绪转得飞快，却只看清了一个起因。

就在那时，克哉恰好出现在他面前。 

  


* * *

  


几天下来，御堂考虑了各种可能性。他也不是没有想过直接去问那男人，只不过以他颠倒黑白的能力，恐怕什么阴谋诡计也能强行掰扯成“那是为了您好”。

想象着那副嘴脸御堂就觉得自己可以当场吐出来。

不过今天已经闹得够本，他做了充足的心理建设，其中都包括把那男人惹火然后被报复回来，事到如今他也确实不需要怕什么——所以他还是问出来了，

他考虑了各种可能性。

只是他从来没想到，那个男人竟会一脸茫然地看着他。

“……本城是谁？”

  


接下来的半分钟，克哉与御堂面面相觑，直至他看着御堂由震惊到震怒，最后几乎是拍着桌子站起来大吼：“——你开什么玩笑？！”

“等等……那个……”他只好加快速度在脑海中搜索这个名字，然而还没打捞起几片碎片出来，御堂已经狂风般从自己身边掠过去，再次摔上了卧室的门。

  


* * *

  


克哉敲过门，没有得到回应。他压下不安壮着胆子走进卧室里，却看见御堂坐在床边。

对于克哉的靠近，他连眼神都吝于给予，只是一动不动盯着墙。

“……对不起。”克哉强硬地挡在了他前面，话说得却十分谦逊。

御堂抬起头，冰冷的视线扫过他。

过去的几个小时里，克哉用了很久才勉强想起本城这个人来，之后他甚至给藤田打了电话，才确认自己记得没错。随即他就明白御堂为什么那么生气，毕竟自己可是毫不客气地用那家伙刺激了他很多次，然而转过头来居然就能轻描淡写地忘掉。

如果要辩解的话，说辞也不是没有：毕竟距离当初已经过了将近三年，而期间林林总总，一个他从未见过的，竞争失败就跳脚的小人物，实在不值得他记住。

然而对御堂来说显然不是那么简单。

“那个……您见到他了的话，他有做什么吗？”

御堂一顿，对上克哉显出阴冷的眼神，只是冷笑：“我哪还有什么值得他记恨的地方。”

“请别这么说……”不着痕迹的松了一口气，克哉在御堂身边坐下来，“那种人只是嫉妒您而已。当初能散播那样的谣言，现在也保不准会耍什么小手段……如果他有什么动静——”

“谣言？”御堂眉毛一挑，睨了他一眼：“……你不是也说，我抢了他的成绩吗？”

“——我从来没相信过那种话。”

克哉说得斩钉截铁。

御堂轻哼了一声，半是讽刺半是当真问道：“所以你当初那么说，只是想看我痛苦的样子吗？”

他一抖，否定的话已经冲到嘴边，却讲不出口：对御堂做过的事一一从眼前晃过，他避无可避，只好盯着自己的双手答了：“……没错。”

  


佐伯克哉是什么样的人，御堂大概一清二楚。所以最后他什么评论都没再发表，径自躺下去蜷缩起来，一如他习惯的，仿佛那样就可以逃避穷追不舍的梦魇。

那有没有成功，克哉不知道，但那天噩梦之神选择降临于他的身上。从真实而可怖的记忆开始，一直到御堂昏睡之后自己所产生过的幻觉，他几乎翻来覆去体验了一轮：梦里的他看见御堂哭泣依旧觉得神清气爽，而最终他抱着亲吻的人，已经是舌头都腐烂生蛆的尸骨。

等他带着浑身冷汗惊醒，眼前的现实却比噩梦更加胆寒。无他，只是御堂不在床上。

惊慌失措的克哉冲出门去，踏在盛夏的夜晚也能感到如坠冰窟——待他看到御堂站在敞开的窗前，更是通身过电般惊悚。三步并作两步他向御堂跑去，可对方在那时转过身来，一个眼神就逼他停在了原地。

“御堂先生……？”他急促地喘息，却突然闻到空气中熟悉的味道。定睛一看，才发现御堂手指之间竟夹着自己的烟。

在克哉恍惚的注视下，御堂将滤嘴送到唇边，深吸了一口，再度转向窗外。烟雾拢在他身上，又很快散去，那时克哉才发现他身边已经散落了一地烟头。

“……您不是，得过哮喘吗？”克哉怔愣地望着他吞云吐雾，许久才拼出一个句子。

御堂的喉咙大概都被熏肿，声音十分沙哑：“那些事你都是从哪打听来的？”

“……”

沉默如同月色蜿蜒一地，夜风也拂不走的闷热好像要将御堂呼出的烟雾都凝滞下来，化成黏腻的灰烬披在他们身上。

好像他们沾了满身的往事。

见克哉没有回答的意思，御堂一皱眉，把烟在窗棂上按灭，转身就走。克哉一惊，在对方即将与自己擦肩而过的瞬间出手抓住对方的腕：“您要去哪？”

御堂少见地挣开了他的束缚：“回卧室。你追出来，不就是想叫我进去？”

他说完就继续向前走，不料身后却传来克哉发闷的声音：“……我没那么想。”

御堂回过头去，只见那男人死盯着他，一字一顿地说：“我没想再叫你做什么事。您想怎样都可以。我已经不会再勉强你，什么都——”

他的话被截在一半，因为御堂只横了他一眼，那目光分明在说他又是犯的什么毛病。

目送着御堂进了卧室，克哉没有再跟进去，只是把窗户用力关死，然后顺着墙边坐下来，捡起了御堂抽过的烟头。

  


  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

那个夏天大约比往年还要闷热，雨水也格外的多。淅淅沥沥淌上一天，终于有了下透的决意。当御堂留意到的时候，兜天卷地的黑云已经层层叠叠将天幕覆住，只有雨水穿过时才会带出来几缕敷衍的光亮。

他抬起手腕看了一眼：就算是再怎么廉价的石英表，计时总不该不准——所以办公室内即便有潮湿的阴影横流，那时距离下班也尚有很久。

所以御堂对于佐伯克哉堵在他眼前这件事感到很诧异。

“想做什么？”御堂抬头，靠在办公椅上的身体小幅度的一晃。

“……”那男人推了推眼镜，把目光掩在镜片后面：“今天是咨询的日子。”

“你就想说这个啊…”御堂撇撇嘴角，看向一旁。

那番大吵才过去了几天，期间他们两人很少讲话——之前佐伯克哉也有过刻意躲着他的时候，不过如今他似乎是真再找不出闲扯的由头：御堂对此并不奇怪，自己和那男人的相处中对方担负了一切正常交流的部分，几年下来再多的话题也有用完的时候——那男人本来也不像是多健谈的类型。而他一旦闭了嘴，自己所能贡献出的冷淡敷衍和不胜其烦也就没了用武之地。

所以他们之间就只剩下了冗长的无言以对。和现在一样。

“啊…我稍微有了一些别的想法。”

克哉吐字间斟酌了很久，好像已经不习惯和御堂说话了一般。 

而御堂盯了他几秒，垂下头来：“……你还没放弃吗。”

站在对面的男人身形一顿，不答话，只是很有些局促地转过身去，坐回到自己办公桌后面。“总之下班以后请稍微等我一会。”他那么讲了，御堂只是叹了口气作为应答。

平白多出来非正式加班，御堂已经开始烦躁，而四面八方的昏暗也将身体内部的疲倦渲得浓墨重彩。或者今天结束以后他又要长睡不起了——他冷笑着想，或许那样，那个男人就该明白了……

“……您的事，我一辈子也不会放弃的。”

御堂看过去，正捉到克哉闪开视线，满脸不情不愿，话却还是被御堂听见了，好像他运气难得好上一回。

  


到了傍晚大雨也没有停下的迹象。克哉点了灯，将水杯放在御堂面前的茶几上，坐下来。

“是我太自以为是了。”

难得他这次一句废话都没有说。端坐在沙发上的御堂瞥了他一眼，而对方双手合十抵在下颚上，视线彷徨在空气里。

“我以前觉得既然我是对你做恶的罪魁祸首，至少也该了解您经历的事……也能以此为突破口帮助您摆脱掉那些阴影。”他的声音虽然低沉却飘渺，往日的气场褪了干净，说出来的话与其说是心理治疗的开场白更像是自顾自的告解：“但是经过上次我明白了。就算是我自己的所作所为，我也不可能知道我到底让您经历了什么……如果不是您告诉我，我永远也想不到本城的事对您造成过那种打击。”

克哉的话御堂听着，状似恳诚他却总能听出些山雨欲来。结果那男人又提起本城，御堂忍不住想辩解上几句，克哉却在这时候抬起了头。

“所以…咱们从头开始吧。请您把您的感受说出来。”

御堂怔住了。

半晌，他找回声音，句子却是从咬紧的牙关里逼出来的：“你想听什么？”

“我对你做过的事。”那男人面无表情地回答，“还有您当时的想法。”

御堂用力地嗤笑，勾起的唇笼罩在层层阴影下显得整张脸都有些扭曲：“怎么，听我讲出来，会让你更兴奋吗？”

“……您把我想的也太差劲了一点。”克哉苦笑着解释：“重述是治疗PTSD的重要手段，也被称为想象脱敏。我们一直以来进行的抗焦虑训练无法从根源上解决您的侵入性症状——而再怎么克制，重复的闪回都会让你重温一遍过去的痛苦，并且因为刻意逃避，模糊的细节还有可能滋生出更多未知的刺激源。”

——这些，基本都是照本宣科。

坦白来说，克哉自己也一直逃避着这一步。尽管这种方式在无数文献中都有所提及，可种种因由积压在上，克哉也没有十足的把握，他的釜底抽薪，会不会倾下一整缸沸水。

然而经过上次他不仅发现近来的治疗毫无效果，甚至连以前的所谓进展是不是御堂的伪装都不确定——而这样无关痛痒的过家家当然帮不到他。

“您只有直面那些记忆，才能不再畏惧它们。”

克哉直视着御堂的双眼如是说。

  


而就算带上了再多长得吓人的外来语，御堂也完全不信他的鬼话。

那男人当然不知道，就算是此时此刻，就算过了那么久发生了各种各样的事，他一旦压低声音逼视上来，稍微做出什么突然的动作——好像他刚才略略向自己前倾身体——御堂都会忍不住将指甲向掌心送。

不过那男人发现他的小动作之后，伤口就会不定期被他小题大做。所以近来他会把那男人的手表勒得紧一点，手腕弯曲就会自然受到拉扯，多少也能提醒他，什么事不会在现在发生。

可是那男人却要他把那些事扯进“现在”里。

御堂不明白，他完全不觉得自己逃避了什么——如果那些回忆是他可以逃避的东西，那么又怎么会一听那男人提起过去，他就感觉这房间里每一道阴影都在向他伸出触手，无数冰冷又湿滑的多足节肢动物钻进了他的衣服和皮肤之间，好像被那个男人压在地板上全身都一一抚摸过去。

那是他从未忘记的，被支配的感觉。 

按照过往的经验，这里很快就会响起压抑的喘息，接着就是长得漫无边际的死寂。可或许是那天注定有什么要改变，在他被溢满心胸的黑暗吞噬以前，一声惊雷无端无兆，轰轰烈烈炸响在遥远的天空里。

他向外看去，闪电降在淋漓的城市之间，一切鲜艳都被打成黑白两色，仿若真是有一扇地狱之门战战欲开。

御堂忽然不知道自己又有什么需要害怕的。

他向那男人的方向看过去，对方的眼睛里好歹没有闪烁着什么期待，不如说，他的眼睛里一丝光亮都没有，狠绝得如同昔日将自己逼至深渊万丈之前的那个恶魔。

然而现在自己就躺在万丈深渊之底，向上看，是恶魔在摇摇欲坠。

看着佐伯克哉如临大敌地吞口水，御堂无谓地笑了出来。

  


“……那好啊，来吧。”

“……？”

“你不开始吗？”

“……我吗？”

“你来说不是一样吗？”御堂端起茶杯，摆出一副优雅的、看戏般的表情，向后靠在沙发上：“事情都是你做的，你还不清楚吗？况且有些细节我也记不清楚了，正好来帮我回忆一下啊。”

“……、”克哉一颤，小心地送出一口气来：“这种方式的重点是您对过去事件的感觉……如果由我来说——”

“你可以问我。”御堂一扬下巴，“想得起来的话我会告诉你。还不愿意的话，就算了吧，以后也不要再提这种事。”

克哉呆愣地望了他几秒，大抵自己也觉得难堪，再度推了一把眼镜，却也藏不住一双无措的眼。

但是他知道御堂的耐心正在耗尽，就好像窗外的雨越下越大了。

“我明白了。”克哉坐直了身体，头却低了下来：“那我就从头开始了。”

  


说是从头开始，事实上这段冤孽始于什么，他们都心知肚明——毕竟那也不是什么复杂的纠葛，客观来说，一句话就可以概括清楚。

三年前的那场接待，佐伯克哉给御堂孝典下了药，然后把他压倒在沙发上侵犯，并摄录了全过程当作勒索材料。

克哉就试着用那样的语气开了口。

迷药，暴力，强奸和恐吓——再怎么想克制，他总是避不开那些词汇：不过那又有什么要紧，它们听起来可怕，印在卷宗上也只是一行漆黑的铅字，更不用说在特定的语境下使用甚至可以染上低俗的趣味供人调笑。他知道，因为自己就是用那样的语气羞辱了御堂一晚。

他还记得自己当初说了什么，从御堂的表情来看，那个人大概也没忘。只不过在呈堂供述里几句恶意的调侃实在可以忽略不计；同样可以忽略不计的还有御堂浸透恐惧的双眼里慢慢溢出来的眼泪，以及溅在他身上的红酒——他本来觉得那和血迹很相似，直到他结束以后看着御堂一片狼籍的双腿之间才发现血刚流出来比酒要红，凝固下来，又比酒要深。

那种微不足道的细节他一边说还能一边想起来更多，比如自己在他身上留下的青紫痕迹，用摄像头捕捉到的下流角度，以及那个人气若游丝说出的住手…总之那些小事在宏大的叙事里都全部要被一带而过。“我把您绑了起来，然后强行插入了。”事件仅用一句话就可以总结完毕，而背后所隐藏的琐碎的恶行，全都留在当事人的心里。

克哉还记得他当时是如何享受那一切的。

不是享受快感，润滑不足的状况下强行侵入，他自己也疼——可是肉欲在胜利面前不值一提，而征服眼前那个人的乐趣，至高无上。

他那时全然不知道自己正在践踏的是多么珍贵的东西。

“…那之后，我拿走了您家的钥匙卡，威胁了您，就离开了。”

他叙述的全过程中御堂都一言不发，直到他说完，也不过含糊地应了一声，脸色比攥紧的指节更白。

那个人完全没有要主动开口的意思，按照约定，这就到了该自己提问的环节。“……您当时……”然而他能问出的问题他自己都觉得愚蠢，“……是怎么想的……”

御堂张开嘴，可能是想要嘲讽几句，却没说出话来；然后他又想冷笑，但是整张脸僵硬了那么久，就算扯动嘴角看起来也很凄惨。

最后他嘶哑着嗓子生硬地吐出几个字：“不记得了。”

“御堂……”

“我是真的不记得了。你不是、下了药吗……”御堂闭上眼，鞠起双手捂住嘴，来回喘息几次二手的空气呛进肺里也就没那么锋利。可蒸汽一呼到脸上，他再看向哪都模糊起来——那感觉似曾相识，却绝无可能令他安心。但他一眨眼怕是就要哭出来，所以他强忍着，看向窗外不断扑打上窗户的水。

“……我再醒过来的时候天都快亮了。我只知道被你侵犯…还被录了像，其他的都……没印象了。”

御堂没说的是，那时他眼睛一睁开药效还没全褪，头疼欲裂，下半身更是痛得麻木：而他所在房间的四壁像溶化般流淌着，只要他稍微一动，整个空间都能掀起海浪——那脱离现实的光景和眼前这面目全非的风貌很相似，都能让他着魔般盯着看，如同就此可以投身其中，消失在漫天风雨里。

但那男人是不会放他走的。他的目光羁押在自己身上，很沉重。

“………那您之后，是去上班了。”克哉犹豫着说。

那是个陈述句，御堂眯起眼看向他，应了：“……啊。”

明明当时是和他撞了个正着，平白又吃了一通恐吓，过去御堂羞愤交加，现在想起来却不是什么值得提起的事。他正奇怪那男人为什么要明知故问，对方却没让他等多久：“…那种状况…您是怎么……”

御堂沉默着。克哉自己也知道这不是他现在该问的问题，也并不属于治疗的范畴：然而回忆起当时的情景，诘问却停不下来：“您受了伤吧…还有药效的作用，就那么出门了吗……”

“那天是工作日。”御堂一抿唇，偏过头去。

“…还说什么工作啊……”当时横躺在沙发上双目无神流着血的御堂挥之不去：眼睛一闭上就看得更清楚，而睁开了，又和对面冷漠克制的御堂重合在一起——克哉忽然觉得自己的手也要开始发颤，不自觉低声说出埋怨一般的话：“您对自己也太苛刻了一点……”

话一出口御堂就狠狠瞪了过来，克哉随即噤声，两人在愈发黯淡的房间里对峙了很久——最后御堂还是落败了，或者是佐伯克哉那副表情看起来真诚到愚蠢，他解释都解释得很无奈：“你根本就什么都不懂……我是不想…被你……”

话截在半途，御堂终于忍不下去，放任自己再度划开掌心的伤口，久违的痛快令他长出一口气来。余光中他看见克哉眼皮一跳，就赶在他废话之前继续说道：“……我的生活一直都是那样的，所以就那么被你打乱，我无法接受……我以为只要我从那张沙发上爬起来，走进办公室，像平常一样上班开会……我的人生就还在正轨上。什么都不会变……我还是那个……御堂孝典。”

最后几个字在舌尖滚过，御堂忽然惊觉，明明是自己的名字，念起来却显得有些陌生了。

大抵对面的男人也有相同的感觉，御堂再看过去，却轮到对方躲开视线。

御堂不由苦笑起来。

“……我低估了你呢。”

  


风雨如晦。冲破寰宇的闪电耀得尘世光芒万丈，雷霆之中他们的脸都没有半点血色。可那样的明亮所能留存的时间也不过几分之几秒，而视网膜上烙下的光曝，闪一闪就结成漆黑的烟疤。片刻前这里的阴影都无处遁形，而现下他们又十分顽强地落回四周：谁叫不是什么过去都可以被冲淡，腐败却能在潮湿中滋生更多的污物——任凭佐伯克哉粉饰了多久的太平，终归是一扯就破的裱糊。

那一天或许可以就那么结束，就像几年前那一场残酷的接待，也有席结散场的时候。

可相对而坐，这一次无论是佐伯克哉还是御堂孝典都明白。

那只是为御堂无数绵延至今的苦难，拉开了序幕。

  
  
  
  



	20. 安魂曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是御厨。  
> 我爱御堂孝典。  
> 活葬是HE。  
> 重复两万遍。

灰烬缓慢地凋零下来，让他想起沙漏里的沙子，或者洒在灵柩上的土。

那种体验很奇特。他明明感觉到它们落在自己身上，却好像是用别人的眼睛在看那一幕发生——或者灵魂出窍就是那样的体验，他不是很清楚，只是依稀想起来修行者会通过忍耐身体的痛苦离所谓的极乐更近一点。

那些人大概都被骗了。

那时的御堂完全感觉不到快感，而痛苦也变得庞杂又茫然。偶然间意识有清醒的一隅，却也是因为从体内分离出去的缘故——他发觉思路清晰些许，就开始审视自己原本的肉体，而得出结论似乎轻而易举：他的大脑一团浆糊，心脏时而剧烈搏动几下就懈怠般减缓，只有呼吸还是正常的——虽然他竭力在放轻声音，仿佛深居洞窟的小型啮齿动物正在躲避天敌。

或者也有可能是他实在没什么力气。总而言之，他已经被操坏了。

他从没有想过自己的人生会是这么结束，然而结束本身听上去和嘴里的血腥味一样鲜美，他几乎生出期待——他的世界被正反颠倒，而构筑他的一切根基都正从头顶零零落下：那和那些灰烬很像，而他自己却反而在上升；向上坠入天空中，锁链就无法把他再拴在墙角，钢筋水泥筑成的牢笼也困不住脱出躯体的灵魂。

已经没有什么可以把他留在原地。他一无所有，无人问津，只是一摊废肉，他甚至连有没有人能对着这样的他硬起来都不确定。

可是他却偏偏还能觉得疼。

他的眼前一贯蒙着一层薄幕，雾里看花，景色却反而更清楚。然而那一霎尖锐的灼痛刺穿了他，少顷他和现实间的屏障就由下向上烧得灰飞烟灭，而他正在高飞的自由意志，也就此被强硬地拽回原点。

他的眼前还是佐伯克哉。

“御堂，不要无视我。”

那男人那一天已经玩得半腻不胜其烦，连装模作样的狞笑都挤不出来，一张脸阴翳满布，看起来就令他胆寒。

他选择不看。

  


事实上那天他已经向佐伯求饶了，至少他觉得自己求了：他哭了，也低了头，救命的话都说出来了，可那男人还不满意，他也就不知道自己还能做些什么。

虽然他从一开始就并没有抱持什么过多的期待，可又被毫不留情的凌虐了一次，他才发现自己手握的最后一根稻草也断在了掌心之间。

他以为他能逃出去，他想错了。他以为会有人来救他，他想错了。他以为只要求饶就会被放过，但他没有被放过。他还是被绑在这里，无处可逃。

他已经完全想象不到这一切会以什么形式收场：他的命运一路错位，终于彻底脱了轨。现在他面前摆着的一切都笼罩在漆黑的迷雾里，他看不见，自己还能走向何处。

对于自己的沉默，面前的男人已经陷入暴怒。然而他头都没抬，低垂的视线只看到那男人扔下烟头再次向自己靠近过来。他那才发觉刚刚所看见的是佐伯抖下的烟灰。

而视野边缘是自己大开的双腿，习惯了，就可以无视那下流的姿态：可那时脚踝上新生的疮却吸引了自己的注意力，大抵世界黑白惯了，那一抹鲜红确实很引人注目。

那里还在疼，焦黑自边缘向里蔓延，他不知道那是什么，却懂得它很快就会钻进他体内，接下来，浊液就要冒出来。

他的腐烂终于开始了。

  


数十年心血构筑的华厦，从根基蚕食至一个徒有其表的空壳，需要耗费多大的心力——他无从计算，或者很麻烦也说不定，否则那男人为什么总显得那么焦躁。

可推倒一个徒有其表的空壳是很容易的。

只消那男人的影子落在他身上，他就能听见耳边呼啸而过的异响，好像是隆隆的碎土向下砸去降成飞沙走石，又像是来自体内那些污物细若蚊蚋的咀嚼吞咽。他不明白，那会他很少能把什么考虑清楚，而直到很久以后，他才明白过来究竟是怎样的事发生在了他身上。

他见证了一个坍塌的过程。

铺天卷地的尘埃，全部，来自于他过去的虚影破灭残余下的齑粉，和烟灰一样落在他身上，和烟头一样滚烫。

它们要把他活活葬在这片废墟里。

他喘不上气来，可能是因为窒息，也可能是那男人捏住他脖子的缘故。

  


* * *

  


从那天起有很多事御堂都忘了。昼夜轮转了几周，他的眼前忽明忽暗，再醒过来的时候他躺在床上，躺了一会佐伯就走了进来——卧室的门被打开，那男人身后亮得晃眼，御堂只能看见一个阴暗的轮廓。

可确实有什么东西被那光芒照亮。

当晚他终于开窍了，仿佛是启示，也像是神罚，总之有什么降临在了他身上。

所以他就在那一天彻底臣服于了佐伯克哉。

  


具体发生了什么，御堂不记得，只是这次说的话终于没有招致恐怖的惩罚——当时御堂做好了觉悟，好在之后佐伯没再为难他。

他允许御堂穿上衣服，睡在床上，而且看他精神实在不好，连锁链也解开了。佐伯对他说之前他病得很重，身体还虚弱，要静养一阵。御堂点了头，保持着沉默。

那时佐伯还没发现什么异状，那个人是变得寡言，只不过除去反复单调的咒骂和怒斥，他本来也没听御堂讲过什么话。另外，他抱在怀里瘦了很多，但是调理一下总会恢复；被压在身下他也不再挣扎，可一旦插进去了，他还是御堂，从通红的眼角到滚烫的内壁，都是佐伯克哉的御堂。

至少佐伯那么想，显然他也没有什么对比的参照——就连想象也无甚预期。明明他为了这个结果一路大费周章，可眼下目标已然达成，老实说，他也不太清楚之后要做的事。

可是他的御堂依旧那么诱人，沉迷于肉欲之中，什么痛苦哀怨百转千回，都化成高潮前的空白一片，闪一闪，射出来，快乐其实是很单纯的事。

他觉得御堂慢慢就会懂了。

佐伯克哉有时候蠢得可怕。

不过他到底年轻，人际关系只记得小学时只此一份的失败，懵懵懂懂凭空痴长十几岁，正好到了把那种事看得很重要的时候。纵然佐伯本来不是懂得缠绵的人，可赤身裸体交织在一起，又有什么比这更接近坦诚相待。

王尔德说性关乎于权力，看起来大概是这样——压在别人身上总有种支配感，而进入，就是占有——佐伯克哉那么理解其实也没错，毕竟对于御堂而言恐怕确实如此：御堂一贯养尊处优，又凭着本事恃才傲物，顺风顺水三十余年，又怎么可能会想得到有朝一日谁会把他从一个心比天高的社会精英生生变成一块肉，只为了被操活着。

落差感也好，羞耻心也罢，他那么拼命反抗了那么久，最后终于学会了接受命运的荒唐。

然而真躺在床上了，上床又哪有那么多意义。佐伯克哉或者没什么经验，也可能只是年纪小——但是御堂是明白的。性爱本来就不干净，也不神圣，更不是什么叛逆的手段，真要用这种方式来征服，效率显得太过低了：说到底这事谁都在做，而谁来做，做起来也都又脏又臭黏腻的液体还四处横流。太绝望的时候人会用它来逃避现实，可又有什么比那种快感更现实：灵高深莫测，心虚无缥缈，现在御堂所见所想的一切都遥不可及，可手里握着的阴茎却是真的——它颤抖它肿胀它变硬它又瘫软，它确实会觉得舒服，而它舒服了，御堂才好放松下来，愣神。

如今佐伯不再对他施暴，所以他得以撑到最后望着天花板。有时那男人还会抱住他，他当然不会反抗——那也是他全然接受和全盘放弃的一部分——他只是闭上眼。自己很快就会冷下去，而那男人身上一直都很烫。

他只想睡一会。

  


* * *

  


矇昧之间他听到什么响动由远及近，很熟悉，御堂凭着惯性蜷缩起来以手肘护住头部，然而那男人只在自己身边停留了一瞬，就绕过床去把窗帘大力拉开。日光终于抵达这阴暗发潮的房子，御堂看着眼前洁白的被褥上横了几道夕照，却早已没有一丝温度。

“……您睡了一天吗？”佐伯问他。

他不知道怎么回答，也不需要回答，那男人会强行拉他起来——站立不稳没有关系，脚步虚浮也无关紧要，对方早已熟知如何搬运毫无行动力的自己，轻轻松松就把他架进了客厅：“出来稍微透透气吧。我带了晚餐回来。”

那天的佐伯照例对他说要多吃点东西，还婉转威胁他如果再忘记吃午饭就会亲自回来喂他。御堂一阵恶寒，佐伯给他多披了一件外套。

御堂渐渐发现那种措施的无济于事。

按说独处应该很难熬，然而他那么习惯被全身拘束无所事事，眼皮一阖天光就可以灭在苍穹——所以相较而言，和那男人的相处就显得那么唐突。以往他总有花样百出的节目准备给自己，而现下他承诺不会做让御堂讨厌的事，那好像就意味着：无事可做。

不过御堂当然没把佐伯克哉的承诺当真。他讨厌这个客厅讨厌那张沙发讨厌佐伯克哉更对自己深恶痛绝，可是对方把他带进客厅拉到沙发上坐下，他连眉头都没皱过。只是佐伯开电视的时候他下意识地发起抖，然后他才发现自己可能误会了那男人所说的看电影的意思。

佐伯选了貌似平平无奇的恐怖片，恶趣味般灭掉全部的灯，然后伸手搂住御堂的腰。

迎上御堂茫然的眼，佐伯对他微笑：“陪我一会嘛。”

他真诚地相信假以时日御堂会习惯和他在一起——他都已经煞费苦心把那层又冷又硬的蚌壳撬开，总算是露出了里面嫩滑的软肉。他抱着御堂的时候做出那种下流的联想，自然而然热度就顺着脊椎窜下去：不过那天他只把手臂收得更紧，因为他觉得他们需要一些日常。

况且他手臂一收紧那下流的联想也就不攻自破，因为他只向上挪了三寸，就摸到了御堂的肋骨。

如果日常就是无聊又琐碎的浪费时间，那佐伯无疑成功了。他以为简单直接的Jump Scare会让御堂流露出一点情绪变化，可惜他选错了电影——无论是封面还是标题看上去都是世界末日的题材，正片却是两个陷入热恋的少女在一群蟑螂中间一边逃命一边讨论古典文学，节奏冗长缓慢，只有人开始死了才热闹一点。

佐伯按下暂停键的时候御堂毫无反应。直至感受到对方的视线，御堂才抬起眼皮。电视上的画面静止于两位主角在满地尸体中相拥而吻，而红红白白的光映在那男人的眼镜镜片上，好像他也是满脸淌血。 

“很无聊？”

御堂摇了摇头。

佐伯转向电视，又转回来，盯着御堂看了好一会。明明那张脸他日思夜想，可心里却总不自觉给他加上一轮旭日做背景，一抹星辰妆点在双眸。但现在凑得近了，才发现他和印象里已经不甚相似——略长的发凌乱散落下来，蹙起的眉不似恼怒更像无助：而变得最多的，是他的眼睛不亮了。

那一瞬间佐伯后脊一凛，似是受到了莫大的震撼，不由向他伸手，扣住他的下巴向自己转过来。御堂没有反抗，只视线忽闪——那让佐伯更加不满，不过他稍微凑近过去，御堂的眼就随之睁大。

那让佐伯得以看清楚，御堂的眼里虽然没了光，但有自己。

“……要做什么？”御堂轻声问。

他开了口，眼中那摇曳着的倒影就随着垂下的眼睑被收敛于睫毛的阴影里。佐伯不甘心，把他的脸更向上抬起来。随着那动作御堂呼吸一滞，可佐伯也不记得自己原本的目的是什么。

然而那个姿态看起来像要做些什么不同的事，即使他们这样亲密无间也还能靠得更近一点，电视上的主角们在尸横遍野中都可以相拥而吻，那他们遍地零散的过去总有一天也不会具备意义。

怀着天真的念头他闭上眼，自己也看不见嘴角是否又勾起了恶意的弧；不过他没给御堂留下犹疑的时间，就贴了上去。

佐伯以前没有过什么接吻的经验。

即便如此，常识也觉得那种事和床上的技巧没什么不同，凭着本能随身体行动就好——他本来是那么想的，可是真碰到御堂的嘴唇，才觉得哪里不对劲——他吻过御堂身上除却这里的每一寸皮肤，而接吻，总应该特别一点。

可是并不，那只不过是又一种肢体接触而已：甚至于现在御堂身体那么敏感，舔舐耳垂轻咬锁骨都能引来一阵阵战栗，可他眼下含住了那对嘴唇吸吮，对方却一点反应都没有——怀里的身体好像雕塑一般僵硬，就算开了口，也是自己用力撬开的。

所幸佐伯已经娴熟于不请自来，顺着齿缘就滑进御堂的口腔：经过了调教他不会咬下去，可当自己终于捉到他的舌，那本该缠上来的温暖肉块却惊恐地向后逃走了。

纵然体会再怎么匮乏佐伯也能意识到那个吻实在毫无煽情的意味可言，所以他放了手，向后退，只见御堂双目圆张，怔怔地望着他。

他本来想调侃御堂几句接吻时怎么不闭眼，脑子却忽然转过了圈：“……这还是第一次呢。”

御堂无言低头，双唇上的水色波光粼粼。他看得晃眼，仿佛发现了什么新玩具一般抓住御堂的肩膀把他推倒在沙发上。到那为止御堂都全无抵抗之意，只是佐伯再凑过去的时候，他把脸转开了。

他近似于害羞的小动作令佐伯觉得十分新鲜：“怎么，不喜欢吗？”

御堂放空了视线：“……要做就直接做吧。”

很久以后他才想通他们的嘴唇之间到底缺了什么，那时佐伯只当御堂是不习惯。

所以他轻哼了一声，手指捋进御堂的鬓发之间禁锢了他的动作，然后就这么再一次亲下去。被完全压制的御堂躲不开也避不得，只好任凭那男人的舌头再伸进来，横冲直撞一通，又悻悻然退了出去。

明明是气息都匀不上的深吻，分开时却全然没有什么温存——佐伯眯起眼打量身下的御堂，对方还是睁着一双美目，一副泫然欲泣的表情。

“…真不喜欢？”他忽然觉得自讨没趣，伸手想要擦了御堂的眼泪。这次御堂倒是一动不动，只不过自己指尖还没碰上去，他就开始打冷颤。

“……好了，我不勉强你了……”佐伯有些懊恼预想中的平静夜晚又发展成了这样，只好放软了声音哄他：“不喜欢就不做了。你讨厌的事我都可以不……”

他絮絮了许久，御堂只是沉默地把眼泪抹掉，再坐起来，再被佐伯拉进怀里。气氛积重难返，佐伯也不知道还能说些什么，最终选择把电影继续放下去。

然而文艺片到底不是他擅长的类型，很快他就抵着御堂的肩膀睡着了。于是在漆黑的室内，御堂一个人看完了一场节肢动物的摧枯拉朽，直到一切尽数毁灭的结局。

  


* * *

  


那天以后御堂的食欲愈发差了。佐伯一边责怪自己为什么要给他放成群蟑螂从人嘴里爬出来的电影，一边默默停止了用外卖敷衍食物的行为。少油少盐，文火慢煮——他有些庆幸另一个自己擅长料理，然而盘子端到御堂那边，大半食物都能原封不动留在里面。

“御堂先生，您是又想绝食吗？”佐伯勾起唇角，怎么推眼镜也掩不住眼里的恼怒。

御堂摇头，手指紧紧纠缠住床单。

佐伯重重地叹了口气：“想睡接着睡也可以。午餐我留在厨房了。您今天要是再忘记，我不介意每天中午都回来。”

那男人走了以后御堂全身缩回被褥里，事到如今只是与佐伯克哉面对面就能耗尽他的体力。他不觉得饿也不怎么困，只是有点冷：浑身又被疲倦浸透，更多的懈怠还在不断从骨髓里渗出来。留在床上至少还有一点暖意，而闭上眼，又一天就会很快过去；他睡得再多一点，这一生或者也可以很快过去。

随着暴土扬尘的碎沙落回地面，他好像已经能看到，那个渐近的终点。

  


再睁开眼一切都没有变，只是将死的黄昏逐渐收走普照的光芒。御堂茫然地直视耀眼不再的太阳，突然意识到自己身在何地，又正处几时。巨大的惶恐冲破他一腔颓唐直撞他的心脏，钝痛驱使他连滚带爬摔下床去，跌跌撞撞进了厨房。

果然如那男人所言精致的食物摆在台面上。他没有胃口，可是想起来连中午也要看着那男人的脸，就浑身发起抖。所以他不做他想，撕开保鲜，囫囵将饭菜往嘴里塞。

冰冷的米裹上凝固的油脂生涩地滚过喉咙，让他想起来那男人阴茎的味道。

咀嚼，吞咽，机械化的动作应该是人类的本能，可每一勺咬下去他都尝到腥气，而每一口吞下去都像是把碎石和刀片咽进柔软的脏器里。可他确实感觉饱胀，不是他的身体要吃饭，而是身体内的寄生物在缓缓被充满。

一时间他不知道自己是在喂什么东西。

分离感生出的瞬间他顿了几秒，本想强忍下去，可他已经丧失了长久忍耐的能力——所以他就吐了，不仅是刚塞下去的午饭，还有昨天那男人喂他的晚餐和精液，还有血。

他吓坏了。如果被那男人发现，后果他不敢想。

所以那一天剩余的时间他极其努力试图销毁罪证，可无论用上什么身上还是泛着恶心的酸味。那男人回来的时候他僵在原地不敢动弹，而对方也不负所望一脸戾气向他走来，把他从地板拽到床上，然后侵犯了他。

其实佐伯也没有多粗暴，和往日相比，至少润滑是做了。可是那天御堂一直觉得胃里有火在烧，被不停冲撞着，火焰就流进肠子里，炝进肺里，糊在心脏上。不再吐出来耗尽了他全部的意志力，所以他咬紧嘴唇一言不发，可那男人却偏要拼命摇晃他。

“叫出来啊，没人会嘲笑你，除了我谁也听不见。”

佐伯掐住他的下巴，把他拉近。对方那张漂亮的脸就近在咫尺，御堂却怎么也看不清楚。

那可能是那天唯一的好事。

  


后来他不堪重负又昏过去，再醒来身上已被收拾干净，那男人坐在床边把水杯递给他。

“你…不舒服吗？”他问。

御堂的视线滑进杯子里：“…舒服。”

“…不是。我是问你的身体…还好吗？”他显得有些不自在，视线也少见地没有直逼在御堂身上。

对于健全的定义，御堂有些模糊。全身里里外外都在疼，可还远不到他无法忍受的地步，所以他只是点了头：“……啊。”

佐伯瞥了他一眼，他就下意识地把视线躲开。余光瞄到那男人抬起手——他的手指一贯染着酸涩的烟草——他已经不用当真碰过来，只是一丝苦味就可以窜进御堂的胃里翻江倒海：眼前一阵阵发黑，让他想起自己的过去，又想起自己的未来。

可那男人只是摸了摸他的脸，手掌摸索过脸颊，拇指则心犹不甘一般压在他的嘴唇上。

就只是那样而已。

他一向觉得那男人是行走人世的恶魔，可偏偏他的体温比自己更接近人类。

突然他的身体开始躁动，从胃袋里，从胸口中，此伏彼起，济济一堂：他久违的感觉到自己的心脏还存在着还能跳得那么快，也从未如此清晰地意识到鲜血是怎么在纵身血管里横冲直撞亢阳鼓汤——然而很快那些属于生者的体感就和他划清了界限，毕竟眼下这身体都不再属于他，那些鲜活也是要鲜活得和他恩断义绝。他空剩一副皮囊，而五脏六腑都孵化成了别的东西，跃跃欲试要从他七窍里钻出去，挣脱这具徒有人形的囚牢。

他开始不断地发抖。

不是因为恐惧。也没有什么不对劲。那个霎那只是他连绵不断的绝望中一扇平平无奇的缩影，他自己都不知道那男人做了什么。

很显然佐伯也不知道，他的眼睛在镜片后面放大，开口叫御堂的名字，手臂环上来试图把那抖如筛糠的身体禁锢住，可没有什么有用：什么话听在御堂耳朵里都是遥远的隆隆巨响，触碰温柔和强硬都好像砖石砸在他身上——好像昔日那座高楼终于要毁个干净，而他正被拖进那废墟里。

但最后他停下来了。视线重新对上焦，眼前还是一成不变的房间，和惊慌失措的那个男人。他那副样子倒是有些新鲜，只不过佐伯并没给他看多久，就匆忙放开了他，逃也般离开了。

御堂望着虚掩的门，无声冷笑，这么一折腾倒是暖和了很多。

那是御堂的第一次惊恐发作，以他生生用指甲划破了掌心作结。他摊开手掌低头去看，指尖染了血，但没有什么东西要从伤口里爬出来。

可他却总觉得不对劲，直盯着翻开的皮肉看了很久，才惊觉那股恶臭正从体内散发出来，在自己身上萦绕不去。

  


* * *

  


灵巧的指尖缠上贝壳纽扣，一推一拉，又一寸肌肤裸露出来，几枚鲜红的印记缀在素白之上，分外夺目。

佐伯抬眼，仔细观察：御堂半倚在床头，一如往常地错过自己的视线——不过他的呼吸还算平稳，也没有什么应激的征兆。

经过上次佐伯去查了些资料，心下也清楚自己对御堂做的事不给他留下什么后遗症才不自然。他对御堂解释了PTSD和受压下可能出现的症状，也承诺了以后不会再粗暴对待他：那时御堂面上无悲无喜，只是点了点头。

“……那天的事，我是……有点失控了。”他一边缓慢地把御堂剥光，一边更迟钝地组织语言：“不会再发生了。”

御堂不言语，配合着佐伯的动作把衬衫脱下来。上半身完全暴露在空气中让他一个寒颤，见状佐伯搂住他，在他耳边继续说道：“那时候他们在公司提到你了。”

御堂惊喘，那是他今天发出的最响的声音，也不知道是因为佐伯的话，还是因为他探入股沟的手。

“说起来……你在MGN也做了十年吧？那帮家伙谁都没在怀念你——”

他没说完御堂就挣扎了起来，只不过那细微的动作与其说是在反抗更像是痉挛再次发作。佐伯心里一紧，攥住御堂的手腕用上些力气把人放躺在床上，可一对上御堂的眼，才发现那个人看起来很难过。佐伯突然意识到自己刚刚的话听在对方那估计和以前的冷嘲热讽像足十成，忙解释道：“我只是想说，他们觉得你——”

“——佐伯……”御堂很久都没有叫过他，猛然开了口，就带着哭腔：“求你……别说了。”

即使是现在他也很少示弱，佐伯不禁有些发懵：“……你误会了，我……”

“那些事，如今、和我没有什么关系了吧……我已经回不去了。所以……拜托，别再说了。”

如同是为了转移他的注意力，御堂抬起双手，学着他的样子解起佐伯的衬衫。他的动作一样很慢，不过那无关调情也不是在拖延时间，只是他的十指都微微震颤，让佐伯忍不住想要抓起来握紧。

大约巧夺天工端出一副无坚不摧的神像总让人想去打碎看看，而雏鸟般瑟瑟发抖的姿态就可以博取同情。他浑身发冷，佐伯就会尽力把他捂暖，用手用拥抱用激烈的性爱，流下汗来体内当然也一团滚烫。人就是那样的生物，别说理性什么时候能战胜本能，就连艺术文学歌颂了千百年的心、爱与灵魂，撞在欲望前都只能偃旗息鼓退居二线。赤裸相拥的时候御堂感慨，原来佐伯说的很对，放弃了执着，真会变得轻松。

只可惜他弄错了一点，自己再怎么执着，被放弃了也只有认命的份。

  


激情退去，热度也就渐渐冷却下来。佐伯点了烟，呼吸间都是更浓重的疲惫感。平时只要拥抱御堂都能让他精神振奋，可那天他是抱紧了御堂，却总觉得对方能从自己的双臂之间蒸发出去。

那个人太瘦了——佐伯皱着眉看向身边昏睡过去的男人。现在他连脸颊都清减下去，夜灯自他背后投过来的温柔光线，生生把他描得形如枯槁。就算自己也知道任性，佐伯还是心有不忿，胡闹般责怪御堂不会照顾自己。

他本来觉得自己能把御堂照顾好。

可偏偏那时御堂翻身过来，赤裸的胸膛上除去日积月累的青青红红，纵横交织的鞭痕依旧赫然在目。那些伤痕他披得久，佐伯本来已经看惯，可猛然露在眼前，他却发现曾经猩红的痕迹是黯淡了，可没有一点要褪去的迹象。

那都是没有划破过皮肤的伤口，本应除了痛楚什么也留不下。但现在它们就印在御堂的皮肤上，成了一道道黑色的刻痕。

好像他经历过的一切。

佐伯深吸了一口气，心底莫名酸涩起来——那种感受明明虚伪又无意义，他清楚以御堂目前的身体状况这种伤口愈合起来都很困难——可他越是想要无视，那不可言说的情感就鼓动得越蓬勃：并且，随着他视线不断下降，反而更高悬起来。

长时间未碰的香烟正好在那时抖落了一截灰，破碎在指尖。

那温度实际上并不高，他却猛得一颤，忽然明白了自己是想找什么——相比醒目得恐怖的鞭伤，那是个很小的印记，留在御堂的脚踝内侧。

烟疤。

佐伯怔愣地凝视着那个圆形的黑点，想起来在御堂即使哭泣也坚持着要从自己身边逃走的那一天——他也是怀着类似的心情，飘忽不定又无法琢磨，只觉得一切都不如他所愿。最终焦躁演变成盛怒，他一气之下对御堂用了过激的手段。事后他试图让御堂明白自己一辈子也不可能放手，然而他说了很多话，御堂对他的反应还没有对他落下的烟灰要大。

被御堂无视他最无法忍受，一时间脑子里仅剩的理智全作了余烬漫天零散，所以他——

佐伯猛得扔掉烟头一脚踩灭，抬头看向熟睡的御堂——从刚刚起那个人一直在流泪，即使睡着了，也没有停下。

想来他连梦境里都没什么值得憧憬的事。

  


* * *

  


御堂放弃抵抗的时间也不算短，佐伯回去时在客厅里看见他还是第一次。那天他打开门就发现御堂搬了把椅子坐在窗边，对着外面发呆。

那个人对于自己的靠近向来反应过度，就算是被蒙上眼也能在十米之外破口大骂——然而那天直到自己站在他身后出声喊他，御堂才惊醒般转过头来。佐伯看着他的喉结上下滚动了一轮才勉强开了口：“……你回来了啊。”

佐伯微微一笑：“您在看什么？”

御堂一怔，似是不知如何回答，然而凭他一脸的迷茫，没准他自己都不知道。佐伯突然想起来在邮箱中收到的通知：“啊……我忘记告诉您了。附近的建筑物好像要拆除，爆破什么的……好像阵仗很大。今天是不是很吵？”

御堂摇头，又向窗外转过去。远方似是真有什么火药留下的硝烟，弥漫在天际线的尽头，被夕阳一照，闪闪发光地挥散开来，莫名有种梦幻感。

佐伯沉默地注视了御堂好久，突然问出来：“您想出门吗？”

御堂浑身一悚，径直否认：“没有。”

佐伯安抚般扶上他的肩膀，那当然只能让御堂抖得更厉害——所以他长叹了一口气，收回手，也拉出一把椅子坐在御堂对面：“想出去走走也可以啊……不然，等我忙完这一阵，请个假一起去旅游吧？”

御堂久不见天日的脸上毫无血色，他见了，又补充一句：“您得先把身体养好——”

话说到一半，御堂突然笑了。佐伯闭上嘴，注视着那个人空虚的笑容，恍惚间记得就是这样的笑他也很长时间都没见过了。

“——您怎么了？”

“……你真的觉得，我还能出去吗？”

“我没打算把您一直关在这。”

“是吗……”

“只要您留在我身边就好了。其他的事，不管什么我都可以满足你。”

“……不必说到这种程度也没关系吧。我如今，有什么别的地方可以去吗？”

至今为止，那样的话被讲出来无数次，而说的人从来都是他佐伯克哉——那时他或许也只要应和就好，没准那么做了就可以把那个人真正纳入掌中：可不知为什么，面对御堂一张凄惨的笑脸，他如鲠在喉，一个字都吐不出来。

“——反正，谁都没在等我吧。”御堂好像是被那个念头逗乐了一般，咧开了嘴。

“……您还在在意我那天说的话吗……”佐伯定了定神，尽力心平气和地把语气放稳：“我其实是想说，MGN里的那群无能之辈确实没有等你，那是因为他们什么都不懂。您年轻上位锋芒太盛，性格又傲慢、一点都不平易近人，树敌多也很正常。所以他们以为您一时失势就沾沾自喜，但是您不必在意他们的想法。以后您也不用在意。您想怎样都没关系了，因为——”

“——那个‘我’已经不在了啊。”

佐伯震惊地望着御堂妄自补全了他的话，依旧是那么笑着，眼角闪起的泪光他也十分熟悉。他张了张嘴，逼着自己说话：“我才不是那个意思…”

“不是吗？”御堂抬手把眼泪抹掉，带着几乎怀念的神情转向窗外。

然后，几乎是有史以来第一次，他主动向佐伯搭了话。

“你知道吗……你说的，我一直都清楚。”

“……”佐伯放大了眼，任御堂一边流泪，一边继续说了下去。

“傲慢也好，出口伤人也好，我都清楚，也从来没想过要改——我一直觉得我就该是那个样子，而那样的我也可以活得很好。一直都很好。学校、公司，向来都是受人追捧；就算有谁恨我，又怎么样，我能把他们都踩在脚下……我以为，那是因为我……很重要吧？所以无论是上级下属，还是以前的朋友，都会包容我。”

“可我现在才明白过来……我根本无关紧要。他们看中的是我有的东西。金钱地位或者能力。我以之立足的东西。”

“失去了那些以后……我，谁也不会在乎。被追捧的那个人，从来都不存在。”

“可为什么他们要让我觉得……重要的人是我。重要的人不是该不可替代吗……他们是那么告诉我的……”

“上级也好，下属也好，友人也好……” 

御堂吞下一声哽咽。

  


“他们都骗我。”

  


御堂还在徒劳地擦着眼泪，如同冥府的三个亡灵一般执着而无用：那些泪水早已沾满了脸颊，甚至连衣襟都濡湿了。不过他恍若未觉，就算是话语都支离破碎了，也在继续说下去。那在这些日子里实在罕见，以至于佐伯在他对面愣了半晌，直听到他泣不成声，才意识到吞天撼日的悲怮已经挟紧了自己的心脏，榨出血泪淹满胸腔，可血不是他的，泪也不是他的。

但为什么他也知道疼了。

他不明白，可那种锥心之痛他无法忍受，而现下排遣苦闷的方式他唯一会的就是去碰那个人——所以他那么做了，他从椅子上弹起来抓住对方的肩膀逼迫着他看向自己，声音嘶哑双眼发红：“你对我就很重要！”

御堂望着他，明明是水光漪涣的双眸，眼底却一点波动都没有。

那让佐伯心惊胆战，情绪激流之间都要生出愤慨来：“那些人根本不值得你这么难过，你——”

他停住，因为御堂终于给了他一点反应。不过理所当然的那和开心欣慰一点边都不沾，只不过是他提高了音量语气又发狠，御堂又开始发抖了。他只好强行压抑住暴沸满腔的燎火，平日里八面玲珑的哄骗之词却也一句说不出来。最后他忍了又忍，坐回去，深吸了一口气，出声叫他：“御堂——”

现在的御堂是不会再无视他，空洞无神的两眼投向他的方向，却什么都映不出来。

滔天的恐惧劈头盖脸浇下来，佐伯也只能硬着头皮继续说：“……别想那么多了……你只是压力太大了。就当好好放松一阵吧……等你好一点，我送个礼物给你怎么样？以前的事……我……我很抱歉。但是我会补偿你的……你的人生……”

  


如果他对御堂再了解一点，或许会知道是什么不合他的心意：佐伯克哉事后想了很久，到底是礼物、补偿，还是自己的道歉——也许提起他的人生对他来讲就足以痛彻心扉。但无论他怎么想都得不到答案，毕竟他对御堂事实上一无所知。

总之他的话依旧没说完，其实他也不知道自己能怎么接下去，毕竟无论他怎么狡辩，御堂的人生已经断送在了他手里。

好在他没有愣神思考的机会，因为那时的御堂再一次发作了。想来从他进门开始，那个人一直就悬在神智的边缘上摇摇欲坠。不需要谁来推，自己就会掉下去。

落进深不见底的恐惧和绝望里。 

佐伯吓坏了，他已经了解过各种应激反应的基础知识，可是应对方式却毫无概念。于是佐伯试着叫他抱住他摇晃他，不过每一样都只是更深得将他拖进黑暗的记忆里：最后他想起来一件自己同他，在“之前”，没做过的事——

——只做了一次，御堂不喜欢，他停下了。

佐伯暗自祈祷那可以将他拉出惊恐——毕竟那是他唯一一次意志的胜利——所以佐伯就怀着无望的期待吻上去，丝毫没有考虑过他正把御堂拉回的现实，是不是更真实的噩梦。

不过无论如何那一天他是成功了。御堂没有在那时倒下去，但理由却不是佐伯想的那样。

在佐伯亲吻他时，他无端回忆起那天看过的电影。佐伯并没有看到结局，不过在结局里，少女热烈亲吻的恋人，舌头里钻出了无数的蟑螂。

然后，更多的蟑螂从喉咙钻出来。从肺管钻出来。从全身钻出来。

和他现在很像。

  


* * *

  


那晚御堂的梦里难得没有佐伯克哉的出现：恍惚间他还是大学时候，选修了法国文学，在图书馆里读到臭名昭著的 _Danse Macabre_ ，骷髅舞。当年他尚初学，重叠又晦涩的用典让那首长诗并不好读，内容本身更是离奇又腐败。他本来相当不屑，然而跨过十几年时光，竟梦回了彼时。

  


__

“然而，谁人不曾搂过一具骷髅，

谁又没吃过坟墓里的腐肉？

香料、衣着和打扮全部无关紧要，

他佯装不以为意，实则自以为是。”

  


他那时不明白，现在来看却看出了一背的冷汗。抬起头，却发现周围的景象都换了形貌：那原本是他出生长大的房子，却布置成了灵堂的模样。他的身旁是抚养自己二十年的双亲，而宽敞的室内回荡着飘渺又圣洁的安魂曲。

那曲子他很熟悉了，本该是告慰圣灵，祈求宽恕：可不知为何那些柔声吟唱突然转得高亢，转念间就成了凄厉的惨叫。

而他的母亲就在那时冷酷地对他吐出一个词来。

  


“报应。”

  


* * *

  


直到很久以后，他才明白过来究竟是怎样的事发生在了他身上。

后来想想，他见证了一个坍塌的过程。

但那恐怕并不始于佐伯克哉。一座高楼他起了数十年，只顾向上，且当危如累卵是常事；但是仔细看看，他哪里都是破绽，从根基就摇摇欲坠，又怎么好只怪到一个人头上。

而终于到了轰然倒落的时候，他逃避过，忽略过，掩耳盗铃过也自欺欺人过，总归他心高气傲，只好一直强迫自己对整个过程视而不见。

然而真到了转过身的时候，他背后已经空空荡荡，所有支柱全部不见踪影，只剩下一地的废墟。

塞得他胸口很堵。

  


御堂躺在床上，或许醒了，或许没有，他自己已经不太清楚了。好像不久之前他也经历过类似的状态，云开见日月落参横，时光怎么流转，就怎么把他囚在了原处。

不过那时他好歹对周围一切都看不清楚，可现在这房间那么亮堂：温柔的光芒照亮他，也照亮他以外的整个世界。他转过头望着那几寸天空，忽然发现自己已经忘了阳光照在身上的暖意，也记不起风拂过脸颊的触感。

但那男人今天没有绑着他，所以如果他想，他就可以抬起手，把流不完的眼泪擦掉。

可他不想动弹。

流泪也没什么不好，那几天他哭得太多，几乎已经没了感觉：泪水淌过脸颊，好像干枯龟裂的大地深处再次渗出水分来。

然而目之所及一片死气，再也没有什么需要滋养的东西。

所以废土和成泥浆，又泛滥成沼泽。说来他自己都诧异自己居然还有继续堕落的余地，然而他只是留在原处，也能接着被往下拽。

他全身都裹在淤泥里，触目可及都是结实的黑暗。

他好像已经能看到那个终点。

而他的一切过往，都成了过眼云烟。

  


* * *

  


佐伯克哉坐在御堂的办公室里，眉头深锁。若按原计划，那办公室很快就会是他的了——只不过，出现了搅局的人。

那个人正是他自己。

他早就知道MGN内部党派盘根虬结，可真正进入了这个体系里，才发觉盘下去的根已经烂了大半。御堂退职前奔波解决的生产线问题，根本就是公司内部为那个人生造出的麻烦。而如今御堂失踪，更是大合他们的心意：就算是一手提拔了御堂的大隈专务，也早已不愿保下那不逊的棋子。

总之，正如那个人所言，谁都没在等他回来。

然而他们全部都是一群渣滓，根本不配和御堂相比。

佐伯交叠了十指，关节反折过去咯咯作响。他对御堂做了恶，那毋庸置疑，但无论如何也不会是因为工作职位这种肤浅的理由：或者他只是为无意间成了某些恶心东西的助力感到不快，可为什么这办公室外那么多人看起来都很高兴，只有他坐在里面，觉得胃里反酸。

——但是，他们也高兴不到明天了。

藤田在那时敲门进来，一反常态的严肃，将一叠文件递给他。

“……佐伯先生，这些就是您要的东西了。”

佐伯接过来，头也没抬：“辛苦了。”

“佐伯先生……”

年纪和他相仿的青年没有离开的意思。佐伯抬起头，只见藤田的眼中闪烁着和他不相称的火焰。

佐伯在镜子里也见过那种眼神。

不过仔细看看，对方那一点偏执，比自己要正直多了。

“怎么？”发觉自己恍了神，佐伯推了一把眼镜。

“…有了这些……”到底藤田还是没那么沉得住气，一开口满是幼稚的期待口吻：“御堂先生应该就能回来了吧？”

佐伯愣了两秒，忽然回过味来，并不是对方的期待有多幼稚，只是这些日子，他好像都没听过谁的话语里有那么多的希望。

他不禁苦笑起来：“那要看他怎么想了……”

藤田站在御堂的办公桌前，攥起了拳。佐伯知道他欲言又止，然而刻意等了许久，对方也没法把无端揣测和牵强附会说出来。反倒是佐伯莫名不自在起来，权衡上下，半是安慰半是真诚地说：“但是不管他在哪里，想做什么……我都会留住他的一席之地，等他回来。”

那番说辞总算把藤田送出了门，佐伯边慨叹这公司里到底还有一股清流，边打开了藤田送进来的文件。

那里面是御堂参与的近两个企划中他做出的全部提案、报告以及其他不为人知的努力，试图在公司内部党派纷争的夹缝里保住最大成绩的尝试，还有他在重重威压下，抵抗自己的半途，挣扎做出的，能够解决当时产能问题的完整提案——他付出了那么多，这些材料却被上层耽误下来，不见天日。

他以前觉得愤怒，现在却看到了机会。

欺上瞒下，四面周全，他有自信编出天衣无缝的故事，把御堂失踪的缘由一并解释得通。自己手上的证据，附带御堂实力的证明，他可以为御堂铲除几个隐患，再把他漂漂亮亮地迎回这间办公室，送他更高的职位做赔礼——他原先一直是那么想的，直到那天见御堂哭得那么伤心，突然也犹豫了：这种藏污纳垢的地方，根本不适合他再久待；也许，他应该做点什么别的打算……

无论如何他是要把御堂孝典的名字先洗干净。他怀着那种目标，一页页文件翻过去。那个人连签名都很帅气，一撇一捺都是凛然傲骨。他看了，突然觉得有点刺眼。

佐伯抬起头来，转过身，望向身后。

这里就是他们初见的地方。当时的御堂就站在窗前，一轮旭日悬在他身后，满天星光收进他眼里。

那时候，他光芒万丈。

可晚上佐伯回到他家里时，发现御堂蜷缩在床上，整整一天，哪里也没去过。

  


* * *

  


御堂眼下的红痕遮也遮不住，佐伯心里隐隐作痛，想伸手碰他，那手又徒劳垂下来。最后他在床边御堂一臂开外的地方坐了，问得小心翼翼：“……怎么哭了？”

御堂咬紧了嘴唇，字从缝隙里蹦出来：“没有。”

“……都到现在了，不用逞强了吧？想起什么了吗……”

“没有。”

“您觉得无聊了还是……有什么想做的……”

“什么都没有……”

“……您什么都不告诉我的话，我也不知道要怎么做不是吗……”

“我没事…已经不需要了。”

“御堂……”佐伯深吸一口气，无法进行的对话只让他感到深深的疲倦：“我已经说了吧……有什么抱怨我都会听，你想要什么我也都满足你，说出来就好。我可以——”

“——求你了……”

佐伯忽然意识到自己是逼的太紧，总之御堂忍了许久的眼泪又开始涌出眼眶——而求饶的话，依旧不断从他口中溢出来，仿佛是为了补上此前佐伯对他每一次的拷问，终于一起爆发了。

然后，他就只是蜷成一团不断低声啜泣。

佐伯本想安扶他，可却好像被无形的屏障挡住。他浑身僵硬，只得站起身来，后退了两步，居高临下地检视起身下的人来。 

一直以来他一步步，脚踏实地，稳扎稳打，走到了今天。这个人他比什么都想要，也终于让他入了手，所以他现在就横躺在自己眼前，仰望着自己，哀求着自己。

只是佐伯克哉突然不太确定，这个人是谁了。

那一霎那他毛骨悚然，从指间到嘴唇都不住地颤抖：他是想控制住自己的，尤其是在那个人因为他的沉默不言显得越发紧张了起来——佐伯看着他一面忍着泪水一面又哭得更凶，只能不停后退。

“想哭就哭吧，别再忍了……我不打扰你就是了。”

他那么说着，逃出了寝室。

  


* * *

  


很多人都会在一生中的某一个瞬间经历一次，开悟，须臾间眼前的无知之幕被猝然揭下，而所见的一切都就此变得截然不同，某些原未在意过的事实，或者刻意忽略的真相，都在那一刻齐齐簇拥上来猎猎作响，而风穿堂而过，所身处的世界再也不是同一个。

在他向佐伯求救并被拒绝的夜晚之后，御堂昏迷了好几天，后来佐伯说那时他身体虚弱又高烧不退，自己其实很害怕，本已经无计可施。御堂不知道那男人在暗示什么，只是当他在自己的床上醒来时，他的神启就降临了。

那时他感觉很舒服。

那甚至是一种神奇的感受，毕竟那具身体惯于接受种种过激的刺激，一瞬间被给予的温柔承托竟变得如此陌生。

可他只是躺在自己的床上而已。

他那时才意识到自己距离他的日常到底有了多远。远到如果不被束缚的话他该做些什么都想不起来。或者那些日子过得混乱，他也不知道究竟过了多久，可是他已经不确定，外面的世界还是他印象中的那样吗，他印象中的世界，又有他可以回去的地方吗？

他好像，都忘记了。

他没有躺在自己的床上。他被放在了床上。而身下床榻柔软身上被衾宽广，遥遥望去一眼就是床沿，可环顾四周，哪里又能让他上岸。

他很久没有在自己的床上躺过，而现在被放在床上，他只觉得身体在无尽地下陷。

  


就在那时，那种感觉降临了。

好像匕首戳进胸膛里。

凉意渗进来，如醍醐灌顶，似茅塞顿开，显而易见的真实终于突破了他最后的自欺欺人，刺了进来——就在那时他终于感觉疼了，疼得心脏狂跳通身发抖，明明想要捂住哪里，可哪里都痛：况且他也动不了，好像他的身体比他蒙昧的心智还要迟钝，无法理解那些结论。 

可安然的大雾已然散去，事实摆在眼前，鲜血淋漓，无一不指向他的终点。

一直以来他还耿耿于怀的名利地位，已经遥不可及。

而曾经觉得习以为常的日常生活，他也再回不去。

甚至于穿着衣服躺在床上这样的小事，都已经不是他能左右的——

他再也逃不掉了。

没有任何人会来救他。

而之后的每一天，他都会被佐伯克哉玩弄凌辱。

之后的。

每一天。

直到他死。

  


他觉得他哭了，那让他恐慌，毕竟那不是可以让那男人看见的，所以他想擦擦眼泪，然而他的手依旧动弹不得。

可那有什么值得奇怪的吗？

他的手，被绑着啊。

  


那天晚上御堂孝典屈服了。

因为他明白了，他所面临的一切无论如何也不会改变，因为他的人生操之于人，而那人想要赋予他的一切，对他来讲都只是既定事实。

而他怎么想，并不重要。

所以他是向着残酷的命运屈服了，仿佛每一出伟大的悲剧一般，最终谢幕的英雄，倒在后台上。

——他本想这么想，但是当那个男人踏进房间，他就只好承认了：他所屈服的对象，到底还是佐伯克哉。

而他就那样流着泪望着那男人一步步向他走近。

  


他那天没等到佐伯克哉的对不起。

  


* * *

  


佐伯回到卧室时御堂已经失去了意识。看着那张布满泪痕的脸，他心口被揪得很疼，从未如此动摇过。

明明人就在这里了，是他的了，可是他却毫无成就感，仿佛辛苦前行了一路，目的地却是海市蜃楼的幻象。

他只抓到了一团漂浮在海面上的泡沫。

但他那时还没有死心，他想着等御堂醒过来，试着好好谈谈吧——他没有恶意，至少现在，以后，都不会有了。他只是想——

尽管答案呼之欲出，他那个一晚上也没想通自己想要什么。不过，他的时间多的是，因为第二天御堂没有醒过来。

接下来的几个月里，他都没有醒过来。

  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

  


“……后来我带本多去了您家里，然后把您堵在厨房、用橄榄油瓶侵犯了您。”

“……”

“会议室的时候我也用了录像胁迫您自己放入跳蛋，然后在会议途中操纵了您，结束以后也对您出手了。”

“……”

“那之后一直在骚扰您，利用钥匙卡或者直接去您的办公室，如果您想要特意避开我，就对您施加惩罚……各种事都做过，连鞭子、都用过。”

“……”

“我……我逐渐没法忍受您坚持要从我身边逃走的行为了……”

  


说到这里克哉也觉得不可思议——自己当时在想些什么，御堂怎么可能会不想逃走：自己天罗地网布下的圈套越收越紧，在那个人眼里怕是和缠在颈上的绞索别无二致。

而御堂背靠落地窗站在他眼前，抱着双臂垂下头，看上去确实呼吸都呼吸得很勉强。

“……您还好吗？”克哉抬头看了他一眼，手底不自觉捏紧了自己的指关节。

御堂毫无反应，目光空虚地落在地上。

“……御堂！”

克哉后背一悚，提高了声音就要站起来，而御堂就那么打了个冷颤，低吼：“——别过来！”

“……”克哉怔在了原地，缓缓坐回办公椅里，长出一口气。

然而那还不是他能放松的时候：几步以外御堂还在发抖，手上用力过度把笔挺西装揪得满是褶皱。克哉观察了他那么久，现在终于看了出来，那个人不是放空视线，而是强迫着自己不要往这边看。

毕竟现在御堂最不需要的就是再多一样证据来提醒他，他经历过什么。

  


距离第一次进行重述治疗至今已经过了一月有余，期间断断续续进展艰难，但截止至御堂被克哉监禁之前，回顾他们剑拔弩张的对峙也算告一段落。之所以会从以御堂为主的情景再现演变成佐伯克哉的忏悔录，理由恐怕和为什么“剑拔弩张”不是个准确的形容词是同一个缘故——当初那场战争伊始克哉就强夺了一记致命武器，胜负即分，接踵而至的所有招数全成了落井下石的侵略游戏，好像猫按住半死的耗子。

御堂孝典实在没讨来半点主动权，所以他现在也一样这么沉默。

“……您……有什么想说的吗？”克哉偷瞄着雕塑般浑身僵硬的御堂，试探地问。

他没抱什么期望也没有什么期待，毕竟那个人能说出来的话，怎么也不可能是自己听了会高兴的内容——然而为了对方他愿意承受一点语言暴力，何况那和自己做过的事相比实在无关紧要：但是除了第一次之后，御堂一贯都不回应自己的问题。追问，轻则逼出几句骂人话，重则隐忍不得的发作，然后睡上几天——期间克哉也怀疑过这方法的效用，更舍不得看御堂痛苦的样子，所以他也提过放弃这种以毒攻毒的猛药。然而御堂拒绝了。

“事到如今，藏着有什么意义吗——至少也把你挑起来的事好好做完。”

克哉无言以对，只能继续下去，以加害人的身份对着幸存者历数自己的罪责。想来他们之间横亘着的过往单凭口述都不忍卒读，连他都不知道自己是如何亲手桩桩件件加诸在御堂身上——而对面站着的那个、亲身体会了这一切的人，心中又会翻涌着怎样的波澜……

……他的手又开始流血了。

见那个人不说话只咬嘴唇，克哉如坐针毡。刚想要如往日一般妥协并结束这一天的双重折磨，御堂却从唇齿间挤出几声颤抖的气音——那让克哉脑中警铃大震，可御堂却好像是蓄势待发已久一朝懈气，垂下双臂靠上玻璃窗，虚弱地转过头来。

他的嘴张了几次才说出话：“我有事想问你。”

“…请。”

御堂直直望住他：“你说过的吧……在你把那男的带来我家的时候——你说，想要毁了我？”

时隔许久骤然再听那几个词，克哉只觉得好像劈面一个耳光，激痛下张口就想狡辩：“那是——”

“——我记错了？”御堂径直打断他的话，眯起来的眼中犀火闪动。

克哉老实下来：“……说过。”

御堂攥紧了拳，声音压得更低了：“你本来——打算做什么？”

“什么……意思？”

那男人大半时间都精明强干，最近却总是在自己眼前露出这种茫然的神色——望之令人生厌，御堂就更加咬牙切齿：“……你要毁我，是想怎么毁？开始就计划好要监禁我了、还是有什么别的准备……”

慌乱浮出克哉眼底的困惑，摇晃着那双瞳中自己一张恐惧的脸。御堂试图定下心神把话说完，结果他是说了，却说得跼蹐不安：“……那个录像带、你有没有……有没有，给谁看过？”

“——当然没有！谁都……”克哉立刻否认，随即顿住，埋下头去深吸了一口气：“除了那时候强迫你看过以外，谁都没有。我已经删掉了。”

“……那，你对我做的事……没别人知道么？”

克哉缓缓摇头，一脸惶然：“不可能说的吧…您难道以为……我会……”

御堂闭上眼，一口气匀出来，似是有些释然，又好像在感怀：“……你总是在公共场合做那种事，还会扯上第三方…就连在大量上级同僚眼皮底下也要对我出手……我还以为你、是打算过……要、把我……”

他的一句话支离破碎下去，人看起来也是随时都能分崩离析——那让克哉心惊胆战，踌躇几秒还是谨慎地站起来，如履薄冰向他走过去，想要拉他的手，却撞上湿漉漉的伤口——可那个人那么习惯于疼痛，那种程度，他连眉都不会皱——他就只是怔愣地盯着克哉看。

最后克哉握住他的指尖，用上点力气捏紧：“……我是想要得到你。一直都是。”

那决计不是什么可以让人安心的话，然而就连那样的话，御堂都一脸的怀疑。 

“……那你——为什么要那么说呢？”他轻声问。

“唔……”克哉吞下一声谓叹。

他能想起来那个惊恶的夜晚，放倒了本多在门外酣睡，自己得以闲庭信步把御堂逼进死角。那整个过程自己都很享受——把御堂绊倒在地上，压制住他的反抗，再把他的衣服一件件剥下来——那个人的皮肤光滑又细腻，只侵犯过一次就记住了自己的手指，他很满意，更满意的是看他眼角带泪，就想激得他哭得更凶一点。

自己那时怎么会想得到自己再也没有看他真心笑出来的机会了。

“……我当时——坦白说，没有多想什么。能用来刺激您的话随口就用了……我也……”

克哉不知道自己现在又能挽回什么，只是对上御堂不可置信的面容，他终于学会及时闭嘴。

“……所以你想告诉我，你只是——张嘴就说了？”御堂死死瞪着他，声音嘶哑，手指下意识扎下去，却刺进了克哉的手背。

“——啊。”克哉低头，承认了。

“你——”一声怒吼急急刹车，御堂只觉得血气冲上脑顶，眼前红里翻黑，站都站不稳。克哉当然看在眼里，一手搂过来把他扶稳，避开视线想把他带到沙发上去——然而御堂死命挣开了，宁愿扶上墙，继续盯着他发狠：“本城的事也好、要毁了我也好——你说过的那些混账话，做的那些无耻事……都只是，随心所欲的胡来吗？”

克哉不敢看他，自暴自弃般坦白：“……是。我设计过您，下了药，拿到了您无法反抗的武器——之后大半时间都是想见您就去见了，想对您怎么样……就做了。我以为只要一直打压您，您迟早会认命然后堕落……就会属于我了。那个录像带确实是我用来威胁的筹码，但是有没有……我也不是很在乎。”

“……你说什么……”

“您忘了吗？录像机是在你家里找到的。”克哉叹了口气，“比起拿到什么切实的证据，做出一个你被我侵犯了的事实对我来讲更重要一点——毕竟我不可能把那样的你拿给别人看。”

——但是拜那一张记忆卡所赐，他的犯罪顺利过了头：一路肆意妄为下去，嗜虐心和破坏欲都不断高涨；他好像追逐着兔子的猎犬，眼前只剩目标的喉管，却没考虑过自己是饥是渴，还是仅仅在害怕自己一旦停下对方就会消失不见。

所以他得逞了，现在兔子的双眼通红，身上带着血淋淋的伤口，站在他面前，就算想尖叫，也叫不出声音。

“……就这样吗？”最后御堂只扯了扯嘴角，“我的人生，就是这么被你玩坏的？”

他问得气若游丝，话毕转身就走。克哉怔愣片刻匆匆追上去，回荡的脚步声溅起一地的倒影——好在那天这办公室很快就安静了下来，没有悲鸣响起，即使谁哭泣，也哭得悄无声息。

天际一柄玄烛高挂，在层云间明灭不定。

  


* * *

  


旧患又兼新仇，怒火孑然点了御堂一身，硬驱着他虚浮步履在楼道里横冲直撞——即使避不开佐伯克哉，也权当他不存在。克哉不敢搭话也不敢碰他，只好在那个人后面跟了一路。直到对方最终体力耗尽般停在公寓的客厅里手撑住餐桌大口喘息，克哉才走上前去：“御堂先生……”

御堂背对着他摇了摇头。

那个颤巍巍的背影，总显得那么似曾相识：可如今的佐伯克哉连过去拥抱安慰他的资格都没有，原因很简单，他们从来都不是能随意拥抱的身份。或者是漫长的相对中争端和怨恨都少了几分新鲜，可是铁锹砸进土里不消用力就能撞上新葬的棺材：如果墓碑上的字刻得还不够清楚，那么往棺椁里看上几眼吧——那里面装的，全是栩栩如生的暴行。

掀开一层浮土，他们都能想起来彼此间真正的关系是什么。

“……对不起。”

克哉道歉的声音太轻，毕竟他实在不擅长，愧疚讲出口更像是说给自己听的——然而这房间里过于安静，这里的另一个人本也打定主意一言不发。

所以他毫无疑问地听见了，因为他冷笑了起来。

“……你现在知道抱歉了？”

“我知道已经……迟了，但是——”

“我本来觉得我会死在你手上。”

那个字眼听得克哉心惊胆战，慌忙辩解：“我从来也没想过要——”

“是啊……我现在知道了，你不会，因为你也，‘很抱歉’不是吗？”

“……”

“但是只要你想，你就可以。”御堂转过身来，噙着笑意昂着头，精致漂亮得好像纸糊的风筝：“你想做什么都可以做得到。而我的命运全部掌握在你手上。”

那样的他一向该遥不可及，然而现在无风摧挫他也摇摇欲倒，克哉只想拦下他：“御堂……今天先——”

“你不是要我说吗？”对方只横了他一眼。

克哉无言以对，生生僵在了原地，只得引颈受戮般等着那个人开口。

他怎么也没想到，御堂嗤笑般说出来的却是：“……我真没用啊。”

“……您说什么呢……”克哉难以置信地摇头，下意识上前一步，却在对方身体僵硬前停住了。

“难道不是吗？”御堂反问，摊开手掌让血流出来：“你小我七岁，论人脉还是阅历都该不及我，我在你面前却全无招架之力，只有任你为所欲为——而你甚至连个切实的计划都不需要。你只用制服我再强奸我，就能一步步把我变成一个废物——这事原来这么容易啊，不过也没错……因为我本来就是个废物吧？”

听着他的自嘲，克哉目瞪口呆，张口就是反驳：“——您当然不是！您都那样反抗过了——除了杀人，什么都做过了吧？”

“也许杀人还能有点用吧！”御堂吼回来，激烈的情绪好像过载的保险，只一下就烧断了。他又觉得视野发暗，而克哉这次终于捉住他，把他按在餐桌旁的椅子上。御堂没有反应，只感到空气呼吸进来都呛得发苦，就开始一阵阵咳嗽——于是克哉去给他倒了杯水，却被御堂一把挥开了：水溅得到处都是，他只好狼狈地去擦，可那个人的脸上怎么也擦不干。

  


御堂又哭了。望着那双泪眼，克哉心里发懵，对方的泣诉却没停下来：“但是我没有啊……”

“……我……就这么懦弱，没有报警，没有辞职，没有杀了你甚至连自杀都……最后落到这个境地，活着都全凭你高兴——这样的我……难道不够没用吗？！”

克哉带过他的肩膀把人揽到自己身上，安静地听他说完，长叹了一口气。

他再开口只剩下无力的疲惫感：“……御堂，那一切都是我的错——那时的我不是有多大本事，而是……疯得太厉害了。”

放开御堂，克哉搬了把椅子坐在他对面，认真组织起语言：“…您不知道我要做什么，又被我用那种无耻的手段威胁，自然不敢跟我赌。如您所说，在您眼里我什么事都做得出来……可能我也确实，什么事都能做得出来。为了您我可以赔上一切，但您能失去的东西比我多得多。”

“——所以您能做的都做了，就算没有，那也不是您的错——我才是罪魁祸首，这种事不是该明摆着的吗。从自己身上找原因那一套鬼话，您总不会相信吧？”

克哉竭尽所能，用了他所有的真诚和诡辩，把自己心底一团团扑火飞蛾的尸体翻箱倒柜出来，把漆黑的余烬在御堂面前摊开了——可是什么烈焰也已经烧干，没有光又怎么照亮御堂的眼。

御堂只是盯着他看，忽然，破涕为笑。

“……说的好像我真是纯洁无暇的受害对象一样。”他的声音温柔起来，像循循善诱：“你觉得我很干净吗？”

那态度令克哉不寒而栗：“……你在说什么？”

御堂莞尔：“你是不是忘了，那个‘接待’，是谁提出来的？”

“你——！”克哉张口又结舌，双眼放大，明知要反驳却一时无话可说，只能看着御堂起身，居高临下地，向自己压过来。

“我想要你用身体来取悦我，就凭我身居高位，以为这样就能令你屈居人下——是我招惹上你，又技不如人，从一子落下到满盘皆输，我哪里无辜了？”

“……御堂……”

“抱着那种想法的我，被你教训理所当然；连你是什么人物都看不清楚，我简直自负到可笑——”御堂直起腰，向后退开，笑得很凄惨：“这整件事，我根本……就是活该吧。”

他在不断向后退，而他的身后看似是万千广厦，可他跌过去，就是跌进无底深渊。

佐伯克哉注视了他那么久，那时他才发现，即使是时至今日，他依旧宁愿造个笼子把那人困住，好过看他下坠。

  


“……就算没有那件事，我大概还是会对你出手的。”

仿佛是自己也知道羞耻，克哉低着头，沉沉说出那一句话。

地板上晃动着的影子停住了。御堂停住了。他脸上的笑意也一并停下了。

只有克哉在继续说。

“因为那时候我能想的全是你的事。”

时间在那时运行得那么慢，或者它从来就并非线性流动，而是由着一个个看似不起眼的瞬间标定，一路至今全都成了因果报应。

“所以明白了吗……这是我的错。我的恶行。”

可若真是天道轮回，为什么业报全都应在了那个人身上。

“请不要再替我开脱了。”

克哉不知道。 

他只是豁然起了身，向前，走向那个浑身僵硬脸色惨白的男人，一步一步，好像过去多少次曾经做过的一般——

——将那个人逼进绝望里，只为了看他还能不能那么耀眼。

“而且…如果要我说实话……我感到很抱歉。对你所做的一切，我没想到-或者说没想过，会让你痛苦至今……这些日子我一直在想我还能做什么、是不是可以做得更好，让您开心起来，给你幸福……但是如果那就是唯一的办法…如果除了掠夺你之外就只有和你永远没有交集……那……我…………”

“我大概……”

“我大概还是会那么做。”

那时御堂的视线死死定在他身上，不禁让他想起过去，他是如此渴望着被御堂这样注视。

然而时间终归还是过去了。

克哉还记得当年凌辱御堂时他是真的感到兴奋，那种纠匝恶念暴戾的刺激是从骨芯里渗出来的，一旦冒了头、成了形，就会通身游走，沿路每一个感官都在无限放大，几乎是生出通感预兆：他只需要看着御堂恐惧的脸，就能在舌尖后尝出鲜甜的腥味。

他还记得，可他现在只觉得有些厌倦了。

想必对御堂来讲也是一样，当年他恐惧之后是要骂人的，就算没了力气，也会狠狠瞪过来，穷途末路也在继续挣扎，直到濒死一线，那高傲的头颅才将将低下来。

然而现在御堂发着抖转向了一边。

“我到底……做过什么，才会撞上你这种人——”

那天他一直觉得视线忽明忽暗，听着佐伯克哉的声音听了半晚，好像海水倒灌进耳道，血液奔腾起来都是惊涛骇浪——他觉得窒息又觉得晕眩，好像溺水，好像溺亡：人死之前大概总该回光返照一番，但他只觉得眼前忽闪了两下，就彻底黑了下去。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

  


御堂是在克哉怀里醒过来的。彼时那漫长的一夜尚未终结，他不敢妄断，想着要起来确认时间，身旁却先窸窣起来。不过那男人的睡眠极浅，自己挣动几下，他当然也就跟着醒了。对上那一双惺忪时依旧惑人的锆蓝双瞳，御堂忽然觉得那场面很熟悉——这不该有什么问题，他们同床共枕至今度过了两个年头有多，那男人眨眼也好叹息也好御堂都习惯了；而他的手从自己的脊背上移梳拢发稍，御堂也知道要枕到哪里才最舒服。

可一旦和佐伯克哉搭了边，在他心底蠢蠢欲动的又怎么可能是什么温情。尽管他是靠在那男人的肩窝上，听着对方的心跳从过激到平复，四面一片煦暖祥和，御堂却想起来克哉刚刚说过的话，又想起了很多往事。

他平静得离奇，只是微微抬了头，在那男人的眼底低声问：“…你喜欢我什么？”

“——哈？”

克哉全没有心理准备，当即愣住了。御堂视线直逼着他，忽然苦笑：“治疗开始的时候你说过，有‘想要的东西’…吧。我会错意了？”

缠在腰间的手臂收紧了，然而那更像是那男人紧张时的不由自主——他下意识里把御堂拉近，可左躲右闪的视线分明是想避开：不过现在他们脸抵着脸，哪里有他逃的余地。

所以克哉闭上眼，认了：“我是喜欢您没错…但是……”

“——说不上来吗？”

“您到底想问什么？”

“…你根本也不知道我原本是个怎样的人吧。”御堂嘲讽似的勾起嘴角，倒很有他从前的风采：“况且真把我变回去了——你觉得我就会和你在一起了吗？”

克哉这下是彻底不敢看他了：“…我完全没这么想。”

“所以，如果你是真心想要和谁交往了…”御堂也垂了眸，向后挪了几寸，再开口显得认真了许多：“…换个正常人可能会快一点。”

克哉皱起眉，烦躁地放开手臂，盯了他两秒又坐起身来：“这种话以后别再说了。”

御堂无畏地和克哉对视，眯起眼来三分挑衅七分怀疑，凛然到佐伯克哉也败下阵来——不过御堂终于也没再说什么，转过身对上墙，蜷缩起了身体。

那男人的温度很快就执拗地追上来，同床共枕两个年头有多，他的体温御堂早已习惯：所以不管心里盘算着什么，他都很快睡着了。

  


* * *

  


和佐伯克哉相处这么久，御堂知道那男人说的话不能全信，最好全都别信：毕竟他敢明目张胆把满嘴跑火车写到简历上，口若悬河一通，即使对面是鬼，也能被他骗成半死的活人。

御堂本来觉得那只是他天性卑鄙无耻的又一佐证，可渐渐他也发现了，佐伯克哉最喜欢骗的就是他自己。

殊不知，即使他能把谎言编得天花乱坠，到底把自己套进了局里：隔岸观火固然壮烈，但身在其中，四面都是障眼的烟。

那男人说他曾经疯得厉害，可御堂眼里他现在还不是一样狂热又盲目，殚精竭虑，一直致力于把环绕着他们的一切造得完美无瑕，却忽略了面前那个最大的漏洞。

所以当又一个咨询日来临，御堂再一次被克哉堵在办公室里时——盘踞在他大脑之中的只有这么一个危险的想法。

他抬头看着那男人一脸的如临大敌，笑了。

——既然他这么坚持要见识一下地狱的盛景，那御堂也不介意做一次比亚特丽克斯。

  


“这次是要轮到…监禁…了，对吧？”

御堂用平常处理公事时的口吻确认，绕过克哉走向会客区的沙发，端坐了下来——而直到那时，克哉还杵在原地一动不动。

“你不坐吗？”御堂挑起眉，轻佻地问。

闻言克哉缓缓转过身来，欲言又止。

最后他向着御堂勉强挪了两步，俯视下来的气势被游移的视线毁了干净：“……您、没问题吗？”

“现在问这个…”御堂直直盯住他，“…是不是有点晚了？”

克哉颔首，自嘲的弧度隐没在嘴角。 接着他似是终于下定了决心，走过来，一反常态地贴着御堂坐下——那时御堂浑身一悚，然而克哉出手的速度一向很快，他没来得及逃也没来得及发作，那男人已经抓住了他的手腕。

“你干什么…！”

“把手给我。”

明明是动作先行，先斩后奏又有什么意义——御堂在心中腹诽，却也卸下力来，任凭那男人把自己的手拉到他的膝盖上。翻过手掌手心向上，克哉的指尖缓缓划过尚未痊愈的伤。 

“……再这样下去会感染的。”瞪着那一块饱经摧残的皮肤，克哉拖延时间一般，慢慢地说。

御堂不为所动，冷眼旁观那男人自反面扣紧了他的五指，头也跟着埋了下去，闭上眼一副向圣灵忏悔的姿态。

他要忏悔的事实在很多。

“…那时候我除了你的事什么都无法思考，又不愿意承认，只觉得如果你也可以只看着我——就可以了。但是我不知道怎么做才能让你转向我，如果已经做过的事都还不够的话……或者只要从你那里夺走剩余的选项，你就会到我身边来了。”

克哉自己也知道他的话含糊其辞，毕竟他的嘴他的大脑他的心好像互不相通，空口白话固然容易，自己和自己交流就变得十分困难。

相比之下御堂的问题就实在多了：“——所以就把我关起来了？”

“啊。我以为做到这种地步，你除了屈服别无他法。没想到…我也低估了你。”

克哉苦笑起来。

“凭您对凡事的上心程度…一旦尽力维持着的生活被糟蹋，您很快就会投降……我是那么打算的，没想到您怎么也不低头。我一开始很焦虑，后来又觉得陪您耗下去也无所谓：我这一生都可以用在你身上，反正你哪也去不了。”

“所以我就——”

他卡在了半途，仿佛一番话说不到最后，无需指正自己就看得出自己的逻辑有多荒谬。

“想要得到御堂。”

这就是他的理由。

因为这样，他用尽了残酷手段虐待御堂。

折磨他的身体。摧残他的意志。枉顾尊严把他一身金装片片剥落下来。再把他赤身裸体推进冰冷的绝望——

——然后指望着深陷绝望里的他投向自己的怀里。

自己都无法说服的言语，没有讲出口的价值；可吞下去的字眼滚过喉咙沉进胸口的往事里，溅起来的画面全部都是他暴戾恣睢的一幕幕：他能看到那个人在自己手里挣扎又怒骂，直到奄奄一息，他却还是不满足。所愿未偿，他一向觉得只差一步，却从未想过那一步踏出去了，他能不能再回头。

佐伯克哉现在无法理解曾经的自己，可他没有什么可以抱怨，他走到今天，往好里说是罪有应得，若恶毒一点便是求仁得仁，总归他是咎由自取：但御堂孝典不一样，那个人本该要翱翔天际，他值得鲜花和红酒加以供奉，吟游诗人有赞美诗要为他编撰，因为那张漂亮的脸笑起来日月同辉。

但自己给了他一身伤疤，只换来现在能握着他的手。

即便如此，御堂也从未心甘情愿把自己交付给他，而他说服自己那么做的原因，仅仅是因为否则、那个人现在又要流血了。

  


御堂的声音适时从上方降下来：“你没话说了？”

克哉抬起眼，看那个人铁青脸色，又垂下头去：“…我…很抱歉——”

几乎是瞬间，他把握着的手指就挣动起来。克哉下意识想抓，但一层冷汗不知属于谁腻在他们的皮肤之间，那手就游鱼般滑了出去；与此同时御堂也弹起身，站在了克哉的面前，对他怒目相向。

“——我对你的心路历程没兴趣，别装的好像你也很苦恼一样！”

大约他们的相处一向是较力的过程，克哉要懦无能庸，御堂就换上疾言厉色。倘若对上别人，甚至是在别的情境之下面对御堂，克哉都没有要畏惧的可能，可现下他扬首仰视御堂，分明像是已然认罪只等判决的囚徒。

他哪来自辩的余地，只能干巴巴地解释：“…我没有那个意思……”

“你觉得这就能结束了么？”御堂只回以冷笑，“不如来说说看你到底对我做了什么？”

“……、”

克哉不说话了。

而御堂的森寒的目光沉甸甸压迫下来，他再怎么喘气，也只吸进一腔凉意。

事实上沉默的理由，他们都该心知肚明。

他监禁了御堂那么久，期间每一天都对他施以各种暴行，要一一历数下来，根本无从开始，也没有结束。

所以克哉只能不知所措地望着他。

然而他越是安静不语，御堂的脸色就越不好看，如此对峙下去御堂也不会放过他：而归根究底，他又有什么权力在御堂面前摆出一副道貌傲然的油煎火燎——他怎么能对御堂感同身受，明明对方感受的一切，都是自己下的手。

克哉试着活动了一下自己的手，然而惯常都奸巧灵活的手指却冰冷僵硬得很陌生。

但他还是攥紧了拳，感受着血液从心脏流经全身，再从末端回溯，好像生命感澎湃在全身，又好像单纯的生了病。

克哉松手，放弃了挣扎：“……您想听什么？”

御堂眯起眼，锐利视线上下来回，似是要把克哉看个通透。

然后他就后退了半步，在克哉对面重新坐好。

“你到底关了我多久？”他开口问。

“……半年多。”

“说谎。”

“我……”克哉转开脸，狡辩道：“…您睡过去以后我就没再关着你了。”

那话说得荒唐，御堂都要笑出声了。克哉抖了抖，竭力不去看他：“…前后加在一起，一年多吧……我也、记不清楚了，抱歉……真的，很对不起……”

“行吧。”御堂撂下话题打断了克哉又一轮愧疚，话锋一转逼问道：“那你找别人上过我吗？”

那倒是让克哉迅速把目光转了回来，一双蓝眼睁得那么大，少有的可以一望见底——他是彻底怔住了，在原地懵了几秒，张嘴也只能发出疑问词：“……哈？”

御堂偏过头，揪住自己的西装下摆：“……我记得听见过其他人的声音。”

“不、不是……没有别人去过你家……我从来都——不是……”克哉语无伦次、词不达意，脑子更是转不过弯，胡言乱语了半晌才想起来提高声音否决：“不对，那种事——没可能做的吧？！”

御堂也不知是放松了还是退缩了，一颔首，再开口好像少了几分力气：“……你说我记错了吗？”

“啊，不然呢！”克哉终于接上话，可震惊还塞满了他的胸口，一路堵到喉咙就又酸又苦：“我——你……你真觉得…我会、做那种事？”

“我怎么知道你会把我怎么样。”御堂面无表情地看着他，“有一阵我还以为你要把我调教成性奴隶再拿去卖掉。”

“什么——我……我对你——”克哉张口结舌吐出支离破碎的词组，又难看地停下来，气血没了出口就只是疯狂地上涌，最后他几乎是对着御堂质问道：“我想要得到你，说过的吧——你不知道吗？！”

御堂一拳砸在身旁的边桌上再次站起来，动作大得沙发嘶鸣着被撞向后，而他本人更是半侧身体都麻痹一般失去了感觉——舌头僵在嘴里动弹不得，只有血腥味一点点散开，然而他已经无暇去关照是什么破裂了又是什么在流血：他还是想要说话的，可是一张嘴就有空气要冲进来，也有空气要冲出去。

克哉眼看御堂胸口起伏剧烈，慌了神，正想去找哮喘吸入器，但是御堂却死盯住了他露出恐怖的笑容，嘶声低语道：“还真是令人安心的话啊，那时候的我怎么没想到呢——你只是喜欢我，是吧？我每天、被你绑着塞进按摩棒，等着你回来，猜你会把什么新花样用在我身上的时候——居然完全没发现，你原来是那么想的啊——”

御堂凌厉的词一字一句劈面打来，克哉不敢动弹，明知道不说些什么不行，可是张嘴说出的话听起来又十分愚蠢：“…我那时候……不知道……”

“当然了——你但凡真对我有点感觉，会下那种死手吗？”御堂气急，泪水倒涌胃里反酸，生生把平日清冷的声音蚀得有沙又哑：“你什么没用过——束缚具、皮鞭、春药还有导尿管……你根本就是把我当成玩具吧？”

他看起来站着都岌岌可危，克哉已经顾不得他说的话烫不烫，起了身拉住他。那个人却完全不为所动，歪过头，力竭也在继续发狠：“……我求过你，哭也好，求饶也好，救命那种话都说过了……你听没听、停过手吗？”

御堂的身体晃了晃，克哉几乎迷失在他的指责里，就算是下意识去扶也慢了半拍——不过御堂倒是拽住了他的领子，倾身上来，眼光无遮无拦刺向克哉。那种眼神克哉已经久违了，庞杂又矇昧的即视感分明指向那个人曾经的垂死挣扎——

“——那之后你对我做了什么，该不会、忘了吧？”

  


克哉倒吸一口凉气，只不过颈上的压力令他呼吸受阻，发抖的手就算向御堂伸过去，也没法把他抓紧。事到如今他们都是一幅穷途末路，那显而易见：因为再怎么深入地狱，也找不到救赎。

可是佐伯克哉依旧怀恨不甘，空怀着撞塌南墙的气势，仿佛能将火焰河熄灭再把忘川抽干——他既已飞向地狱，那他即是地狱。

“让我救你。”

他的声音轻得好像通身烧尽后余下的烟灰。

“现在开始，我会救你。”

  


或者是他看起来太过笃定，御堂怔了怔，放开他的领子，手就无力地垂下来。

“……你也会良心不安吗？”

方才一番嘶吼过去，御堂再开口时已经空虚到四壁漏风。

“才不是因为那种理由。”克哉长叹，把御堂拉回来坐下，“上次也说过了，我不是什么好人，愧疚之类的感觉也没有……我只是不想再看你痛苦下去。”

“那、堕落吧……？”御堂笑起来，抬手把眼泪抹掉：“你说过的，那就会轻松了。”

“御堂……”

“过了那么久，你还不明白吗？我现在从里到外都是烂的。你再说什么、做什么……都没用了。”

“御堂。”克哉的声音沉下来，扣着他手腕的手更握紧，拇指正压在他的脉搏上：“你还活着，你的心都还在跳——就算恢复不到原状，人也可以有别的长进……未来还有其他可能性不是吗？”

回应他的是御堂短促的轻喘。

“……你觉得，我这么活着——是件好事？”良久，他勉强匀上了一口气，“就为了苟且偷生，不惜向你屈服，沦为奴隶，也要活着……这样的人，配有未来吗？”

克哉的眼里燃起漆黑的火焰，再怎么假装平静的口吻，也挡不住每一个字都被他咬得很死：“您当初根本没有选择，所以那都是我的错。”

“是吗……”御堂忽然转向他，艰难吐出的词汇再一次削上凌厉的口风：“——那加上这个呢？”

话音刚落，他反手按住克哉的手掌，向着自己的两腿之间拉过去。

克哉还未来得及震惊，只感觉到自己手下的地方，已经能摸出熟悉的形状来——

“——从刚才起就是这样了。想起当时你是如何肆意羞辱我，反而让我兴奋了。我不就是这么下贱的货色吗？”

御堂的声音被剧烈的喘息切得七零八落，可始终是在向耳边靠近——被灼热的吐息烫到，克哉一抖，试图抽回手，御堂却抓得更紧。他别无他法，只能向御堂看过去，却看到他精致的五官扭曲成阴暗的形状，边哭边笑，眼睛里染上了疯狂的色彩。

“来啊——”

“——来侵犯我吧！”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

  


任佐伯克哉怎么能言善辩、巧同造化，面对着御堂几近歇斯底里的哭求，也断然做不到绰有余裕。幸好那天他既没有发愣下去的闲暇，也没得到做出选择的机会，因为御堂拔高声音下了那一番昏聩的命令之后，就立即气短不足起来——彼时御堂还没意识到，以为自己只是忘记了呼吸的方法，可他随后就发现无论自己如何张口喘息，肺部都好像破了洞的气球一般干瘪。

克哉很快就意识到御堂这次是真的哮喘发作了。先前多少也有了些准备，他反应得相当迅速，从包里翻出来随身携带着的吸入器，一手上下摇晃着喷雾另一手制住御堂的动作，然后粗暴地把开口堵进御堂的嘴。

随着药物释入御堂的体内，他的挣扎也逐渐虚弱，最终卸下力瘫软地倚靠在克哉身上。见他平复下来，克哉放下吸入器，搂过御堂，手顺着那人的发根上下划过他的脊背：那个人的发尾到脖颈都发潮，想必厚重的西装外套之下也已经是浑身冷汗。

“……回去吧。”他在御堂耳边轻轻说。

那个晚上的御堂始终也没有暖和起来；无论围上来的是热水、毛毯还是三十度的空气，他都一直瑟瑟发抖。最后克哉在床上抱紧他，张嘴闭嘴犹豫了几轮才问：“……要我帮您分心吗？”

御堂没有回答。

克哉本来可以利索地放开手，可是那个人的视线凉凉的，缠绕住他，牵制着他的动作，刺得他也能在盛夏感觉寒意彻骨。更重要的是，御堂现在一昧盯着他看，所以他若是撤远了，那双眼睛就显得很空。

心一横，克哉把御堂推倒，嘴唇押上去，从眉心吻到脚尖。

御堂没有反应。

那并不是通常意味上的，因为放弃抵抗而被动承受，而是货真价实的没有反应：以克哉一贯的经验，他被吸吮颈肉会娇吟、咬上锁骨会挺腰、舌头蜿蜒在腹肌上的时候他该已经欲望高涨——可那天克哉什么都做了，他的吻痕一直覆盖到御堂足踝的烟疤，御堂也只是一动不动地躺着——不要说久经调教之后，就算是初次时被下了迷药，他也能梗起头来哭上几声。可现在他只是躺着，好像一尊冰雕。

最后克哉半带惊惶机关算尽，径直分开了御堂的双腿把他的阴茎塞进了嘴里——可是那个肉块还没有片刻之前御堂逼他感受时的热度，就只是悲惨的在他摆弄间游来滑去，仿佛继命的人欲都抽离了这具身体。

明明那种欲望在他封闭意识期间也未曾消退过——

——恐惧缓慢地淹没了克哉的心脏。

他无法再动作下去，他现在也明白了，没有回应的性爱和自慰有什么区别——所以克哉直起身来，嘴角还挂着唾液，双眼大张着看向御堂。

对方难得没有躲开视线，在克哉的注视下眉眼一弯，无力地笑了。

“我已经没感觉了。这种事。已经厌烦了。来打我试试看吧。或者强暴。什么都好。随你怎么做。”

他越说声音越小，隐隐还带出哭腔来。

“——告诉过你的吧。我就是这么下贱。”

克哉沉默地盯着御堂看了许久，直看到他的眼泪再流下来，才闭上眼睛——然而他的执念矢志不渝，纵然眼前只有黑暗，他也能向着那黑暗孤注一掷：所以他扑回了御堂身上，从又咸又苦的眼泪开始，继续下一轮的徒劳无功。

御堂忍了几分钟，但那男人的手下开始没了轻重，他只觉得厌烦。挣扎了几下那男人也不为所动，最后他用了全力将克哉推开，低吼：“我说的话你没听到吗，想做就直接来吧，这种事已经——”

“——你不是说强暴吗？”克哉撇了撇嘴，“你这么讨厌我，那我怎么做，不都是强暴？”

那男人印堂往下积满了不忿，沉重的目光落在御堂身上，好像能穿透皮肉看进他的胸膛里。御堂本来以为，那些不得见光的肮脏脏器，只要被他得见就终于能够破蛹而出，把这具身体以及这具身体上纠缠的一切统统撕裂。

但他的心脏依旧是安静地跳着，而那个男人也一如既往地再次贴上来。

一种莫可言明的幻灭感忽然绽放在了御堂眼前，仿佛绚烂的烟花，漂亮地迎来死亡，散落一地的余烬。

他觉得有点累了。

再一次推开克哉的手，御堂摇摇晃晃地下了床，将那男人抛在身后。

  


* * *

  


无论克哉再怎么巧立名目，他们的关系到底是靠着做爱维持的——而一旦这一层兴致不在了，以上的各种花头都无以为继：拥抱和接吻显得有名无实，想要聊天又很难避开横亘在两人间层层叠叠的禁地；那时克哉苦涩地发现，如果不把他们困在床上，他们的生活好像并没有什么交集。

然而治疗理应是继续进行的，尽管克哉深刻怀疑截止至今他到底取得了什么进展，可是他心浮气躁：经过了一周的沉默相待和冷眼以对，他可以不搬弄是非也不自欺欺人，利索地坦诚——他只想让御堂看看他，和他说说话。

可是下一次的治疗中，御堂睁着眼却不看他，张开嘴只说了一句：“你放过我吧。”

克哉不懂知难而退，好像也学不会什么时候该停手，可他可是二字还没说出口，御堂又补了一句。

“…你不是说，爱我，吗。”

克哉终于闭上了嘴。

至此，他彻底无计可施，只好接受这局面再次转回原点的现实。

  


人类是遵于习惯的动物，如果两年的耳鬓厮磨可以让仇人佯装成爱侣，那几天的死寂也足以让他们忘记要怎样和对方正常交流。原本克哉还觉得御堂寡言，可当他连平日里习以为常的招呼客套都略去，克哉才想起来，那人当初可以一整天不说一句话。

还好工作的进行还是正常，拜那个连冰窖般的社长办公室都敢闯的藤田所赐，大小事务的交接依旧一派顺利。在茶水间偷偷抽烟的时候，克哉也撞到过灰头土脸的藤田。彼时对方可怜兮兮地靠过来，语气里满是沮丧：

“御堂先生……最近是不是心情不好啊？”

克哉有时也懊恼，御堂到底是多高不可攀，总之一张冷脸摆出来，谁都不敢再多问什么：当初藤田已经算是对他的事极其上心了，可是任凭自己一步步把御堂逼上绝路，眼前这个热切的年轻人愣是一点蛛丝马迹都没看出来——就好像现在，御堂大概沮丧得榱崩栋折，可是落在别人眼里，也只是轻飘飘的“心情不好”。

“啊。”克哉掐灭烟，礼貌地微笑：“我可不敢去招惹他。”

藤田吓坏了。

藤田不知道的是，佐伯社长的话言副其实——他当然不敢招惹御堂，在公司里他只保持必要的接触，回了家更是尽量不在御堂身前多晃荡：他不知道自己能再做出什么来，会不会又刺激到御堂紧绷着的神经，而一触即发的后果——他仅仅是设想，就感觉四面墙壁都向后退成无边海水，而御堂被他抱在怀里，他们要一起下沉。

这一年里御堂多少也增加了些分量。

总之克哉又开始回避他，也不知道是第几次——御堂已经习惯了：坦白来讲，他并不是很在乎。

那男人今晚也还是不在，有可能是进了书房，也有可能在公司加班，或者找到了情人也说不定——御堂想象着那滑稽的场面，不由嗤笑。那天他难得没什么工作，心不在焉地翻了几页了最近在看的《乐队继续演奏》，放下书才发现已经是深夜了。空荡的房间里十分肃默，只有手腕上石英表的秒针一抖一颤。

御堂找出手机来打开，屏幕上干净得很。

他和佐伯克哉并不是要互相报备行程的关系，可是那男人却坚持说晚归至少要给他打电话——大概那只是他对御堂单方面的要求，自己却不适用。不过重复一次，御堂不在乎。

把读书灯灭掉，他站起来舒展身体——在一片黑暗中窥伺窗外通常都给他一种诡异的安全感，好像阴影能为他提供庇护，而外面的世界只会把他拖到聚光灯下面呈堂受审：他也知道那大概是自己无穷无尽的后遗症中的一项，可是窗边的火光属于冷漠的旁人，身处的房间又恭候着突然的恶意，只有那片刻的俱寂是他的：而只要他想，他可以永远停留在那片刻里。

清静很难得。

他早该知道，因为下一秒扔在沙发上的手机就不甘被忽视地大吵大闹了起来——御堂浑身一震，回身看去，一方小小的屏幕上分明跳动着佐伯克哉的名字。

御堂瞪着那个无辜的电子设备足足十秒，刺耳的电子音也没有偃旗息鼓。最后御堂无奈接起了电话，没想到电话那头传来的却不是熟悉的声音。

  


车利落地泊在导航指示的停车场中，御堂穿过临近午夜依旧拥挤的廉价轿车群，向着不远处的居酒屋走去。没想到会被叫出来，他很烦躁，更烦躁的是当他迎面撞见那两个人的时候——

——本多宪二和…佐伯克哉。

如果有什么东西能比佐伯克哉更让他厌恶，大概就是站在本多旁边的佐伯克哉：在他的记忆里，每一次这两个人一起出现，都意味着无穷无尽的后患：虽说如今他不需要再担心什么，可是本能还是在他头顶敲响了丧钟，让御堂的眼从他们身上扫过时只看到了一团巨大的噩耗。

不过他真的不需要担心什么，本多宪二脸颊通红还挂着招牌蠢笑，而佐伯克哉也脸颊通红，被本多半拖半拽显然是已经丧失了行动力——所以当他看见御堂时，睁大了一双醉眼还推了推那副平光镜——最后确认了来人委实是御堂之后，他试图推开本多的动作都没什么杀伤力。

“——谁让你叫他过来了？”克哉怒吼。

“你一直在念叨御堂先生啊——”本多无辜。

“你们——是不是该解释一下？”御堂冷笑。

三人同时开口，又同时沉默下来，局势一时间非常尴尬。趁着御堂僵硬着克哉终于甩开本多，只向御堂走了两步，就停下来——或者是因为他当真没什么力气，也有可能是御堂躲避的动作太醒目：虽然那更多的是下意识的行为，毕竟他一身酒气，御堂眉毛都快拧起来了。

“抱歉……”克哉垂下头，“我不知道那家伙会给你打电话——”

“你这样怎么上车？”御堂本来是想扶他一把，可又实在不想碰他：“去洗手间收拾一下再说。”

克哉愣了愣，本想说什么，还没开口就颇具先见之明的捂紧了嘴。在御堂越来越冷的目光下，他把手中的外套塞进御堂怀里，转身走向店，走得踉踉跄跄。

御堂依旧是眉头紧蹙，看待污物一般盯着手里满是褶皱的西装上衣，忍不住展开抖了抖，才发现那上面确实沾了污物——他当下就生出把衣服塞进垃圾桶然后开车走人的念头，却忽略了在场的碍事东西并不只有这一个。

“……您也别太责怪克哉。”碍事的东西突然开了口，“是我碰见他，硬把他拉过来的。”

御堂闻言一顿，放下衣服，就看见本多的脸。略点了头，他没有接话的意思，而本多脸上的笑容就眼见着变得僵硬。他跟佐伯克哉到底不是一个段位，想假笑也笑不利索，最后干脆放弃了：结果他那样身材高大的男人严峻下来，周围的空气都带了几分肃杀的气息。

御堂当然不至于害怕他这种人，只是潜意识里提起本多宪二总能勾出一些最阴暗的联想。况且他这样把心事摆在脸上的类型，一旦看起来大事不好，多半是真要大事不好。

倦怠和焦虑一同升起，郁结在胸，随着对面男人表情愈发纠结而成倍增长；御堂从没想过他还有盼着佐伯克哉赶紧回来的时候，至少就能摆脱这种蓄势待发的氛围，退缩进熟悉的死气沉沉里。

不过本多想说什么并不会想太久——方才的思考估计已经是他醉了酒的大脑所能承受的极限了——总之他措辞了半天，只问了一句：“好久不见了，您身体——已经好了吗？”

御堂忽然发现自己已经把克哉的外套攥紧了很久。

“啊。”和藤田类似的说辞，大约是那男人挂出去的幌子；御堂依旧不愿细想，只是嘴上搪塞道：“没什么大事。”

“您看起来还是……呃、憔悴了不少啊。”本多不自在地原地挪了挪，“虽说是工作辛苦，还是要注意身体——”

“——这种客套话就省省吧。”御堂现在是记起来了，这男人似乎是喜欢四处贩售亲切以图和所有人搞好关系，不过就算是以前的他也不会吃这套，所以他听烦了就干脆出言打断：“我已经不是你的上司了。”

话一出口御堂才发现他口气里的敌意明显得过了头，然而既说完也没有后悔的余地，何况本多还能继续磕磕巴巴下去，御堂反倒觉得自己可能还不够狠。

“话也不能这样讲吧……”本多确实是能继续磕磕巴巴下去，“毕竟您之前突然离职，大家都很担心。”

现在御堂也真觉得自己还不够狠了。

——他会那么觉得，虽然他的大脑里先空白了三秒。

本多宪二居然在他眼前道貌岸然地说，大家都，很担心。

那短句里没一个字可信，而由着这个把他堵在了厨房促使他被侵犯的帮凶说出来，更是滑天下之大稽。想来他们整个八课，再加上一个MGN，谁不是乐见自己狼狈不堪又弃甲曳兵，都不用后来佐伯克哉日日对他口述的证词，就是他还能强撑着一口气去主持会议的时候，他也听见过多少次面前这人对他犯错的嘲讽。

御堂强忍着恶心逼迫自己站在原地不动，那时他还以为他听不到比这更好笑的笑话，却万万没想到他还有下文。

“……而且，您和克哉现在，是在交往吧？” 

御堂的思考在那时停止了。

  


咚。

他听见的，是心跳？

咚咚。

还是他胸口那座浩瀚废墟持续崩落，所发出的唏嘘。

咚咚咚。

夜风在吹，蝉鸣阵阵，圣灵的齐唱已经谢幕，谁又射出了箭穿透知更鸟的翅膀。

御堂在原地站着，不动，热血从头顶下流，寒意又自脚底升起。

他的心确实跳得越来越快了，好像每一下都可能是最后一下。

  


“……他跟你是这么说的？”

御堂听见自己问了。

“这很明显了吧……”本多几乎是落寞地笑了笑，仿佛每一个跟在幸福爱侣之后落单的挚友：“那家伙只要提起你来眼神都会不一样，一直都是……您可能不知道，当初您刚走的时候，克哉也着急了，谁稍微说几句您的事就变得很恐怖……”

御堂茫然地听着本多絮絮不止。

“……后来那家伙也去了MGN，接管了Protofiber但是一直以代理的身份守着您的办公室……听说MGN早就有意给他部长的位置但都被他拒绝了……”

也不知是不是他注视得太过用力，面前的魁梧身影变得涣散起来，只有一个巨大的阴影留在原处——

“……当您再出现的时候他毫不犹豫就辞职了，说是要跟您一起创业……说真的那个时候我已经很久没见过他那么高兴了……”

——而路边的街灯、两侧的霓虹招牌，还有路过的车辆开启的远光——无论是什么亮色都在途经这个阴暗角落的过程中迅速消匿在面前的黑洞里，扭曲着旋转着——

“其实克哉啊……在感情上很单纯，之前也没有过长期的对象。他是真的仰慕您。今天就算他什么也没说，也很明显是在为您的事苦恼吧……”

——然后，对他绽放出一个狰狞的笑脸。

“所以……您也适当地，对他温柔一点嘛。”

仿佛是要为他跌入地狱，躬身致意。

  


很久、不，也没有那么久之前，某个糜烂的夜色里，御堂笃定自己这一副完整的皮囊之下，盛着腐土、蛆虫，还有一个亡魂死不瞑目。

他那时想把他们统统放出来，即使是要开膛破肚，玻璃刺进皮肤血流一地，也会比他干净。

但是那天他放弃了，因为他一如既往的懦弱又胆怯，习惯了奴颜卑膝，也习惯了苟且偷生。

可他偷来的又是什么——

——几句甜言蜜语，再多淋漓的性爱，以及被继续羞辱下去的机会。

御堂知道那个被自己亲手埋葬的亡魂，终归要凄声惨叫出来了。

  


“当然啦……我这个外人来说可能不太合适，但是别看现在的克哉很冷淡，心里还是相当纤细的——”

“——我没有离职，也没生病。”御堂抬起头来，轻声截断了本多的喋喋不休：“我失踪是因为佐伯把我关起来了。他给我下药，强奸了我，然后囚禁了我半年，最后我精神崩溃了。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三观不正预警。情节设计不代表作者观点，甚至不代表角色观点。谨慎阅读独立思考。

夏日炎炎，便宜亲民的居酒屋自然是友人结伴消暑的上选：即使零点已过，进出的人群依旧络绎不绝。往来的客人或醉或清醒都是欢声笑语，热闹正像人间烟火燃到盛放。

谁也不会注意到余光外的一隅黑黯，有什么戏码正在上演。

  


御堂话说完时，本多的表情还没变，依旧带着天真的和睦，一看就是行走在阳光下的脸——而他那些夹枪带棒的叮嘱即使被御堂截断了好像还是能从张开的嘴里掉出来，因为他的嘴唇动了动，吐出了几个零碎的音节——然后那副表情才缓慢地更改：瞳孔中浮现出困惑，眉毛上挑成疑问，而抽动的嘴角还试图弯出一抹笑意，好像犹死的虫，翅膀且在忽闪。

“您在…说什么呢……”那个短句被他说得那么长，如同理想与现实间的落差。

“还记得当时，我提出要修改目标值，又撤回了吗？”御堂答得不疾不徐，语调轻慢上扬，仿佛他们还在MGN的会议室里针锋相对，而他也只不过是在解答愚蠢下属的又一个无聊问题：“那时佐伯去说服我，而我提出要他接待——这你也知道的吧。不过在那个接待上，他侵犯我并且录了像，以此为材料勒索我——他拿走了我的房门钥匙，随意出入我的私宅，无论是在公司还是在家都会随意侵犯我，直到后来……” 

“——不，不是……这太——”本多瞠目结舌，凭着往日的莽撞先把御堂打断了，能说出的也只是一些支离破碎的单词——或者他的目的本来也就是阻止御堂继续说，毕竟那番残酷光景听下去都困难，更何况叙述中的主角一个是他的朋友，另一个则是他刚刚还在指责的对象。

所以御堂善解人意地停下了，带着笑容观赏本多的表情从困惑到慌乱又成了全然的恐怖，最后还要干巴巴地装模作样：“ ……你在…开玩笑的、对吧……克哉他、克哉他——怎么可能会做那种事？！” 

他矫饰的平静到底是在最后崩塌了。品味着这人久违的失态模样，御堂忍俊不禁：“……还真是单纯啊，本多君。”

“被利用了都不知道，还一厢情愿把人家当挚友。”以不输从前的傲慢，他摆出本多厌恶至极的部长架势，毫不留情地点评着他起的人生，同时也亮出了准备好的刀刃：“你记不记得，他曾经带你去过我家——想知道那天，他对我做了什么吗？”

本多因着酒精涨红的脸迅速失去了血色，哑口无言间人也后退了两步，运动员出身的健壮身体此刻却像纸片般在风中摇晃，好像那时御堂所说的一切才开始钻进他的脑子里。可是那个故事如此脱离现实，就算是御堂亲身经历且为之束缚至通身烙印，尚不能完全理解前因后果——更何况是心怀偏见的旁人呢。

说实话御堂从来也没抱持着什么希望，他只是想看看这个信口开河的男人惊慌失措的脸。

因为他受够了。

既已跌入地狱，又何必跟着肝脑涂地把地狱圆出一个现世太平——

——他很久没有这么痛快过。

就算他捅向别人的尖刀，原本是自己的肋骨。

  


御堂往前逼近一步，本多就不自禁地后退回去。御堂的问句掷地有声，惊起的全是下流的恶意——那个答案想必本多无法承受，浑浊的双眼和额角的冷汗分明出卖了他眼下是如何丧胆销魂——或者只为转移话题，他开了口，强行驱使着发颤的牙关，一字一句蹦出来：“——等等、您刚才说了……精神崩溃……”

“啊。睡了大概一年。”御堂无谓地一歪头，“期间是佐伯养着。你刚才说他当时很恐怖……大概是玩过家家很麻烦吧。”

“怎么会……这-这么说的话……您现在……”本多万般混沌的神色中忽然掠过一丝清明去，人就上前一把抓住了御堂的双肩，离近了距离也提高了音量，骇得御堂震耳欲聋：“你现在难道还是——！”

“——本多，你干什么？！”

  


突兀响起的声音裹挟着不加掩饰的戾气，中断了这一场胶着的闹剧：本多转过头，心惊胆战地看着克哉步步走来，双眼中有凶险的怒火熊熊燃烧。

以往他露出那样的神情，御堂至少是要抖上一会的——可是他熟知那是谁的声音，所以他连头都没抬，只是暗自思索要踢在哪里本多才会放手。

显然他有多不爽，克哉就有多不爽：那些大半时候都被小心隐藏着的阴鸷现在冲破了盗名欺世的伪装，在他的脸上张牙舞爪：而他冲上前来，手当然是先向着御堂肩上的异物伸过去——

本多在那时出手截住了他的手腕。

“你——”克哉本想出言斥骂，却在和本多四目相对的时候愣住：那双圆睁的大眼里满溢着恐怖，仿佛聚焦之处不是多年老友，而是什么徒具人形的怪物。

克哉僵在原地——本多视线中的陌生他熟悉过头，可从这个好像永远都热忱又真诚的人眼里看到，却也觉得无法承受：所以他缓缓地向另一个近在咫尺的人转过去，放轻了声音，求救般叫出百转千回的名字：“……御堂先生？”

那个人只冷冷瞥了他一眼。

接着，御堂推开了本多的手，转身而去。

“御堂！”克哉惊慌失措，下意识向他冲过去，却被本多牵制着。情急下他张口就骂：“——本多，你给我滚开……”

“……是真的吗？”

手腕上传来的力道大得骇人，紧抓着自己的手指震个不停。克哉不得动弹，只好回头，却发现那个高大男人全身都在打颤，就连瞳孔都在战栗，好像盯他盯久了就会烫伤。可即便如此他也没放手，仿佛手里抓着的是什么宝贵的执念，松开了就再不见踪影。

克哉突然理解了发生过什么事。

“……他都告诉你了？”挂上一抹自嘲的笑容，克哉停止了挣扎。

“一定、一定是假的吧……强奸什么的……御堂他说的……”对本多来讲那些词汇十足陌生，然而他还是用力地把字咬重，好像每嘴角翘起来就可以把这整件事变成一个笑话，“是什么搞错了吧——”

然而这个荒谬的故事一点有趣的地方都没有。

“他那样的人这种话都说出来了，你还不打算相信他吗？”克哉冷漠地移开目光，却觉得落在哪里都不顺眼：“……难怪他对这个混账世界一点期待都没有。”

即使是兔死狐悲也罢，他对着本多那虚伪的希望一阵反胃，眼前全是刚刚御堂丢给他的那个冷眼——恰好那时手腕上的力道卸下，他抓住机会大力挥开本多，心知现在最重要的是找到御堂：可他朝着那个人跑走的方向追了不到两步，就听见本多心有不甘的大吼：“为什么？！”

他本无意理会，可是凌乱的质问搅得他心烦意乱：“——就因为那个目标值吗？那种事，大家一起努力的话——”

“你好吵啊。”克哉停下脚步：沉重的倦怠拽着他的双腿，而曾经每当烦躁之时就会在胸中高涨的嗜虐心却即刻卷土再来——所以他干脆再转向了本多，扬起头，露出残酷的笑容：“你问为什么？当然是因为——他太碍事了。”

本多目瞪口呆，再有什么话都被凭空截住。没了喧哗的来源，一时间空旷的街道中陷下了死寂，只剩下蚊虫绕着灯火飞舞时发出的嗡鸣声。温暖的光芒中对面的男人面如土色，克哉却慢慢回忆起将他人的价值观连根覆灭，能带给他怎样的快感。

“呐，你不也是那么想的吗？”所以他推了推眼镜，又慢条斯理向前了几步：“对我们挑三拣四，又对销售案指手画脚；一直端着一副高高在上的态度，偏偏又优秀的挑不出毛病来——这么完美的人，怎么可能是真的，又怎么可能活得那么舒服——所以我就想让他堕落下来看看，很难理解吗？”

转眼克哉已经逼到本多眼前，那男人不禁畏惧般后退，狼狈不堪地嗫嚅起来：“你都在……说什么啊……”

“不明白？”克哉从喉咙里发出一声哼笑，“那可能是你没在黑暗里待过，才看不出他有多晃眼。”

如果说刚才的本多把他看成怪物，那么现在他几乎就是在面对莫可名状的恐惧了。

“可是——就因为那个……那种…奇怪的理由，就把御堂先生——”接踵而至的打击完全毁灭了本多的思维能力，一番词不达意之后就再理不出什么逻辑；可那男人又什么时候懂得过明哲保身，理智断了弦支配身体的就换成他所谓的正义观——所以几秒间他的脸色变了又变，最后换做愤怒染红了面颊：“——你这混蛋！！我把你当成朋友……我还以为你对御堂——”

“——你以为的事情还真多呢……”克哉冷酷地打断那一串语无伦次，既无耻又无畏，坦然继续：“那你以为你现在在干什么？伸张正义？不觉得太晚了一点吗？他刚失踪时候你不是挺幸灾乐祸的，天天还在嘲讽不可一世的部长就这么跑了吗？啊，那时候他就被我关在自己家里，你有想过去找他吗？你也知道他住在哪吧，我可是带你去过的，就在那天你在客厅里睡过去的时候，我还在厨房里侵犯了他。就因为你他才连逃都逃不掉的哟，还真是多谢了啊。”

克哉一面笑，一面悠然讲完了念白，趁那男人反应不及，倾身而上拽过他的领带，如同拽住烈马的缰绳一般把本多的头颅拉低下来。恶意的犀火闪动在克哉的眯起的眼中，锋利的唇间探出了毒蛇的信子，继续穷追不舍：“你从来都没有在乎过他的事，也根本不知道他到底经过了什么，信口雌黄出言不逊的人是你，自作主张横插一腿的人也是你，现在听到了真相你就开心了是吧，因为你终于有机会能逞一把英雄了？当好人还真是容易啊——那时候他天天哭着求救，你倒是去救他啊——”

他话音未落，十成力道就挥过来，正中脸颊；那气势他支撑不住，一个踉跄倒在地上。眼前的视界一明一暗，克哉还没觉得痛，反而是鼻尖先嗅到了鲜血的腥气。抬起头，他看见本多捏着拳头浑身发抖，似是随时都能冲上来对着他多补几拳。四面都是蓄势威压，然而克哉只是抹了一把嘴角，撑着地面又站起来，咽了一嘴的血，也吞下没说完的话：

谁都，没去救过他。

注视着本多急促喘息，克哉冷漠地问：“你这一拳，是为了御堂，还是为你自己？”

本多无神的双眼缓缓自克哉身上移开，张了张嘴，喃喃自语道：“……你不怕……报应么？”

克哉仿佛被逗笑般一斜青紫的嘴角：“怕你来报复吗？”

本多垂下头去，泄了气，整个人也就颓败地坐下去，仿佛那一拳已经用尽了他的体力。

“随你怎么做吧。”克哉又看了他几秒，转过身去：“想要贯彻你的善心，大可以报警试试。不过我是不会去坐牢的，如果那能让那个人高兴的话我早就去了。但是，假若你把这事公之于众，对他造成什么打击——我会杀了你。“

放完了威胁，他没有再理会地上瘫倒的男人，向着御堂离开的方向走出去。

  


克哉不觉得御堂还会等他，只是他不确定对方盛怒又恐慌可能会跑去哪里，冷静下来之后他开始懊恼自己刚刚在本多身上时平白浪费了时间——盲目地走了几步，他终于想起手机还放在口袋里，然而刚拨通御堂的电话，就听见不远处传来那个人的手机铃声。

他慌忙绕过不多的车向着音源找去，很快就发现御堂靠在自己的宝马轿车上，怀中抱着克哉的外套，指尖夹着克哉的香烟。

听到脚步声，他只是抬头看了克哉一眼，掐断了来电，将滤嘴凑到嘴边深吸了一口。

那幅景象不得不说让克哉看得十分入迷：那个人的气质优雅高贵，就算配上浓烈的西洋烟，也只是给他的魅力平添一丝危险的诱惑。说来那个晚上充满了争端和暴力，可是终于走到了结尾，克哉面对着眼前熟悉的人，感受着他染上自己的味道，忽然想起来，又是经过半个月的你躲我藏，自己也好久没有这么看过他。

于是克哉动荡的心缓缓平复下来，只留下最初的那点小小的惶恐，围着御堂打转——就好像御堂又抽了一口，克哉就情不自禁地要去找吸入器了。

不过御堂在那时扔掉了烟头，把外套扔给克哉，转身拉开了车门。引擎发动起来的时候克哉还站在原地出神，不过车并没有开走，反倒是不识相的路人对他轰了两下喇叭。那时克哉终于反应过来，向身后的司机扔去一记眼刀，跑去了副驾驶的位置。

“……谢谢您特意来接我。”车开在路上，克哉终于等来期盼已久的独处时光：可是疑问和解释都堵在胸口，他不知道从哪里开始，只好先吐出酝酿已久的道谢。

御堂斜了他一眼，点点头，不说话。

观察着他的脸色，克哉几乎是诧异——那个人没有要崩溃下来的征兆，而他们正在行驶的路线也不是前往什么适宜谋杀的荒郊野岭，确实是他们的家没错。

“那个……”克哉下意识地反应是御堂状况有所好转，可参考以前的经验，他每次这么想现实都很快会给他当头棒喝——于是他只好战战兢兢地继续试探：“本多那家伙……惹到你了？”

御堂沉默。

“其实那家伙只是没有脑子……大概，不是有意的——”

御堂一个急停，克哉就随之向前跌去，差点撞到挡风玻璃。

“——把安全带系上。”御堂头也不回地嘲讽。

克哉无语凝噎地照办，剩下的一路都不敢再说话。

夜路实在宽敞，很快车就在库里停稳。御堂熄了火，却没有要下车的意思。克哉当然也没动，心怀微薄的希望等了许久，没想到御堂问得很平静：“……他会说出去吗？”

“我……稍微威胁了他一下。”克哉老实承认，突然又转出一个念头：“——等等，难道您是想……”

御堂翻了个白眼，没听他把蠢话说完就下了车。

索性最后的一段路里没人再惹是生非，最后两人有惊无险地回到了他们的公寓里。克哉打开玄关的灯时发现御堂盯着他发怔，心中一紧，刚想开口询问，却被御堂抢了先：“……你被他打了？”

“……啊。”克哉摸了摸嘴角，刚刚情绪激动时完全没感觉到什么，现在却尝出一丝丝的钝痛。他不由心生怨怼，然而见御堂还在看他，心念一动，换了一副口吻抱怨起来：“——真是的，明明御堂先生都没打过我。”

御堂的眉角抽了抽，似是在认真思考要不要现在来一偿他的夙愿——不过御堂到底是有教养的人，不逼到绝路从来都对武力不屑一顾——所以他只是转身，走了。

克哉不知道是该笑还是该哭。

不过那一晚着实发生了太多事，就算他再擅长归纳总结，大脑也在御堂平安无事踏入家门之后宣告了罢工：一时间他连还能做什么都不甚清楚，只是留在原地手足无措。直到御堂再出声叫他，他才发现自己还杵在玄关里。

“——你在那干什么？”御堂的声音里有些虚掩的不耐，“来这边。”

克哉眨眨眼，面前客厅里站着的无疑是御堂，而御堂刚刚竟然叫他过去。

那几步被他走得仿佛是踏在梦境上一般小心。

最后御堂皱着眉看那男人一步步挪过来，轻轻叹了口气，伸手把他按在沙发上，将手里的冰袋递过去：“敷一下吧，肿起来怎么去上班。”

“……谢、谢谢。”克哉慌张地接过来，却是先撞上了御堂的手指。

那个人的皮肤上沾染了冰块的寒意，可那无关紧要；只要被自己握紧了，很快就会暖和起来。

时值盛夏。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

  


御堂最后也没告诉克哉那天晚上本多和他之间的矛盾究竟从何而起——克哉能猜出个五六成，但其中细节，他无从得知：旁敲侧击都被御堂拦了回去，而直接问，就会得到御堂直白的回答。

“与你无关。”

那话有两种意思，可御堂身上因因果果都是克哉一手所为，所谓的无关想必也只能指另一种。

克哉不得不赔着苦笑劝他不用太担心本多那边的事，他有把握不管闹出什么来都可以处理得好。彼时御堂深深叹了口气，白了他一眼：“你什么时候变得这么啰嗦了。”

克哉有点委屈：“……我还以为您很忌讳这个。”

他想的也没错，毕竟当初御堂为了死守那些秘密不惜把自己搭进去，就是后来的他也能被捕风捉影的联想逼至崩溃发作；可眼下当真曝光了，那个人却一面云淡风轻，让克哉的脑子里不断弹出来回光返照四个大字。

然而御堂若有所思了许久，只是轻轻说：“——是吗。”

好像他自己也不确定了。

克哉又严阵以待了几天，御堂却始终也没有什么异样：他是不敢懈怠，但是御堂又愿意和他说话，他总是要分出一点心神拿来高兴的。而且回归到朝夕相对的日常，克哉很快就发现，说他没有异样也不尽然，因为他身上明显有什么东西改变了。

具体是什么，克哉无法用言语来形容，如果是藤田他们，可能会形容成气场变了。当然克哉注视了御堂那么久，可以留意到一些细节：在某些奇妙的瞬间，当他从工作中暂停，或是灵感突来或是偶遇瓶颈——总之有时候，他抬起头来看向御堂时，会发现对方也在看着他。

但是以那种程度的凭据望文生义，克哉早已学到了教训。加上近来的诸多事端依旧横亘在前，克哉即使注视了御堂再久，对他的言行再了解，也不由得畏首畏尾，不敢轻举妄动。

然而他固然不敢轻举却拦不住别人要妄动。在他以为那个意外已经消停下来的时候，御堂接到了一个电话。

  


铃声响起在安静的周末下午，彼时御堂正窝在沙发上看电视，找到手机看了一眼，却发现来电人并没有收录。

按说打进私人手机的未知号码他一贯不会接听，然而挂机了两次手机都又执着地再响，餐桌旁对着笔记本电脑忙碌的克哉都忍不住抬起头疑惑地看过来——御堂无奈之下按了接听键，还没说话，震耳欲聋的声音先轰了出来。

“御堂先生——！”

那男声在这个房间里响起的瞬间御堂和克哉都是一震，不觉对视，克哉一脸不明所以，御堂则满心莫名其妙。然而对面还在吵嚷不休，御堂也只能一边调小音量一边举起手机：“……本多？”

“啊，你没事吧——”听到了回复，对面的男人声音刻意压低了下来：“——克-那家伙，在你旁边吗？”

御堂向克哉看了一眼，刚要回答，克哉却很懂得审时度势一般站起身来，抱着笔记本进了书房。

“……不在。”这厢的麻烦都被关死的门拦下，御堂叹了口气，答了之后就反问：“你怎么知道我的号码？”

本多在电话那端干笑了两下，声音愈发压抑下来：“想找的话，有什么找不到。”

那显然另有所指，御堂明白却不懂他的意图。然而分析和推理不需要用在那种男人身上，因为他接下来就会自己开始解释：“——那个，首先……我是想向您道歉。”仿佛是尚且意犹未尽，他的声音又提高了：“真的，非常对不起！”

一惊一乍的大吼让御堂隔着电话都能脑补出本多下跪的画面。头开始隐隐作痛，他将手机拿远了些许，另一只手揉起了太阳穴：“……你没做什么需要道歉的事吧？”

“……不，我想过了。那天克哉说的没错，是我什么都不了解，凭着自己的想象就随便指责您……”无论换位思考还是自我反省恐怕都不是本多宪二擅长的范畴；那一番话被他说的吞吞吐吐，听着却显得诚恳了很多：“……给您带来困扰了吧。很抱歉……”

“……而且…是在您经历过……那种事以后——”

“——本多。”

  


从接起电话开始他就有预感，本多并不是会放过房间中大象的人——而即使他用上再多生疏的克制以及拙劣的委婉，御堂也不觉得自己有必要听下去。但其实他打断地很平静，就算憎恶的噩兆在眼前绽开了，他也还是坐在原地：他的手不在抖，脊背后的寒流也是眨眼即逝。御堂想起来佐伯克哉说他该忌讳这个，可是他现在发觉那些阴暗的回忆近日早被拽到了光天化日之下，又是由着自己亲手掀开最后那一层裹尸布——他有什么需要遮拦，他打断本多，只是不想接受旁人的吊唁。

对面直率的男人少见地顺从，点到名字就闭了嘴，而御堂就有了时间抬起那只镇定的手来捂住嘴深吸气。嘴唇贴在掌心的伤口上时他尝到了苦涩的药味，是上次崩裂开后那男人治疗留下的痕迹，和着血腥气刺得他舌尖发麻。

“……御堂先生？您、没……”

“我没事，你也不用同情我。”御堂移开手掌，望着层层叠叠的伤痕，又翻过手腕来盯住满是划痕的手表，缓缓张开嘴：“我不需要——”

“——我没有那个意思！”本多再次提高声音，以御堂眼花缭乱的语速开始了一长串毫无条理的暴言：“我只是想说、您会经历那种事，有我的责任。当时我太相信克哉，随意接受了他的邀请，从来没想过你们的关系怎么会突然变好——之后您失踪了也无所作为，明明都知道您的住所也……如果我能做出什么的话，您也不会被…而且用别人的弱点来威胁，这种下作的手段绝对无法饶恕！即使是克哉，也不能——所以，御堂先生，请让我协助您。如果您还是有把柄在克哉那里，我会帮您取回来；如果他还是在威胁您的话，那我来帮你逃跑吧！！”

  


聒噪的声音终于静下，一时间房间内显得那样沉默。御堂坐在原处，依旧是盯着表盘。方才秒针走过了几轮，而灰尘在空气中旋转飞舞，窗外不时有极其遥远的高声笑语，而这一刻无事发生，时间却依旧在向前进。

御堂眨了眨眼，开了几次口，最后慢慢地重复了一遍对方最后说的词：“……逃跑？”

“啊。”对面毫不迟疑地应声。

御堂放下手臂来，向后靠上沙发，嘴角一弯吐出揶揄来：“就凭你？佐伯克哉的手段，你估计是没见识过吧。听说他也恐吓过你了，不怕吗？”

“……我、就算那样……”大抵是没料到会被这样逼问，本多停了一秒，再开口依旧是坚决得盲目：“就算是为了克哉，我也不能让他继续对你——”

“好了。”御堂忽然出言截住了他的正义心喷涌，“多谢费心了，不过现在在这里是我的选择，怪不到别人头上。”

一边说着，御堂边站起身来，走向书房：“你也不用把他说的话放在心上，那男的道德败坏目无伦常，为达目的怎么歪曲事实都不在乎——”

“——他只是擅长狡辩而已。”

手握上把手，御堂猛然将门拉开，果然看见克哉无措地站在房间中央，睁大了眼望着他。

御堂一扬眉，把手机递过去，转身回了客厅。

几分钟之后克哉就出来了。御堂抬起头来，眼见他一步步挪到自己眼前，还回手机。随手放在一边，御堂漫不经心地问：“又吵起来了吗？”

“没有…我道歉了。”克哉上下打量了御堂一圈，小心翼翼地坐在了他旁边：“也解释过，之前在您家里那次，是我给他下了药。”

御堂点头，克哉就接着说道：“另外，还道了谢。”

那话不禁让御堂有些惊讶，但他没表现出来，只是坐正了，随便拿过边桌上的杂志来翻。然而内容看不进去多少，克哉的声音却又在耳边响起来：“……您看，他不是也没觉得您……有什么问题吗。”

御堂一顿，没有看他：“……我才不在乎白痴的想法。”

克哉怔住，旋即笑起来，笑得御堂皱了眉直瞪也没停下，反倒是趁机又靠近了些许过来：“您嘴上这么说，不是也跟那个白痴较真了吗——所以说您还是有倾诉欲的吧。”

御堂眯起眼来，心知他是借题发挥，所以偏偏不回话。然而克哉也是在观察御堂的表情，既然没看到恼意胆子就更大了起来。

所以他佯装抱怨：“明明之前都不理我……再怎么说，我也比那家伙更能理解您一点吧？”

那话让御堂哑口无言了一阵，只能眼睁睁盯着他看，整理了半天语言才反问出去：“……我、不否认。但是这种事……有什么值得骄傲的吗…？”

克哉愣在原地，完全无法反驳。

那男人目瞪口呆的模样很少见，御堂扬起下巴来欣赏了一会，突然也被逗笑了——

——然后克哉目瞪口呆的原因就换了一个。

那着实不怪克哉定力不够。御堂平日一双狭长上挑的丹凤眼不怒自威，弯一弯卧蚕就衬出些桃花春色。那场面克哉看得心底荡出阵阵涟漪来，还没想起来自己是不是没见过，就开始惶恐于会不会再也见不到——那讨厌的念头一生出他就也顾不得许多，握住那人的肩膀执着地靠近了过去……

“——干什么？”御堂略正了色，眼底的笑意却没来得及收回去。

“…我……”

……御堂的手机在那时又响了起来。

扫一眼又是本多的号码，接通了还是抓不到重点的嘱托：御堂听了半天才平缓下来加剧的心跳，不过向克哉的方向瞥一眼，那男人大抵今晚都不会再有什么好脸色了。 

  


* * *

  


御堂灵光一现的笑容也好，转瞬即逝的暧昧气氛也罢，仍然可以看作望文生义的凭据：深究下去，依旧什么都代表不了——道理克哉都明白，可是风吹起来旗就飘荡，人心若动了又哪能听得进去道理。那天以后克哉看似波澜不惊，却还是怀了一点期待：说来他不相信奇迹，但他默默看着御堂站在窗前低声回答电话那端的客户，总能想起来一年多前他回到御堂的公寓时，御堂是怎么睁开眼向他转了过来。

他在等，可是现在的御堂切断电话之后只是轻轻叹了口气。

“怎么了吗？”克哉忍不住问。

御堂看了他一眼，摇摇头：“只是常见的突发奇想和主观臆断，没什么大不了。”

客户的突发奇想和主观臆断在他们这行基本每天能碰上十回，确实没什么大不了，不过说不头疼也是骗人。克哉半开玩笑地安慰了御堂几句，他却没有反应，徒留给他一个心事重重的侧颜。按说克哉早该习惯了被他无视，工作的话题多问了或者也会被误会成对他能力的不信任——于情于理都是就此打住更好，可是克哉看着那道身影，却总觉得恼人的恶兆又缠了上来。

权衡之间克哉还是开口了：“……如果遇到什么麻烦事——”

“——不，没有。”御堂迅速截住了他的话头，接下来说的内容却让克哉更为震惊：“比起那个，今晚的治疗……你怎么打算的？”

那天是周五，确实是他们当初商量好的日子。然而自御堂在上次爆发以来咨询已经停了半个多月，克哉怎么也想不到御堂会主动提出来。心念一转，克哉观察着御堂的表情试探道：“……您想继续吗？”

“啊。”御堂面不改色地点头，绕到办公桌后坐下：“不过看这状况我可能要加班一会，你要在这里等吗？”

“待会还有个外勤，结束了我联系您吧。”

克哉确认了自己的行程，忽然注意到那天的日期很熟悉。想了想，他不动声色地问：“对了……今天，要不要去外面谈？”

御堂闻言瞥他一眼：“……治疗不是要在……有安全感、的地方进行吗？”

“……明白了。”

御堂既是说了，克哉也只能把自己那三分私心压下去。不久后藤田进来提醒，他就向御堂打了招呼离开了公司。

那天的客户们像是打定主意要来添乱。平日里这家公司的高层都对克哉言听计从，这次却偏偏针对几个细节胡搅蛮缠了起来。藤田望着他的社长唇枪舌剑一番，饶是占了上风也不由捏一把汗：说来他也奇怪为什么佐伯社长会突然改了提案，然而克哉决定的事，他问也问不出所以然。

好在最后结果有惊无险，只是生生耗费了不少时间。克哉送藤田去了附近的地铁站就开回公司，却正赶上晚高峰的车流。堵在路中央的克哉不胜其烦，眼看天色暗下来，就先给御堂打了电话。相互确认了时间之后克哉本要挂断，御堂却忽然提出来：“……去外面谈也好。”

“诶？”

“你到了告诉我。”

半小时以后克哉把车停在公司所属的大楼之前，而御堂已经等在了路旁，见他过来，径直上了副驾驶的位置。那场景让克哉想起来从前的一年里他们也一起去兜过风，只是现在再去猜御堂当时会抱着什么心情，克哉心里就沉了几分。那时问他想做什么要去哪里他都只是敷衍，然而如今再问，御堂依旧是答：“随便。”

克哉还没来得及说什么，御堂又补充道：“安静点就可以。”

笑了笑，克哉直接把车开出了市区。

  


* * *

  


从车里下来时天已经黑透了，咸涩的风迎面吹来，在夏夜有种畅快的舒爽。御堂站定一看，发现克哉竟然把他带到了海边——然而不同于附近的人造观光沙滩，这一侧只有码头和堤岸，人迹罕至不提连路灯都稀疏，更多的光源是来自海面上星星点点的船只和远方遥遥立着的灯塔。

刺目的光束将夜空一分为二，轮转过来晃得他脚下的影子四处逃窜。眯起眼，御堂非要迎着那强光向远方看，直至信号悄然熄灭，晃在波澜上的亮色也沉没进了深邃的海洋。

御堂回过头，克哉就站在他身后，沉默不语。

“……你是不是带我来过这？”他问。

克哉有些惊讶：“……你记得啊。”

说着那男人走近过来，对他伸出手。御堂一动不动，只是定定看着他，而克哉就在他凛冽的目光里把他被海风吹乱的头发梳理整齐，又把刘海统统向后拢过去，动势之间温暖的手掌划过额头，五指在他的鬓角停住。

望着细密的发丝滑落指间，克哉垂下手，有些怅然：“当时你还睡着的时候，我经常带你过来……散步。”

见御堂一脸嘲讽，克哉小声辩解：“…轮椅也算散步啊。”

“……幸好现在已经用不着了。”御堂撂下一句就转了身：“走吧。”

肩并肩走在海岸线旁，御堂并不急着开口，目光四处游离，落在海上落在月色又落到前方，只是甚少看向克哉。克哉当然不敢催，只是海边的夜风多少也有些凉意，他知道御堂畏寒，就脱了外套披在他肩上。

御堂停下脚步，没有抖开，只睨了他一眼：“——你知道这种讨好对我没用吧。”

克哉苦笑：“……我还没那么蠢。”

御堂轻哼一声，也没再走，扯紧了克哉的外套，向远方看过去。克哉望着那个背影，不禁回忆起很多往事：他们认识三年多，期间身份关系一变再变，可始终不改的似乎只剩自己依旧是要这么看着他。

那想法令他生出久违的焦躁，而时至今日他也能心平气和地承认了，所谓的焦躁，无非是他觉得有点寂寞。

“您——”直到御堂看向他，克哉才意识到自己已经出了声。本来想说的话已经在电光火石间忘了干净，克哉就拽起旁的疑问来：“——为什么突然之间……想说了？”

御堂盯了他几秒，收回视线来又看向大海：“……人总是有倾诉欲的——这不是你说的吗？”

那是搪塞，克哉清楚，却没法点破。不过他也没等一会，御堂就背对着他又开了口：“我也不知道怎么解释。总之……我想明白了。这么跟你较劲下去也没什么意思。现在的你不是我的敌人，而我反正离不开你。”

克哉愣了愣，低声叹气：“……这样啊…”

御堂的几句话若是只看表面，是他向自己表达他是如何的依赖着克哉，而事实也确验证了那所言非虚——没有克哉，御堂当真有消失的可能：他脱过水，流过血，倒在地板上握过玻璃碎片——前前后后一地都是阴暗的曾经，克哉只消回忆一下就觉得不寒而栗。即使是以最自私的角度，御堂的语气里有那么多无可奈何，克哉也实在高兴不起来。

他垂头丧气了没多久，就听见御堂的动静。抬起眼来，发现那个人就站在眼前，神色复杂：“……你能答应我一件事吗？”

“您说。”

“……以后，不用哄我，也别再避重就轻。”御堂沉吟片刻，继续说道：“对我说实话。”

克哉反应了两秒，明白了他的所指，勉强赔笑道：“……您发现了呀。”

“我知道你想帮我，但是骗我也没有用。这么久过去了，我多少也要有点长进。”

熟悉的字眼又听到，克哉强压下那些阴暗的回忆，点了点头。御堂也没再继续深究，转回去再看了一眼似曾相识的景色，仿佛正与时空彼岸的自己对望。

“我想过死。”他用极轻的声音说，“很多次。”

  
  
  



	26. 同人本本宣+印刷调查！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出本终于提上日程了//  
> 印调链接在这里：  
> https://yifanhuang.typeform.com/to/NEhx6l
> 
> 如果可以预购请尽量选择预购，感激不尽。  
> 谢谢大家的支持！

 

 

  


 


	27. Chapter 27

  


那个字被御堂说得轻飘飘，砸在克哉胸口却是一记重击直捣心脏。张开嘴，平日能言善辩的舌头却好像黏在了嘴里；辛辣的海风吹进来，蹭得他喉咙发干。

可是他哪有逃避的资格。

“……我大概…”把御堂从海边拉远了两步，克哉逼自己承认：“…知道。”

御堂沉默了片刻，垂下目光来就望见克哉还抓着自己前臂的手——一瞬间那男人就撤了下去，仿佛是被自己的视线烫到。

记忆中飞扬跋扈的男人此时此刻就连在自己面前抬头都不敢。

御堂竟莫名觉得感伤。

“……虽说一直以来都是抱着必死的决心在抵抗，可是真的想到会死——是很后来的事了。”瞥见克哉开始发抖，御堂又补了一句：“……别误会，我没觉得你会杀了我。不过你确实说过我的命运操之于你，只是在某一个瞬间，我理解了那一点而已。”

他有那么多事都忘了，就算还记得，也记的很冷淡——好像屈辱不甘都被咀嚼了太久已经尝不出味道，他大可以好端端站着说得波澜不惊。

可他想起来那个瞬间的事，却打了个冷颤。

说是瞬间也不准确，当时的他已经丧失了时间概念，须臾转瞬或是石移山改，他都不知道；但他知道他又感到疼了，所以他几乎是困惑地抬起头来。

接着他惊恐地发现，他最后握着的那根蛛丝，也断在了掌心里。

好像他那道被重叠的伤口截成两半的生命线。

  


海平线上传来船只的号角，听上去很遥远，却回荡得响亮，由远及近、震耳欲聋，听得御堂和克哉都吓了一跳。抬头看过去，又正迎上灯塔闪烁起来，明亮的烈光下夜空深海都被照成了苍青色，他们的脸色那么惨白也没什么离奇。

御堂从前就有些神经衰弱的毛病，又加上旁的林林总总，平日里很忌大声喧哗。可那时轰鸣的汽笛震得他前所未有的通透，空旷的心中淌出神异的安宁：大概噪音总比他要说的话好听，而这几秒的吵闹或者是今晚最后的太平。

所以他回过头，望向聚光灯下拘谨着好像受审的克哉，对他笑了一笑。只可惜克哉恍惚了一瞬，他的笑容就被刺眼的光辉淹没了。

然而船总有离港的时候，海岸再缄默下来，灯塔也一并熄灭，由引路的信标降成水雾中隐隐绰绰的魔影——骤然的俱寂里御堂觉得脚下的大地还在颤抖，他就能从此感到潮汐的节律，合上血液回流至心脏的拍子，周而复始反转无休。

说来好笑，他的脏器从来也不知疲倦，他却时常觉得累。

或许看出了他精神不好，克哉张嘴闭嘴犹豫了几次，最后手还是扶过来：“……不然，先上车吧——”

“——我没要向你抱怨什么。”御堂打断了克哉，身体却十分配合地贴近，然后任凭一双有力的手臂把他揽到那男人的怀里。熟悉的温度包围上来，鼻尖又嗅到终归习惯了的烟味，刹那对方以外的世界就此退缩回去。他抵着克哉的肩膀，先想起和他耳鬓厮磨的缠绵，又想起被他穷追猛打的绝望，不禁自嘲地弯弯嘴角：“……就算抱怨，也是想抱怨我自己。”

他没等克哉应声，就闭了眼把头埋下去，叹了口气缓声说：“……在那之前，我一直以为只要忍耐下去，不低头，也不屈服……总有一天，你会放我走，或者厌倦我、把我扔掉……怎样都好，总之那之后我就可以回到原本的日常里。”

克哉离他那么近，身体僵硬起来他自然感觉得到，可对方只怔了片刻，缠绕着的手就收得更紧了。御堂哑然失笑：那窒息感倒是很应景。

“不过渐渐就不会再想了，或者说——不敢想了。我骗我自己说那是因为你不可能放我走，不过现在觉得，大概是因为我也清楚……我回不去了。就算你放开我，过去的人生我也拿不回来。”

一直以来在治疗中克哉都竭力端出一副专业架势，可听了御堂空虚的说法，却怎么也按耐不住要反驳的冲动。他忍了又忍，最后咬紧唇闭上嘴——然而御堂再说下去，他就不由咬得更狠。

御堂说：“开始意识到是……被你侵犯的时候。感觉变了。其实我本来挺怕疼的……每次都会裂伤然后出血，舒服也只有那么一会——可从什么时候开始就不会再撕开了……你乱来也不会，我反而更怕。那里根本不是性器官，我也不是充气娃娃，不会痛是因为烂掉了还是因为别的……我最开始还非常担心那种事。”

御堂说：“后来你的手段变了，就没有了那个余裕。也就是那会我大概也明白怎么都不可能逃得掉，而剩下的每一天都会被你凌辱，每天、每天都……想着就很恐怖。明明无法再忍耐下去，却还是不愿意屈服，嘴上说着不如去死更好——那时候是真的动了念头的。还记得吗，好像是绝食了几天……”

御堂说：“……不过很快就失败了。当时连咬舌自尽那种轶闻一样的事都想试试看，不过你可能看出了什么来，开始每天给我戴口枷。哦，因为当时手腕磨破皮，我觉得再深一点没准能割断动脉也说不定，所以试过用伤口撞手铐。”御堂低笑了两声，“真的很疼啊。手指都没感觉了。血一直流到肩膀才发现。我本来以为能成功的……已经快疯了吧。”

御堂说：“后来也没力气再做那些事，就老实下来——其实那会快感还是痛苦我都感觉不到什么，连过去了多长时间都不记得，只知道已经……很久了。久得我连我原来是什么样子都想不起来。”

御堂说：“……所以我觉得都无所谓了。只要不再被那么对待，求饶也没关系。”

御堂说：“可是你还是没有放过我。”

御堂的声音突然提高了：“——疼。”

  


从刚刚起克哉的手就越抓越紧，已经勒得御堂肋骨生痛，只好出声叫他——那男人的反应倒是很快，一个激灵就过电似的向后惊跳了半步。距离拉开了御堂也就得以看见他的脸——纵然一直在自己的耳边粗重喘息，骤然见了他现在的模样御堂还是被骇住：佐伯克哉双眼通红，浑身发抖，唇角的齿痕印得很深，不断涌出暗红的血珠来。久违的暴戾气焰正在他身上熊熊燃烧，然而他没动，侵略的火就要先把他烧成灰烬。

那是御堂第二次看见他哭。

霎时间御堂反应过来自己可能说得太多了，最后听着恐怕还是很像抱怨——然而蠢蠢欲动的浊流他挡不住；洪水过境，又总有种痛快感。

他本来没想再问，旧日的问题却梦呓般又出了口：“……你当时、为什么…要那么对我？”

“……、”

他只是看着克哉徒劳地张了张嘴，又把血咽了下去。

御堂没再深究，垂下头来。那男人只退开一会，寒气又重新逼上来。他扯紧身上克哉的外套，回忆起那时候他也是全身都冷，只有滚下来的眼泪是烫的——可是现在的克哉看他发抖就会走上前重重抱住他，而他身披烧薪、胸怀厝火，一个拥抱就让暖意无孔不入逼进来，令人溺毙，令人忘形。

可很久以前的那个晚上，佐伯没有给他披上外套。他打了御堂，侵犯了他，给他留下一个不褪的黑疤。

“……总之那之后的事我就没什么印象了。”始终也没等到克哉开口，御堂就继续说了：“大概是看不到出路，崩溃了吧……后面的事我都很混乱，记忆再清楚起来已经是你要带我搬家前后的事了。我没想到自己还能活着，更没想到你居然会留着我……但总之，那些事我好像都不在意了。”

克哉发出一声含混的呜咽：“……对不起…”

御堂沉默了半晌，苦笑也好深吸气也罢，眼眶总归是酸涩了起来——他不是感动只是感慨，当年的自己有没有想过，有朝一日，佐伯克哉会抱着他道歉。

然而当年的自己怕是永远不会原谅他。

最后御堂并没有答话，声音发闷却还是坚持着回忆：“……虽然醒过来之后感觉麻木了许多，可是也有忍不下去的时候——如你所言，你出差那一次我本来是真想要动手。”

克哉的惊喘里还带着哭腔，抬起头来发肿的眼睛里惧色漂摇着。那样的姿态让这男人显得太过年轻了，御堂觉得不知所措，只得转开视线：“不过被拦住了。有什么东西在阻止我，在我身体里面，涨得发痛，好像一瞬间身体就不再受我控制了。”

还没等克哉开口，御堂就接着说道：“我不知道那是什么，但他不是想救我……他只是不想让我好过。”

定论下了，御堂等着克哉的反论，然而那男人如今怕是没有什么虚伪的乐观主义拿来诡辩，所以他等了许久，却只听到克哉虚弱地问：“……为什么…是那时候？”

御堂抬眼望了望他，突然勾出一个苦笑：“……因为那天藤田说，我们很令人羡慕。”

克哉眼睛睁大了——虽说并不能看得很分明，不过他那张冰山容貌依旧很精彩地变了几变，最后失魂落魄地低下了头。

大概清楚那男人在想些什么，御堂无意点破，也没有留下情面的意思：“也不光是他……本多不是一样会错了意吗——本来我是觉得什么都不在乎了，可是听见他们那么说，总是觉得生气。”

“…那是理所当然的事。”

“不，不是那样……”御堂深呼吸了几次，加快了语速：“——我想了很久才明白过来，那是因为……他们会那么想很正常。我看起来有什么不对吗？我曾经觉得再也回不去的人生——和现在又有什么区别吗？这不就是我一直在追求的东西：高薪工作、体面的头衔、银座中心三百平米的公寓……还有，带出去也不会丢人的……伴侣。”

听到那个词克哉如若是被火烫了一下，迅速向御堂看过去，对方却恍若未觉，只是一昧发泄般低诉：“……就是这些空虚的东西而已。我坚守过的、为之放弃了一切的…不惜去死来悼念的……就是为了这些。这么看来……简直就好像在钻牛角尖。宁可赔上自己，听起来多漂亮啊，可最后就只是为了这样……连你……都可以给我的东西……”

“……所以，从前、我都在坚持些什么呢……”

御堂抬起手来，突然地，抓住了克哉的前襟。

“——我所坚持过的那些东西，真的……有价值吗？！”

  


御堂的声音凄厉地拔高，发着狠逼问上来，脸上挂着的表情克哉却再不可能看错。

他抿抿唇，舌尖先尝到铁锈的腥甜。

血尚未止住，被御堂拽紧又呼吸困难，他的心脏还跳得那么用力，每一下，都好像撞在肋骨上。

他觉得疼。五脏六腑都疼。

可那却让他清醒了些许。

他卑劣，他下作，他咎由自取，他自食恶果，他沉没进黑暗里，就再也没想过从污浊中走出来，好像他看什么都是泥潭的一部分，抵抗也好，认命也罢，他总归要沦陷下去。

可御堂孝典能够披着一身荆棘靠过来，让他流出血来再自己去摸一摸，试试他的血到底烫不烫。

这个世界或者并不是沼泽。

因为，抬起头来，看看那个人吧。

他抗争了那么久——

——却始终也没有沦陷过。

  


“……你自己也知道的不是吗。”克哉向着御堂伸出手，先扣在下巴上把那张俊美的脸抬起来，然后就顺着那傲慢的弧度上移，按住他翕张的唇，抚过他涨红的脸颊，又拈去他眼角的泪光——那时他才看清楚自己如何被映在御堂的眼睛里，他受之有愧又却之不恭，只能榨出自己灵魂里全部的光亮还给他：“——你坚持的东西从来都不是那么肤浅的玩意。一直以来，你什么时候真的顺从过——就算别无选择，宁愿封闭意识也要逃跑。可是即使那么绝望的状况，你还是醒过来了不是吗。如果你想要的就是名誉地位，那你又为什么没法安于现状，又为什么要不顾一切告诉本多真相？你现在感觉这么痛苦，就证明你到底不甘心：你依旧还想变好——你还能变得更好。如果你真能堕落……又怎么还会觉得难过？”

一连串诘问御堂回应不及，怔怔看了他良久，开口的声音轻得宛如蚊蚋喃呢：“……可我不想再这么痛苦下去了。”

他那双潋滟的眸既无辜又深沉，黑洞般吸引克哉凑近过去；他的手还按在御堂的鬓角眉梢，那人就逃无可逃，直至两人额头相抵，亲密的姿态好像地狱之底的愚蠢伴侣，又好像无星之地的盲目行人。

惯常来讲，克哉若放低了声音就十足蛊惑。 

“——您已经很努力了……就让我来帮你吧。”

可是那天他似乎声嘶力竭了。

“我会一直陪着你，直到你把你值得的东西全部找回来，直到你能再次骄傲地站在我面前……”

讲什么都带了几分嚣浮的真诚。

“……就算你真的…无法再承受下去，那就堕落吧。我也会跟你一起。”

“……您刚才问我，为什么要对你做那种事。”

“我想过了，大概是因为我在阴影里禁闭了太久，骤然见了光就想拼命把灯关上——可真等他灭了才发现…原来这里这么黑啊。”

克哉那一番话说完，激流的情绪尚未褪下，所以他气息稳不匀，自己都知道胸口起伏得剧烈——他向来自诩冷酷无情，可面对御堂他冷酷不起来又无情不下去：看到御堂似是毫无反应他就觉得气馁，而御堂挪挪嘴唇，期待就硬生生塞满胸腔。

他不懂自己在期待什么，他的理智理性正围绕着他控诉，告诉他他早已别无选择：别说有什么穷途叵测，即使那人给他指一条末路，他也只能闭上眼往前走。

可是他的理智理性阻止不了高亢着的心神拔成丝牵了线，将他高高悬往半空。

他实在想知道御堂会说些什么。

可惜那一晚他没有等到答案，因为御堂还没开口，隆隆的爆裂声就先在天际炸响。彼时御堂的目光下意识追过去，而原本漆黑一壁的苍穹已经被绚丽的花火四分五裂：道道光束正直冲云霄，在天际绽放出辉煌的霓彩，火燎烟绕渲出一片飘渺的梦幻，又迅速凋零了往下坠，落进翻涌无息的黯海——可是那不是要为之感伤的事，因为下一簇华焰又要燃烧。

所以御堂抬着头向远方执着地望了很久。

他光洁的面庞被连篇的神光照亮，连绵延的水痕都变幻着五光十色。

说来御堂当然不是会为一场平平无奇的夏日庆典喜笑颜开的类型，只是他总隐隐记得他见过，天海交界处上升起的流光，和海晏清影中灿然溅开的水焰，此起彼伏在他回忆深处闪烁着。

就在那时克哉搂住他的腰，凑在他耳边说：“…两年前我带你来这的时候以为你再也不会醒过来了。万念俱灰的时候我也想过……或者，结束就好——”

“——可是那时候烟花放起来，照得你的眼睛很漂亮。”

“……我可真是蠢啊……”

接踵而至的爆响把克哉的声音淹没了大半，御堂听得心烦意乱，皱了眉向身后的年轻男人转过去，却诧异地发现他才像是被久违的热闹哄开心了：尚还红肿的眼一弯起来，仿佛是小孩子的喜怒无常。

“……您的眼睛明明比烟花亮多了。”

小孩子笑着说。

  


  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

  


那天晚上他们站在海边直看到烟花谢尽也没有离开，而片刻前的流光溢彩三两下就消弭在了墨黑的波涛间，翻涌的阴浪则将旷阔的寂静推到岸上。

那时御堂才发觉两颊早已被风吹得干涩，而从背后拥抱着自己的男人就算再怎么年轻气盛，也禁不住自太平洋卷来的寒气。回身一看，果然衣着单薄的克哉脸上已经毫无血色，强占了人家外套的御堂有些过意不去，然而对方没有给他还回来的机会，一手揽了他的肩膀，沿着来路向回走。

或许是焰火喧哗了太久，相比之下两人的脚步声就显得落寞——克哉低头想了想，开口问：“您之前说听过别人的声音，是不是这样的——？”

他的声调提高了，嗓音又被烈风削薄，听上去和平日的低沉磁性大不相同。御堂很有些诧异，皱着眉回忆了一下，又匆匆答了：“…可能吧——原来你还会这么说话吗…”

克哉低低一笑：“…现在已经不会了。”

御堂直觉他不愿多谈，也没有再追问的意思，就转换了话题：“…除了这，还带我去过什么地方吗？”

“…公园什么的也有过，一般都是晚上…因为您好像不喜欢吵。”被搭了话的克哉怔了几秒，补充道：“…不过您每次来这边都会受凉，所以后来就来的少了。”

那几步归途被他们走的很慢，期间御堂又问了些事，大多都是围绕着他睡着期间那段丧失的时光。这是自醒来后他第一次对那时的经过产生兴趣，克哉只好诚惶诚恐地回答，纵使心有疑云也实在不想打破他和御堂之间少见的、心平气和的谈话。

然而细节听多了御堂也不禁讶然，虽然知道伺候一个完全没有自理能力的人大抵不轻松，但是这个看似万能的男人竟也会被逼到濒临崩溃数次，御堂不由感慨：“…还真是辛苦你了。”

克哉苦笑：“我觉得我是活该。”

对此御堂无法反驳。

最终那段路走到尽头，御堂打开车门前最后向漫无边际的大海投以一望，对着克哉说道：“如果你没有看上我…我大概已经烂在那间房子里了吧。”

克哉浑身一震，视线向那个人追去，却见御堂笑颜未改，只是眉宇间染了些许倦意。

那天就此迎来终结。

  


* * *

  


那晚只着衬衫的人安然无恙，穿了三件套还多披一件西装的人却照旧受了凉。而随着夏日祭的谢幕，初秋悄然渗进了空气中，又被御堂吸进肺里，最后感冒演变成高烧逼他在家休养了一个礼拜。时至今日佐伯克哉对于“照料御堂的衣食起居”一事已经得心应手到让他明天开班授课他就可以脱稿做上五个小时的讲座，所以公司自家两头跑对他来讲没有丝毫不顺——

起床，做早餐，给御堂端到床上，试图喂他并被拒绝，上班，午休时回来做午饭顺带汇报工作进度，继续上班，下班回来，再继续被御堂使唤的晚间时光……

这整套流程他熟悉的太过，直到一周后的某个晚上恢复了精神的御堂毫不留情地批评了他脸上一直挂着的“招人烦的”温柔微笑，克哉才发觉，这种生活曾经是他每天的日常。

只是那时御堂不会跟他搭话，所以自己才会误会摆出这种表情能让他安心。

想来沉浸其中的时候都没有自觉，可一晃换了个置身事外的角度，才能试出水烫不烫、烟又浓不浓。彼时克哉发觉按照常识这种日子对于有良知和道德的正常人来说都枯燥乏味且繁琐操劳，更何况是他这种对于普世价值嗤之以鼻的败类——

——所以他现在系着围裙给御堂盛汤添饭并洗碗扫除最后还得把他哄上床的原因大概只是因为那个人身高一米八二、发型简洁干练、皮肤白得发光，还叫御堂孝典。

那天克哉终于硬着头皮想了想御堂在海边对自己所说的，如果他没有爱上御堂，那御堂如今会落得什么下场。

他想象的境况恐怖到让他一反常态早早爬上床纠缠到了御堂身上去。把人抱紧了，他才能察觉对方的心还在不在跳——不过那天他的手还没摸到御堂胸口，御堂就先向后挪了挪，在他怀里寻了个舒服的位置。

他当然是活着的。

或许是余热未褪，御堂的体温比平时略高了些，抱起来很舒服。

克哉一向认定身体的感觉骗不了人，他不觉得困，他就会在半夜醒过来。当然那跟他腐败又堕落的梦境也不无关系，虽说克哉醒的悄无声息，不过他用了很久才确定，并没有苍蝇从他的梦里飞出来。

然而他又用了一会才弄清楚，耳边的声音来自于御堂的呼吸。

迟钝的感官一点一点苏醒——他的颈窝被温热的鼻息扑进来，他的脸颊有零碎的发稍蹭过去，他的半边身体还贴着睡前被自己霸占的那份热度，而寂静的深夜里平日微不可感的细小体会牵丝拨藤俘获住他，让他心底窸窸窣窣冒出一片青草。

他知道御堂的睡颜就贴在自己的枕头旁，他也知道现在他从里痒到外。

可出于某种难以名状的惶恐，克哉连转头看他一眼都觉得胆怯。

睡意一丝丝溜走，他来不及悼念，百转千回间终归是不想妄动，以防这宁静的片刻当即支离破碎。

然而他不行动也拦不住时间要前进，那一晚克哉终归没能看到他的睡颜——御堂并没有转过身背对他，也不像往日般执拗地蜷进床边的角落里，只是克哉又等了一会，他就自己发起了抖。

  


久违的着魇，克哉反应得很快，当即就捉住了那个人的手；可他还没叫出御堂的名字，那个人的眼睛已经茫茫然张开了。

克哉没有多想，遵从着旧日的经验，不由分说吻了下去。

那一向有效，强阻呼吸可以缓解他的哮喘症，而接吻本身早已成了植入他潜意识的心理暗示。那么说实在不怎么浪漫，可他们的吻形式大过内容，究其根本作用都来自于御堂所说的，自己以前没有吻过他。

克哉无意让他记起来他们真正的初吻是什么状况，他要专注，他把御堂的哀声和喘息堵了满嘴，然后叩开御堂的齿关再深入温热的口腔，一切都自然到成为本能的一部分，习惯到几乎成了例行公事。

然而那天注定与众不同。克哉游弋过侵略了上百回的领土，正要退出时却先撞上了御堂挽留的舌尖。

克哉怔住了。他从未想过噩梦惊醒之后的御堂会回应他，可掌心却同时传来了压力——并非是指甲刺入的尖锐疼痛，而只是御堂的手指缠上来，用力地，回握了他。

那样的力道之下，手掌好像失去了感觉，接着宣告投降的是手臂、躯干、全身上下，大脑停止运行的时候通身的感官全数被逼到了自己的唇舌之间，他耳不能闻目不可视，只有味蕾品尝到的一点鲜甜被无限放大。他贪慕更多，偏偏那美味要游远；他食不遑味，要深入又被玩笑般挡了路——最终他乱了节奏也分寸全无，主动权被御堂尽数抢走，纵使他心怀不甘，可是柔软滑腻的唇湿漉漉地再贴过来，他的心神灵念就不由自主跟着粘稠的津液一并流进那个人贪婪的嘴里。

克哉恍惚间想起来，他曾经觉得御堂不喜欢接吻。

最后克哉实在应付不来短了气息，那个吻就被迫分开。他撑起身来时很有些气急败坏，可向下俯视，却看见御堂眼里清清楚楚倒映着自己的狼狈之相，上面一层浅浅灵光流转着分明的戏谑。

“……您…好点了？”心情大起大落又大落大起，再多话在嘴边滚过一轮，克哉只挑了不痛不痒的来问。

御堂定定看了他几秒，向后蹭了蹭枕头：“……本来就只是普通的噩梦。”

他的着重点落在普通二字，克哉倒是惊讶了，慢悠悠坐到御堂边上，还拉着他的手不放：“‘普通’是指什么…说来听听？”

御堂白了他一眼：“你什么时候开始刨根问底了？”

“这怎么能叫刨根问底呢——”克哉的手指一根一根挤入了御堂的指缝间，在做成十指相扣的样子前特意划了一下他的手心，正好截中正在愈合的伤疤：“就算是普通的噩梦，也有可能反应出内心问题吧——我可是要对您的治疗负责。”

御堂眯起眼打量着上方的男人，还未开口先咳嗽了几声。见状克哉忙敛起笑容扶他坐起来，拿过床头的水杯又觉得太冷，就去厨房给他接了杯热水。御堂接过杯子轻轻道了声谢，克哉有些惊讶，不过得一寸进一尺是他的天性，趁御堂喝水的功夫克哉已经利索地倚在他身边用被子把两人包在了一起。

一时间没有人说话，只有微茫的温暖火星般跃动在被衾之间。

御堂放下水杯，望向身旁的克哉。没有了眼镜的矫饰这男人顿时年轻了许多，被浅淡的月华一眷顾，他看起来从脸蛋到眼神都很干净，和记忆中那个阴鸷的青年判若两人——不过他的目光一如既往落在自己身上，从来也不会转开。

御堂的回答突兀得全无征兆：“……只是梦见了很多蟑螂。”

无论是御堂会回答还是他回答的内容都全然超乎了克哉的预期，平日里泰山崩于前亦不变色的冷酷面容露出猝不及防的震惊来：“……哈？”

“就是蟑螂。”许是自己也觉得滑稽，御堂低下头轻笑一声，调侃道：“很大，会飞，接吻的时候会从舌头里钻出来。”

“什么……”这种联想即使是克哉都一阵恶寒，正感觉嘴里不自在，却突然想到刚才激烈的热吻：“等等，那你刚才——”

御堂当然是明白他的所指，斜了他一眼忽然莞尔：“——确认了就知道没有了。”

“……您……”克哉的嘴角抽搐起来，“……还真是失礼啊。”

听了他的抱怨御堂扬起头来睥睨了他三秒，本来还有什么嘲讽的后话，却在张嘴的瞬间降成了克制的轻笑，即傲慢又无邪，同克哉不久之前见过的一样，如画的眉目飞扬起来，逼人的光采带着锐利的锋芒，黑暗无地自容，阴霾拨云见日。

他原本就是这么耀眼的人。

那一个瞬间克哉想起了很多事来，从他们的初见一路到他埋在自己怀里说他曾经想死，过往的心情洪水过境般洗刷过他，让他的指尖都震颤起来——他欣慰又恐惧，兴奋又嫉恨，好像是凭着蜡做的翅膀要飞向太阳，比起跌落，他更想被焚烧殆尽。

他又记起御堂的话，那令他自己都感到意外，可是空荡荡的大脑用来想些什么也不是不好：所以他就看着御堂毫无防备的笑颜，缓慢问自己——

——如果，他没有爱上他。

他可以对御堂做任何事情。他有那样的能力，顷刻间将这个人脸上的笑容连根拔去，让他哭，让他求饶，让他的眼中失去神采，让他变成任人宰割的充气娃娃——就在此时此地，他可以尽情把他心底压抑的嗜虐之欲毫无保留发泄在他身上，而御堂完全不会有反抗的机会。

只要他想。

所以克哉怔怔看了他许久，张开嘴，虔敬地问：“——可以吻你吗？”

  


御堂挑了眉，反而是后退了些许，嗤笑道：“你不怕有蟑螂吗？”

“是您说的，确认了就知道没有了。”克哉答得一本正经。

御堂失语，等了片刻却发觉对方没有要行动的意思，还没来得及奇怪，克哉又问了一遍：“所以说，可以吗？”

那男人的声音都沙哑了几分，御堂讶然：“这种事…没必要问的吧。”

“怎么会，许可很重要哟。”

“……你刚才不是也没问过吗？”

“那不一样…刚才那只是治疗的手段而已……”克哉一边低声说着，一边更近地压过来：“现在我只是…想吻你了。”

他们的嘴唇只差一英尺就要相碰。那男人的余音震得御堂心悸，但他没再说话，只有湿热的吐息呼到脸上。那时御堂也想看看克哉是端了什么表情——按说没了眼镜遮拦那该是很容易的事，可不知道为什么，他的视线聚焦不起来。

所以他向着克哉伸出了手。

  


那时的克哉依旧在等一个首肯，然而他只听见一声哼笑，下颚就传来了压力。被迫抬起头来的瞬间，御堂的嘴唇贴了上来。

他们吻得缠绵，纠缠着又滚回床上也没停歇；吻也不仅限于嘴唇，脸颊柔软额头光滑喉结可以含起来咬下去，每一寸肌肤都可以被唇舌抚慰挑逗，甚至于睫毛与睫毛相蹭又何尝不是吻的另一种形式。那样的接触当然会让人觉得愉快，那无关心灵神智也不在于爱情，只是亲密无间地蜷缩于偌大天地的一隅，片刻的坦诚以对足够生出共同对抗世界的悲壮——何况他们对于彼此的身体都太过熟稔，仿似生来就长在一起，只要相拥一会，就再也难舍难分。

身体贴得那样紧，哪里烧得怎么炙热，哪里又悄然生机蓬勃，当然是瞒不过缠绕过来的另一双手臂。觉察到无法忽略的重量，克哉趁着激吻的罅隙搂住御堂的背，顺着后脊一路爱抚下去，最后磨蹭到了那个人两腿之间：他本来是想确认自己感受到的形状，然而指尖摸到那里，先摸到了一片湿濡。

他惊异地对上御堂的眼：“……这不是，有反应了吗。”

御堂转开视线，欲盖弥彰道：“——那是因为很久没做了。”

“是嘛。”克哉暗笑，也不拆穿，扳回他的脸又吻了下去。

  


* * *

  


时至今日，克哉看过的病例比可以养活十个心理医生一年，当然知道某些性侵幸存者会用性来治愈创伤，另一些则会用性惩罚自己，更有个案可以将创伤记忆和正常性爱完全分开——总之做爱反映不了问题，更何况御堂从来不拒绝他，主动的时候以前也不是没有过——所以，那晚他们又上了床，而且双方都卖力得撑霆裂月，大有要将先前禁欲几周统统补偿回来的气势，可那什么也代表不了。

虽然结束以后克哉一时冲动又抱着御堂说起了爱你之类的话，而御堂已经累极，不甘不愿抬眼看他，张开嘴还在喘息。

“……知道了，你爱我。”他说。

那还是第一次他当真回应出什么来，克哉一时不知作何反应，只是望着御堂瞠目结舌。

“…是安全词。”御堂勉强翻了个身，把头埋进枕头里：“我今天已经不行了。”

  


克哉觉得自己被算计了，然而无从泄愤，只好在下一次的治疗中义正严辞地找补：“我需要纠正您一点…如果我不会喜欢上您，从一开始就不会对您出手。”

御堂靠在克哉的办公桌上，闻言抱了双臂，扔下凉凉的讽刺：“……你的追求方式还真是特别。”

克哉心知肚明，连羞带愧仰望着那个人的背影，御堂却吝于分他一个眼神。无奈之下克哉也顺着他的视线看向窗外，而城市之上笼罩着重叠的积云，好像天空缓慢倾塌。

困于阴郁的气氛里，压抑又抵上御堂的胸口。他重重叹了一口气，本想结束这个话题，身后的声音却执着地继续：“——我知道这不算什么安慰，也没法给我自己做过的事辩解……但是那时我不明白，可现在已经不一样了——”

“——真的？”

御堂突然转向他，克哉猝不及防，来不及收拾起一脸惊讶，先出口的是反驳：“……当然了吧！我怎么可能再对您——”

“你不可能，但是你可以。”御堂的语气十分平和，人却不由自主后退了两步：“我以前就说过，你想做什么都可以做得到，而我的命运全部掌握在你手上。我在你面前却全无招架之力，这一点，直到现在，有什么不同吗？”

回忆起另一晚自己阴暗的发想，克哉的视线不由躲闪起来，开口也没什么底气：“……我已经没有可以威胁您的东西了。”

“那种事…根本不重要吧。”御堂苦笑，“只要你想，你现在就可以做出更多的录像带来。但就算没有那些，你要对我使用暴力，我也没有抵抗的余地。就在现在，你就可以压倒我、然后再侵犯——而我什么也做不了。”

在克哉目瞪口呆的时候，御堂拖了椅子过来坐下，坦然说道：“我考虑了很多。如果再发生那种事，我有什么应对的方法——本多的事情之后我也想过，拼到鱼死网破也不是不可以；就这么把整件事公布出去再把你送进监狱，好像才没有后顾之忧。可是…我是曾经觉得我已经没有什么可以输的东西，但即使是现在，说实话……想想这么做要赔上什么…依旧，很恐怖。” 

那一番话克哉听着，反倒是迅速冷静了下来。御堂考虑了多少，当然不会把克哉的心情考虑在内——恐怕仰仗着几分爱慕苟且偷生才更让他无法接受。是否该觉得受伤，克哉不清楚，不过那不是他目前应当考虑的事。他作为御堂的咨询师坐在这里，而他所要跟御堂谈论的“佐伯克哉”，和现在的自己并不是同一个人。

所以克哉以平时面对客户的口吻建议道：“——那么，提前准备好保险怎么样？”

御堂挑眉：“…什么意思？”

克哉回以完美的营业笑容：

“确保您可以万无一失的从我身边逃跑——有了这样的手段，您就没有要担心的理由了吧。”

  
  
  


  
  



	29. Chapter 29

正值下班时段，东京闹市堵实的路从高空看下去，好像沙丁鱼罐头将将倾倒出来，死而不僵，不断发出鸣笛以及谩骂。

那些声音穿越百米顽强地挤进窗棂间的一线缝隙，这间办公室里的人却谁都不会在意——仔细想想封闭空间的概念其实很奇妙，关上门时不以为然，但实际上七十多亿人都被关在了门外。

这里面只有克哉和御堂两个人，而噪音可以挤进来，秘密却逃不出去。

“……那时的您和我地位相差悬殊，手中的资源也不可同日而语。若论金钱权利您当然远胜于我，但是正因如此您才被绊住了手脚……”

“……毕竟我丝毫不在意后果，而您所能失去的很多——何况我还掌握了极其无耻的武器，让您因为顾忌您的社会关系更加畏首畏尾，正如您的座右铭所说，‘先发制人’，您从一开始就被我带进了我的节奏里……”

“……我所做的一切都在对您施加身体精神双重压力，而您对我的行为完全没有预期，也无法揣测我的底线。但是您弄错了一点，残忍的程度和能力的强弱是两码事。您妖魔化了我的能力，以至于采取了消极避战的策略。当然这也不是您的错……您确实不知道我到底能干出什么来。说实话，我也不清楚……”

“……但、但是，现在这些顾虑都不复存在了。在开始治疗的时候我就说过，我和您同进同退，一荣俱荣一损并损。即使您要直接离开，我也没有立场拦下。如果过去的事抖落出来，我也要跟着您一起身败名裂——现在的我，可不只是当初的底层销售员了……”

“……而如果您担心我会在私下耍手段的话……确实，您已经见证过我可以有多恶劣了，既然如此，您的应对措施也应该升升级了。您的想法没错，警察和国家暴力机关当然是最可靠的。不过您的思路太过局限了…因为您实在是行事光明磊落不屑于用阴招嘛。不过——我姑且说一句，以您的能力，抓住我除了性犯罪之外的把柄也不难吧？堂堂东庆大学法律系出身的高材生，捏造罪名的能耐都没有？”

御堂交叠着十指半倚在靠背上，闻言抬头瞥克哉一眼，冷淡地吐槽：“…我觉得你对我学的专业误解很深。”

在那男人刚刚说出逃跑二字时，御堂还以为他在冷嘲热讽——即使要相信他不带恶意，那至少也会是个佐伯克哉式的冷笑话：只是他安静坐着听了半天，才发觉这人好像是认真的。

平心而论，御堂相当惊讶：为了把他绑在身边，那男人曾像对待牲畜一样把他用项圈拴起来；可是现在克哉在办公桌后言之凿凿，胸有成竹，他忽然不太确定，这场讨论的前提是什么。

听了御堂的讽刺，克哉全然没有退却的意思，危险言辞讲得堂而皇之：“——我只是想给您举个例子。毕竟，有各种各样的办法不是吗？想要怎么做是您的事，如果我知道了，不就没有意义了？”

不安褪去了，取而代之的是隐约的焦躁。御堂垂下眼睑，语带挑衅向那男人反问：“……和我说了这么多…你就真有把握，现在的我，跑不掉吗？”

“我本来就没想再关着你。”

“我问的不是这个。”

克哉的眸光闪了闪，笑容就显得浮于表面。恐怕他自己也清楚，因为他接下来就低头避过了御堂的目光，口气笃定得更像是为了说服自己：“…能帮到你就好了。”

  


* * *

  


第二天在家克哉交给御堂一个文件袋。彼时御堂端着咖啡杯斜在沙发上读书，克哉挡到眼前来了也并没有将手空出来的意思。

“是什么？”他只对克哉扬了扬下巴。 

克哉很是无奈地微笑，坐下来，把半旧的牛皮纸袋摆到御堂面前的茶几上。御堂的目光依旧落定在他身上，显然是在等个解释。

“……是您的东西。”御堂既是端着防备，克哉只好如他所愿进行了说明：“早就还给您了，但您当时好像没什么兴趣。”

听了那话御堂眉毛一挑，啜了一口咖啡将书和杯子一起放下，拿过袋子来打开。里面厚厚一沓全是文件，包括自己以前的投资、固定存折以及原来公寓的产权证明。

他略翻了一遍，抬头向克哉看去。

身旁的年轻男人伸来手臂，绕过他的身体，却搭上了沙发的靠背。

“这就会方便很多吧……如果打算做些什么的话。”

克哉是这么说的。

那男人是什么意思，御堂当然清楚。虽说他表面矫情镇物，咨询时克哉说的话却被他翻来覆去想了整个晚上——那时克哉的头埋在他胸前睡得很沉，一双手臂在他腰间无意识中越环越紧。

他一头碎发乱得如同御堂的心事。被蹭得心烦，御堂就伸手过去试图把他的发梢压整齐，然而他看着发丝执着地从自己指缝间溜走，突然醒悟到这样的生活原来是可以结束的。

他已经有几个月没有陷入昏迷了。日常中虽然时有发作但尚可应付的来。如果说身体方面的顾忌，他只担心上次那男人离开时的状况会不会重演。不过彼时自己的心境和现在已经大不相同了，现在的他没有要死去的理由——

——话虽如此，可他又想要怎样活下去？

他想起克哉对他说过，他最近精神好了很多。至于为什么，他想自己和那男人都明白：他本来心如槁木满地死灰，可禁不住那男人不断煽动，一丝不甘几分愤怒火焰重又烧起来；他的生气由恨意驱动，然而憎恨空在胸口百转千回，他又不知道自己在憎恨谁。

那明明应该显而易见。

他漫不经心地抚过佐伯克哉的头发。现在他睡得毫无防备，自己的手指再向下几寸，就能缠住他的颈。

他可以杀了他。

这才是一劳永逸的解决方案。佐伯克哉死了，自己的梦魇也就将一并故去。他的身上不会再有一双手臂的纠缠，他的颈间也不会被碎发戳得发痒——紧贴着自己的这份热度将会慢慢冰冷下去，而他就再也不用回头。

他不用回头，因为他要走向一个不同的未来——

他的思考突然停止了。

或者因为未来是个庞大的概念，那男人的脉搏却在自己手掌下跳动得蓬勃。对于之后人生的憧憬是梦要想，而明天起床要做的事可当真等着他做。他以前喜欢夸夸其谈些五年十年，现在却对那个自己感到不齿。

总归思考一个实现目标的计划总比思考目标实现以后的期待更容易一些，毕竟他思筹缜密、期待的东西又少。杀人果然还是太夸张了，按那人的说法，他有别的能做的事。

于是那一晚上他躺在克哉怀里筹谋得兴奋又恐惧，大概是被圈养了太久，再想逃跑总有种涉足禁忌的背德感。故此克哉这明目张胆的支援让他有点扫兴，然而若要实现计划，确实会方便不少。

御堂很快就清点完了现在他名下的所有资产，以前存下的加上在克哉这里拿到的，数额之大令他都有点意外。除去公司的股份不方便动，余下加起来也足够他远走高飞去海外舒舒服服生活几年了。佐伯克哉虽然行事杀伐果决但输在了背景，若离开日本，他不认为那男人能找到自己。

而现在他大可以直接收拾东西走人。克哉说得没错，没有什么能拦得住他。

御堂收拾起文件来，悄无声息地吞下一个冷笑。

他当然不是没有怀疑过这一切都是佐伯克哉设下的圈套，但是陷阱摆得太明显用途就不再是狩猎了。他之所以做这些事，要么是为了威慑自己，要么是要把自己的路提前挡上。

……或者，他只是在敷衍自己也说不定。

当日在办公室里感受到的烦躁再次升起来，驱使着他站起身。御堂知道那男人在看着自己，所以他镇定自若地沐浴在克哉的目光之下，把文件袋收拾进公文包里又穿上了外套。走向玄关之前他不忘向那男人通告：“我要出去一趟。”

“请便。”克哉从笔记本电脑上抬起头来，对他微笑。

御堂却不急着离开，他停在原地打量了那副笑容许久，突然说道：“你答应过我……会对我说实话。”

“啊。”克哉面不改色地点头，“我绝对不会骗您。”

那句话的潜台词御堂很清楚，所以他也没再追究，转身出了门。

  


* * *

  


接下来的几天御堂过得很忙碌。他利用周末时间把曾经私交不错的投资经理约了出来，拜托对方将自己几年来一直纹丝未动的账户一一关闭，然后转移大部分存款到可灵活支取的项目里。当然他留下了数目可观的一笔现金，一部分留作应急，另一部分，他则有别的用处。

财产处理好之后，就剩下所谓的固定资产了。御堂依稀记得搬家之前那男人曾经问过他想要怎么处理那套公寓：当时自己是怎么回答的，他已经忘了，但是他在那个文件袋里找到了两张熟悉的钥匙卡。

而其中一张，现在被他把玩在手里。

自己已经不会再回去那间房子，留下显然没有意义。如果他真打算着什么动作，那么把它卖掉换些现金是最好的选择。一时间御堂不知道自己有什么可犹豫，索性联系了房产中介。

约定了办理托管手续的日期，御堂心中总有些奇异的感情悬而未决。正好那天他的工作很清闲，克哉又恰巧出了外勤——于是御堂给他发了短信，然后就收拾东西提前下了班。

从公司开车到以前的住处并没有多远，而接近了那座高楼，曾经的肌肉记忆也就一并苏醒。他凭着习惯把车停回空置已久的车位，然后双脚自会带他乘上电梯，走过长廊：这整个过程实在不需要什么思考，所以御堂直至站到那扇门前，才发觉他并不十分清楚自己是想来做什么。

但他拿了钥匙卡出来，上下一划，清脆的提示音淹没他。

那个瞬间他浑身一悚，只感觉后背上寒毛倒竖，几乎控制不住要发起抖。最后他撑住门框勒紧腕上的表带盯住手表圆满划过一周，才想起来现在自己在门的哪一侧。

但这着实不怪他。很久以来这声音对他来讲都意味着那个男人回来了。

当天的凌辱随之宣告开始。

  


——但是那些都过去了。御堂凭着自己的双脚站稳，用和那男人如出一辙的口吻哄骗着自己：结束了。 

他来这里，就是想要为那段过去划上一个句点。 

话虽如此，搭上门把手的时候他还是生出了许多不合时宜的幻想。他曾在这里住过很多年，然而那些日子大抵不值得他印象深刻，可是他还是用了很久把这间公寓的每一寸都记住。当然那并非他本意，只是独自一人的时候他实在没什么事情做，而后庭被插入了高速旋转的按摩棒，他就更需要点事情来分心。

于是他记住了一个阴暗潮湿的房间，阴暗是因为那男人很少把窗帘拉开所以他终不见天日，潮湿则是因为他一直混身挂满口水和精液，后来又沾上了血。他记得那男人把他锁在房间的角落里，而正对着他的则是自己养了许多年的丝兰树——那男人当然不会费心给他的植物浇水，他又有无穷的闲暇观赏那些尖锐硬挺的叶子从顶端开始枯萎，了无生气的赭色一路向下蔓延，直至整株垂下去，仿佛高大的扫把：然而那些叶子始终没有落下来，仿佛是执着于留在树干上的尊严，就算死了，也要把干瘪的尸体高高挂起。

让他想起自己。

但是植物枯萎了尚且留下了形状，人死了却会不断膨胀发肿流脓生蛆。那时他笃定他会终结在这道门后，所以他推开门至少也在期待着些许腐败的气息——但是他终于推开门了，也确实闻到了什么味道，可只要平心静气地回想，就能发现这只是久无人居的房间中再普通不过的陈气。

而他所踏进的房间，和他记忆中的那个也确实没有什么相似的地方。

最显而易见的是窗帘并没有拉上。在他不在的几年里，日升日落一直慷慨地光顾着这间荒无人烟的屋子，再怎么阴暗潮湿也被统统晒了干净，而他走进来，恰好走进一室的黄昏夕照。不过那场面并不怎么温馨，大概是因为他所有的家具都被防尘罩包裹好了，乍一看满屋白色反光的布套形状各异，好像奇形怪状的幽灵，又仿佛蛛网缠住的猎物。

御堂不记得自己做过这样的事，想来估计是克哉所为——而且那男人到底是把死去的植物扔掉了，毕竟角落里的花盆现在空空荡荡，哪有什么尸体的影子。

空荡的也不只是花盆。他知道那男人把自己的所有书籍影碟零碎杂物全都打包搬走了，又认真摆回了新家的柜上。然而那些东西他再也没有碰过，当初他对一切都失去了兴趣，可克哉来问他，他却始终也没说过不需要。

御堂叹了口气，苦笑着向前走了几步。大门在他身后关死，可那轰然一响也勾不起他的反应。

只是让他觉得这房间里有点闷。

他本来以为这间房子封印着自己最恐怖的回忆，然而真回到这里来，却让他想起了很多别的事。或许是因为他曾经的恐怖回忆近来都被摆到了台面上，而窗外阔别已久的景色又卷着强烈的既视感沉进了记忆的深海中溅起一片片回响。他想起来自己初醒时有一段时日什么也不想做，只是天天盯着这扇窗户看。最开始那男人很害怕，后来也就习惯了。他们那样半是相安无事半是两看相厌，自己的脑子最后也没有清醒到可以思考出那男人留着他是想做什么的程度。直到有一天晚上佐伯克哉走到他眼前来，那天他的笑容不太一样。

他说他有想给御堂看的东西。他说他觉得御堂会喜欢。

那时他眼里闪烁的，是希望，还是疯狂？

当时的御堂看不懂。

现在的御堂却觉得困惑。

那天他站在余晖之中徒劳思考了许久，直至太阳在天边溅出满云的血，也没想明白。然而天色已经晚了，所以他掏出手机来给克哉打了电话。对方接得非常快，听筒里传来的声音透着些许惊讶：“御堂先生……？”

“外勤结束了吗，怎么样？”

“啊……很顺利。我正在回公司的路上。您回去了吗？” 

“我现在在我以前的公寓。”

“——是吗……”

至此两人都陷入了沉默。毕竟他们从来也没有过打电话闲聊的经验，谁都不知道要怎么把对话进行下去。然而那天御堂环顾四周一轮，突然有了灵感：“我打算把房子卖掉。有点东西想留作纪念，可我自己搬不走。”

对面奇异地沉默了两秒，最后什么也没问：“我马上就过去。”

  


克哉只用了二十分钟就赶到了御堂的公寓之前。习惯驱使着他去掏钥匙卡，然而手摸到钱夹才反应过来，那张卡片自己已经还回去了。

他有点失措，生生顿了一会才想起他还可以按门铃。毕竟他登堂入室了几百次，御堂能来给他开门的次数却屈指可数。

然而今天的御堂就等在门后。

他们站在玄关面面相觑了一阵，大概这场景的荒谬他们都能感觉到。不过最终谁也没说什么，克哉就跟着御堂走进客厅。看着御堂能说会动重新站在这里让克哉心中感慨万千，但他向来不擅长把想法用语言表述出来，最后问的问题也无关痛痒：“……怎么想起回来这里了？”

御堂转过身来，几抹残阳眷恋地流过他的发稍，给他锐利的眉眼铎上了一层温柔的色彩。

“既然要卖，想来看看有什么需要打扫的。”他浸没在光辉中，唇角的弧度更是闪闪发亮：“……不过你收拾得挺干净啊。”

被御堂带着笑容夸奖令克哉一时头晕，忍不住上前了两步，却又停下来，自矜着转移了话题：“——又不是什么大事。比起这个，您叫我来是想带走什么？”

对上御堂的视线，他忽然发觉刚才逆着光看不分明，凑近了才发现那人脸上挂着的笑容根本是不怀好意。

而不怀好意的御堂一手掀开了身旁的防尘罩，黑色摔纹牛皮在克哉的视网膜上烙下一个巨大的污点。

在克哉目瞪口呆地注视下，御堂端坐上他第一次被克哉侵犯时的沙发，拍了拍身旁鹅绒填充的坐垫。

“反正你的客厅也挺空的。”御堂如是说。

  


“……您开玩笑的吧。”

“没有。我说了，只是想做个纪念而已。”

御堂说的一脸无辜，克哉一时之间不知从哪里开始反驳。

怀着接近野生动物般的警惕他一步步向御堂走过去，好言相劝：“就算要做什么……纪念，也不用把这东西搬回去给您添堵吧？”

御堂挂上嘲讽的微笑望着克哉坐在了自己身边，不说话。

见状克哉只好继续找补：“……纪念的方法也不止这一种。拍拍照片不也可以么……”

虽然他更想不通的是御堂到底想纪念什么，不过他没敢问。然而听了他的话御堂却若有所思起来，不祥的预感随之在克哉胸中扩散。

但是御堂干脆承认了：“你说的对。”

然后御堂就在克哉的眼光中脱下了自己的外套。

“那就…”他的手指挑开自己的领结，同时身体向克哉靠近了过去：“…来吧。”

“…哈？”克哉一时没有反应过来，直到御堂贴上自己，他才意识到御堂指的是什么。 

墨绿色的真丝领带落到他的手里，他竟觉得烫手。瞬间向后撤了一尺，克哉义正严辞得咬牙切齿：“我拒绝。”

御堂颇有些无语地盯了他片刻，继续上手松开自己的衬衫纽扣。克哉不知道该看哪里，然而视线却无法从御堂的喉结上离开。结果在他的注视下那雪白的脖颈越来越近，而御堂的声音在耳边唱起蛊惑的咒语：“——真的？”

克哉无奈，抬手抓紧了御堂的肩膀，低声断言：“您是故意的。”

“当然了。”御堂撇开自己的衣摆，转而拉住了克哉的领带，逼问道：“你真不明白吗？那么多创伤后遗症的书、白看了？”

克哉僵住，扬起头与御堂四目相对，迟疑许久才吐出一个单词来：“……Closure？”

“啊，随你怎么解释。”御堂利落地结束了话题，手指已经抵到了克哉的领口。

他本来是想脱下那男人的衬衫，然而克哉却在那时捉住了他的手。他抬起眼，发现克哉的眸色已经深沉下去，就卸下力来，任凭对方把自己推倒在了那张沙发上。在天旋地转的短暂瞬间里，他的余光瞥了一眼窗外，发觉晚霞已经燃尽，而天彻底黑了。

事实上克哉到底也没想通御堂的用意，对他而言这间公寓又处处埋藏着恶兆——所以他打算速战速决，尽快把那个人伺候满意了再带回家细问。然而那天御堂主动的可疑，克哉刚刚插进去就忘记了自己的打算。

他冲进最深处。他们的喘息交织在一起。御堂全身从里到外都纠缠上来。让他觉得自己在被拖入深渊里。下沉的过程中他想起来自己身在何处，可是他心底有蓬勃的陌生感要脱身出来——明明人是同一个，又在一样的地方，他们的性爱却完全变了。他摸上御堂火烫的皮肤，那个人还是会扭动发颤，却并非为了逃离：他现在会用各种方式表达他的难耐，继而来渴求更多。

那其实很好理解，御堂孝典本该是擅长侵略的男人，对手气焰弱了三分他自然得猖狂更胜一筹。不过克哉从来不是经得起撩拨的类型——所以每一次不管开始得多么温吞隐忍，最后都会演变成泄愤般的撕咬和顶撞：那天御堂是当真咬下去了，咬在克哉的肩膀上，咬出一个泛出血痕的牙印。

纵然多巴胺分泌得再多，也有疼痛超过快感的蒙蔽。那时克哉嘶声吸着冷气，扯开御堂却发觉他又哭了。

他的大脑闭门谢客，他的心脏运转超载，所以他看着御堂湿漉漉的睫毛不知所措，只好贴过去送上亲吻。那个人从脸颊到嘴唇都柔软可口，只不过脸颊上泛着咸涩，嘴里又带一丝血腥。

最后御堂在沙发上失神了半晌，再醒过来时身上被收拾干净，而克哉坐在沙发的一端，盯着他看。

那男人肩膀上的伤口还在渗出血来，已经染上了衬衫。御堂怔怔望着浅蓝色布料上扎眼的暗红斑点，哑声说道：“……抱歉。”

克哉摇摇头，看着御堂坐起来靠上沙发的另一端，难得没有贴过去。

“……这样，凭咱们两个可搬不走沙发了。”他沉默了很久，最后脱口的是一句玩笑。

御堂低低一笑，调侃时声音尚带着哭腔：“……我可从来没说过我要动手吧。”

“……”

克哉这次是彻底沉默了下去。他气急败坏地僵持，御堂却只是一脸玩味看着他笑。最后他认命了，从口袋里掏出手机来开始拨号。

这下御堂终于开口了：“——你干什么？”

“叫人来帮忙。”

克哉还在本多和藤田之间犹疑不定，手机却被御堂抽走了：“——这样怎么见人啊！”

抬起头，只见衣衫凌乱满脸通红的御堂总算是失了分寸。克哉放松下来，靠上沙发，慢悠悠拖长了音：“那搬沙发——”

“算了。”御堂打断他，捡回自己的外套穿好：“回去吧。”

在克哉得意起来之前，他又补了一句：“开我的车。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

  


银座中心的顶层公寓所能针对的客户群体非常狭窄，然而有那个实力的人多半不喜欢犹豫——所以不出半月御堂就接到房产中介的来电，告知他那套房子已经找好了买主。

彼时又是一个周五的傍晚，御堂和克哉照例滞留在无人的办公室。御堂放下电话又转向克哉，发觉自己俨然忘记刚刚说到了哪里。近日来他们的咨询克哉多半时间都在听，谈话则交由御堂来主导，但他能说的也就是些琐碎而没有重点的只言片语。

“那没有关系——只要是您的想法，对治疗来说都是重要的情报。”面对他的顾虑克哉满不在意，低头笑了一笑：“…况且，我喜欢听您的声音。”

或许是因为他反复且直白地向克哉表达了自己有多讨厌他温吞又虚伪的谦逊，克哉现在很少再摆出那副温柔笑脸——与之相对的，御堂总能从他的笑容里看出些许自嘲来。

御堂不知道那男人是否在不满什么，也可能是他知道，却刻意不去想。

但那天御堂放下电话转向克哉，理所当然的那男人的目光错也不错黏在自己身上，紧迫又挚切，好像一眼之差自己就会凭空消失。

他觉得有点窒息，所以他深呼吸了几次，感受胸口起起伏伏，肺怎么努力也留不住空气。

“下周……公寓就能出手了。”他对克哉说。

克哉面色未改，只正一正眼镜：“是吗。”

御堂眯起眼睨他，继续说道：“其他的事也准备得差不多了。”

“恭喜。”那男人的嘴角本还想弯出弧度，但禁不住御堂责备的眼神于是温吞又虚伪的温柔笑容就地死在了他脸上；之后克哉似是有些犹豫，但到底还是平常地问了：“——那您现在，有一点安全感了吗？”

“安全感……啊。”那几个字在御堂的唇齿间滚了几滚，“看着我做这些，就是为了给我安全感？”

克哉不动声色只避重就轻：“事情都是您自己做的，怎么能说是我给。”

“哦？”御堂挑了眉，前倾过去撑在克哉的办公桌上，以戏谑的语气问：“那如果我真的走了呢，你也没关系吗？”

相识了这么久，御堂总不至于不知道，佐伯克哉最大的失态就是露出一副面无表情。

于是克哉面无表情地沉默了半天，略低了头。

“…如果您要走，请务必消失得彻底一点……直到我再也找不到您为止。”

他的声音比平时飘高，听上去有些单薄。

“…不然，我也不能保证我不会忍不住。”

  


御堂终归没有再逼问下去。他识趣到后来再也没提过这整件事：就好像捉迷藏的游戏，鬼找不到他，是因为鬼自己蒙上了眼。

他们实在都很清楚，但那不妨碍他们玩得高兴。

新的一周里公寓转交在即，御堂没有再支使克哉去搬什么奇怪的东西，克哉却自作主张把原本的空花盆带了回来，还往里栽了一棵御堂翻过的家居杂志里曾介绍过的琴叶榕。高大的阔叶植物摆在墙角舒展着油亮的绿意，看起来十分讨人喜欢。

彼时御堂冷眼看克哉忙活了半天，抱起双臂来不咸不淡扔下一句：“这树很容易养死。”

“那种小事交给我就好。”克哉不以为意地嗤笑。

至此尘埃落定。此前御堂为了处理诸多杂务奔波半月，转眼就到了九月末，秋意浓厚起来，御堂的生日也将近了。坦白来说御堂自觉已经不是该庆祝生日的年纪，然而克哉如临大敌地筹划了许久，御堂也不好意思驳了他的兴致——并且，他也不是不能理解那男人的心态：这是他和佐伯克哉相遇以来好好过的第一个生日。之前不论，去年克哉为他庆祝，他却满心以为对方又怀揣什么阴谋诡计：最后满桌的菜没人动过，他先发作、那男人哄了他半天，连礼物都没敢送出去。

所以今年的克哉诚惶诚恐避免了不必要的惊喜，从餐厅的选址到红酒的种类各种细节一一向御堂确认过了。当克哉对着线上竞标问他是更喜欢木桐还是玛歌时御堂很犹豫要不要坦率说出来自己对红酒已经没什么兴趣，然而彼时的克哉注意力集中在数清标牌下面的零上，一贯熟知御堂各种微表情的他居然没有发觉那个人有所隐瞒。

“…帕图斯。”

他只听见御堂回答了，就忙不迭去找，并没有抬过头。

那年的9月29日在周一，餐厅的预约便定在了前一天的晚上。御堂最后选了位于品川区的法餐厅，一顿饭吃得慢慢腾腾几乎是靠着餐前面包裹腹——那是克哉单方面的感想，御堂在这种两个顾客被八个服务员伺候的环境下倒显得浑然一体，怡然自得。

克哉再怎么不甘心，也为着他遗世贵族般的优雅气质未尝便醉。

按说漫长的上菜间歇该是聊天的好时机，然而除去公事和治疗他们实在缺乏话题。最后克哉对着盘子里不明所以的菜色发问，却意外激起了御堂的话头——于是克哉便目瞪口呆地听着御堂讲解起牛排不同部位以及熟成方式的区别，心下愧疚自己平时做的家常料理还真是委屈这位爷了。

“——你也是要出入高级社交场合的人了，常识总是要有的。”御堂如此做了结语，拾起刀叉对着一块粉嫩的肉斜切下去。

克哉忌惮着他手里明晃晃的刀刃只敢在心中腹诽，谁会把松板和神户和牛的口感区别当成常识。

当他们离开餐厅时间已经不早，一瓶红酒又是分着喝完，克哉就带御堂去了附近的酒店住下。电梯一路爬升，开门直接进入了私人套房里。正对着东京湾的夜景和远方闪亮的天际线交相辉映，满窗都是穷奢极欲的气息。

对于克哉的一掷千金御堂已经见怪不怪，只是在路过那张巨大的床时嗤笑了一声，和那男人打了招呼就踏进浴室。

知道之后大抵还是要再洗一次，御堂只草草冲了澡就披上浴袍走出来，却看见克哉神色严肃地坐在床边的扶手椅上，手里翻转着一个不大的盒子。

这场庆生活动所有的细节克哉都和御堂确认过——除了那个最重要的，礼物。

一时间各种可能性罗列在御堂的脑海里，配合上那男人的表情，他也就不期望那是什么会让自己高兴的东西。然而事实是他对佐伯克哉的下限实在预想得很低，连失望都无从谈起更别提慌乱：他现在没有周旋的心情，又根本无处可逃。

所以御堂只是端了一副似笑非笑向他走过去，在他对面的床上坐下，径直问：“那是什么？”

克哉有些局促地开口：“……我先声明，这只是送给您的礼物。要不要使用、要怎么使用，都由您来决定。”

“怎么，你又打算把振动棒当作礼物给我？”御堂扬起头来斜睨他。

闻言克哉一颤，扭过头去把盒子塞进御堂手里。那四方的包装尺寸不大可有些分量，御堂盯了它几秒，放空了思绪三两下拆了，却在看见内容物的时候不住睁大了眼。

盒子里面躺着一台便携式录影机。

再怎么有准备御堂也不禁咬紧了牙关，方才思索的可能性一瞬就统统流向那个最坏的打算。他本来以为自己做好了足够的建设但现在什么建设都成了笑柄，他知道自己又要发起抖来了，可克哉却在那时抓住他。

他猛然抬头，却正对上一张极其认真的面孔。

“听我说——我只是想给你个最后的底牌。”克哉握着他肩膀的手用上力，加快了语速：“您当初因为录像带被我拿捏威胁，现在，就让我也给你点什么把柄，这样您也可以来威胁我了。”

他的话缓缓沉进御堂躁动的胸口，肩膀上传来的力道又分明提醒着他什么是现在——于是紧捆的肺迟疑着舒张开，他放松身体长出了一口气，瞪了那男人一眼：“为什么不直接说？”

“直接说，您肯定不会同意。”克哉显然也是高悬着心刚刚放下，笑得一派故作轻松：“这样您还可以当作是报复嘛。”

他没等御堂回答就站起身来，拍了拍那人的肩膀：“我说了，使用权在您，请您好好考虑吧。”

  


克哉并不喜欢淋湿的身体再裹上布料的感觉，洗过澡只裹着一条浴巾就回到了卧室，刚走进去便发觉方才还昏暗的光线已经被调整得异常明亮，晃得他视野中一片明灭不定。而翻涌的光斑正中那人的身影依旧是清晰的：他看见御堂伫立在床尾，托在手里的赫然就是那部录影机。

听见动静，御堂只斜了克哉一眼，就对着床的方向歪头示意，刚刚还染着酪酊醉意的声线着意冰冷下来：“坐到床上去……不要挡着。”

克哉怔怔望了那个人凛然的面容，只感觉刚刚在皮肤表面蒸发的水汽又纷纷围拢了他，从毛孔钻回他的体内，汇成热流直向下腹奔涌而去。他直盯着御堂，将兴奋期待和微茫的紧张一起吞咽进胃里，松开手让毛巾滑下来。

就在那时，御堂手中的录影机上亮起了红色的指示灯。

那男人的阴茎已经有了硬度，御堂不禁皱眉，对方却若无其事地遵从了他的指示，上了床正坐着，完全没有任何半点自己是全裸状态的自觉，也丝毫不遮掩双膝之间正缓缓挺立起来的性器。

——虽说早就知道用这种方式羞辱这男人毫无作用，御堂也不得不承认自己有点恼火，不过他面上还是不动声色地将镜头追了过去：小小的取景器上，那男人特意将湿漉漉垂下来的刘海向后拢，以便将脸完整露出来。 

“您想要我怎么做？”并非对着镜头，而是对着御堂的方向，克哉灿烂一笑。

“那种事……你自由发挥就好。”

他禁不住那男人炙热的视线，意欲掩人耳目就低了头，又正好看见屏幕中的克哉挺起腰来，炫耀般扶起他那已经完全勃起的分身。

“…明白了——”他的音调沉下去：“——那我就开始了。”

克哉的手只上下划了一轮，就一路沿着人鱼线和肌肉间的沟壑向上，最后抵在自己的唇边。鲜红舌尖小心探出来，缓缓濡湿他修长的手指，又在含住指尖时发出响亮的水声。

那时他的唇角顺势扬起挑逗的弧度，那只手不疾不徐重新原路返回，只在胸膛上留下一道浅浅的水痕。

再次握住阴茎的同时，克哉略颔首，视线却偏偏要上挑着牢牢钉在御堂脸上。

“我的名字是佐伯克哉。二十八岁。现任咨询公司Acquire Association的社长。”他一边套弄起自己的阴茎，一边摆出营业笑容说起毫无破绽的句子：“敝社曾经承接过各种案例，即使是濒临倒闭的企业也会竭尽全力施以援手，尽我所能——”

“——别把公司扯进来！”御堂恶狠狠地打断他，视线却四处漂移，连录影机都似端不安稳。

“抱歉抱歉。”对面的男人毫无歉意地笑笑，“不过声音反正也要处理掉吧，不是连您也录进去了吗？”

御堂白了他一眼，甚至都没了确认他有没有被摆进镜头里的心思，只是勉强维持着举相机的动作而已。

然而克哉却兴致盎然地继续了，一只手包裹住前端揉搓的同时，口中也丝毫不减唯恐天下不乱的祸心：“私人的兴趣只有御堂孝典一个，就算是在做这种事，也会一直想着他——”

御堂感觉自己的面部肌肉已经不受控制，只能从牙缝间挤出几个字：“闭嘴，动手就可以了。”

克哉忍俊不禁，那种从喉咙里发出来的愉悦笑声御堂很久没听过，现下再响起来只让他分外火大。但没等他再吐出什么恶言，克哉已经自觉地噤了声，着重了手里的动作。

然后宽敞的房间里只剩下粘稠又下流的靡靡之音回荡不休。

那男人认真起来调情从来都从容不迫，对手松懈他就猛攻，对手迫切他偏悠闲，时轻时重捏下去，每次都能让御堂悬在极乐的边缘任凭摆布——而他所说的一直想着御堂当然不假，因为御堂站在几步之外冷眼旁观，只消几眼就认出来那男人的手法分明都是平时用来对付自己的。

他的手收紧，御堂的两腿间已经开始湿润；他咬了下唇，御堂就觉得舌头很寂寞；而他一双锐利的眼依旧不屈不挠地向御堂看过来，仿佛稀薄的空气都成了有实体有厚度的障碍，要用灼烫的压力烧穿。

御堂张开口喘息，吸进肺里的却是烟草般熏呛的热度。他看不见，但他知道自己有多面红耳赤。 

克哉在那时加快了速度，往常压抑的低喘此刻放荡得故意。没有字音被讲出口，然而他的唇型却分明拼成了御堂的名字。

御堂浑身一抖，用力将手里的录影机甩到了床上。

“——御堂？”克哉旋即停手，略显惶恐地抬头看他，却发现那人被单薄浴袍包裹的躯体通身都在战栗。

“够了。”他说的咬牙切齿。

“……抱歉，稍微玩过火了……”

那男人的阴茎还吐着泡泡歪在一旁，他却正坐下来露出认错的神态，让御堂极其无可奈何地后退了半步：“算了……这种东西本来就威胁不到你这种厚颜无耻的人。”

“可……”克哉的视线在身旁的录影机和越退越远的御堂身上来回了一趟，突然慌了神：“……可您也不能就这么放着我不管吧……”

御堂睨他一眼：“我又没把你绑起来，接着自己解决吧。”

话已撂下，他就急切着撤出去，却忘记了转身时留给了对方多巨大的破绽——总之那天他也没逃出多远，腰上就有一双炙热的手臂环过来。与此同时，动荡的气声又灌进耳道里：“……就算不录像，这也是为您献上的演出。请您务必看完才行……”

“滚！我才不想看！”御堂尚在挣扎，可那男人的体温贴上他热汽散尽冰凉下来的后背，让他几乎是瞬间就软下了腰来。

身体被拖回去的罅隙间那男人的手乘虚而入探进浴袍大开的下摆，而擅自期待了许久的阴茎终于等到了熟悉的触碰。他一声惊喘向后跌去，再睁开眼那男人已经压在了他上方。

“真的？”

在他的面前，克哉张开五指，流落下来的粘稠体液已经不再是他自己的所为。

“——那，这是怎么回事？”

他笑得恶劣，既视感就潮水般洗刷过御堂的身体。他当然可以强辩自己的颤抖是出自恐惧，可他向来不会自欺欺人——尽管他也无法解释心中澎湃的怎么会是怀念。

自嘲地笑了笑，御堂闭上眼。

“……算了，你随便吧。”

话音刚落，那男人的气息便靠近了。鲜甜的味道蹭在嘴边，他难耐地张开口，以唇舌热烈迎接了克哉的到来。仿佛要将片刻前所受的冷落一并弥补上去，他抬手押住那男人的后脑，贪婪地霸道地，将那个深吻进一步纠缠得如胶似漆。

御堂曾听说接吻会让人的灵魂离得更近，但他连灵魂都不相信。不过佐伯克哉如此擅长侵略，舌头挤进来翻弄便将他的心神皆夺了去。他忘记了自己身处的境况，只知道身下的床大得无边无际：所以他放下心来追逐着那男人给予他的甜蜜，全然不顾自己饮下的是什么蚀骨之毒。

他们翻滚之间那台录像机孤独地落到了地上发出不小的动静，御堂当然没有注意到。

  


* * *

  


醉酒加上性爱从来不是什么好的组合选项。御堂醒来时感觉头疼欲裂，炫白的日光又明目张胆落在枕头上，令他连睁开眼的勇气都没有。意识朦胧间他抬起手去挡，手腕上传来的压迫感却令他瞬间清醒。

皮革和金属紧贴着皮肤的感触他太过熟悉，毕竟当年他常年被各种拘束具捆着不能动弹——那倒提醒了他，现在他的手尚且还是自由的。然而不快感依旧腻在身上，他只好战战兢兢地睁开眼。

然而映入眼帘的是一块陌生的手表。

他还未来得及细看，额头就被温柔的碰触覆盖。顺着那方向御堂转过头，只见克哉坐在床边俯视着他。亚麻色的发丝飞扬在落地窗中的天空里，那男人身披着晨曦，显得前所未有的干净柔和。

那时他的温柔笑容看起来终于不像是强装出来的虚像。

他说：“生日快乐，御堂先生。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

  


“这是之前就说好了要送给您的东西。”面对御堂疑问的眼神，克哉解释说：“抱歉拖了这么久，不过需要排期费了一番功夫才拿到——您应该，不喜欢吧？”

那荒谬的说法令御堂回忆起来，在治疗刚开始的时候克哉确实说过，为了缓解他的症状，要送他一块足够和他相衬，但他又不会主动去买的手表。

御堂向手腕上看过去，以铂金精工雕刻的华丽花纹在晨光中反射出一片华彩。

为了及时赶回去上班，御堂没有多问。两人匆匆洗漱过就坐上车前往公司。御堂在家换过衣服才踏进办公室，而听了藤田的生日道贺之后一群女性社员叽叽喳喳围上来商量起聚餐和众筹礼物的事，御堂维持着礼貌的笑容等着佐伯克哉过来解围，而当职员都被那男人的一脸阴沉吓跑之后，他终于有机会坐下来，仔细研究一下那块表。 

克哉送他的是来自百达翡丽的顶级系列，天月陀飞轮；表身遍布着巴洛克装饰画般精巧的浮雕纹样，漆黑的鳄鱼皮革腕带比一般的男表略细，但柔软的内衬贴上手腕极其舒适服帖——更抢眼的当然是表盘，那块表兼具三问、万年历以及月向的功能，集于黑白素色的面上，正中又衬了雕金掐丝的珐琅图案，画成紫荆花的形状；最夸张的地方在于这样尺寸小巧的表芯内还塞下了另一套系统：因为那块表是双面设计，紧贴手腕的一侧则是一扇完整的苍穹图，碎钻般闪闪发光的星辰点缀在蓝宝石玻璃之后，随着时间的流逝缓缓旋转。

任御堂对这男人时不时的大费周章再怎么习惯，也没想到他会拿出这么一块表来——这样的名品谈价格已经显得浅薄：如克哉所言，这种级别的手表不仅仅是要等排期，拿到购买资格本身都需要厂家自己来发邀请函。

然而现在无数收藏者求而不得的手表正明目张胆的绑在自己的手腕上，他盯着看了许久，心中的疑问缓缓发酵。

不知是不是克哉有意为之，那天御堂的工作安排实在清闲，那男人却整整一天都在四处奔波，直到傍晚时分才回到公寓里来——还像模像样的给他带回了一个蛋糕。不过那只是为了场面，毕竟他们两人谁都不是甜食派，分着也吃不了一半最后还是叫了外卖。

结束了晚饭，他们终于有机会说上话。

御堂把克哉叫了过来，两人就在沙发上坐下。面对那男人有些不安的表情，御堂不是没想过要问些表的价格或者入手难度之类的事来开场——然而就算提了估计也会被他搪塞回来，所以御堂思来想去，还是单刀直入地问了：“你为什么觉得……我不会喜欢这个？”

“呃……”克哉一时语塞，略坐正了身体，目光却有些躲闪。

不过他还是硬着头皮答了：“我去调查了您原来的那块，来自宝珀，是典型忠于品质的奢侈品牌。做工和用料都是顶级，设计也是绝不会过时的简约款，低调不张扬但同时能完美地彰显出品味来——确实很像您会做的选择。所以才想着反其道而行之……”

“……挑一块尽量花哨的送给我吗？”御堂望一眼手上那块艺术品般的手表，低低问了。

克哉一怔，点了头：“话是这么说……我也真心觉得，这样漂亮的东西才和您相衬。”

他话说的笃定，脸上也一副认真的表情。御堂盯着看久了，却噗嗤一笑。

克哉旋即愣住，御堂自觉失礼，解释说：“——会选择之前那块，只是因为工作场合戴更华丽的款式会引起麻烦罢了。”

对面还没答话，御堂却摘下表，按开侧键将表盘打开，表中的两扇玻璃盖内就露出各自复杂的机械结构来。无数细小的齿轮组以晶紫螺丝为轴转动得丝丝入扣，只为驱动几个指针周而复始地原地打转。

御堂一边看，一边继续说道：“本来，会花几百万去买还不如石英表计时准确的机械表，才不是为了什么低调不张扬吧。都说手表是身份的象征，好像达到了某个阶层就要拥有的证物——谈什么奢侈传承成功必备，说到底……就只是肤浅的虚荣物而已。”

“也不能这么说——”克哉并没理解御堂一番话的真意，嘴上却莫名反驳起来：“您看这机芯不是很好看吗……有的时候精致的东西确实也有自己的价值啊。”

虽然机械终归只是机械，贬损也好赞扬也罢，都只是兢兢业业地履行使命径自运行而已。

御堂没有抬头，看在克哉眼里他还是端着一副似笑非笑不说话，不由心生焦躁：“……但是说了半天，您难道喜欢这款吗？”

“……总之你已经送了。这也确实不是我会给自己买的款式。”御堂终于合上表盘，向克哉投去视线：“目的达成了吧？”

他当然有所隐瞒，就算是说出来的话也有无穷的引申义——克哉听得明白却想不通，追问又怕他恼火，最后只好潦草地应承了下来：“……啊。既然如此，您是不是可以把之前的石英表还给我了？”

“哈？”御堂眉毛一挑，嘲弄着问：“送给别人的东西，难道还有要回去的？”

克哉万万没想到御堂居然会为了一块石英表较真，一时失了言语，勉强了半天才蹦出字来：“……可我——”

“——你可以戴我的。”御堂毫不客气地打断了他，转念又加了一句调侃：“还是说，你看不上？”

接二连三的震惊落在头上，克哉还无暇为突如其来的巨大惊喜感到欢欣又要指天画地地自证清白。不过他终归是佐伯克哉，察觉到自己被戏弄就理所当然地恼羞成怒，最后两个人的衣服从沙发一路落回卧室，昂贵的手表被遗忘在茶几上。

第二天清早御堂再把它拾起来时忍不住翻到背面望着星盘微不可见地流转，想起来十多年前他初入社会随着上级踏入奢侈品店时也拿起过这么一块表——当时他觉得那美丽得贵气逼人，可不出几年他就懂了逼人从来也不是什么褒义词。

他以为自己懂了，但人若能按照懂得的道理行动，世界上又哪来那么多所愿未偿。

不过如今倒真有人觉得这片星空和自己相衬了，尽管星盘和月相都镶在背面，本意就并非是为了要人看见。

  


又隔了两天的晚上御堂在书房加班，克哉突然敲门进来，将一张记忆卡放在他面前。

“这是那天拍下的东西。导出好了，内容我还没有确认过。”那男人的唇角分明闪烁着隔岸观火的轻佻，“是您的东西了，怎么使用也是您的事。”

御堂把来看热闹的男人赶出去又锁上门，和桌上那张无辜躺着的小卡片互瞪了许久，最后一咬牙把它插进电脑里。内容物只有一个视频，他点开时大义凛然，然而画面弹出来就是佐伯克哉匀称的裸体，他差点把鼠标摔出去。

御堂说服自己要冷静，这可是来之不易的勒索材料——况且实话说这场景他面对面都见过多少次。然而不知是在小房间中观看色情录影这件事本身就不齿，还是隔着电脑屏幕窥伺别人所拉远的距离，总之当那具本该再熟悉不过的身躯完整暴露在眼前，一只为祸人间的手引导着他的视线上下观览，他只看了半分钟就觉得心脏要从胸膛内跳脱出来涂上一地滚烫的血。

偏偏那时那男人的声音毫无遮拦地从音响中轰炸出来，低音震得他寒毛倒悚。慌张找了耳机戴上，却发现那只让对方的污言秽语统统直灌进自己的耳道，好像平时他咬着自己的的耳垂吐出的气声——

——御堂本以为自己已经亲眼见证了那副光景，当然有本事心平气和地把证据确认完：然而他越看，越想起之后是怎么被那男人拖到床上又被他做了什么。最后他气急败坏地把视频关掉又拖进回收站再麻利地确认了删除，然后强撑着发软的腿走出去找那个始作俑者算账了。

他删除的太早，所以视频最后他和克哉滚在一起的画面，世界上没有任何人看见。

还好没人看见，否则就凭他被压倒在床时唇边挂着的那抹笑意，任谁见了，都会误会他们是在相爱。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

  


相安无事的时光总是过得飞快，意外发生又喜欢叫人应接不暇。御堂生日以后过了月余，路旁便攒起了一地的梧桐。寒风过境，更多的枯叶纷纷挥别他们的生命。

深秋曾是御堂最喜欢的季节，然而仔细想想，他觉得自己印象里的秋天意味着法国巴黎金黄的行道树以及五彩缤纷的招牌下飘出来的咖啡香气——但他现在站在办公室的窗前向外眺望，东京都笼罩在积沉的密云之下，晦晦黯黯一片肃杀。

何况，近几年他更怕冷了。

不过泡咖啡的人还是有，他听见敲门声，回过头就看见藤田端着马克杯走进来。现如今他也算是办公室的元老，这等杂务远轮不上他来做，然而这个已经和当初的佐伯克哉一般年纪的年轻人似是乐此不疲。

“谢谢。”御堂接过杯子礼貌地点了头，又突然觉得不对：“佐伯不是去客户那里了，你不一起没关系吗？”

藤田答的有点委屈：“是佐伯社长让我留下来的……他说他一个人就够了。”

御堂蹙了眉，先放藤田出去，自己又坐回办公桌前。年末将至，那男人最近神龙见首不见尾。御堂本以为他只是工作繁忙，没想到还暗怀了从部下那里抢工作的心思——佐伯克哉虽说独断专行，却不是大包大揽的性格：照理御堂应该觉得可疑，然而不得不说他最近不常待在办公室确实帮了大忙。

不然他也不可能把刚刚收到的调查报告光明正大地留在电脑屏幕上。

前一阵他将各类资产变现留下了大量活动资金，却并没有急于投入什么过激的准备，唯一的支出就是雇佣了一家私人调查机构。而调查的对象，自然就是那个和他同床共枕的男人。

是否真的存了抓住他什么把柄的心思，御堂不确定，但好奇心绝对占了上风——围绕着佐伯克哉的谜团太重，无论是他怎么从一个籍籍无名的小职员变成商场冉冉升起的新秀，还是他如何由一个冷酷无情的犯罪者转换到……行为健全的人，其中因由有太多御堂无法解释的地方。

于是他一边重读了那份报告，一边端起咖啡杯来轻抿一口，却猝然被那口味惊到：明明藤田是按照他旧时习惯准备的黑咖啡，可那男人总喜欢给他加糖。

御堂怔了片刻，再抬起头来，页面已经滚到尽头。

并不是他读的有多快，而是这报告实在太短，和那男人的人生一样乏善可陈。

以中等的成绩毕业进入普通的大学，又去了相当一般的企业。直接被划进了吊车尾的部门，干满三年毫无建树，甚至徘徊在被裁员的边缘——

——然后，接下了MGN的明星企划。

后面的事，御堂知道的比谁都多。纵然报告上的确有些细节他没注意过（比如佐伯克哉从未当真接手他的职位，直到辞职一直就任执行部长），但总体来说并不值得关注。他之所以要调查那男人，就是想要寻找一个特定的契机，能解释克哉身上的违和感。

但是什么都没有。无论是私家侦探的旁观视角，还是他好友本多的口述，这个男人在谁看来都只是再寻常不过的芸芸众生之一分子，毫无特点到空长一张漂亮的脸蛋走在街上还是不会有人注意。

而这样的男人，有一天闯进了他的办公室，将他的人生搅得天翻地覆。

御堂想不通。

不过值得在意的线索也不是没有。他看见陌生的名字出现在报告尽头，确认在他模棱两可的记忆里绝没这号人物出现。想了想，他联系了本多宪二，然而对方也毫无头绪。直觉告诉他这大抵和那男人的突然转变有关，毕竟他会调查佐伯克哉有着长篇累牍的理由，而另一个人会做同样的事——他想象不到原因。

正当他想要寻着蛛丝马迹继续深究的时候，紧闭的门外突然传来了吵嚷声。

  


“佐伯社长现在不在，请您——”

“——我要见御堂！”

在社员惊恐的眼光之中，藤田阻挡着横冲直撞且不断喧哗着的男人，而那男人口中叫嚣的就是自己的名字。

御堂打开门时眼前摆着的的就是这么一番闹剧。

尽管听到声音时就有了预感，当真确认了还是不免觉得诧异。那男人似乎已经完全失去了理智，推搡间浮夸的西服扯出不少褶皱——御堂冷眼旁观了两秒，总算看不下去，就出声喊了他：“……本城。”

拉扯着的两个人闻声俱是一顿，本城嗣郎转向他，随即一把甩开藤田，大步逼近过来。

“御堂！这都是你干的好事吧！”

他丝毫不顾身处工作时段的忙碌会社，在众目睽睽之下向着他大吼，贴近的脸全然扭曲，哪有半点平时装模作样出的风度。

御堂望着那个相识了很久的男人，突然回忆起几年前他们在MGN决裂时，这人似乎也这样质问过他。

他那时还觉得不知所措，而现在却发觉他并不是不知怎么回应，只是为了熟悉的人不知不觉间长出一张陌生的脸孔怅然若失。

然而那时的御堂孝典和站在这里的他早已不是同一人，现在的他收下对面男人眼中不加掩饰的憎恨，只觉得有点烦躁。

“我不知道你在说什么。”抱了双臂，他迎着熊熊怒火直视回去：“不过贵社的企划并非我负责，有什么问题不如等社长回来，亲自向他确认。”

他给了藤田一个眼神便转过身，可还没踏进社长室就被本城拽住了手臂。粗暴的桎梏理所当然勾起他各种阴暗的回忆，然而他还没来得及反应，癫狂的责难就发泄般在他耳边炸响：“别开玩笑了！谁不知道你们狼狈为奸、用那种卑鄙的圈套设计我——”

那样歇斯底里的泄愤御堂听了，涌上心头的惧意反倒褪了下去。他用了劲打算挣脱这人不干不脆的钳制，然而对方显然还没说过瘾：“——在MGN就抢走了我的位置，还觉得不够吗？！”

大力挥开那只手，御堂抬起头来，将那男人走投无路又口不择言的惨相尽收眼底，连回答的兴趣都丧失了，仅留疲倦疯长。

“现在是工作时段，没有预约恕我们无法接待……”他平静得几乎冷酷，“你再不走我就报警了。”

本城的脸色瞬间茫然起来，而下一秒，眼里就浮现出危险的戾气：不过他和那样的表情实在不搭，加之他现在衣缕凌乱通身潦倒，看起来全无威胁，反倒显得可怜。

然而被逼入穷途绝境更能反击得奋不顾身，即使他没有了底气到底还能冲上来打人——但是本城只上前了一步，就被藤田拦了下来。

“本城先生，我送您出去吧。”往常温和有礼的青年压低了声音竟也能使人心生寒意，御堂那时才察觉他从他的社长那学到的恐怕绝不止一张营业笑脸。

“另外……即使御堂先生顾及您的声誉没有澄清过，谣言也只不过是谣言而已。”他逼上去，本城就不由自主地后退了：“就算您自己都相信了，也还是谣言。”

  


那之后本城纵是怎么恼羞成怒也再吐不出什么什么恶语，最终铁青着脸落荒而逃了。御堂向藤田道过谢，但是望着那人匆匆离去的背影，他如何也甩不开盘旋于顶的噩兆。

左思右想，他对着藤田开口：“——把这个企划佐伯最近经手的资料拿给我。”

回到办公室里坐下，他打开藤田刚给他找来的文件，快速浏览了几页就大惊失色——佐伯克哉签了字的那份策划案，已经和几月前自己代他去谈判时拿着的那一份毫无相似之处。现在那男人推行着的方案，不仅是激进简直就是冒失，看似收益极大然而所要承担的风险之高完全不成正比——再加上他们面对的是一家濒临倒闭的公司，会拿出这种企划，即使是克哉也太过不可思议。

重重合上页面，御堂控制不住自己的语气：“这是怎么回事？方案是什么时候变更的？”

一步之外站着的藤田不禁吓得一哆嗦，战战兢兢地开口：“……是、是佐伯先生突然拿出了全新的策划，我们也不清楚原因……大概是两个月前的事了……”

大概算了一下时间，御堂暗自心惊，联系上本城说的话，来龙去脉他已经有了盘算。然而藤田显然担不住他的疾言厉色，匆忙出卖了社长来做挡箭牌：“……是佐伯先生说不要告诉您的。而且……刚刚开始运行的时候确实出了很大的问题，不过并不是我们这边的疏漏，好像是对方内部出了差错……佐伯先生这次过去也跟这个有关……”

藤田再说些什么，御堂已经听不下去。各种杂念在心底横生，他被气得头疼，只盯紧着对面空置的办公桌等那男人回来算账。然而直至下班时间那男人也没有回来，他又等了许久，反倒是先接到了克哉的电话。 

  


* * *

  


回家的一路御堂都在梳理今天得到的各种情报以便和克哉对峙，不过公寓就在楼上，他回家所需的时间也不过几分钟。故此直到进门他连自己的表情都没整理好，遑论提出足以震慑住那男人的立论和质问——而来迎接他的男人脸上挂着的轻巧微笑此时此刻无疑是火上浇油。

不过克哉的笑容撞见御堂阴沉的脸就如同地上的水痕一般迅速风干了。

“……怎么了吗？”他一边把身上的围裙解下来，一边小心翼翼地问。

这副表情，御堂早已不胜其烦——他说过、讽刺过，也毫不留情地骂过，然而这男人总是执意在他面前摆出谨小慎微的样子，好像他才是什么可怕的生物，随时都会张开长满獠牙的大口：可一直挂着伪装的当然是他佐伯克哉，他在自己面前束手束脚装的谦良恭顺，转过身就能在背地里干出种种难以想象的下流勾当。

即使是在他手下忍辱负重走到今天的御堂也不敢说见证了他的底线。

恐怖的猜测一旦开始就停不下来。他想起自己收到的报告，毛骨悚然地意识到在那份波澜不惊的概述里，他所熟知的部分埋藏了多少不得见光的秘密，他不知情的部分就有可能同样藏起了多少——这丝毫不值得意外，即使是现在的他也能在暗中牵丝拉索，那么他的过去又怎么可能有多干净？

说到底，这个和他朝夕相处的人，御堂唯一能确信的就是他剑戟森森且不择手段，谎言张口就来面具随手就丢，有意恭维能把别人捧上云端，图穷匕见时又吃人不吐骨头。

——他明明亲身经历过，又怎么会不知道呢。

御堂望着克哉，满腔愤慨瘀积在胸，却久久不发一言。

一时间，他几乎忘记了自己想要质问什么。

这样的人做出什么来都不奇怪，他又有什么好愤怒，又怎么会觉得失望。

  


在御堂沉默不语的几秒间，克哉是彻底陷入了手足无措，走上前来也不敢碰他，犹豫了半天才长开了口：“出什么事了……”

御堂又盯了他好一会，但这次他看厌了，于是就转了头，绕开克哉走向客厅。

“今天本城来了。”

那声音相当平静，内容也克制得仅限于陈述事实。

而他转过身时果然没看到克哉有半点惊讶的意思，即使他还在装傻充愣也用的是了然的口吻：“…他来做什么？”

御堂慢慢脱下外套，又在克哉的视线之下松了领结，拖长了动作漫不经心地收整好自己，才缓声吐出一个词来：“闹事。”

那男人的眼睛总算睁大了些：“——您没事吧？”

就在御堂的眼前，他的矫饰终于露了破绽：其实他只需要略低头让灯光铺满他的眼镜镜片，就没人敢自诩可以将他看穿；而他再把声音压低几度，阴鸷之气就虬结在他吐出的每一个字里，仿佛毒蛇进攻之前游曳的信子。

不过那已经吓不倒御堂——只怕世界上再没别人比他更熟悉这场面，而他原本会发颤要退缩，可那些失控的情绪败给了胸口蓬勃的木然：好像任凭什么刺激投入空洞里都唤不起回音。

所以他只是站着，坦然和克哉对望，漠然地反问：“你很在意吗？”

“那是当然的吧…”克哉辩解着，靠近他又向他伸出手。

然而他到底没碰到御堂，即使对方躲都未躲，他的手臂还是停在了空中。

无他，只因御堂横眉一蹙扫过来的眼神那么似曾相识。他指尖战栗，分不清是因为兴奋还是胆寒，但手垂下来划过一个失落的半弧，那个人就立在了自己可触碰的范围之外。

克哉清楚，自己做的事已经败露了。

那反倒让他镇定了，毕竟有因有果的矛盾总比无缘无故的发作来得直截了当，而他虽然抱过瞒御堂到底的念头，也绝不曾指望这事能藏得天衣无缝。他早知道本城不甘心安安静静地坐以待毙，却没想过他会直接找上公司来。

在自己不在的时候，他还敢出现在御堂面前，对那个人出言不逊——仅仅是想象那画面就让克哉怒火中烧，只恨没把那个无能之辈一脚踩死。

躁动不安的黑暗瞬间就在胸口沸腾起来，仿若是攀了一个契机撬开封印，关在心底的恶魔就踩着花哨的舞步现了身。可他还是冷静又理智，即使耳边回荡着如何蛊惑的低语，也没有半点凡人被情绪支配的征兆，只暗自筹划着怎么处置那个男的才最神清气爽——毕竟他落得怎样的下场都是理所当然，因为他冒犯的人可是……

  


“……佐伯。”

直到那泠然的声音叫了他，克哉才发觉自己几乎忘了御堂还站在对面。

他刚还肆意任满心的恶念溢于言表，须臾间又只得釜底抽薪，一时身上都冒出凉意。慌忙向御堂看过去，对方还是冗自强撑着无所畏惧的气场，可他腕上纤细的表带分明是勒紧了。

克哉怔了一怔，总算回过神来，上前试图扶他坐下，这次却是着实被挡开了。

御堂缓缓放下手臂来，别过头。

“别假惺惺的了。”他挪了两步，离开佐伯克哉的包围圈：“我有话想问你。”

他又在发抖，可他还是凭着自己的双腿挺胸直立。

他从来都是这样。

克哉多望了他几秒，自嘲地笑笑，径自坐上沙发恋恋不舍地转开目光，嘴上说出来的却是个反问句：“你知道了多少？”

“你换了企划案，是为了引本城上钩？”

“啊。”他承认地很利索，“假借卖人情给他，承诺不可能达到的功绩，随随便便就哄他帮我从内部说服高层接受风险极高的企划，然后再给他一点错误的暗示，马上就自己搞出了大问题。”

回忆起酒吧中那男人推杯换盏之间夸下的海口，克哉的笑意又染上一抹阴鸷：“说真的，那人太好预测，都让我觉得无聊了。”

他等着御堂继续问，却先等来了几声深吸。然后那个人的声音就飘高了，似难以置信又像心照将宣：“…对你来讲，公司、企划，还有社员的付出，都是游戏吗？”

“我既然下手做了就有把握没人抓得到我，况且这份企划从现在开始挽回也不迟。”克哉说得笃定却对他尖刻的质问避而不答，转过头来又吐出安慰似的话：“放心好了，我不会让它失败的。您再怎么不相信我，也应该知道我的能力吧？”

“你的手段我早就亲身领教过了。”御堂扯了扯嘴角，最终还是问到了主题上：“所以，到底为什么要这么做？”

克哉抬起头来，目光不错地仰视他，突然露出一个天真无邪的笑容。

“稍微设了个套而已，我既没有强迫他也没有威胁他，是他自己迫不及待钻进来……这也不能怪我吧？”

那男人说得太过理所当然，空口白话间又将什么世界公理道德伦常皆置之度外，纵然御堂再怎么想强作镇定也是激怒贯顶，不禁口不择言起来：“别开玩笑了！这种低级的报复、纯粹就是迁怒而已——你难道觉得我会高兴吗？！”

他吼的失态，克哉却只是推了一把眼镜：“自我意识别太重了。我不是什么事都是为你做的。”

“你——”

御堂已经咬紧了牙关，然而克哉依旧面不改色，拖长了音调继续说了下去：“我看他不顺眼，就想毁了他试试看，有什么问题吗？”

那个人死死盯着他，一字一句都是从牙缝间逼出来的：“……这话你当初也对我说过。”

被骤然提醒，克哉愣住了。自知失言，尚没想好是否该道歉那一刹那的罅隙已经被御堂捉个正着，接下来自然就是一连串穷追猛打：“你到底想干什么？疯狗一样见谁咬谁又对你有什么好处？你觉得树敌是毫无代价的吗——你知不知道背地里惹了什么人？”

“你在说什么……”

话题不知不觉转到了别的方向，克哉一时没跟上他的思路，只好茫然地发问。然而御堂紧绷了一天的神经已经发出濒临崩溃的尖啸，什么追查线索什么隐藏底牌全部弃之不顾了统统交待给了现在：“泽村纪次，你认识的吧，是谁？”

“……！您怎么会知道——”

“——他在调查你。你完全没发现吗？就这种警惕心，还敢跟别人玩阴招？你是真不怕别人抓把柄啊，我想要把你送进监狱，连捏造罪名都不需要！”

御堂发泄般的怒吼完，就站在原地喘息起来。

克哉并不是没意识到，御堂现在所说的事已经不再针对于本城：可直到他说完了，克哉才听清楚，那人的弦外之音究竟是什么。

然而那只让他更加迷惑了。

“……你什么时候对我的事上心起来了？”

强作出的不以为意和一时激情来的狂妄搅进心底混乱的漩涡之中，克哉连该摆出什么表情都不知道，只剩下了看着御堂发怔的本事。

可他的问题却让御堂的表情一连变了几变，当他卸下力来的时候连眼眸都黯淡了几分。

“……也是啊。你的事哪轮得到我来管。”

他的嗓子哑了下去，仿佛是一声破碎的长叹。不过他显然也不想再说些什么，撂下话来转身便走。彼时克哉还留在原地反应了几秒，好歹灵光乍现了他弹起身来追上御堂：“等等……我不是那个意思——”

“滚开！别碰我！”

那个人并没有回头，出言警告了就一昧踏出虚浮的步子，直至进了卧室摔上门。

明明那一晚的结局和此前无数个夜晚别无二致，克哉还是在那扇门前呆了很久。

  


* * *

  


佐伯克哉和御堂孝典在2005年认识，用了一年的时间互不相让，分出胜负之后又是整整一年的相对无话；2007年他们总算有了看似心平气和共处一室的经验，然而一年的相安无事换来的是御堂对未来的彻底绝望。

人们在新年来临时总要提出来计划，而一年要过去了，又都会觉得惋惜。虽说他们谁都不是喜欢抱着过去后悔的人，但那并不是因为不愿，而是他们认识四年间鲜少有这样的机会。如果他们得了些奢侈的余暇愿意停下来想一想，大抵会发现这一年中他们走了很远，翻过绝壁又踏出沙漠，山海皆可平但雾却久久不散。

他们还是没看到目的地落在哪里，即使书上写了应许之地水美如酒沙砾藏金，但书上也说，理想乡藏在月亮背后。

可他们还是继续走，毕竟无论佐伯克哉还是御堂孝典都是一往直前的人，所以他们当然停不下来——即便浓雾从来都罩在他们身上，比起遥远的目标，他们更该好好看看身旁的人。

那天御堂本来不再愤怒也懒得失望，却突兀发现了眼前那个年轻男人虽说喜欢谦良恭顺的面具，可他满脸阴鸷起来也照样有什么要藏。说来他本以为这男人用心险恶、不择手段，冷酷无情到可以随意置他人于死地，却从没想过他真行事起来，就连自己的后路都不曾留过——

——简直是个疯子。

  


不过对克哉来说，后路并不是他要留给自己的东西。

毕竟他说了再多同进共退，潜意识里却从未奢望御堂会和他并肩而行。

  


* * *

  


半夜里克哉惊醒的时候惨白的月亮高悬在夜空正中。他脸上没有分毫血色，深吸一口气，就能感到沉重的给氧顺着喉咙陷下去，拖着冰冷黏腻的轨迹途径狂跳的心脏，丝丝缕缕扎进血淋淋的肺里，反涌回来便成了甜腻的腥味。

他上下肌肉都僵硬，几乎动弹不得——若不是浑身发痛，他会怀疑自己已经死了。曾几何时他确信那个结局很快就会到来：一间公寓里两具尸体，他如果抱得够紧，尸僵之后也没人能把他们分开。

可现在他的怀里是空的。这偌大的客厅里也是空的。他正对着的玻璃窗只映出自己失魂落魄，余下的一切尽数隐没在影影绰绰的漆黑，他什么都看不清。

克哉豁然起身，刚坐着的椅子向后跌去发出凄厉的哭号，在方寸四壁里婉转来回，直直刺进他麻木的脑芯里钻开一个细小却艰深的洞。

他想起他在找什么东西，可他越是左顾右盼，就越生出自己已经永远失去了的预感——或者也不是预感，或者他刚刚所见的并非梦境，或者一切早已无可挽回，或者他从来也没得到过任何机会。

很早很早以前，自从作出了那个选择以后，他就再也没有什么值得原谅的地方了。

他急促地喘息，心下想着就此逃跑却连逃窜都没了方向。明明他曾经热衷于扑火，可现在地上几片月光桌上未熄的电脑都能晃灭他的双眼，最后他躲开了那一切向着阴暗的角落踉跄，动作熟稔到这似乎才是他命定的归宿。

可他撞上去，手却摸到了一扇门。

门开以后宽广的床榻横在眼前，而他的目光缓慢上移，就发现那个人躺在上面，蜷缩着，一动不动——那个人很久以来都是蜷缩着的姿态，自此以后又再也不会动。他明明知道，然而目光再次落上去，他还是眼眶发热嘴里泛苦。心脏高高悬起又重重砸下，他的肋骨疼得摧枯折朽，好像随时都能断裂开来再戳穿他的胸膛：那根本无关紧要，因为他早已空剩一张有名无实的画皮，内里填的都是稻草和幻象。

  


_在死亡的另一國度_

_獨自醒來_

_在這樣的時刻我們_

_溫柔地顫抖_

_那雙親吻的嘴唇_

_把祈求的話語變為破碎的石頭_

  


如果现在忏悔还来得及的话——

  


_一無所見，除非_

_眼睛再次顯露_

_作為死亡的薄暮王國里_

_永恆的恆星_

_多刺的玫瑰_

_空蕩之人的_

_唯一希望。_

  


他摸索着，向那张温柔的床走过去。

“……御堂……”

那个人形发着皎洁的光，挂在天上的石头也要自惭形秽。

那从来都不是他配得上的光芒啊，只是看着，就刺眼得几欲落泪。

可他还是缓缓俯下身去，边忍耐边热泪盈眶，心怀早已破灭的梦想残骸狠狠将那个人抱紧。

“对不起……”

他的声音在发颤，眼前也一片朦胧，诉说着迟来的话语也看不清远去的人。他知道自己罪有应得，然而那份微茫的温度切实贴在怀里，执着的心跳透过消瘦的胸膛击在手掌上，他又怎么能不生出一些幻想——

——如果那个人能听见。

如果他得到了另一个机会。

如果一切还不是无法挽回。

如果接下来的一切并不是梦境——

他的视野时而清晰时而模糊，可明灭的间隙之间，怀中那大理石塑像般的无悲无喜的面庞忽然变得不同了。

然后御堂对他睁开了眼。

  


“……佐伯？”

御堂醒来时完全不清楚状况，几小时前的激烈争吵还没被他想起来，眼前却摆着佐伯克哉泪流满面的脸。他全然不知所措，然而还没来得及发问，上方的男人却发出一声惊喘，接着就把头埋了下来。

“御堂……你……”

“……你做噩梦了——”

“抱歉……我——是我的错……”

他的声音彻底支离破碎下去，好像藏住了脸就敢哭得肆无忌惮。御堂这时才回忆起刚刚发生过的事，而当时那个仗着恶贯满盈强词夺理的男人居然就这么哭着道歉了，他不禁失言——然而他只沉默了几秒那男人就抖得更厉害了：“求您说点什么、随便什么都好……我想听您的声音……”

御堂费力地转向视野尽头那毛茸茸的脑袋，轻声开口：“——这样你就满意了？”

克哉点头。

“你这是惊恐发作，自己不清楚？……我该为我跟你浪费的时间感到惋惜吗……”

克哉没反应。

“嘛，你是怎么说的……试试看深呼吸？不然从一数到一百？”

克哉抱得更紧了。

被窒息感禁锢的御堂无语凝噎了三秒，对方还是完全没有起身的意思，只是颤抖怎么也停不下来。御堂几乎是强忍了翻白眼的冲动，以积蓄着的力量突然暴起，翻身把那男人掀起来。在对方毫无防备的视线之下，他扣紧克哉的肩膀吻上去。

那丝毫不是什么浪漫的吻，因为他们分开的时候御堂已经能看到克哉的嘴唇流出血来——毫无疑问是自己泄愤的杰作。然而尤是那样克哉也没什么反应，尽管他的目光聚焦了过来，他的表情却分明像是见了鬼。 

“行了吗？”御堂略抬了头，睥睨下来。

克哉染着血的双唇凄惨地蠕动了几下，才勉强发出喑哑的鼻音：“……这才不是现实…的吧……”

御堂冷笑一声，从他身上撤了下去，不忘留下一句揶揄：“现在知道你那些投机取巧的招数一点用也没有了吧。”

他躺回床上，克哉的双臂又从后面揽了过来。那时他还在考虑要不要把那男人赶出去，却先听见了一声低低的谢谢。

  


事实证明犹豫和心软在佐伯克哉面前都是绝大的忌讳，他只错过了一个时机，接下来就只能追悔莫及。

当然那个晚上的克哉做不出什么出格的举动，只不过他好好道了谢以后，就再也没停下嘴。

“……您说的没错，我确实是在迁怒……明明伤害您最深的人是我才对……”

“真的非常感谢您……您能醒过来就已经，让我别无所求了……”

“您真的是我见过最好的人……优秀高雅、又帅气又美丽，无论是智慧还是律仪都无可挑剔，从初见开始就好像世界名画里描绘的精英贵族一样，应该永远沐浴在光明里才对……”

御堂当然不胜其烦，况且那一番吹捧天上有人间无，就算是过去的他也不可能往心里去：“……你这说的也太夸张了。”

可那男人大概已经不在意颜面尽失，执拗地任性起来：“就是有。”

他们大概谁都没想到争执的结果竟会演变成床上斗嘴，可是耳鬓厮磨当然比剑拔弩张要轻松得多。纠缠在一起分享着体温，这张床之外的世界实在与他们没什么干系。

生活在直逼云端中的高层公寓里，他们也确实不可能听到地面上急行而过的跑车和路人的尖叫。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

人类有时实在是自相矛盾的生物，心口不一且按下、模凌两可也不表，更古怪的是他们一面臣服于习惯，一面又相当健忘。克哉和御堂剑拔弩张吵过一架，第二天早上却还是从同一张床上爬了起来，相对而坐用了早餐。没人说起什么，而那场冲突留下的唯一痕迹是克哉行色匆匆出门以前坦率告诉了御堂：“我今天大概也会一直外勤——毕竟还有个烂摊子要收拾。”

御堂那时正端着马克杯检查邮件，闻言头都没抬，一声冷笑浸满了“你活该”的愉快气息。

和自作孽不可活的佐伯克哉不同，御堂手中的项目一路高歌猛进，每一封已读邮件都诉说着万事太平，想必没什么需要救火的地方。所以他当然悠哉喝完了他的咖啡，又难得兴起把碗碟收拾进洗碗机里，才把西装穿戴整齐下楼去了公司。办公室里气氛如常，御堂猜测经过了自己和那男人轮番折磨之后，他们的社员估计早已炼成了一个本城扯不断的坚韧神经。

他很满意，所以他心情愉快地走进了社长室，徒留一众人回味着他的笑容发愣。

他对面的办公桌依旧是空置着，以桌面上的凌乱程度计算，大抵克哉只在这停留了几分钟。他看不下去，就过去把散落的文件理整齐，然后拿了必要的档案回到自己的座位上慢慢读。那时他还想着自己既然有空闲帮一把年轻气盛的合作者也未尝不可，但他仔细看了克哉的报告，神情却慢慢变了。

放下手中的纸，御堂不得不承认——那企划其实做的很好。

他昨天粗看时心浮气躁又怀了找茬的意思，所以才认定那男人是在胡闹——但现在再读过一遍，却发觉克哉的计划虽然大胆莽撞，可准备和预案都做的充足，即使风险甚高也绝非不可能成功，而一旦成功了——收益也与之前不可同日而语。

果然是佐伯克哉会拿得出来的东西。

他怔了片刻，恍然间想起来几年前克哉闯入自己办公室里，巧言善辩一通就说服自己将Protofiber交给他——相比后来的一切那实在不该是什么值得铭记的事，然而偏偏，历历在目。

毕竟他最近已经可以安然无恙地想起来很多事了。

于是那天他坐在办公椅里沉思了良久，再回过神来发觉自己用了多长的时间好好回忆了一遍那个男人在当真露出獠牙之前是如何凭着真才实学骑在飞扬跋扈的线上让他一边深恶痛绝一边另眼相待，不由大吃了一惊，几乎在空无一人的办公室里蹿起来。

明明那不该有什么诡异之处，毕竟御堂从未否认过佐伯克哉的优秀——只不过那不该和他有什么关系而已。

话虽如此，如果是一个无能之辈拿着这份企划，恐怕作为合作者的他也要一并落到本城的下场去。

想起本城的时候御堂的心底又蒙上一层阴霾，说不清道不明：事到如今他断然不会再怀着什么重归于好的幼稚念头，可十几年的友情了结的不清不楚，他到底有点不甘心——所以他肆无忌惮地暗骂了几句佐伯克哉的闲来生事，就集中起精神投入到自己的工作里。

那时他还不知道他和本城十几年的友情即将迎来一个明白的结局。

  


* * *

  


藤田拿着公司电话进来时下午已经过半，照常理说无论是咨询的客人还是客户都不会在这时联络，御堂略有些诧异。向藤田询问情况，对方却也是一头雾水地回答电话那边指名要找御堂。

或者是因为诸事之后的疑神疑鬼，也有可能只是难得应验的危险预兆，他的心口瞬间腾起模糊的不祥。

但他还是把电话接了过来。虽说无论是那个声音还是声音所说的内容都令他十分懊悔为什么自己从来不相信直觉。

连车都忘记取，回过神来时他已经站在马路旁打上了车。驶离公司的路上他看到街边一角被警用条幅圈住似是事故现场，一时间大脑一片空白，各种令人憎恶的猜测齐齐回响，圈连成一曲堪比约翰凯奇的吊诡独奏。

高峰期还未到，只消十几分钟他就抵达了目的地的医院。越发不知道该要期待什么，对接下来会看见的场景也全无预想，他魔怔般走了进去，只按照电话中给的指示茫然地上了楼，找上对方报出的那间病房。

他没得到靠近的机会，因为病房的门旁左右站着两个警察。

御堂停在走廊，试图向病房里看——门是敞着的，透过那道开口他能看见一张病床一扇窗还有几个护士行色匆匆，可病床被墙挡了一半只露出一截凸起的被，窗又被百叶盖得严丝合缝几率光线溜进来也只是照亮了一室的逼仄，几个护士虽然忙碌但房间里照旧一片死寂。

与其说病房更像是灵堂。

那想法没来由让他心中一紧，还未做反应，旁边的警察先发了话：“抱歉，这里的病人是事件相关人员……”

“……是叫本城的人吗？”御堂望过去，梦呓般问。

两个警察脸色都变了，还没回答，走廊尽头又传来一个声音：“他就是御堂。”

  


纵然刚还在电话里听过了，此刻在耳边乍现他依旧如遭雷劈。繁复的脚步踏着空荡的长廊回音从四面八方传过来，好像多少人对他围追堵截。事到如今他的本能教他不再反击，理性又清楚知道逃跑的毫无意义，所以他的反应就只剩下了僵在原地。

他本来有可能在那时就发作，还好他一用力握拳，手腕上就适时地传来刺痛，是石英表配套的PU腕带边缘的触感。

过敏的感官平复下去，脚步声也在耳边收敛，御堂深吸一口气，缓缓向来人的方向转了头。

几步之外，四柳死盯着他，眉目疲惫着发怔嘴角又抿了犹疑，整张脸统一不出一个表情，远没有他白袍上的血抢眼。

  


* * *

  


听到御堂的名字以后警察就联络了负责的刑事，询问笔录经过半个小时，四柳又带他进了一间空置的病房。两人相对伫立许久，御堂那位昔日旧友的眼神一直黏在他身上。

狭小的空间让他避无可避，就转身搬了看护的凳子坐下，先打破了沉寂：“……这究竟是怎么回事？”

“……那是我的台词吧……”四柳苦笑着，声音里全无现实感。

单论事件的经过实际上非常简单明了，经手的刑事已经和御堂说了大概——昨晚本城一直开着车等在他公司的楼下蓄谋不轨，而直过了凌晨目标也没有出现，不知是错认还是单纯的宣泄他向路人撞了过去，然而当时他因为滥用了药物已经精神不稳，错过了无辜的对象，却把自己撞成了重伤。

抢救施行了整晚，四柳告诉他：所幸保住一条命，但能不能再醒过来谁也说不好。

四柳还说，据路人的口供，本城撞过来时高喊着御堂的名字。

饶是刚刚已经从警察那里听到过一次，御堂依旧骇住了。

“所以……他到底为什么会……”

四柳问他。

“……本城回国也就是近两年的事，听他说在新公司风生水起，我们还都为他高兴。怎么突然间……”

四柳问他。

“他也时常问起你的事。酒会的时候。我还以为你们冰释前嫌了，为什么突然搞成这样……”

四柳问他。

“……他去找过你吧。听他说，好像是业务往来……是不是有什么误会……”

四柳还在问他。

他什么都答不上来，只会看着那个人发愣。

单方面的对话到底进行不下去，四柳也从来不是健谈的类型。最后沉默凝重下来，御堂只感到后脊压上积沉的迫力，而偏偏对面的男人视线依旧直戳着他。

“确实…有一些矛盾。”最终御堂开了口，“昨天他来公司里找了我。我说的话…可能激怒他了吧。”

“……就这样吗？”

“你还想要我说什么。”

“随便说什么都好啊！”一直沉着声音倚在墙边的四柳突然激动起来，“你也是，那家伙也是，都莫名其妙，谁也看不穿你们在想什么…他消失几年再露面满嘴胡话，你也跟着失踪好像躲我都躲不及——上一次你来住院的时候我还在当班啊，可是你都没让我看上一眼就走了……”

他说的是御堂自杀未遂时候的事。

原来那天，他真的在这。

御堂口干舌燥，无论再怎么吞咽，咽下去的东西都直直坠落出胃袋——热度迅速抽离了身体，脚下踩着的地板也同时向下沉：他经验那么丰富，对于自己悬在哪里又会怎么掉下去都心知肚明。然而对面的人却全无察觉，冗自继续抱怨了：“明明以前都是那么要好的朋友，到底为什么……会变成这样…”

他想冷笑，发出来的声音却更像呻吟。就算是强逼自己开口了，御堂业已控制不住语气：“…我也想知道，以前的朋友，为什么会想要开车撞死我呢。”

闻言四柳住了嘴，似是极度震惊御堂竟会说出这种话来，一时不知道要怎么回应。

然后，他的视线终于挪开了，说出的话气势也弱了大半：“……本城他一直都自视甚高。他之前离开MGN受了很大打击，那以后就好像一直想在你面前争一口气……”

他好像絮絮了很多，话过了御堂的耳边却什么也听不清楚。直到四柳再次安静下来，他才不咸不淡地反问了回去：“所以，你在替他开脱吗？”

“……我没有那个意思。”四柳彻底不自在起来，情急下解释也像争辩：“但是你从来都不肯说清楚到底发生了什么，也不屑于解释。一下子失踪了三四年，谁都不知道你在干什么——我想要联系你还是查到了你的公司那边…你们之间究竟——”

究竟出了什么事，御堂并不能完全解释得通。想必恶念横生是一瞬间的事，佐伯克哉并没准备过摄影机，本城嗣郎也曾经向他投以过释怀的眼神；但那并不妨碍佐伯把他按在沙发上强暴并拍下影片，也没阻止本城冲假想的他直撞过去。

四柳从不是牙尖嘴利的人，朋友遇上变故抱怨几句当然情有可原。他说的话、他的质疑，甚至于针对御堂隐约的责难，都不是没有根据，事实上御堂自己都怀着隐约的愧疚走到这里来，更不好立论自己完全清白无辜。

他都懂得。可是恶念横生是一瞬间的事。黑暗的戾气顷刻便在胸中翻江倒海，滔滔不绝将他淹没。他憎恨得太过用力，以至于血液倒坠向心脏，他头晕目眩脚步不稳，却偏要站起来，摇摇晃晃地站的笔直，再径直看向四柳看过去。

彼时那人还在说话，见了御堂的样子，只渐渐消了声。

可是御堂沉默了许久，拼命想要看清楚那张同样变得面目模糊的脸。

他失败了。

惋惜般长叹一口气，又转而自嘲般勾了唇角，御堂徐徐开口：“你说我失踪——真想联系，这不是还能联系的到么。”

  


四柳僵住了，脸上也浮现出困惑来。然而御堂已经无暇注意到那些小事，只是边笑边反问：“之前几年都不闻不问，本城出事了就想起来找我了…那你又想问我什么？我是不是陷害了他？这次的事，是不是我做了什么手脚？”

“——你……”

”不瞒你说，他确实因为我社的企划惹出了麻烦。不过那份企划的负责人不是我，所以具体发生了什么我也不知情。恕我无法跟你解释更多了。”

“……御堂……”

“如果没有别的事，那我先失礼了。年末公司里的事项很多——”

“等等——”见御堂拿起公文包，四柳坚决地堵住了去路：“——你刚才说的话是什么意思，你难道……”

御堂冷漠地看着他，等待他吐出更多驳斥来，没想到四柳顿了顿，问出来的却是：“……你难道，出了什么事吗？”

  


不是谁都能拦得住他，更何况是四柳这样不善争吵更不会动武的温和男人。任凭他再怎么问再怎么挡，御堂只要是咬紧了牙关说没事，那人也不可能把他锁在病房里。

但他一直在看着自己，就算是御堂走出病房了，也一直能感受到那无比陌生的目光在他身上纠缠不休。

那时他才真的生出恐惧来。所以他加快了脚步离开了那个楼层，却依旧浑身发冷。

于是他开始逃了，尽管他的律仪还不允许他在医院里横冲直撞，可他低下头来不听不看不想，好像也能把周围一切甩在身后。

但那实在是很困难的事——离开了僻静的住院区，两侧的诊室登时热闹起来。医院大抵是感受人间疾苦的最好去处，他刚路过喜极而泣的怀孕夫妇，就撞上生离死别的绝症病患，就连走廊上坐着的等待者，他们麻木的脸上也都能解读出各种各样的悲欢起落。

每个人都有自己的人生，爱着自己生命中重要的人，为他们担忧牵挂大抵就分去了自己全部的心力，又有谁会注意到一个在走廊里行色匆匆的男人呢？

毕竟人每天要遇见成千上万张面孔，一面之缘过后那些面孔大抵就会被抛之脑后。可是匆匆而过不会再见的陌生人也好，相识经年曾把酒言欢的挚友也罢，御堂向前走快一点，他们就都离他越来越远：好像他一步越过了世界的边界，身后鲜活胜景众人各自热闹非凡，他面前却只有虚无和深渊。

他已经跌进去过，而他跌进去了，就没人再能找得到他。

他曾经一直那么以为。

不怪他那么想，那时他什么也看不见——曾经那个男人很热衷于蒙着他的眼——大脑逐渐沉没进迷雾之中他与自己都有距离，自然不知道别人离他到底是近是远。可是仔细想想，他被囚于闹市，困在民居，朝夕相处的部下上班时他在被侵犯，一墙之隔的邻居回家时他在被侵犯，相识多年的朋友埋怨自己再次缺席时他也在被侵犯。

——又或者，他们根本就没想起来他。

毕竟自己的住址在公司登记入册，谁又没有自己的联络方式。就算佐伯克哉做过手脚，可本多说得难道不对，真想找又怎么会找不到——佐伯克哉就可以光明正大地登堂入室，而四柳只见了本城出事，用一个上午就找到了他的公司——说起来本城倒是等了他一晚，只不过他哪里有什么好意，反而怀了杀心。

那时候没人救他，只不过是谁也不想来罢了。

他的理智试图劝慰下他：相比于凄惨躺在病床之上昏迷不醒的好友，西装革履事业有成的旧识又有什么值得同情。他今天早上还怀着轻松的心情喝了咖啡又面带笑容地前去上班，谁会猜得出他到底经过了什么？

——可是啊，他被人凌辱又监禁，直到昏迷不醒了一年，又徒劳过了多久奴隶的日子。几个月前他还被送进了这间医院里，而那时的他一心只求一个结束。

他在漫无边际的黑暗里沉浮了那么久，将将摸到岸边，他们却只看见自己一身的阴影。

他甚至无法断言自己有多清白。

忽然凛冽的寒风扑面而来，他抬头一望，发觉自己已经走出了医院大门。灰暗的天空中尚留了一线天光，远方楼宇之上霓虹招牌闪烁几下骤然大亮。他怔怔望过去，突然回想起那个夜晚他同样看见了那几个字，心中翻涌而起了怎样的绝望。

那时他就知道四柳在这里，然而他半点求助的念头都没有。当时他觉得是自己如此落魄只配待在奈落之底，不过那么久过去了，他终于缓缓回过神来：

他们的目光黏在自己背后，从来不是为了帮他，而是想推他下去。

  


同那时一样，他的心脏狂跳起来。当初他只想躲开一切旁人逃回暗处，即使那意味着低声下气地求饶再回到一间饱含恶意的囚笼里，也不想面对他当真无人需要的现实。

而今天，孤身一人的他确实开始跑了。

向着无人的角落，他加快速度又毫无目标。身在何地身处何时他全然意识不到，毕竟抛弃是个单向的过程，可被抛弃的人也可以坦然承认对面与自己无关。

可是身体的感觉骗不了人，即使视线中一切都灰白一片，萧索蜂拥上来照旧刺骨。终于停下脚步时他浑身生疼，疲惫拽着他踉跄几步又跌在地上，热度顺着急促的喘息和脸颊的汗水不断挥发出去——那感觉他也很熟悉了，很多年前他心里也是这么冰天雪地，寒意在肌肤之下扩散作乱，最后他全身都被冻死，彻底麻木不仁下去。

他那时早已习惯了遍体生寒的滋味，可现在他蜷缩起来，极其突兀地怀念起海边披在身上的一件外套。

刹那汽车的鸣笛在耳边爆响，车灯晃在眼上很有些似曾相识。可他抬手挡了，手腕上的石英表却映入眼帘。他的眼神对不起焦，看那些划痕也比刻度要清楚——可那却提醒了他，这块戴习惯了的廉价手表并不属于自己，而他拥有的那块昂贵腕表，也是别人送来的，希望他能珍惜的礼物。

他忽然记起，一直会回来的人，也许并不是没有。

  


“你只能来依靠我了。”

“我不回来你可能会死在那的吧！”

“……你要是真那么想就，就来依赖我一下啊……”

“……您的事，我一辈子也不会放弃的。”

“让我救你。”

回荡在耳边的声音好像缓缓零落的烟灰，落在他身上，又骤然烧得滚烫。

“我一定会救你。”

皮焦肉裂的尖锐痛苦再一次刺穿了他。

  


御堂掏出手机来，用颤抖的手指拨了那个号码。

接着，记忆之中有如地狱之主一般蛊惑人心的低音，有些慌张地响了起来。

“…御堂先生？”

  


御堂的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰：“……佐伯。”

对面顿时更紧张了：“出什么事了？”

“佐伯！”御堂拔高了声音，又叫了一次。

一阵凌乱的动静消停下去，那男人压低声音问得果断：“您现在在哪？”

“……之前的医院……”

“是指上次送您去的那个吗？”

“……”

“我这就过去。别挂电话。”

“………”

“御堂……？说点什么好不好……”

“…………”

“哦对了…您——喜欢吃什么？”

“……？”

“…我觉得您，是洋食派吧。应该是喜欢牛肉的？虽然您平时不吃甜食但是…那时候吃的也很多啊……”

“……”

“还有，您喜欢的红酒…是不是产自波尔多地区？我之前不太懂，送您的东西都是别人推荐或者挑贵的买…如果您不介意，稍微跟我说说吧…不管是多久的红酒夸谈我都愿意听。还有，您好像一直在找一支罗曼尼康帝……我马上就能入手——”

“……我已经、不喜欢红酒了……”

“………抱歉。我……”

“…”

“我…刚刚从客户那出来。请您放心，这次的乱子我都能收拾干净。公司绝对不会受到影响。如果您不想要报复的话……那家伙没准也不至于落到被辞退的结果。一切都全凭您所愿……我现在已经在车上了。很快就会到您身边去。所以在那之前……”

“……”

“请再坚持一会吧。抱歉，是我没照顾好您。我真的很想…从以前就……那时您什么都不会告诉我，所以我试了很多东西，或者您都不喜欢也说不定……但是您还是醒过来了啊……而且，一直都在变好——所以，什么事都不会有。拜托，就再等我一会就好……”

“佐伯……”

“您还记得我们的安全词吗？”

“………”

“是什么？”

“………你…爱我。”

“胜过一切…一直都是。”

  


那通电话具体打了多久，御堂不清楚；对方说了什么，他也未曾太留意——只是手心中紧抓着的手机不觉间烫了起来，灼人的热度就从五指起始，钻进他的血管里，把他的意识钉在了原地。

然而那热度还不及烟头炙热，他又全无防备暴露在凛冽的劲风之下。他还是怕冷，就算习惯了，也禁不住瑟瑟发抖着。

可是没关系了。

当初他麻木不仁下去，是因为沉沦已经是个必然的结局：他强逼着自己睁大眼睛见证了御堂孝典坍塌的全过程，而躺在废墟之下溟溟刺骨将他淹没，终于意识到他的未来都被改写成痛苦和折磨，他又何必放不过自己。

可现在他陷在深海，手里却拽着一根绳子。

  


通话被切断的时候他并没有反应，一是他一直是沉默寡言的那个，二来又一轮远光打中了他。可这次他躲也未躲，劈头盖脸的明亮里他的视野刹那茫茫然一片雪白，转瞬间又暗淡了下去。他眨眨眼，面前的景物再次清晰起来：他看见天空的积云散了，城市的边际隐没在清澈的深蓝中，灯火遥远地亮起来，而冲破桎梏的太阳尚且还在垂死挣扎——于是夕晖零散在这片肮脏的空地上，扬起尘土，扬起落叶，广场上错落摆着的汽车都到了驶离的时节，仿佛是要为他积满腐土残骸的胸口腾出更大的空荡。

然后，车轮急停摩擦着地面发出一声巨响。

他看惯也惯看不顺眼的红色跑车停在视野正中，接着车门被粗暴地拉开又猛地合上，脚步用力地踏在积满沙尘的地面，合着他心跳的频率越发响亮，呼之欲出。

终于一道阴影再次覆住了他。

他抬起头来，佐伯克哉从上方俯视着他，气息不稳，狼狈不堪。

那男人惊魂未定地，试着唤了他。

“御堂先生……”

御堂向上看着，想要动嘴可整张脸都已经被寒风刮去了感觉。不过那男人身上的温度靠过来了，冻在眼眶中的泪水就先落下来。

于是时隔多年，他终于再一次对克哉说了。

“……救我。”

  


他没有听到回答， 可那些暴力的、辛辣的气息先穿破了逐渐升起的白雾，比现实都要鲜明的梦幻感侵袭进潜意识为他编织的茧，更加温柔地围拢住他。

那男人在他面前半跪下来，把他拉进了怀里。

全身都被紧紧抱住，他揪紧指尖磨蹭的布料，刚抬起头嘴唇上就有两片柔软的肉堵上来。

那是怎样的吻，他无暇顾及。或者挑逗，或者柔情蜜意，也或者粗暴又富有侵略性……那男人会的吻法很多，即使最初再笨拙几年下来自己也教会了他不少——可是那时技巧大概是最无关紧要的事。

因为他被拉上岸了。

毕竟唇舌相接要交付的远不止是唾液和呼吸而已。能从并非性器的接触中汲取到快乐，仅凭吮吸和啃咬从来都不够。可那不妨碍他们无数次重复那个动作——对方怎么想御堂不清楚，可对于御堂而言，那意味着能品尝味道的舌头，又温暖起来的脸颊，以及不止是风霜刀剑的世界。

一个等着他回去的人。

直到身体再度恢复了知觉，克哉才略微退开。额头抵着额头，那男人的唇依旧恋恋不舍贴在自己的皮肤上，摩挲间他沙哑着嗓子轻声问：“……好点了吗？”

御堂闭着眼，点点头。

克哉大大松了一口气，瘫软下来的身体晃了晃，被御堂勉强撑了一把。克哉深深望了他一眼，在他旁边坐下来。

那时御堂才终于有心力环顾一圈四周，发现自己是跑到了停车场里，背靠着医院大楼——坐在了地上。然而他不觉得自己现在有站起来的力气，旁边紧紧倚靠着他的人大概也是一样。何况身体刚松懈疲倦感只会蔓延地更肆意，他就放弃了动弹，试着挪了挪指尖。

“……有烟吗？”目视着前方，他问克哉。

对方大概很惊讶，沉默不语了片刻，黑金包装的香烟还是递了过来。打火机扣了两次，御堂看见克哉自己也点上一根，没来由想起看他抽烟也确实久违了。

于是国中生一般，他们两个人坐在停车场的角落里吞云吐雾，见证残阳最终陨落天际。

  


现在的克哉已经学会不再咄咄逼人地问东问西，所以他就算揣了一肚子的问题，也识趣地保持着沉默。总归御堂近日说得多了，只要他愿意等。

一支烟将要燃到尽头，御堂才开口了。

“四柳在这里工作。”

那话说的没头没尾，然而克哉只反应了两秒：“…是您的朋友？”

“这次记得了啊。”御堂斜了他一眼。

克哉撇撇嘴，念头转了一圈还是老实承认了：“…那之后我稍微…调查了一下。”

“…是吗。”

“……所以您上次才不想在这里久留…吗。”

“嗯。”御堂移开视线，淡淡地应了一声。

回忆起来那时的事，克哉心头的阴云又压低了几分，不过望向御堂波澜不惊的侧颜，又一种释然渐渐安稳下来：一路走来未曾察觉，但如今的御堂和那时相比，已经好转了太多。

他没有机会感慨完，御堂已经继续说了：“他叫我过来的。”

“…来做什么？”

御堂将烟头按灭，向克哉摊开手：“再来一根。”

实话说御堂抽起烟来的相貌风度他看着就心驰神往，但再怎么心跳加速一想到他的哮喘克哉还是要拒绝。然而御堂只扬了扬唇角，轻佻道：“那我就不说了。”

于是克哉目瞪口呆地盯了御堂许久，不甘不愿地把自己手里抽了一半的烟递了过去。所幸御堂没有计较，又深吸了一口，话语随着烟雾一起吐出来：“是因为本城的事。”

“哈？”克哉睁大了眼。

御堂简短地把经过告诉了克哉，不出所料那男人听着快把牙咬碎了，满身戾气几乎站起来就可以去杀人。御堂只得先安抚他：“……总之他伤得很重，能不能醒过来都是问题。”

“…活该。”克哉沉着脸骂了几句，又转过来：“那种混蛋，根本不值得您生气。”

御堂只看着他未答。事实上他再次崩溃远不止因为本城，但那些情绪缓缓退却，他也不知道再从何开口。

“只是想做个了结而已。”

他那么说了，沉默就又降临下来。很快天就黑透，克哉把他拉上车又绑上安全带，才安安心心地发动了引擎。夜路向来宽敞，风驰电掣间无论是霓虹招牌还是沉重的过去都被甩在了后面。再想起来这里的一路自己几乎被吓得魂不附体，克哉只能故作轻松地苦笑。

“……谢谢您给我打了电话。”他对御堂说。

彼时御堂靠在座椅上闭目养神，闻言头也没抬：“该道谢的是我吧。”

  



	34. Chapter 34

# 活葬-31

#克御/活葬分段

人类有时实在是自相矛盾的生物，心口不一且按下、模凌两可也不表，更古怪的是他们一面臣服于习惯，一面又相当健忘。克哉和御堂剑拔弩张吵过一架，第二天早上却还是从同一张床上爬了起来，相对而坐用了早餐。没人说起什么，而那场冲突留下的唯一痕迹是克哉行色匆匆出门以前坦率告诉了御堂：“我今天大概也会一直外勤——毕竟还有个烂摊子要收拾。”

御堂那时正端着马克杯检查邮件，闻言头都没抬，一声冷笑浸满了“你活该”的愉快气息。

和自作孽不可活的佐伯克哉不同，御堂手中的项目一路高歌猛进，每一封已读邮件都诉说着万事太平，想必没什么需要救火的地方。所以他当然悠哉喝完了他的咖啡，又难得兴起把碗碟收拾进洗碗机里，才把西装穿戴整齐下楼去了公司。办公室里气氛如常，御堂猜测经过了自己和那男人轮番折磨之后，他们的社员估计早已炼成了一个本城扯不断的坚韧神经。

他很满意，所以他心情愉快地走进了社长室，徒留一众人回味着他的笑容发愣。

他对面的办公桌依旧是空置着，以桌面上的凌乱程度计算，大抵克哉只在这停留了几分钟。他看不下去，就过去把散落的文件理整齐，然后拿了必要的档案回到自己的座位上慢慢读。那时他还想着自己既然有空闲帮一把年轻气盛的合作者也未尝不可，但他仔细看了克哉的报告，神情却慢慢变了。

放下手中的纸，御堂不得不承认——那企划其实做的很好。

他昨天粗看时心浮气躁又怀了找茬的意思，所以才认定那男人是在胡闹——但现在再读过一遍，却发觉克哉的计划虽然大胆莽撞，可准备和预案都做的充足，即使风险甚高也绝非不可能成功，而一旦成功了——收益也与之前不可同日而语。

果然是佐伯克哉会拿得出来的东西。

他怔了片刻，恍然间想起来几年前克哉闯入自己办公室里，巧言善辩一通就说服自己将Protofiber交给他——相比后来的一切那实在不该是什么值得铭记的事，然而偏偏，历历在目。

毕竟他最近已经可以安然无恙地想起来很多事了。

于是那天他坐在办公椅里沉思了良久，再回过神来发觉自己用了多长的时间好好回忆了一遍那个男人在当真露出獠牙之前是如何凭着真才实学骑在飞扬跋扈的线上让他一边深恶痛绝一边另眼相待，不由大吃了一惊，几乎在空无一人的办公室里蹿起来。

明明那不该有什么诡异之处，毕竟御堂从未否认过佐伯克哉的优秀——只不过那不该和他有什么关系而已。

话虽如此，如果是一个无能之辈拿着这份企划，恐怕作为合作者的他也要一并落到本城的下场去。

想起本城的时候御堂的心底又蒙上一层阴霾，说不清道不明：事到如今他断然不会再怀着什么重归于好的幼稚念头，可十几年的友情了结的不清不楚，他到底有点不甘心——所以他肆无忌惮地暗骂了几句佐伯克哉的闲来生事，就集中起精神投入到自己的工作里。

那时他还不知道他和本城十几年的友情即将迎来一个明白的结局。

* * *

藤田拿着公司电话进来时下午已经过半，照常理说无论是咨询的客人还是客户都不会在这时联络，御堂略有些诧异。向藤田询问情况，对方却也是一头雾水地回答电话那边指名要找御堂。

或者是因为诸事之后的疑神疑鬼，也有可能只是难得应验的危险预兆，他的心口瞬间腾起模糊的不祥。

但他还是把电话接了过来。虽说无论是那个声音还是声音所说的内容都令他十分懊悔为什么自己从来不相信直觉。

连车都忘记取，回过神来时他已经站在马路旁打上了车。驶离公司的路上他看到街边一角被警用条幅圈住似是事故现场，一时间大脑一片空白，各种令人憎恶的猜测齐齐回响，圈连成一曲堪比约翰凯奇的吊诡独奏。

高峰期还未到，只消十几分钟他就抵达了目的地的医院。越发不知道该要期待什么，对接下来会看见的场景也全无预想，他魔怔般走了进去，只按照电话中给的指示茫然地上了楼，找上对方报出的那间病房。

他没得到靠近的机会，因为病房的门旁左右站着两个警察。

御堂停在走廊，试图向病房里看——门是敞着的，透过那道开口他能看见一张病床一扇窗还有几个护士行色匆匆，可病床被墙挡了一半只露出一截凸起的被，窗又被百叶盖得严丝合缝几率光线溜进来也只是照亮了一室的逼仄，几个护士虽然忙碌但房间里照旧一片死寂。

与其说病房更像是灵堂。

那想法没来由让他心中一紧，还未做反应，旁边的警察先发了话：“抱歉，这里的病人是事件相关人员……”

“……是叫本城的人吗？”御堂望过去，梦呓般问。

两个警察脸色都变了，还没回答，走廊尽头又传来一个声音：“他就是御堂。”

纵然刚还在电话里听过了，此刻在耳边乍现他依旧如遭雷劈。繁复的脚步踏着空荡的长廊回音从四面八方传过来，好像多少人对他围追堵截。事到如今他的本能教他不再反击，理性又清楚知道逃跑的毫无意义，所以他的反应就只剩下了僵在原地。

他本来有可能在那时就发作，还好他一用力握拳，手腕上就适时地传来刺痛，是石英表配套的PU腕带边缘的触感。

过敏的感官平复下去，脚步声也在耳边收敛，御堂深吸一口气，缓缓向来人的方向转了头。

几步之外，四柳死盯着他，眉目疲惫着发怔嘴角又抿了犹疑，整张脸统一不出一个表情，远没有他白袍上的血抢眼。

* * *

听到御堂的名字以后警察就联络了负责的刑事，询问笔录经过半个小时，四柳又带他进了一间空置的病房。两人相对伫立许久，御堂那位昔日旧友的眼神一直黏在他身上。

狭小的空间让他避无可避，就转身搬了看护的凳子坐下，先打破了沉寂：“……这究竟是怎么回事？”

“……那是我的台词吧……”四柳苦笑着，声音里全无现实感。

单论事件的经过实际上非常简单明了，经手的刑事已经和御堂说了大概——昨晚本城一直开着车等在他公司的楼下蓄谋不轨，而直过了凌晨目标也没有出现，不知是错认还是单纯的宣泄他向路人撞了过去，然而当时他因为滥用了药物已经精神不稳，错过了无辜的对象，却把自己撞成了重伤。

抢救施行了整晚，四柳告诉他：所幸保住一条命，但能不能再醒过来谁也说不好。

四柳还说，据路人的口供，本城撞过来时高喊着御堂的名字。

饶是刚刚已经从警察那里听到过一次，御堂依旧骇住了。

“所以……他到底为什么会……”

四柳问他。

“……本城回国也就是近两年的事，听他说在新公司风生水起，我们还都为他高兴。怎么突然间……”

四柳问他。

“他也时常问起你的事。酒会的时候。我还以为你们冰释前嫌了，为什么突然搞成这样……”

四柳问他。

“……他去找过你吧。听他说，好像是业务往来……是不是有什么误会……”

四柳还在问他。

他什么都答不上来，只会看着那个人发愣。

单方面的对话到底进行不下去，四柳也从来不是健谈的类型。最后沉默凝重下来，御堂只感到后脊压上积沉的迫力，而偏偏对面的男人视线依旧直戳着他。

“确实…有一些矛盾。”最终御堂开了口，“昨天他来公司里找了我。我说的话…可能激怒他了吧。”

“……就这样吗？”

“你还想要我说什么。”

“随便说什么都好啊！”一直沉着声音倚在墙边的四柳突然激动起来，“你也是，那家伙也是，都莫名其妙，谁也看不穿你们在想什么…他消失几年再露面满嘴胡话，你也跟着失踪好像躲我都躲不及——上一次你来住院的时候我还在当班啊，可是你都没让我看上一眼就走了……”

他说的是御堂自杀未遂时候的事。

原来那天，他真的在这。

御堂口干舌燥，无论再怎么吞咽，咽下去的东西都直直坠落出胃袋——热度迅速抽离了身体，脚下踩着的地板也同时向下沉：他经验那么丰富，对于自己悬在哪里又会怎么掉下去都心知肚明。然而对面的人却全无察觉，冗自继续抱怨了：“明明以前都是那么要好的朋友，到底为什么……会变成这样…”

他想冷笑，发出来的声音却更像呻吟。就算是强逼自己开口了，御堂业已控制不住语气：“…我也想知道，以前的朋友，为什么会想要开车撞死我呢。”

闻言四柳住了嘴，似是极度震惊御堂竟会说出这种话来，一时不知道要怎么回应。

然后，他的视线终于挪开了，说出的话气势也弱了大半：“……本城他一直都自视甚高。他之前离开MGN受了很大打击，那以后就好像一直想在你面前争一口气……”

他好像絮絮了很多，话过了御堂的耳边却什么也听不清楚。直到四柳再次安静下来，他才不咸不淡地反问了回去：“所以，你在替他开脱吗？”

“……我没有那个意思。”四柳彻底不自在起来，情急下解释也像争辩：“但是你从来都不肯说清楚到底发生了什么，也不屑于解释。一下子失踪了三四年，谁都不知道你在干什么——我想要联系你还是查到了你的公司那边…你们之间究竟——”

究竟出了什么事，御堂并不能完全解释得通。想必恶念横生是一瞬间的事，佐伯克哉并没准备过摄影机，本城嗣郎也曾经向他投以过释怀的眼神；但那并不妨碍佐伯把他按在沙发上强暴并拍下影片，也没阻止本城冲假想的他直撞过去。

四柳从不是牙尖嘴利的人，朋友遇上变故抱怨几句当然情有可原。他说的话、他的质疑，甚至于针对御堂隐约的责难，都不是没有根据，事实上御堂自己都怀着隐约的愧疚走到这里来，更不好立论自己完全清白无辜。

他都懂得。可是恶念横生是一瞬间的事。黑暗的戾气顷刻便在胸中翻江倒海，滔滔不绝将他淹没。他憎恨得太过用力，以至于血液倒坠向心脏，他头晕目眩脚步不稳，却偏要站起来，摇摇晃晃地站的笔直，再径直看向四柳看过去。

彼时那人还在说话，见了御堂的样子，只渐渐消了声。

可是御堂沉默了许久，拼命想要看清楚那张同样变得面目模糊的脸。

他失败了。

惋惜般长叹一口气，又转而自嘲般勾了唇角，御堂徐徐开口：“你说我失踪——真想联系，这不是还能联系的到么。”

四柳僵住了，脸上也浮现出困惑来。然而御堂已经无暇注意到那些小事，只是边笑边反问：“之前几年都不闻不问，本城出事了就想起来找我了…那你又想问我什么？我是不是陷害了他？这次的事，是不是我做了什么手脚？”

“——你……”

”不瞒你说，他确实因为我社的企划惹出了麻烦。不过那份企划的负责人不是我，所以具体发生了什么我也不知情。恕我无法跟你解释更多了。”

“……御堂……”

“如果没有别的事，那我先失礼了。年末公司里的事项很多——”

“等等——”见御堂拿起公文包，四柳坚决地堵住了去路：“——你刚才说的话是什么意思，你难道……”

御堂冷漠地看着他，等待他吐出更多驳斥来，没想到四柳顿了顿，问出来的却是：“……你难道，出了什么事吗？”

不是谁都能拦得住他，更何况是四柳这样不善争吵更不会动武的温和男人。任凭他再怎么问再怎么挡，御堂只要是咬紧了牙关说没事，那人也不可能把他锁在病房里。

但他一直在看着自己，就算是御堂走出病房了，也一直能感受到那无比陌生的目光在他身上纠缠不休。

那时他才真的生出恐惧来。所以他加快了脚步离开了那个楼层，却依旧浑身发冷。

于是他开始逃了，尽管他的律仪还不允许他在医院里横冲直撞，可他低下头来不听不看不想，好像也能把周围一切甩在身后。

但那实在是很困难的事——离开了僻静的住院区，两侧的诊室登时热闹起来。医院大抵是感受人间疾苦的最好去处，他刚路过喜极而泣的怀孕夫妇，就撞上生离死别的绝症病患，就连走廊上坐着的等待者，他们麻木的脸上也都能解读出各种各样的悲欢起落。

每个人都有自己的人生，爱着自己生命中重要的人，为他们担忧牵挂大抵就分去了自己全部的心力，又有谁会注意到一个在走廊里行色匆匆的男人呢？

毕竟人每天要遇见成千上万张面孔，一面之缘过后那些面孔大抵就会被抛之脑后。可是匆匆而过不会再见的陌生人也好，相识经年曾把酒言欢的挚友也罢，御堂向前走快一点，他们就都离他越来越远：好像他一步越过了世界的边界，身后鲜活胜景众人各自热闹非凡，他面前却只有虚无和深渊。

他已经跌进去过，而他跌进去了，就没人再能找得到他。

他曾经一直那么以为。

不怪他那么想，那时他什么也看不见——曾经那个男人很热衷于蒙着他的眼——大脑逐渐沉没进迷雾之中他与自己都有距离，自然不知道别人离他到底是近是远。可是仔细想想，他被囚于闹市，困在民居，朝夕相处的部下上班时他在被侵犯，一墙之隔的邻居回家时他在被侵犯，相识多年的朋友埋怨自己再次缺席时他也在被侵犯。

——又或者，他们根本就没想起来他。

毕竟自己的住址在公司登记入册，谁又没有自己的联络方式。就算佐伯克哉做过手脚，可本多说得难道不对，真想找又怎么会找不到——佐伯克哉就可以光明正大地登堂入室，而四柳只见了本城出事，用一个上午就找到了他的公司——说起来本城倒是等了他一晚，只不过他哪里有什么好意，反而怀了杀心。

那时候没人救他，只不过是谁也不想来罢了。

他的理智试图劝慰下他：相比于凄惨躺在病床之上昏迷不醒的好友，西装革履事业有成的旧识又有什么值得同情。他今天早上还怀着轻松的心情喝了咖啡又面带笑容地前去上班，谁会猜得出他到底经过了什么？

——可是啊，他被人凌辱又监禁，直到昏迷不醒了一年，又徒劳过了多久奴隶的日子。几个月前他还被送进了这间医院里，而那时的他一心只求一个结束。

他在漫无边际的黑暗里沉浮了那么久，将将摸到岸边，他们却只看见自己一身的阴影。

他甚至无法断言自己有多清白。

忽然凛冽的寒风扑面而来，他抬头一望，发觉自己已经走出了医院大门。灰暗的天空中尚留了一线天光，远方楼宇之上霓虹招牌闪烁几下骤然大亮。他怔怔望过去，突然回想起那个夜晚他同样看见了那几个字，心中翻涌而起了怎样的绝望。

那时他就知道四柳在这里，然而他半点求助的念头都没有。当时他觉得是自己如此落魄只配待在奈落之底，不过那么久过去了，他终于缓缓回过神来：

他们的目光黏在自己背后，从来不是为了帮他，而是想推他下去。

同那时一样，他的心脏狂跳起来。当初他只想躲开一切旁人逃回暗处，即使那意味着低声下气地求饶再回到一间饱含恶意的囚笼里，也不想面对他当真无人需要的现实。

而今天，孤身一人的他确实开始跑了。

向着无人的角落，他加快速度又毫无目标。身在何地身处何时他全然意识不到，毕竟抛弃是个单向的过程，可被抛弃的人也可以坦然承认对面与自己无关。

可是身体的感觉骗不了人，即使视线中一切都灰白一片，萧索蜂拥上来照旧刺骨。终于停下脚步时他浑身生疼，疲惫拽着他踉跄几步又跌在地上，热度顺着急促的喘息和脸颊的汗水不断挥发出去——那感觉他也很熟悉了，很多年前他心里也是这么冰天雪地，寒意在肌肤之下扩散作乱，最后他全身都被冻死，彻底麻木不仁下去。

他那时早已习惯了遍体生寒的滋味，可现在他蜷缩起来，极其突兀地怀念起海边披在身上的一件外套。

刹那汽车的鸣笛在耳边爆响，车灯晃在眼上很有些似曾相识。可他抬手挡了，手腕上的石英表却映入眼帘。他的眼神对不起焦，看那些划痕也比刻度要清楚——可那却提醒了他，这块戴习惯了的廉价手表并不属于自己，而他拥有的那块昂贵腕表，也是别人送来的，希望他能珍惜的礼物。

他忽然记起，一直会回来的人，也许并不是没有。

“你只能来依靠我了。”

“我不回来你可能会死在那的吧！”

“……你要是真那么想就，就来依赖我一下啊……”

“……您的事，我一辈子也不会放弃的。”

“让我救你。”

回荡在耳边的声音好像缓缓零落的烟灰，落在他身上，又骤然烧得滚烫。

“我一定会救你。”

皮焦肉裂的尖锐痛苦再一次刺穿了他。

御堂掏出手机来，用颤抖的手指拨了那个号码。

接着，记忆之中有如地狱之主一般蛊惑人心的低音，有些慌张地响了起来。

“…御堂先生？”

御堂的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰：“……佐伯。”

对面顿时更紧张了：“出什么事了？”

“佐伯！”御堂拔高了声音，又叫了一次。

一阵凌乱的动静消停下去，那男人压低声音问得果断：“您现在在哪？”

“……之前的医院……”

“是指上次送您去的那个吗？”

“……”

“我这就过去。别挂电话。”

“………”

“御堂……？说点什么好不好……”

“…………”

“哦对了…您——喜欢吃什么？”

“……？”

“…我觉得您，是洋食派吧。应该是喜欢牛肉的？虽然您平时不吃甜食但是…那时候吃的也很多啊……”

“……”

“还有，您喜欢的红酒…是不是产自波尔多地区？我之前不太懂，送您的东西都是别人推荐或者挑贵的买…如果您不介意，稍微跟我说说吧…不管是多久的红酒夸谈我都愿意听。还有，您好像一直在找一支罗曼尼康帝……我马上就能入手——”

“……我已经、不喜欢红酒了……”

“………抱歉。我……”

“…”

“我…刚刚从客户那出来。请您放心，这次的乱子我都能收拾干净。公司绝对不会受到影响。如果您不想要报复的话……那家伙没准也不至于落到被辞退的结果。一切都全凭您所愿……我现在已经在车上了。很快就会到您身边去。所以在那之前……”

“……”

“请再坚持一会吧。抱歉，是我没照顾好您。我真的很想…从以前就……那时您什么都不会告诉我，所以我试了很多东西，或者您都不喜欢也说不定……但是您还是醒过来了啊……而且，一直都在变好——所以，什么事都不会有。拜托，就再等我一会就好……”

“佐伯……”

“您还记得我们的安全词吗？”

“………”

“是什么？”

“………你…爱我。”

“胜过一切…一直都是。”

那通电话具体打了多久，御堂不清楚；对方说了什么，他也未曾太留意——只是手心中紧抓着的手机不觉间烫了起来，灼人的热度就从五指起始，钻进他的血管里，把他的意识钉在了原地。

然而那热度还不及烟头炙热，他又全无防备暴露在凛冽的劲风之下。他还是怕冷，就算习惯了，也禁不住瑟瑟发抖着。

可是没关系了。

当初他麻木不仁下去，是因为沉沦已经是个必然的结局：他强逼着自己睁大眼睛见证了御堂孝典坍塌的全过程，而躺在废墟之下溟溟刺骨将他淹没，终于意识到他的未来都被改写成痛苦和折磨，他又何必放不过自己。

可现在他陷在深海，手里却拽着一根绳子。

通话被切断的时候他并没有反应，一是他一直是沉默寡言的那个，二来又一轮远光打中了他。可这次他躲也未躲，劈头盖脸的明亮里他的视野刹那茫茫然一片雪白，转瞬间又暗淡了下去。他眨眨眼，面前的景物再次清晰起来：他看见天空的积云散了，城市的边际隐没在清澈的深蓝中，灯火遥远地亮起来，而冲破桎梏的太阳尚且还在垂死挣扎——于是夕晖零散在这片肮脏的空地上，扬起尘土，扬起落叶，广场上错落摆着的汽车都到了驶离的时节，仿佛是要为他积满腐土残骸的胸口腾出更大的空荡。

然后，车轮急停摩擦着地面发出一声巨响。

他看惯也惯看不顺眼的红色跑车停在视野正中，接着车门被粗暴地拉开又猛地合上，脚步用力地踏在积满沙尘的地面，合着他心跳的频率越发响亮，呼之欲出。

终于一道阴影再次覆住了他。

他抬起头来，佐伯克哉从上方俯视着他，气息不稳，狼狈不堪。

那男人惊魂未定地，试着唤了他。

“御堂先生……”

御堂向上看着，想要动嘴可整张脸都已经被寒风刮去了感觉。不过那男人身上的温度靠过来了，冻在眼眶中的泪水就先落下来。

于是时隔多年，他终于再一次对克哉说了。

“……救我。”

他没有听到回答， 可那些暴力的、辛辣的气息先穿破了逐渐升起的白雾，比现实都要鲜明的梦幻感侵袭进潜意识为他编织的茧，更加温柔地围拢住他。

那男人在他面前半跪下来，把他拉进了怀里。

全身都被紧紧抱住，他揪紧指尖磨蹭的布料，刚抬起头嘴唇上就有两片柔软的肉堵上来。

那是怎样的吻，他无暇顾及。或者挑逗，或者柔情蜜意，也或者粗暴又富有侵略性……那男人会的吻法很多，即使最初再笨拙几年下来自己也教会了他不少——可是那时技巧大概是最无关紧要的事。

因为他被拉上岸了。

毕竟唇舌相接要交付的远不止是唾液和呼吸而已。能从并非性器的接触中汲取到快乐，仅凭吮吸和啃咬从来都不够。可那不妨碍他们无数次重复那个动作——对方怎么想御堂不清楚，可对于御堂而言，那意味着能品尝味道的舌头，又温暖起来的脸颊，以及不止是风霜刀剑的世界。

一个等着他回去的人。

直到身体再度恢复了知觉，克哉才略微退开。额头抵着额头，那男人的唇依旧恋恋不舍贴在自己的皮肤上，摩挲间他沙哑着嗓子轻声问：“……好点了吗？”

御堂闭着眼，点点头。

克哉大大松了一口气，瘫软下来的身体晃了晃，被御堂勉强撑了一把。克哉深深望了他一眼，在他旁边坐下来。

那时御堂才终于有心力环顾一圈四周，发现自己是跑到了停车场里，背靠着医院大楼——坐在了地上。然而他不觉得自己现在有站起来的力气，旁边紧紧倚靠着他的人大概也是一样。何况身体刚松懈疲倦感只会蔓延地更肆意，他就放弃了动弹，试着挪了挪指尖。

“……有烟吗？”目视着前方，他问克哉。

对方大概很惊讶，沉默不语了片刻，黑金包装的香烟还是递了过来。打火机扣了两次，御堂看见克哉自己也点上一根，没来由想起看他抽烟也确实久违了。

于是国中生一般，他们两个人坐在停车场的角落里吞云吐雾，见证残阳最终陨落天际。

现在的克哉已经学会不再咄咄逼人地问东问西，所以他就算揣了一肚子的问题，也识趣地保持着沉默。总归御堂近日说得多了，只要他愿意等。

一支烟将要燃到尽头，御堂才开口了。

“四柳在这里工作。”

那话说的没头没尾，然而克哉只反应了两秒：“…是您的朋友？”

“这次记得了啊。”御堂斜了他一眼。

克哉撇撇嘴，念头转了一圈还是老实承认了：“…那之后我稍微…调查了一下。”

“…是吗。”

“……所以您上次才不想在这里久留…吗。”

“嗯。”御堂移开视线，淡淡地应了一声。

回忆起来那时的事，克哉心头的阴云又压低了几分，不过望向御堂波澜不惊的侧颜，又一种释然渐渐安稳下来：一路走来未曾察觉，但如今的御堂和那时相比，已经好转了太多。

他没有机会感慨完，御堂已经继续说了：“他叫我过来的。”

“…来做什么？”

御堂将烟头按灭，向克哉摊开手：“再来一根。”

实话说御堂抽起烟来的相貌风度他看着就心驰神往，但再怎么心跳加速一想到他的哮喘克哉还是要拒绝。然而御堂只扬了扬唇角，轻佻道：“那我就不说了。”

于是克哉目瞪口呆地盯了御堂许久，不甘不愿地把自己手里抽了一半的烟递了过去。所幸御堂没有计较，又深吸了一口，话语随着烟雾一起吐出来：“是因为本城的事。”

“哈？”克哉睁大了眼。

御堂简短地把经过告诉了克哉，不出所料那男人听着快把牙咬碎了，满身戾气几乎站起来就可以去杀人。御堂只得先安抚他：“……总之他伤得很重，能不能醒过来都是问题。”

“…活该。”克哉沉着脸骂了几句，又转过来：“那种混蛋，根本不值得您生气。”

御堂只看着他未答。事实上他再次崩溃远不止因为本城，但那些情绪缓缓退却，他也不知道再从何开口。

“只是想做个了结而已。”

他那么说了，沉默就又降临下来。很快天就黑透，克哉把他拉上车又绑上安全带，才安安心心地发动了引擎。夜路向来宽敞，风驰电掣间无论是霓虹招牌还是沉重的过去都被甩在了后面。再想起来这里的一路自己几乎被吓得魂不附体，克哉只能故作轻松地苦笑。

“……谢谢您给我打了电话。”他对御堂说。

彼时御堂靠在座椅上闭目养神，闻言头也没抬：“该道谢的是我吧。”


	35. Chapter 35

克哉确实越来越沉得住气了。他谨慎又耐心地对医院里的事避而不谈，再怎么心烦意乱也若无其事地等到了周五的治疗时间。那天他迫不及待把社员早早轰走，回到办公室里御堂却站在窗前等他。对望一眼克哉已经失了先机，御堂就径自开了口。

御堂告诉他自己在考虑很多事，而什么事都还没考虑清楚。“想通了以后会跟你说的。”他讲得十分平静，克哉半点破绽也捉不着，只好赔着笑答应了。于是两人难得准时下班回了家，面对一个漫长又空荡的周末，他们都有点不习惯。

“我没有想瞒你……只是——”

“——您不用解释什么。我不会再逼您了。”

用过晚餐，克哉又纠缠上他。御堂本以为那男人动了念头，然而对方只是抱着他不说话。这房间里太安静了，那男人的呼吸扑在耳边听得他脑子里全是旖旎的风光——于是为了转移注意力也为了打破这神异的安宁，他略显尴尬地找补，不过克哉似乎当真没在意，一昧在自己的颈窝乱蹭。

御堂忍无可忍，推开他又把他拉进卧室里。

躺在床上，御堂以手背挡住眼，身体轻颤着，欢喜地迎接克哉的嘴唇。那天他们没有关灯，正上方的光线顽强地挤进手指的罅隙刺进因着热度化成一滩水汽的眼中，他看到的一切都泛着粼粼波光。

小心控制着自己的声音，他匀出一口气来，说起不相干的事：“……如果你真能弄到罗曼尼康帝的话……”

克哉略抬了头，舌头却没停下。

“——呜……1972年的、就可以。”御堂面红耳赤地别过头。

克哉笑了笑，点头，顺势把他的阴茎吞得更深。

那时的克哉当然说不出话。

  


* * *

  


克哉愿意给御堂空间，是因为他学到了充足的教训：可旁人哪有机会沿着御堂的底线一寸一尺踩上一圈——如今佐伯克哉不敢穷追不舍，御堂的手机却热闹了一个礼拜。

想必四柳并没有把他的行踪保密，过去的旧友就纷纷联系上他。御堂原来以为他们也是对本城的事有什么话说，然而他那些精于世故的朋友也并没有再提起那桩惨烈的绝交。并且，他们打算再攒出一个酒局来。

御堂本来对这个吊诡的时机颇有微词，但田之仓讲的很坦白。

“多久没见了。”他在电话里唉声叹气，“我们差点以为你已经死了。”

御堂自嘲地撇撇嘴角。以他的境遇，和死过一次也没什么太大差别。

最后那个同学会莫名其妙地成了行。坦白说御堂答应下来的心态很奇妙，仿佛是要赴一场非正式的告别会，很有些黑色幽默的意思。如此他以说笑的口吻向克哉提起了这个小小的聚会，然而对方瞪大了眼，说不出话来。

御堂挑眉：“你不想让我去吗？”

那是个反问句，毕竟看克哉铁青的脸色，答案一目了然。

自知装也装不下去，克哉叹了口气，僵硬地说：“……每次您跟那群人扯上都没好事。”

对此御堂并没有反驳，只是似笑非笑地转开了视线。

事到如今以克哉的立场拦不下决心已定的御堂，尽管百般不情愿，他也在又一个周末来临之前送御堂去了那间熟悉的酒廊。对方下车前他拉住御堂说了很多叮嘱的话，从“结束以后给我打电话”到“聊到不开心的该怼就怼，本城的事怎么也不是您的错”，直至御堂翻着白眼甩了他离开，克哉才心怀着忐忑把车开走。

其实克哉实在是小人之心度君子之腹，没有他在，御堂的酒会上哪有谁会刻意说些饱含深意的明嘲暗讽。

饶是这样御堂走进包厢里也有些紧张：这几年中他自觉改变得覆地翻天，再被拉到昔日的同窗面前，怕是少不了一番惊奇围观——他怀着觉悟踏进去，也如他所料地被盯了很久，然而他却没等来想象中的质疑。相反，内河率先松了一口气：“——真的是御堂啊，还好……”

还好什么，御堂也不清楚。总之落了座，话题自然就围绕着御堂起始，被他巧妙绕开以后，大家不免也要为本城惋惜几句。那不是什么会刺激到御堂的话题，他可是做好了被兴师问罪的准备，然而不知是不是四柳提过什么，没人做出什么和御堂有关的联想。

近日的新事下了酒，再端上桌的话题就成了再寻常不过的叙旧。在御堂缺席的几年间，他这班朋友每人都按部就班地向前进了：田之仓已经结婚一年多，而内河很快就要被调职至国外长居，话里话外弥漫着聚少离多的凄凉，可是放下酒杯，大家又说不出什么煽情的话来。

毕竟他们都习惯了——从整日厮混在一起的大学毕业至今十余年，就是这些保持着正常联系的朋友，对彼此生活了解得也不比消失了的御堂多上多少。

因为成年人的关系就是这样。

他们当然也想追问御堂失踪的几年间去了哪里又做了什么，可一旦察觉到他不愿多谈就会识趣地转移话题——会抓着他的肩膀逼出他真心话的人哪有几个，而他遇见了多半也会觉得厌烦。

但是他遭了逼迫也好顺势而为也罢总算说出了口，感觉或许真会变好也说不定。可是谁又愿意担着风险先被他讨厌，谁又有义务绕过他重重叠叠的矫饰再去揣测他曲折离奇的内心世界。

那不怪他们，御堂明白，可还是忍不住怅然若失。

“以后还是多约几次吧。”

不知道谁那么说完，酒宴就散了。

内河因故已经离席，田之仓走前拍了拍御堂的肩膀，御堂微笑着和他们告了别，一边走出酒店一边给那男人发了短信。踏上街口的瞬间人声和音乐都隐没在呼啸寒风里，好像热闹热闹过了，整个人又空又虚，豁开一个口被风刮得通透，留在身体里的只有沉重的疲惫感。

深夜闹市，灯火依旧通明，行人纷纷如织；仰头看看闪亮着直耸入云的摩天楼，流光溢彩间夜空都要被染上异色，远远望去一片妖气冲天。

他以前没有停下来看看身边的习惯，现在有了，就常常觉得渺小又格格不入。

大抵是酒精缓缓渗入了体内，御堂有点头晕了，于是向前走了几步靠上路灯的灯柱。车尾的急停指示不断映过他的脸，好像他真的还有几分血色。他尚记得自己还在等人，可他先等来的是刚刚异常沉默的四柳。 

“……拿着这个。”他并肩站过来，把什么塞进御堂手里。

御堂低头一看，是一块儿童包装的巧克力。

扯了扯嘴角，还没说出什么揶揄，他的医生朋友就难得抢了白：“我看了你之前的病历，生理方面没什么太严重的问题，营养不良加上贫血才会晕倒。要好好照顾你自己啊，就算再忙也不能忽视健康管理，你明白的吧？”

那样的对话既视感太强，御堂忍俊不禁，道了谢又道起歉：“……之前在医院，是我失礼了。”

“比起那个……”四柳叹着气，深深望他一眼：“……真出了事，要适当求助啊。朋友不就是做这个的吗？”

御堂一时语塞，而四柳向他一挥手，招来了计程车。

那男人还是没到，御堂感觉一根灯柱已经支撑不住自己，就缓步走到车站旁坐下。裹紧了大衣又好好绕上围巾，御堂盯着自己发抖的手指，怀疑自己的要求是不是从来都太高了，仔细想想公司下属突然旷工他自己怕是只会愤怒再斥他不负责任，而好友无故失联他即使疑惑也断然生不出上门找人的念头——事实上当年他落到那种下场，从头到尾真正求救过的对象只有一个人而已。

而他来了，即使晚了三年。

停在眼前的依旧是那辆鲜红色的跑车，而佐伯克哉跑过来扶他站起来：“抱歉，让您久等了——”

热度、气息，甚至是声带振动的方式——那男人的一切自己的身体都如此熟稔，所以他都不用看一眼对方的脸，就自觉松懈了下来：那不仅仅指放松，更是他可以心安理得的失控——他能把重量交付过去而不需硬撑着站直，也可以放任脸上僵硬的肌肉垮下来不再强颜欢笑，总之自己最不堪的相貌那男人早就抽丝剥茧看得一览无余，他又哪来的心力再去和他虚与委蛇。

所以坐进车里了，在那男人发动引擎之前，御堂仰起头，以极低的声音执意说了：“我不想回去。”

克哉僵住了，小心翼翼地看过来，心中大概闪过了一万个念头，冲刷过他那张冰霜俊美的脸，冷酷无情也显得一触即碎。

御堂枕在靠背上歪过头来，看着他。

“佐伯……带我走吧。随便去哪里都好。我现在不想回去。”

  


* * *

  


佐伯克哉无疑很优秀，其中执行力尤其卓越、又杀伐果决。总之他听御堂说完一句话都没问，就将车掉了头，一路向北开了出去。

那是一段很长的路。起先市内还有车流阻塞，直至开出市区了路上就畅通无阻起来。城市霓虹被拖出一道道变幻的流光，又不知在何时湮灭进夜色中，窗外就只剩下稀疏的灯火点缀在远方影影绰绰；渐渐得连那些亮色都消逝了，御堂便只能看着层层叠叠的阴影发呆，看流淌的山林时近时远，一会盘踞到上空来仿若巨大的魔障，一会又隐没进浓重的雾气里不见行踪。

他一言不发，克哉就识相地不搭话。或是为了提神，也可能只是想解闷，那男人开了音响放起御堂的古典乐合辑，从巴赫的D小调双提琴协奏曲一路演到舒伯特的钢琴三重奏第二部，巴洛克式的华丽音乐逐渐平缓下来，零星的音符落在御堂耳中，好像星火沉进混沌的大脑，一闪即逝，却荡出圈圈涟漪来。

疲倦逐步发酵，他向克哉的方向看，就算是那男人也无法掩盖倦容。连确认时间的精神都没有，他望向前路，只有车灯落在眼前的窄道上，划出一个明亮的弧，而那亮色之外的一切都是深不见底的黑暗。

然而克哉加了速，向着未知的前程一往直进。

他要去向哪里，御堂从来都不知道，然而那时他坐在副驾驶上，安心地闭上了眼。

又过了许久，车辆颠簸起来，最终狠狠地停下。车门一开一阖，那男人绕过来把他拉下车，在他耳边低声说：“……我只能找到这种旅舍了，请您稍微将就一下。”

他尚未解其意，就被半拖半抱拽过低矮又阴湿的长廊，直至摸到一扇腐朽的门前，打开了又是浓重的樟脑气。御堂抬头看了一眼，只见一个逼仄狭小的房间，一扇气窗开在墙上泄了几缕月光进来，斜照着两张破旧的单人床。

他被克哉放躺上去，身体明显感到下沉，廉价的床垫也随之嘎吱作响。抬起头来，克哉站在上方目光深沉地俯视他。御堂对他勉强笑了笑，挪动着身体寻了一个舒服些的位置，然后抬起手来缓缓解开自己的衣服。

在与世隔绝的偏僻小镇中一间人迹罕至的密室，他躺在一张局促的窄床上，对着克哉把自己的身体打开了。

他们都太累，做爱做得筋竭力穷，快感拷问般从筋骨中压榨出来，流淌得稀薄又敷衍——但甘泉究竟经过了旱地，谁又能忍得住，不去翻开干涩的土壤再寻多一点更甜蜜的滋味。

即使指尖太过用力，又染上了血。

  


晨曦穿过厚重的山雾，漫不经心地铺上浑浊的玻璃窗，晦冥一片的狭小房间就昏昏沉沉地醒过来，仿佛水泼上玄墨晕开一片浑浊不清。这地方散发着陈旧的气息，只有床上横陈着的身体很新鲜：白皙的皮肤由着光线点亮，又在暗处描出妖异的花纹。

让这样的人躺在用旧泛黄的床单上就好像要把天鹅拖入污泥、令星辰强堕云端；可他只要半撑起身体抬抬眼，恩准一丝天光借他双眸擦出火彩，他周身四面就蓬荜生辉，浮光掠影有如拉斐尔的新式宗教画。

文艺复兴初始，正是把神明描绘成人像的时代。纵然御堂再怎么冰冷，身上也残存着另一个人的余温。

浴室里传来水声，今天也是那男人先起来了。御堂试着舒展身体，却浑身酸痛不已，和当初多少日夜在地板上转醒的感觉很像。他不由感慨，自己大概也过了禁得起折腾的年纪。

暗笑一声，御堂坐起来，望向窗外，却只见一片云杉铺展出去，苍翠的颜色渐渐散在高远的天空之下，边界就再看不清晰。

好像很多事都被抛在了天地的尽头，而他久违地觉得轻松。

那时佐伯克哉从浴室里走出来，罕见地穿戴整齐了，只有头发还是湿着，水珠零零散散落在衬衫上，拖下道道深蓝色的轨迹。他本来浑不在意只是用毛巾敷衍地擦着，直到看见御堂醒过来，浑身的动作都放缓了。

“……早上好。”克哉慢慢地说。

御堂扬起头来，上下打量了他几轮，开口问：“你把我带到哪里来了？”

“枥木县。”克哉犹豫了些许，还是老实答了：“我的本家。”


	36. Chapter 36

按说驱车几个小时逃离了东京又来到旅游区，还正赶上难得空闲的周末，不去观光一番未免不解风情——然而整日奔忙的他们两个都能闲下来，大抵全日本的上班族都没什么事做。总之公园湖区人山人海、温泉酒店客满无座、而佛寺神社……还不等御堂摇头克哉自己就先敬谢不敏。

被又一家旅馆拒之门外，克哉气急败坏地回到车上，重重叹了一口气。

四处辗转了一上午，本来御堂还想抱怨几句，看他这样反倒觉得好笑了。观察着他的表情，御堂半是调侃半是认真地问：“……都到这里来了，不打算回家看看吗？”

克哉睁大了眼，又眯起来瞟他：“怎么，您想跟我去见家长吗？”

御堂挑眉，盯着他不说话。

其实克哉刚说明了他们的所在地时御堂真以为他有这种想法，不过几个小时过去那男人只是载着他跑了几个景点，即使有什么意图也没显山露水。现下御堂直接挑明了，他也只是拿玩笑的口吻来堵，不过他现在禁不住御堂的目光，没几个回合就坦白了：“……是您说随便哪里都可以，我也没多想要去哪——我可没有什么别的打算。”

那非常理所当然，即使佐伯克哉再怎么缺乏常识，也不可能心血来潮就把同居中的男性带回家里——何况他们之间连正式的伴侣都说不上。然而此番谈论没了下文，前进的目标毫无着落，克哉发动车子跟在街上的人流后慢慢开，心焦气躁写了一脸。

气压低下来，御堂也觉得没趣：“或者你自己回去也没关系，我在街上逛逛就好。”

“——那也太失礼了，我可是陪您出来的。”克哉苦笑。总算转到大路上，他踩了油门，目视着前方找补一句：“……况且我也不想回去。”

他的言外之意很清楚，御堂虽然疑惑却也没有多问：若谈起家事来，自己恐怕也摆不出什么好脸色。

沉默就此凝滞在车内的方寸间。幸亏御堂的话多少给了克哉些许灵感，重新设定了导航，他将车驶向日光市的城郊。

  


他们到底是来到了一个边陲小城。离开了景区，层出不穷的游人就作鸟兽散，跑车绕过山路又冲进高大的针叶林中间的窄道，环顾四周皆是隐形没迹的苍绿，仿佛能感觉到清新的空气扑面而来。

克哉的目的地是哪里，御堂没有问，只是静静看他七拐八绕，最后冲进一片砂石地里停了车。他的阿尔法罗密欧并不适合越野的路面，底盘蹭到障碍物发出刺耳的巨响。然而那男人浑然未觉，悄然熄掉引擎，靠上后座长出一口气。

他的目光笔直地望向前方：“到了。”

抱着疑惑御堂下了车，又随他穿过杉树的屏障走进一小片空地里。依然是四下无人，周围只零星散落着几棵樱花树，秋风一过，红红黄黄的叶子就在树枝上瑟瑟发抖。

那时克哉停下脚步，抬头扫过那稀薄的林子：“我印象里这的樱花……会更多一点。”

“现在也不是赏樱的季节。”

“我反正不喜欢樱花。”

前言不搭后语的神逻辑听得御堂一愣一愣，刚想吐槽那男人又向着花树的方向去了。无奈御堂跟上，却见树影之后是一条浅河，溪水泠泠作响，而河对岸俨然有一座小学校。放假的时日中寂寞的操场在薄雾间若隐若现，由着密云压下灰暗的颜色。

克哉盯了那里好一会，蓦然开口：“我是从那里毕业的。” 

那男人平时鲜少提起自己的事，偶然说了，却是小学这样久远的话题。御堂很诧异，但克哉只是一昧凝视着对面，敛去表情的脸上看不出悲喜，冷酷起来连人气都退了几分。那样的佐伯克哉已经久违了，而对方不再看着自己时的淡漠眼神，他更是极其陌生。

没来由他打了个冷颤，克哉就转过来，牵强地扯了扯嘴角：“抱歉，说了无关紧要的事。”

“不、没关系。”御堂扯紧了围巾，望望他，又向那座再平常不过的乡下小学看过去：“特意到这里来，总有什么原因吧？”

克哉叹了口气，沉默了一会。

“您上次问过我，有关泽村纪次的事——如果还有兴趣的话，现在就说明给您听。”

  


这个名字再说出来，克哉也有种恍若隔世之感。虽说又回到了这个地方，但春天早已过去，樱花业已凋零殆尽，草地被落叶覆盖尽是一片颓败之色。他还记得当初坐在这里仰望上方，四面都被森林和山丘包围，天空不干不净怎么也找不到逃离的方式——现在长大成人的自己再回来看那些高大的树木不再具有压倒性的魄力，也没有任何能困得住他的东西存在；只有远方的群山依旧巍然不动，饶是如此，也在雾气中减了些气势。

一切都不同了，可克哉却生出怀疑，好像自己从未走出过这里。

不过与之相悖的证据还有，那就是站在身旁的那个人。

御堂。

在他取回自己的几年间做出的所有因果，全部都虬结在了御堂孝典身上。他是克哉取回自己的证明，大抵也可以做实他取回的“自己”并没有什么价值——话虽如此，他现在在这里，也确实是自己努力的结果。

而他的未来，是自己唯一在考虑的事。

对于克哉提出的说明，御堂并未答复，既没有一笑置之也没有不耐催促的意思，只是略显惊讶地看着他。想要说出来是心血来潮还是因为什么预兆的感召，克哉也不清楚，只是他回到了曾经改变他一生的地方，若带不走什么，留下些别的也好。

话虽如此，他也不知道从何开口。

最后他从口袋里摸出香烟来，以眼神向御堂征求过许可就点燃起来。猛吸两口又呼出烟雾，他把烟递给御堂。对方虽然迟疑着接了，却并没有抽的意思。

然而尼古丁过了肺麻木感也扩散开，他总算能把拼凑了许久的句子讲出来：“泽村曾经是我小学时代的好友——也是唯一的朋友，因为班上其他人都在排挤我。”

他知道御堂看他的眼神变了，却刻意移开视线，对着迷雾继续说了下去。

“在孤立的境地中能有一个人支持的感觉很不错，我也一直非常感激他，直到我发现他才是霸凌的主谋为止。”

听到在意的词汇，御堂忍不住问：“你说的霸凌、是指…”

“就是普通小鬼会做的恶作剧，扔掉教科书、在桌子上乱画之类的，无关紧要的事。”

“原因呢？”

“开始的时候没有任何理由，一直也都很迷惑。直到毕业时别人才告诉我，他们是被他指使了。”克哉向御堂伸出手，见御堂没有反应就搭上了他的指尖，将香烟解了出来深吸一口：“但是我很相信他，觉得他肯定不会做出这种事，就去跟他对峙了。”

克哉笑得险恶，其结果已经显而易见了。

“当时完全无法接受，明明是一直最信赖的人…最后却全都是笑话。”

他终于转向御堂，见对方欲言又止，就进一步解释了：“他说他一直憎恨着我，因为我比他优秀，所以把我讲成他的阴影，无法超越的眼中钉——所以才想用别的手段。”

闻言御堂皱了眉，轻蔑地评价道：“所以说，只是能力不足就随意泄愤的卑鄙小人啊。”

听到那熟悉的刻薄语气，克哉低笑了一声：“…不愧是御堂先生会说的话呢。尽管如此，那时我确实深受打击。”

“…你那时候才多大，那也是没办法的事。”

“或许是那样吧。但是那件事给我的影响十分严重。”烟灰不知不觉攒了一大截，克哉就把烟头丢进河里，转而把手揣进口袋、向后靠在了干枯的树干上：“从那时开始我就决定混在人群中尽量不起眼地生存，谁也不招惹、也就不会被人讨厌了。所以慢慢也就沉默下去，唯唯诺诺，随波逐流，普通地毕业进入社会，把一切野心愿景都抛下，平庸地活着就好。”

他缓缓总结了自己过去的十几年，说得简略又无精打采，大抵是过程中没有一件值得记住或是令人激动的事发生过。饶是这样御堂依旧安静地听着，直到他的话讲完，也依旧无所适从般保持着沉默。

然后，他的目光少见地躲闪起来：“………听起来，完全不像你。”

“是吗。”

“……不，也不是完全不像。”御堂迅速修正了自己的说法，“只是我认识的你不会这么做。”

这次他说得笃定了，听上去好像对他了解十足。温柔的错觉沉进胸口，克哉自嘲地苦笑：“因为您认识的我已经改变了啊。”

“——改变？”

“啊，就在我们相遇那天。我在您的办公室里，久违地感觉到如果在那里失败，被您赶出去的话……我这一生都会后悔。”

克哉深深凝望着御堂的方向，瞳孔中的火焰死灰复燃，仿佛是无法忍耐镜片的阻隔一般，他伸出手来把眼镜取了下来。

“所以，就戴上了这副眼镜。”

他的手指缓缓摩挲着镜框。

“…现在想想，从那时起，我大概就喜欢上你了。”

  


话一出口克哉不由有些愕然，不知不觉间他又告白了一次——这话他说了无数遍，最近却讲得少了，理由当然是御堂不想听。如今情不自禁讲出来爱语他又怎么可能没点期盼，尽管他从未奢望过得到回应，也到底想从御堂身上榨出些反应。

不过御堂确实露出了困扰的表情思考了一会。

“——所以，这跟眼镜有什么关系？”然后他问。

克哉大失所望，几乎快翻白眼了：“……您只想问这个吗。”

御堂哼笑一声，从他手中拿过那副眼镜来，翻转检视几次，无论怎么看也都毫无出奇之处。

“……说起来，你没有视力问题吧。为什么一直戴着？”寻不出线索，他便抬起头问克哉。

克哉神色微妙，好像要做出什么恶作剧，话语间带着一股紧张感：“关于这个……接下来的话，可能会显得有点脱离现实。”

“你先说。”

“ ——我在与您初见的不久前从某人手中拿到了这副眼镜，并被告知这是可以改变释放我的本性，让我取回我真正人格的魔法道具。戴上了以后，那个懦弱无能的我就不复存在了，我就变成了现在的样子。”

他以极快的语速一口气说完，才敢去看御堂的脸色。果不其然对方连唇角都开始抽搐，眉宇间对他精神状况忧心忡忡。那相貌克哉不禁觉得好笑，可又忌惮着真笑出来他会不会翻脸，只好小心翼翼地补充：“……您先别生气，我可以证明。”

御堂挑眉又抱了双臂，扬头示意他继续。

“……还是那一天的事，我们初次见面，在我出言说服您之前，您对我的第一印象是什么？”

克哉问得话里有话，御堂虽然恼火却也配合地回忆了一番，然而时隔多年又经历了那么多事端，他虽然不甘心却也只好承认：“……我只记得你的强词夺理，在那之前——想不起来了。”

“那很正常。”不料克哉却认同了他，“因为在那之前，我根本就没有开口过。那时的我连大声说话都做不到，只能躲在本多后面，眼看着他跟您大吵大闹，明知道那样下去不会有任何结果，却不敢行动——直到戴上这副眼镜为止。”

“……所以你想说什么，眼镜是你的变身道具吗？”

“如果我说是呢？”克哉略颔了首。

对方试探的视线令御堂有些烦躁，垂了头扔下一句：“我觉得你才更需要专业的治疗。”

“……您那么说也没错。”克哉轻笑，又向河对岸的学校看过去：“从这里开始，我好像一直在黑暗中禁闭，因为眼镜的契机得以解放。超自然也好，心理暗示也罢，总之我确实变成了‘真正的我’，然后——怀着对外界的愤怒和对无能的自己的憎恨，和您相遇了。”

御堂沉默不语，却是切实地注视着他，所以克哉得以安下心来继续说下去：“大概我也很嫉妒您吧，明明是那样锋芒毕露的高傲姿态，却依旧光彩夺目地站在我面前。好像从没有见过阴云，也完全不知道黑暗的意思——就那样耀眼地、凭着本心，恣意地活着……实在是，我无法企及的对象。”

那话御堂听着依旧不免腹诽那男人的浮夸用词，心里兜兜转转却想起别的事来：“我记得你当时说过那些话…说我没有被人摧残过、因为我才是作践着别人的类型——原来是认真的吗？”

克哉怔了一怔，总算回忆起在那个宿命般的夜晚他总算把这个人压在身下时，用怎样的阴沉语气又说了些什么。

“……并不是。至少我现在不觉得。”然后他难得老实地承认了，“我那时什么也不懂，但是自觉无论是以前的事还是那时被您看轻，都是因为我能力不够——那也是我当时唯一能接受的解释。既然如此，那就用征服和支配证明我自己，证明我也是配得上您的人。”

“我一直都想得到您，因为您是我的光啊。”

那男人的脸上盛着天真的稚气，在御堂的眼前和印象中那个被戾气缠了满身的佐伯克哉重叠在一起，好像当真被圣洁的光芒缓缓照亮一般。 他一双眼睛里只有御堂的身影，执着得盲目，好像再看不见其他东西。

或者是也有了自知之明，他想要自嘲，却露出了名正言顺地柔和笑容：“我知道对你来说可能截然相反，但是遇见您是我一生中最幸运的事。您让我明白看着那样的光彩熄灭是多悲伤的事，也让我有了想要守护的对象。好像找到方向，就可以继续走下去，即使胆怯迷茫，也能向着目标继续前行——” 

“——向着您。”

御堂小心地倒吸了一口凉气，一时间失了言语，只觉得心跳加快了，却是源源不断地迸出悲伤来。

最后他长叹一声，尽力维持着平静：“你把很多事都归结于我，可现在站在这里的我……已经不再是那样的人了。”

“您依旧很耀眼。”

“那只是你那么想！”不自觉提高了音量，御堂无法再承受那人灼热的视线，只感觉熟悉的惶恐升了起来。见状那男人也跟着无措，靠近过来，御堂却后退了。直至手腕上再次传来压迫感，他僵硬的身体才略微松懈，再看回克哉的方向，他的声音沙哑起来：“这才是现在的我。”

他闭起眼，把心中盘旋了许久的话统统吐出来：“在很多时候……我也不知道是为什么，或许什么都没发生，可是突然之间…周围的环境就改变了。我无法再理解别人说话的意思，只觉得他们的眼光很刺眼，好像被看到了就是一件恐怖的事，因为现在的我根本不配行走人前……”

他按住自己的胸口，正抵在心脏的位置：“这里面装着什么非常恶心的东西，你明白吗，我不敢想象别人看见了它会发生什么……可是好像他们都是只在跟它说话。就连你……如果看到那些的话……还会保持这种看法吗……”

他知道自己语无伦次，却不清楚想要听到什么样的答复。然而那时手背被用力握住，那男人的手指缠绕过来，轻轻抚过掌心的旧伤。御堂浑身一悚刚想甩开，头却被克哉抬了起来。

那男人直视着他，没有眼镜的阻隔也不带半分掩饰和虚情假意。他们的距离那么近，好像透过瞳孔什么都能一望见底。

他一字一句地说：“您可以试试。”

“可……”

“或者我也不能为我未来的想法做出保证，但不前进的话，就什么都不会知道了。”

“……我……”

“不瞒您说，那段日子我确实想放弃过，除了悔恨什么也不剩，想要从世界上消失，将所有的罪行都抛在身后。但是您的心一直在跳，因为您从来也不是停滞不前的人。”

“……你太高看我了。”

“我不这么觉得——你确实醒过来了不是吗。”

“……那种事，我也不明白。”

“那都无关紧要。您还站在这里，那一切都还有重新开始的机会。”

克哉缓缓反过手，扣住他的五指。

“我一定会帮您，把您应有的未来取回来。”

  


深秋时节没有樱花盛放，只有飘落的枯叶埋进泥土渐渐腐朽。然而谁都知道春天还会再来，相似的生命又将长满相同的树，又有什么人会怀念埋葬在严寒中的过去。

那天御堂受到了很大的震动，再和克哉离开时，他们都把曾经跗骨吸髓的一部分抛在了这个公园里。

他们谁都没有回头看过。

那很好，一往直前听起来理直气壮，总好像冲破迷雾走出阴翳，就是云开见月明：苦等着的愿景将要成为现实，而空落的心也有了停泊的地方。

然而他们上了车沿着来路驶向归途，谁又能确定这不是某种重蹈覆辙。 

那天御堂受到了很大的震动，因为他真正把克哉的话听进去，听他描述着光明和前程，话语间满是爱慕和憧憬，仿佛他要把御堂重新捧回那座神坛上。

毕竟那确实是他本该在的地方没错，克哉将他说得那么好，就连他好像也向往起来了。

所以在从枥木县回东京那冗长的路上，御堂不知不觉睡着时，悄然梦回了刚刚回想过的情境。那是他和那男人初见的那一天：他还是没记起克哉所描述的另一个自己，然而他却体会了许多庞杂的琐事。自从那男人开口，就携了一身魄力如利剑出鞘不加遮掩，迎面压逼上来饶是那时的御堂心底也不着痕迹生出半分惧意，然而他指尖战栗，却是因为兴奋。

那天他就觉得这个人不容小觑，或者大有可为，前途尚未可知，也许能把他的产品领向前所未有的巅峰——然而他这般野性不逊，作为对手也会很有趣。

他那时不知道，在自己细细丈量着那男人的分寸，试探起他的本事的同时——对方的视线正错也不错盯紧了他，把他当时的眉目一毫一厘都镌刻进了心底。

佐伯克哉在那天爱上了他。

而他真敢说，在对方一脸咄咄逼人同他近在咫尺地耳语时——

自己没有心悸过吗？

  


* * *

  


再醒来时身上盖着外套，暖气又开得很足。他面红耳赤心跳又极快，起身时几乎头晕目眩。不过他强撑着向窗外一望，发觉车已经安稳停回了地下，而身边的男人则定定看着他，嘴角噙着一抹笑容。

他张了几次口，找回声音来：“……为什么不叫我？”

“因为您好像睡得很好。”克哉笑着答了。

他们谁都没有动的意思。

御堂沉默了许久，话语几次滚到嘴边又原样咽回去，最后说的话却很唐突：“你知道的吧，我并不是什么好相与的对象。”

“……？”

“事情很多，也很麻烦，就算是以前也总被评价称养尊处优的少爷脾气。”

克哉眨眨眼，不明就里：“…所以呢？”

御堂平淡地问：“你是觉得欠我什么，所以一直在迁就我吗？”

“——与其说迁就…不如说是包容吧。”克哉似乎想起了什么有趣的事，“毕竟我觉得您就这样才最可爱。”

御堂再次沉默了下来，视线飘来移去了几轮，最后转回克哉脸上。

“那，要不要谈谈试试？”

  


克哉用了五秒才反应过来他在说什么。

然后，他一贯卓有余裕的神情迅速崩溃，一双眼瞪到最大，咧开嘴也只能发出意味不明的高声惊叹：“——哈？”

御堂忽然也觉得尴尬，不着痕迹再移开视线，推卸责任般说道：“……重新开始，不是你说的吗……”

“……我、我确实是喜欢您没错……可是您对我……”

“别想太多了，只是……就像你说的，我不想再这样原地踏步了。”御堂深吸一口气，抿了抿干涩的嘴唇：“我们现在这种半吊子的关系，总要发展到哪里去……既然如此，就这么做也没什么不好。”

克哉显然是大脑被尽数炸空了，张口结舌一阵，连敬语都略去了：“……我明白了。”

得了回应，车内就又安静下来。他们互瞪着彼此，似乎这才感觉到空调的温度是不是太高了。

最后御堂先开了口：“……那我们是在、交往了？”

“……啊，还真是没有现实感啊。”克哉撇撇嘴，移开了目光。

御堂吞下一声轻笑，同样没什么底气地找补：“话虽如此……我可不知道我该做些什么。”

“您不用做什么。”

“那不就没意义了吗。”

克哉深深望他一眼，低了头：“意义是，我可以名正言顺的说出来……御堂孝典是我的恋人了。”

那之后佐伯克哉维持了五分钟的冷静。

他们收拾了东西，走上了楼，开门关门脱下外套，娴熟地思考都不必。御堂走进房间时窗外阴云已经散尽，夕照红霞翻涌在天边美得惊人，然而他没有时间看得仔细，突然就被人拦腰抱住推到墙上。他一时间还会惊恐，然而抬起脸，却和克哉面对了面。那男人脸上天真又茫然，一双眼睛蓝得像一望见底的海水。

“我爱你，御堂先生。”他张口就说。

迄今为止那句话御堂听过无数次，可是那男人从来都不是这么说的——不同在哪里，御堂反应了几秒，不在他脸上的红晕，也不在眼里的波澜：所谓不同只不过，如他所言的，他说话终于有了底气。

皮格马利翁的雕塑变成了活人。

而值得被亲吻的嘴唇，应当有它的温度。

御堂歪过头，浅淡的笑缓缓绽放，映着欲颓夕日万丈霞光，依旧光芒万丈。

而他的手缓缓过来，指尖点上克哉的眉心，顺着挺拔的鼻梁若即若离，最后压在他嘴唇正中。

“…我知道了。”

  


那是他们的前路之中唯一确凿无误的事。


	37. Chapter 37

原来有御堂孝典做他的恋人，是这种感觉。

克哉用了好久才回过神来。

话虽如此，事实上他们的生活并没有变得不同——克哉还是在每天清晨醒来时看见御堂的脸，而他无论是要吻上额头还是嘴唇，对方的反应也没有什么不一样；他会做的早餐依旧是那几种菜式，或者有哪天起来得早了，他也有闲心将牛奶打出奶泡来给御堂端上一杯拿铁；冬天已经来了，太阳升起得也越发迟，他摆好了餐桌晨光才将将亮起，正好迎接那个人打开卧房的门，惺忪着睡眼走出来。

“早上好。”克哉微笑着对他说。

御堂尚未完全清醒，撷着浓重的鼻音先应了一声，反应了良久才回他一句：“……啊，早安。”

冬日负暄，天空旷寥，那人也一向冷清。可他走过来坐下，身上还卷了被褥间的馨暖，隔着明黄的煎蛋和咖啡蒸腾出的水雾，生生给他冰雕玉刻的面孔描上三分烟火气。

御堂孝典是他的恋人了。

这几天他过得云里雾里，只要这个念头一冒出来，其他的琐事便统统销了动静沉进脑底。他不知道该说什么，也想不起来要做的事，只懂得怎么看着那个人发愣。

不过御堂想必没有那么多感慨。他是也怔了几许，不过他发怔的对象是面前过于丰盛的早餐。

“……以后，早餐轮流来做也可以。”睡意终于消弭，御堂捡起刀叉来慢慢说道：“我多少……烤个面包还是会的。”

克哉眨眨眼，很久才听懂了御堂的意思，情不自禁先向他走过去：“那怎么行……”他诚心诚意地挂上营业笑，“……照顾好您是我的责任吧。”

他停在御堂的座位旁，俯下身去凑得更近——他还没碰到对方，可他的身影遮了满窗的白日又投下蓝幽幽的阴影，而御堂在那时抬起头来，只见到他镜框边缘闪烁过一线弧光。

御堂的身体僵硬了。

事实上他们的生活并没有变得不同。

虽然那反应实在很细微，但事到如今克哉不可能辨认不出来：所以他迅速后退了，嘴里下意识想说对不起，没想到御堂却先开了口：“……抱歉。”

“……哈？”

“我没事，只是……看错了。”他闭上眼，似是要把转瞬间的回视再强硬地甩出脑海：“没关系了。”

克哉抿抿嘴，立在原地不知所言，手足无措间御堂却站起身来，一边勉强地笑着一边勉强拉过他的手——他还未及将指尖触及的柔软感受清楚，脸颊边上又有更加一份的湿滑贴过来又躲走。

“来吃饭吧。”御堂把他拉回桌子旁坐下来。

御堂孝典是他的恋人了。

克哉用了好久才回过神来，但那不代表他就真正明白了御堂眼里恋人的定义。

但那不怪他，他们一并沉没在黑不见底的深渊里，双目无以为用四面都是一壁的暗淡无光——他们都奋力向上游了多远才再见到一缕亮色，眼睛却好像浅海的龙虾般辨出了千万种色彩，流转变幻奇诡莫名，就连冬天里的凄清寒莹也骤然看出了曜灵当空的绚烂来：明明是在同样的地方和同样的人做着一成不变的事，但被熟悉的手指一碰就好似通身过电，而嘴唇了然于胸的形状再吻上一次，心跳又失速到直擦出野火燎原。

而且这么想的不只是他一个人。那天他们远行归来连门还没关严就纠缠在了玄关里，然后衣衫散落一路拖到床上。有了对比那宽广的床铺更显得无边无际，御堂躺在正中，抬头看克哉一眼，克哉的脸却只晃了一晃就又押到他身上。

“……等、等一下……”御堂想拦，他们的身体却贴紧到再没半分空隙。所以他只是抓了克哉的肩膀慌张地喊，不过克哉到底是没了肆意妄为的勇气，听他又抗拒之意就再不敢轻举妄动。

所以他嘶哑着声音有些委屈地问：“——怎么了？”

“不……我只是想起来……”那念头在御堂心里一成型，就无法自制地越涨越大，充实了他的胸口又染红他的脸：“……这就是第一次了，和你作为恋人做这种事。”

他只庆幸那样的体势下克哉看不见他的表情，然而他的算盘迅速落空，因为下一秒克哉就撑起身体来，一双眼睛瞪大了直直望过来。

那男人的嘴张了几次才成功发出声音：“……是初夜呢。”

“……别用那种词汇！”御堂又羞又恼，索性转开脸抱怨：“算了，反正也做过不知道多少次了……”

“就当作是初夜吧。”克哉低笑了两声，就再也收不起笑容来：“……让我们从零开始。”

佐伯克哉一向是口是心非的人，再加上他精于算计的大脑和坦率过头的身体，恐怕他的语言感情思考行动是四个完全独立的体系。于是他嘴上说着从零开始脑里向往起光明未来心中高喊着御堂的名字手上的动作却和旧时别无二致。说是犯规也好，讲成投机取巧也无所谓，反正如何取悦御堂的身体他早已了如指掌，而要作何回应御堂也烂熟于心：于是他们顺理成章地赤裸相拥在一起，起落婉转，里应外合，对过眼神就知晓对方的极限在哪里，当真攀上顶峰了，咬一咬舌尖疼也疼得也甘美如蜜糖。

他们做爱做得还是一如既往得淋漓尽致，放在那个场合却让克哉心怀不甘犹嫌不足。于是趁着御堂失神他打点好两个人又蹑手蹑脚走到厨房准备了酒杯，端着托盘回到床边正好等到御堂睁开眼。

炫耀一般地，克哉向御堂展示了罗曼尼康帝的酒标：“这是之前说好的，1972年份。来庆祝吧。”

御堂征松的视线在酒瓶和他的脸之间转了几转，直到克哉故意将冰凉的酒杯贴到他脸颊上，才清醒过来打开他的手。宝石般耀眼的红酒在杯中惊动，他忙先尝了一口，醇香刚在口中扩散开来，耳边又响起那男人佯装的失望：“——喂，先碰个杯啊。”

馥郁的味觉麻痹之下御堂什么嘲讽恶言都没说出口，斜睨了他一眼就乖乖将酒杯送过去。清脆悦耳的声音回荡在房间里，他们都把手中的酒一饮而尽。

“……说起来，为什么是1972年？您出生在1973年吧。”

“……我没想到那……只是……”

“只是？”

“……1971年的太贵了。”

那时一瓶酒已经半空，两人本来亲热地依偎在床上，听了这话克哉顿时浑身都僵硬，难以置信地瞪了他半天：“——什、什么啊，为了您的话，倾家荡产我都心甘情愿……”

“倾家荡产就算了吧，我们现在可是共同经营公司。”御堂轻佻地笑笑，手中的杯子随之晃了一晃：“不过你倒是可以把你那辆扎眼的车卖了，我不介意。”

御堂如今笑得多了，不时甩下几句揶揄和旧日一样牙尖嘴利；上挑的凤眼眯起来狡黠奸巧，一番灵光流转就夺了克哉全副心神。而那个人若穿起西装来笔挺地站着，广袤天地之间就再没有什么比他更堂皇。克哉本来就有随时随地偷窥他的习惯，而现下更觉得即使是将视线转开一秒都暴殄天物——何况，现在的御堂察觉到他的视线，会稍微抬起头来，还他一个眼神。

不再是冰冷的戒备，也没有了犹疑的审视，御堂现在看过来，只为了看他一眼。

佐伯克哉的欲望深不见底，他又是最懂得得寸进尺的人，有了目标就先行动，一步步走下去也不知道从哪里岔了路又在哪泥足深陷——最终他拖御堂从地狱边缘走了一遭，如今才回想起来，最初他想要的只是让御堂看他一眼。

他的愿望实现了。

从天而降的巨大幸福蒙了他的眼，他快乐得真情实感，又兴奋得理所当然。曾经唾弃的平凡生活每一天都翻出鲜活的生气，他尝什么都甜，人也变得天真了很多。当然他总不至于蠢到忘记所有前因后果，可是贸然去问他御堂愿意和他交往的理由，他恐怕也要张口结舌一阵。

然而恋爱并不是药。药一般都苦，即使裹上糖衣，也是苦涩化进胃里。御堂是言出必行的人，他说要前进，人就已经走在前进的路上；他不想再停滞不前，那么停滞不前对他来讲就成了错处。

但是症状总不可能凭空消失，只是他成了佐伯克哉的恋人，就要做好佐伯克哉的恋人。

他也确实是那么做的——他也并非不沉浸其中。年轻男人的热情他见识过，那男人再陷入热恋里他却一时难以招架：可是他们的关系如今清清楚楚，不是一厢情愿也不再无可奈何，一层浑浊又肮脏的障壁撤下来，那男人笑是真的温柔也是真的，所以他挂着温柔的笑容靠近过来，讲出怎样的爱语都理直气壮。

于是克哉翻着花样告白了无数次，在每一次或隆重或即兴的性爱里，又在每一个昏沉转醒的罅隙间：以前御堂曾经不喜欢那男人说这种话，现下对方却着意要把之前错失的机会都弥补回来。于是他也做好了准备随时落进一个温暖的怀抱中，而耳鬓间黏上湿暖的气息，他就能听见那男人压低了声音对他说：“我爱——”

那些时候御堂茫然地记起，他之前确实不喜欢克哉说这种话，因为他心里一直卡着一根刺：那男人每说一次，那刺就被撩拨一下，如鲠在喉，隐隐作痛，仿佛是背后的幽灵又尖啸起来，提醒他万事万物都只不过是谎言的一部分，那男人吐出什么来都只不过为圆一张虚假的网。

可现在他不在陷阱里，即使在，也是他亲手拔了销栓。那根刺如今被他捏在掌心，悬于胸口的隐痛也随之被他埋进地里，踏实又宁静。

他当真觉得安心，所以他就这么跟克哉说了：“之前你说喜欢，我都觉得不舒服。”

他把すき那两个音节咬在唇舌之间轻轻念了几次，忽然对克哉笑起来：“好像已经不会了。”

克哉生生盯了他半天，许久没缓过神来。再开口时，一贯的伶牙俐齿都打起了磕巴：“…您这话、打算让我怎么接？”

御堂笑意未改：“我也没指望你能说出什么好听的来。”

  


那时克哉发觉，自己曾经以为御堂是嘴硬扭捏又自矜身份的类型，但除去一切拐弯抹角的阻碍，他本人实际坦率得和他在床上的表现一般直白。而且他虽然说不知道要怎么做，可真交往起来，他远比自己想得合格的多。或者因为到底年长的关系，他会关心克哉，也会提出分担家务，甚至于在某些时候，他会自觉地照顾克哉的想法，不给他添麻烦。

克哉这才注意到，他若是向自己展现了一副光彩夺目的完美面孔，就总有些阴雨晦冥要往心里藏。

比如那天清晨他被毫无准备地逼近，就依旧浑身僵硬——毕竟他再怎么告诫自己他们的关系不同了，可面对着的人到底还是同一个。应激反应的发作本来就不需什么契机，遑论一个一米八高的Trigger每天在自己眼前转来转去。起因是什么谁也不知道，总之某个晚上御堂反应过来时自己已经躲进了浴室里，手腕被表带勒得生痛。

他数过一分钟才松了口气，现实中的琐事又清明起来。他想起自己大抵是找好了借口才冲过来，然而不出所料开门就见到那男人沉默地立在过道深深望着他。那时御堂还在盘算着蒙混过关的方法，然而克哉却一步一步堵了他的去路，不由分说吻上来。

御堂想要回应——不如说，他想要以自己卓越得多的吻技压过克哉的气势，再云淡风轻地嘲笑他过分发想。然而那男人逼过来残存的恐惧就支配了他的身体，而僵硬之间混乱又随克哉笨拙地安抚云消雾散。最后他发现自己终于切实回到地面上，而克哉的热度紧贴着他。

“……明明这样感觉会更好吧？”克哉问得赌气。

御堂不自在地退了几分，匀好呼吸才开口：“本来也不是什么大事……”

“可是我就在这里，却要一个人发作——”克哉向他伸手，拇指按在他湿润的唇上：“也太寂寞了一点。”

寂寞的是哪一方，他没明说，御堂也不好妄加论断。但之后的治疗之中克哉和他深谈了一次，中心思想是他要承担御堂的病症，这并不随他们的关系而改变。但御堂皱着眉想了很久，说出小心措辞过的句子：“——事到如今，这已经是我自己的问题了。”

“……您开玩笑的吧？”

“你现在做的事没有任何奇怪的地方，会产生反应，是我自己……莫名其妙而已。”

克哉一时气急，忍了又忍也没控制好语气：“我说…御堂，你这把责任都揽到自己头上的毛病，也差不多该改改了吧？”

“……？”

“你会生病，会发作，全部都是我的错吧！即使是现在症状也没有消失，也是因为……”

“——可我不想再扮演受害者的角色了。”御堂打断他，却移开了视线。

他那么说，可他现在又是什么身份，自己恐怕也没想起来：所以他的声音冷了很多，也不知道该用什么表情看那个男人。但近日佐伯克哉的运气好得惊人，所以他一个时机也没看漏，抓住破绽交叠上御堂的手。

对方转过来的时候，克哉郑重其事地说：“即使不作为加害者或者赎罪者，你的伴侣也有为你分担的义务。”

那话听在御堂耳里很像承诺，所以他也忽略了其中的投机。

  


年关将近，工作自然也就挤压下来。他们不是每晚都能在办公室汇合，治疗的安排也就随性了很多。那天他们的谈话还未结束午休时间先告一断落，敲门声响起来克哉只能悻悻收回手，整理了材料又去跑下午的日程。御堂留在公司处理了半日的事务，回过神来时太阳已经沉下去。那天的天气并不好，整日无云的晚空积攒了满城的烟沙，夕照再映上去，就染出一片灰黄的萧条颜色——那实在是说不上什么美景，可半个东京陷在沙暴临城般的肃杀中，总有种神罚已至的壮烈感。

而十分应景的，飘渺的合唱曲从遥远的街道上升进来。

藤田进去的时候御堂少见地没有伏案工作，而是面向着办公桌之后的落地窗。本来他大可以打个招呼引起御堂的注意，然而冗自安静着的御堂好像有着无法言喻的魄力，令他话都不敢说。

最后御堂先开口了：“这音乐……你知道是什么吗？”

那时藤田才注意到，房间里确实能听出一些微弱的旋律，然而高层之上那音乐完全无法辨认，只剩下几个高音部的花腔——那完全超出了他的知识范畴，所以他只好傻笑：“诶……大概是附近教会放的……圣歌什么的吧。”

“我一直觉得很耳熟……现在，终于想起来了。”御堂转过身来，对他微微一笑。

他的唇际闪着微弱的光，转眼就随着残阳一并陨落了。


	38. Chapter 38

那几天发生的事很多，好像没有哪件无关紧要，结果也就没了什么值得格外上心。蜜月反思起来闪闪发光好似月色的晕影，但克哉停下来回头看，总能看出几分暗流涌动。

他既吃过视而不见和自欺欺人的亏，当然就长了教训。可是渴望许久的太平日子摆在眼前，要他亲手去砸，定然会刺一手鲜血淋漓。

他不敢，所以他暂且不想。

故此那个晚上发生的事并非他的本意——只不过下班以后御堂倚到他的办公桌上来，他诱人的腰线就在自己伸手可及的范围内。无比自然地他搂住御堂，接吻接得擦枪走火，连他们是怎么跌到会客沙发上的都搞不明白。然而他的手从御堂衬衫下摆探进去，摸到的肌肤细腻顺滑，却整片都绷紧了。

他贫血的大脑登时攒出两个念头来，第一他们在这里亲热史无前例，第二他最初把御堂带到这里来，就向他承诺过绝对不会在公司对他出手：也正因为这样，后来克哉才能把这间办公室划为御堂的安全区。

然而他现在把御堂压在了安全区里的沙发上。

战战兢兢地抬起头，克哉看向御堂的脸，然而出乎意料的御堂对上他的眼神，还能牵强地笑出来。

那个人的声音虚浮，却在反问他：“怎么了吗？”

一时间克哉既困惑又恼火，千言万语在嘴边转过一轮，他偏偏选择俯下身，继续了。

事到如今御堂因为什么流汗又因为什么发抖怎么会骗不过克哉，即使他被戳中腰侧的软肉激起阵阵战栗，僵硬的身体也绝不是动情的状态。可那个人越是抗拒克哉下手就越重，扭转揉捏之下御堂发出呻吟，却是从紧咬的牙关间逼出来的。

在心底躁动的无论是恐惧还是愤怒都早已浇熄了浅薄的欲念，最终克哉按耐不住，利索地放开忍辱负重般躺平的御堂：“……您打算逞强到什么时候？”

刚才开始御堂一直闭着眼，现在睁开了，浑浊的双眸中浮现出一点茫然：“……你、说什么……”

“不喜欢在这里做，为什么不说？”

御堂本就没多少血色的脸更加惨白下去，欲盖弥彰地转开视线，抿紧了唇一言不发。见状克哉突然醒悟自己有什么资格疾言厉色，后悔归后悔说出的话也覆水难收，他只能先把御堂拉起来，再把那具轻颤的身体收进怀里。直至对方终于松懈下来，他也就放软了声音：“您还是觉得……没办法拒绝吗？”

御堂头抵在他肩膀上：“不是。”

“那您是在纵容我？”

“……你这样的人、再惯下去……我哪受得了。”御堂咬牙切齿。

“所以说——”

“——别再刨根问底了！”御堂总算是发了怒，推开他又站起身，气势汹汹地俯视克哉：“已经没兴致了吗？那就回去吧！”

说完他转身就走，连凌乱的衣衫都顾及不上。克哉怔了半晌慌忙跟上去，脑子里还在回忆上一次见到御堂发火是在什么时候。

好在那个人不到穷途末路，愤怒的模样都很精神：回到家里他也没有发作的迹象，只是一个人抱着双臂在餐桌旁生闷气——直到克哉做好了晚餐把饭菜摆上桌，他才发现自己选择的场所似乎有些不合时宜。不过那时再走开显得过于幼稚，所以他即使有火也还是气鼓鼓地拿起了筷子。

他们都不说话，一顿饭就吃得很没趣。但晚饭以后克哉还是坐着不动，现在的御堂也断然没那个心情帮他收拾碗碟。所以他们隔着残羹剩饭对视，仿佛是在比赛谁先撑不下去。

结果克哉当然败了北：“……对不起。”

他先老实道了歉，御堂就也端不住架子。不过他忘记了最近的克哉道歉得多了已经总结出了经验，开了头以后还要继续认错：“……我不该逼您，各种意义上都……”

“——行了。”御堂也低下头来，几欲开口却先叹了口气：“你没强迫我做什么，我也不是不愿意。”

“……您都快发作了吧。”刚才的场景越是回忆克哉就越后怕，忙不迭检讨起自己：“我明明答应过您……”

“那都是过去的事了。”御堂打断他，扯扯嘴角自嘲地笑了：“已经成为恋人了，所以……在那里应该也没关系。”

他确实恼怒于那男人的穷追不舍，可是归根结底他发火的对象还是他本人——无论再怎么告诫自己一切都已经不同，可那个男人以不容抵抗的力道捉住他，他就无法动弹眼前又全是阴暗的图景：那些闪回的内容他自己都快要厌倦，无非是以前的佐伯克哉强闯进他的办公室再把他按在各种地方剥到全裸，然后…… 

他打了个冷颤，突然反应过来刚才开始克哉就异常沉默。深呼吸几次他鼓起勇气向对面看过去，却见到那个年轻男人大张着眼怔怔望着他。

克哉一贯的伶牙俐齿在此刻有点不听使唤：“……以前、就说过了吧……正因为是恋人了，才不想让您忍耐着勉强自己做不喜欢的事……”

“……而且我会心疼啊。”良久，他又小声补充了一句。

  


* * *

  


那之后克哉收敛了很多，不仅在公共区域保持起距离，就连真到床上也久违地小心翼翼起来。纵然御堂觉得他矫枉过正，可要他去点评和那男人的性爱又怎么想怎么羞于启齿——况且那也有可能是出于体力所限，毕竟近日诸多企划濒临结案，他们都很忙。

昏天黑地的日子兜兜转转也过到了尽头，十二月末公司的事总算消停得差不多。那年冬天的第一场雪落下时，御堂正在把他难得下厨的成果倒进垃圾处理器。彼时克哉留在办公室准备稍晚的视频会议，而御堂叫了外卖以后就端了一杯红酒等他回来。

不过外卖比那男人先到了。御堂结账时发觉兼职的大学生衣服上沾着水痕，才后知后觉地瞥了一眼窗外。虽说是初雪，漫天的银絮却气势十足，城市灯火都在白茫茫之中朦胧成一片，零碎的夜空衬在雪雾间染成温暖的靡紫时隐时现。

有着墙壁和天顶的庇护，御堂不觉得冷，只是天象总标志着时节的更替。尽管隆冬早至，他在那时才真正有了新的一年即将到来的实感。

他不擅长料理却对摆盘有相当的执念，将外卖食物一一换到了精致的器皿之中又端上桌，御堂没忘记多拿一个酒杯。

克哉进门时菜还没凉，而御堂也就得以摆出当家作主的相貌站在丰盛的晚餐旁边向他浅笑：“你回来了。”

整个晚饭时光克哉都忙着受宠若惊，即使吃到第二口就觉得不对劲也没有拆穿的胆量。然而刻意的恭维御堂也听着不爽，话题又转到克哉的工作上。被问及会议的进展，那男人面带难色抿了一口酒，谨慎地说道：“他们邀请我去参加圣诞活动……也就是要我出差的意思。”

御堂有些惊讶，开口却还是维持了公事公办的态度：“反正也没有什么别的安排，去也没关系吧？”

克哉紧盯着他，过于明显的探查视线令御堂不禁躲了，那男人只好直接问：“……您也没关系吗？”

“这不是你能拒绝的事吧。”心知客观因素和社会常识远不足以说服克哉，御堂若无其事地继续宽慰他：“已经过去很久了，我也不会随随便便就崩溃。”

克哉没再说什么，眉宇间一丝阴郁却挥之不去。如此气氛也凝重下来，御堂吃过饭就早早逃离了餐桌。克哉将碗筷送进洗碗机又收拾了御堂在厨房留下的狼藉，再回到客厅时御堂正坐在沙发上，手中捧着书却明显没有在看。

他坐过去：“……抱歉，圣诞节不能陪您了。”

“你不用为这种事道歉。”御堂看着他过于严肃的表情，不觉烦躁起来。转念想之前自己大概也给他留下了不小的阴影，又放软了口气：“放心好了，我没事……新年再一起庆祝就好。”

话音刚落克哉的神色就变了，御堂才反应过来他们的上一个新年过得还是一塌糊涂——说到底他们的往日遍地雷区，提起什么都能牵起一串恶兆。御堂觉得无奈又无趣，面前坐着罪魁祸首，他也想不出什么话可以救场。

于是克哉岔开了话题：“……那您要不要…回家一趟？”

突兀的提议打得御堂措手不及，只睁大了眼睛：“哈？”

“我是说……您家里的人应该很担心您吧。”克哉又露出几分愧疚，“这几年我都没见过您和他们联系。现在您也不需要顾虑我，趁着假期回去看看怎么样？”

御堂僵了很久，直到他那过于不自然的态度引得克哉也慌了神，他才勉强挤出一个整句：“多谢费心，但是没那个必要……早就断绝关系了。”

克哉怔住，瞠目结舌地问：“……那是什么意思？”

那实在是个很愚蠢的问题。

御堂眯起眼来，引述了克哉的惯用语：“就是字面上的意思。”

“……”

克哉的目光依旧紧随着他，他觉得不自在，就撤远了些许——可那点距离又怎么阻挡得了那男人的锲而不舍，御堂清楚，如果现在不说，这一个平静的夜晚大抵又要以无休止的穷追猛打告终。

那场面只消想象他就已经觉得疲惫，况且他细想一番，又实在没找到什么非要隐瞒的理由。

于是他看向窗外，望着满窗飞雪，回忆起了往事：“……那时候我大学毕业没多久，就接到了老家一个表亲的死讯。”

“别误会，并不是什么亲密的关系。”余光瞄到克哉的表情，他跟着解释：“只是葬礼走了过场，然后我就跟父母回到了他们那里。”

“我之前可能没提过……我的父母都有留洋背景，一直很西化；尤其是我母亲，她信仰天主教。”

克哉对纠葛复杂的宗教理论全无了解，然而听着御堂那一言难尽的语气，心底不免生出些许不祥的预感来。不过御堂已经沉入了回忆里，一昧极目远眺，仿佛看到了那个晨光熹微的旧宅。

“我回去的时候家里放着黎明颂上的圣歌，是叫……Miserere mei，Deus。那时她一直盯着我表哥的照片看——其实她还很喜欢小孩子，也算是看着他长大了。我本来以为她是难过……不过你猜她对我说了什么？”

他并没有给克哉反应的机会，就转过头来，以口型吐出几个音节：报应。

“那孩子……他喜欢男人。那时候他们没有什么概念，莫名其妙地染上了AIDS，然后莫名其妙地就死了。”御堂话语间轻描淡写地葬送了一个年轻人，甚至带着恶意诡秘地一笑：“——那是我母亲说的。她还说他做的事十恶不赦，死了也是罪有应得，因为天主仁慈，但仁慈也要分人。”

“Miserere mei，Deus……”那个拉丁文短句御堂在口中念了几遍，笑意就明目张胆地嘲讽起来：“‘愿上帝宽恕’……呢。”

他敛了笑声却还挂着笑容，面对向不知所言的克哉，歪过头唇角的弧度透着狡黠。

“我听她念叨了好久，感觉心烦了，就干脆和家里出了柜。”

他一笔带过了出乎克哉意料的发展，接着整个房间都沉默下来。雪在窗棂上挤压下来，远远望去结了整面霜花。

那个停顿戏剧性十足，克哉大脑还空白着，追问也是下意识的行为：“……然后呢？”

“然后就被逐出家门了啊。”御堂理所当然地说，“我母亲说如果我继续行恶，迟早会遭到惩罚。”

“——然后你看，惩罚不就来了吗？”

克哉目瞪口呆半晌，表情变了又变，最后艰难地挤出几个字：“……您说什么呢……”

御堂一顿，自知他的暗指听在克哉那边大概会被解读成怎样，觉得失言可残忍的话却停不下来：“……但总之，已经被抛弃了。所以连家族之中也不会有人来找我，之前的几年也一样，不然你以为你是怎么心安理得地把我绑起来——”

“——别、别开玩笑了！”不知是被戳中了痛处还是单纯无法再忍耐御堂云淡风轻的口气，克哉疾声打断了他：“那种会放弃你的家人要了又有什么用！那些话您也没有理会的必要，您什么都没做错，更别说什么惩罚了！”

御堂沉沉望了他一眼，直至他自己闭上嘴，才张了张口。

“……没想到，会是你来跟我说这种话啊。”御堂轻轻说。

  


御堂说得既怨恨又感伤，叹息般的腔调落下去又牵出几分不明不白的庆幸——但他那个“你”咬得太狠，克哉若是用同样的力度压在嘴唇上，怕是会流出血来。

然而腥味已经从喉咙深处反涌进口腔，又甜又苦，再吸进空气就觉得疼。克哉不知道自己脸上摆出了怎样的表情，也不懂他盛了满心的黑暗是因为唇亡齿寒的冷酷还是德不配位的自怜，但他明白此时此刻继续面对着御堂大抵会有恐怖的事发生——他对自己已经全没了信心，睁大眼也看不清近在咫尺的御堂究竟是哭是笑，他只想逃跑。

所以他别过头，驱使着双腿却连成功站起来都没做到，仿佛他脚下踩着的并不是坚实的地板而是一触即碎的薄冰。那当然只是妄想，他纵然再怎么自嘲也依旧善于逃避现实——然而他那一瞬间的破绽已经断送了他的机会，因为他再想走的时候，手却被抓住了。

那指尖和自己的一般冰凉，缠上来的感受绝非来自情人的爱抚，更像是毒藤的触须：所以他下意识要甩，可御堂却在那时欺压而上。几年下来被压倒的人从来都是他，所以他把克哉推倒在沙发上的动作显得有些笨拙，比起身居上位的气势不如说是倾塌的不可抗力，但无论如何他成功了，克哉被他绊住倒在沙发上，无计可施只好看他一眼，但御堂显然已经厌倦了克哉犹豫不决的温吞面孔：他只是闭着眼吻下来。

人在接吻时会交换八千万个细菌。唇舌相抵，又会连带着唾液、胃酸和热血一并吞吃入腹。但那向来不阻碍人们的沉迷，就像致命的性病和连绵不绝的后患向来拦不住寂寞夜晚中的空虚激情。若禁欲那么容易谁都可以苦行，而传教士的刻板姿态恐怕是为防止信徒尝过耳鬓厮磨继而食髓知味。欢愉是犯罪、欲望也会招致神罚，然而审判日到来前的夜晚依旧会有无数人宽衣解带尽享床第之欢。他们既然带了原罪诞生，何妨带着原罪死去。

那显然比孤身一人快乐得多。

“我确实喜欢男人，你知道的吧？”御堂骑在克哉上方，一手解了自己的纽扣一手握住炙热的阴茎，一边宣誓一边出示了证据。 

但克哉不需要看，那具身体经他染指又为他点化，如今邪恶的花蕾绽放了，他闻得到那糜烂的香气。

那是媚药，是剧毒，侵入体内先从骨髓开始麻痹。他动弹不得，只有空洞地点头：“啊。”

“那就抱我。”御堂扯开自己的衬衫又探向克哉的拉链，“你说了，我、没有错。”

他用了高高在上的命令句型，当然也就没给克哉主动的机会。虽说未经开拓的身体要想进入着实需要费上些许力气，可他的内部早就记住了克哉的形状——那当然会疼，但相比混沌不清的缠绵悱恻肉体的痛苦实在无足轻重。那时他想起来很久以前克哉说过他大概有受虐倾向，彼时他那么抗拒受着鞭打依旧硬挺的自己，可现在想想那又算什么侮辱：被撕裂的他比什么时候都轻松，清醒的头脑可以全神贯注地期待接下来的极乐，他很高兴。

所以他不顾克哉的惊慌阻拦，妄自动了。

而快感确实如约而至。

从交合之处，从相连的手掌，从磨蹭的肌肤之间，欢愉一点一滴涌出来，尽数注入他的体内。他要被淹没，所以他扬头喘息，溺水的间隙里他自省了一瞬，无他，只是他意识到如果他当真问心无愧，又何必自证清白。

可是被什么样的人吸引，真的有对错之分吗？

他原本觉得和男人共度余生都那么荒谬，而眼前的这个，强暴过他，还毁掉了他包括自我在内的全部。

可是蹉跎了那么久的时光，他还在这里。

御堂一向不喜欢给性赋予什么意义，最先抛掉爱情是为了理得心安，后来连主权都放弃则多半源于无可奈何。然而那时他却真尝到了反叛般的刺激——和很多年前他那些不得要领的尝试不同，他现在一面亵渎着云端之上虚伪的神明，一面也转身背弃了深陷泥沼的自己。

因为他要向前走。或者在此刻：向上，再向下。

他最近主动的多了，真正主导的体验却还是不足。只是匮乏的经验却加重了新鲜感，他以自己的内部挟持着那个男人，夹引着一根炙热的肉棒一遍遍碾过他快乐的中心。顶撞之间他觉得那么满足，不由思考起来若他原本的身体完满无缺，那在他包容着另一个人填补空虚的时候，又有什么东西被舍弃了。

按照母亲的说法，他大概会被斥责出卖了灵魂。

御堂是无神论者，又在唯物主义的法学部熏陶了四年，自然从来不信这些虚无缥缈的形而上学——可是在某些时候他又切身体会过灵魂出窍。尽管那男人不厌其烦地告诉他那只是解离反应的一种，可他闭上眼，却真感觉自己另一重视界张开在他们上空，俯视着他，乘在另一个男人身上大张着腿，抚慰自己的身体又发出不堪的呻吟：那画面丑陋却叫人血脉偾张，纵然他偷得一隅置身事外的机会，也不得不承认，他确实淫荡入骨。

可是做爱是两个人才能完成的事。他扭动他哭叫他来来回回他索取得贪得无厌，他所注目的另一个人便也做不到好整以暇地观望。所以御堂望着克哉低喘着撑起身拉住他的肩膀，让他们的身影重叠在一起，他就瞑目一般高升了上去。

他看见满天的雪。

  


* * *

  


几天以后就到了克哉出发的日期。御堂送他去了机场，两人在地下车库的阴暗角落里交换了告别的热吻，转过身克哉还是一脸犹豫地下了车。

从后备箱中取了行李，他又走过来敲了驾驶席的窗户。御堂好笑地隔着玻璃睨他，干脆打开了车门。

“怎么，不知道登机手续在哪里办吗？”

克哉上下扫视了一轮靠在车上安然调侃他的御堂，依旧抹不去忧虑的神色。

“……如果有什么状况，请立刻联系我。”

“你说过了。”

“我每天都会给您打电话。”

“知道了。”

“……最近天气冷了，出门记得戴围巾。要好好吃饭，外卖什么的到底也——”

“——你好烦啊。”

“……”克哉干笑，手指摩挲着拉杆箱的把手，原地站了几秒：“……那我走了。”

“啊。”

临行时再怎么依依不舍，那男人走了也不会回头。御堂看着他消失在出口，上车发动了引擎。

  


佐伯克哉自然是多虑了，现在御堂今非昔比，就连公司的职员都已经不再畏惧这位曾经冷酷无情的专务——于是在御堂提前半日放他们回家时，办公室爆发了热烈的欢呼声。

“新的一年也要多多关照啦！”藤田最后一个离开，来打招呼时几乎是扒在了门框上：“哦，佐伯先生那边如果有突发情况需要联络，请不要在意随意使唤我就好——”

“……你还是早点找个女朋友吧。”御堂无力扶额，把这位大型犬一般的下属赶了出去。

转眼整层楼都冷清下来，御堂独自检查了一圈，确认过没有疏忽以后就锁门上了楼。那流程他也十分熟悉了，不单是以往他就习惯于加班到深夜，开始治疗以后他又很经常和克哉在这里逗留许久。虽说这些琐事往日都是克哉在做，但今天只有他一个人。

因为那男人出差去了，这也是没办法的事。

御堂独自回了家，吃过饭以后就半躺在沙发上随手翻开了书。他不喜欢电视的吵闹，以前也没有和克哉聊天的闲心——虽说交往之后那男人的节目多了起来，不过数来算去大半时间还是在床上度过了。

仔细想想那或许不算太正常的关系，然而瞻前顾后一番他们的关系从来也没法用正常二字形容。况且御堂以前即使交往过恋人也是冷淡的相处，像这样同居的状况前所未有，当然也不知道情侣间还可以做什么别的事。所以他并没觉得怎么困扰，如他所言，他不会随随便便就崩溃。他只不过是漫不经心地翻着书页，然后在沙发上睡着了。

再睁开眼时天已经暗下来。空调不断吹出暖风，他口干舌燥脸颊涨红，身上却一点也不热。他眨眨眼，模糊的天花板时近时远，黑色也能翻涌出层次。他坐起身时有些急了，一时间血液下坠得太快视野就晃了几晃。下意识伸手开了落地灯，光线却比想象中亮很多。

他抬起头，正好对上落地窗内自己的倒影，栖身于那一小簇亮色底下，更衬着四周伸手不见五指。

这房间里除了他以外谁也没有。

因为那男人出差去了，这也是没办法的事。

如果他在，大概会把自己抱回卧室里，怎么也要给他披上毯子。但是现在他觉得很冷。

因为那男人出差去了，这也是没办法的事。

他深吸了一口气，环顾一圈四周，室内多少显出些轮廓，却在影影绰绰间更显得吊诡。他的心跳就这么加快了，呼吸也急促起来，如果是往日已经会有人过来了，但是今天谁也不会来。

因为那男人出差去了，这也是没办法的事。

他心里十分清楚，可身体却不再受控制。他明明是在想着那个男人，然而跃现眼前的画面却分不清那个男人是在做什么——他同样是走过来，有可能会抱着自己接吻，也有可能会分开自己的腿。

然而今天他无论如何都不会在这里。既然如此，他又有什么需要害怕的呢？

他在那时弯曲起手腕来，然而却并没有感觉到应有的压力。

——他想起来，他回家时已经把手表摘下来了。 

然而现实的崩落从那时开始，即使明白前因后果，零碎的异样在脑中滚过一轮却组成了恶意的昭告。他手脚都自由，想要做什么也没人来挡，可是他发着抖站起身来，却先想该要往哪里逃。

最后他躲到了床上扯过被子把自己团团包住，尽情打起冷战。

这姿态也太难看了——他自己都要轻视自己的无能，然而他还是控制不住要将掌心已经愈合的伤口再度撕裂——这要被那男人看见又会引发一场小题大做，只希望他离开的几天之内可以长好：然而那时他又想起来这几天之内那男人都不会回来。

那应该是他要恐惧的事吗，他不懂，明明他所逃避着的就该是那男人的影子，可此时他却如此需要克哉的体温。他在流血，可他的血暖不了自己。

不过那时他的手机响了起来。

铃声方才大作他浑身一悚蜷得更紧，然而口袋内无休无止得震动却又引发了新一轮的闪回。仿佛是巴甫洛夫的狗，他已经张开嘴发出喘息来，可再想要抑制那耻辱的声音，呻吟就演变成了啜泣。

然而打电话来的人显然很执着，铃声依旧紧随着他，在这间房子里反复回荡。

那时他才意识到，会在此时坚持要给他打电话的人其实只有一个。

在那一瞬间一切的惶恐和不安统统沉进了茫然的雾里，他大脑一片空白，只哆嗦着摸出手机来，眯起眼将屏幕上闪现的名字来回读了两遍。那四个字他再熟悉不过，深秋的某天他只叫了那个名字，那个人就会穿越半个城市来到他面前。

而现在他只要接通电话，就可以听到那个声音。

他的手指移到按键上，虚晃一阵，却毅然决然地挂断了。

——他想起来了，只要和克哉通了话，被他听出自己的异常，那或者这一趟出差又要以公司社长擅自缺席告终。这不是没有先例，而那一次，就是他毁了全社上下忙碌三个月的企划。

他说过他不会随随便便就崩溃，可他现在除了呜咽什么也发不出。

那天晚上他蜷缩在床上拼命深呼吸，以往不屑一顾的廉价招数统统试过一遍，最终又把掌心折腾地鲜血淋漓才终于挨过那一次发作。再从被窝里钻出来，他清了清嗓子，先报了自己的名字又念了一遍公司的头衔，确认声音听起来勉强正常了，才给克哉回拨过去。

这次线路等了许久才接通。他先听到对面一阵翻弄，然后是什么重物堕地，最后那男人才喊起来：“御堂？！你没事吧——”

“吵什么……”他佯装抱怨，“睡着了，没接到而已。”

又是一阵忙乱，然后克哉安静下来：“……这样啊。”

“……你在做什么？”御堂试图辨认那边的动静无果，就直白地问了：“你不会是打算飞回来吧？”

没想到克哉承认地非常利索：“是啊。”

御堂无言地瞄了一眼手心的伤口，不快地发现血已经沾到了床单上。

“……我不是说过我不会有事吗。”他对着听筒说。

  


他既然这么说了，就绝对不会容许克哉无视计划提前回来。况且完全不发作是不可能的，做好了心理准备，无论是一时的恐慌袭击还是噩梦惊醒，他都尚且应付得来。尽管一个人给King Size的大床换洗整套寝具并不是什么轻松愉快的工作，然而那男人出差去了，这也是没办法的事。

不过他很快就会回来了。那几天御堂尽量待在家里不出门，偶有公事应急也用手提电脑解决。克哉照例每天打八个电话，直到御堂愤怒喝止了他的骚扰才有所收敛——于是御堂终于有机会享受几天清净。

话是这么说，从前御堂没有和人同居的经历，这几年下来却觉得一个人守着空屋是有点无聊了。

然而很快就是新年了——这种节日过去他都没什么兴趣，不过克哉却总是能策划出各种花样。他以往敬谢不敏，但回忆起去年自己给了他什么打击，一时有点过意不去。或许这一次自己来准备些什么犒劳他一下也不是什么大事，更何况他隐约记得自己从那家侦探社发来的报告中读到过，那男人的生日和除夕是同一天。

那不是什么会轻易忘掉的日期，但确认一下总没有坏处。于是御堂登陆了许久未曾查看的秘密邮箱，然而先映入眼帘的却是一封最近的报告。


	39. 同人本预售开始！！

预售开了！

预售购买另送书签两张！

2p全彩插图+3p黑白插图！

全文23w字！

因为工艺和字数问题价格有所上涨，请多多包涵（。

感谢大家支持啦！能在2019年出克御本，多谢各位读者一路陪我走到今天…

 

链接扫描图中或[点此](https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a2126o.11854294.0.0.5ca94831eyOOLU&id=606006415701)

 


	40. Chapter 40

很长时间里，御堂孝典的未来都是佐伯克哉唯一在考虑的事。

具体是什么时候开始，克哉自己已经忘记了——硬要说的话，在他将两人的关系一路转入不可回头的禁地之前，御堂就已经占据了他全副心神。他不甘又忿忿，即使无数次打压、凌辱那个人，御堂也依旧会在第二天挺身立在他面前，冰冷的眼神斜视过来，再转开。

他想让御堂一直看着他。然后向自己走过来。变成他的所有物。

他试过了，他给御堂戴上项圈再拴上铁链，但无论他怎么拉扯手中的缰索，那男人高傲的头颅依旧没有低下来。

——那么说也不准确，某天晚上他在御堂家中的沙发上惊醒，转过身就看见御堂不着寸缕蜷缩在墙角，脸埋在手臂间，双腿间的精液还未干涸，和他的眼泪一样。

那时他陷入了无尽的惶恐，胸口不停起伏抖得比御堂都厉害。他自己都不知道自己在畏惧些什么——他开口叫御堂的名字，连着敬语提高了声音，单薄又无力地问了许多平日绝不会在他面前讲出口的问题，心里的答案却比什么时候都要清晰。他怎么会不知道御堂为什么不肯堕落，他又哪可能想不通御堂为什么不想和他在一起。

但佐伯克哉胆小怯懦又无能，真相摆在眼前也可以视而不见，若是他的心在向他发出质问，那他可以把心灵一并丢掉。

所以那天晚上他躲进御堂的浴室里戴上眼镜再摘下来，重复几次直到面前的镜子映出一成不变的冷酷脸孔，他才把湿漉漉的前发捋直。顺手抹了一额头的汗。他走出去，粗暴地摇醒御堂，看着他浑浊的眼燃起愤怒的火星，再迅速沉没进恐惧里。

他在那天丢掉的东西不只是他一个人的心。

后来的日子里他抱着沉睡的御堂思考了很多事。那个晚上，一并很多同样暴虐的晚上都被他想起来再略过去，让他的心中盛满悔恨和无可奈何——那么多个机会从指缝间流逝，或者只要某一个时节他做了不同的选择，御堂就不会全无生气地被他抱在怀里。

他依旧会挺身直立，形状美好的嘴唇还能弯起来吐出锋利的言辞，双眸闪闪发光漫天星辰自惭形秽。

然后那双眼会斜视过来，再转开。

自己的怀抱之间，连他的体温都不会留下。

  


但那时的他当真顾不得那么多——他所抱着的御堂那么冰冷，就连自己的热量都渐渐凉下来。所以他可以真心实意地对御堂宣誓，只要他醒过来，只要他还能说会动，自己可以把从他手里夺走的一切包括自由在内悉数奉还，然后消失在他眼前。

不过御堂醒来时动都不敢动。

于是他一直在考虑御堂的未来。先搬了家又提出共事，再然后开始进行治疗，磕磕绊绊走到今天，御堂的状态确实越来越好：他开始笑了，对着自己笑，然后再把自己拉过去。

那是佐伯克哉梦中都不敢奢望的画面。

佐伯克哉胆小怯懦又无能，盖因无法挽回的罪孽驱赶才得以拖着御堂向前，直到他踏上了迷雾之后的光明里，眼前都是耀眼的幸福——可更耀眼的是那个男人，他现在就站在自己身边，握着他的手，不再是由自己强逼也没有踌躇犹豫，只是带着他，继续走下去。

可是双目逐渐适应了堂皇的光辉以后，他不得不低下头来看看，他们踏上的道路，究竟是哪一条。

那天他们从边陲小城回到东京，他把车停在地下等御堂睁开眼，而御堂睁开眼之后送了他一个绝大的惊喜。被突如其来的奇迹冲昏头脑他没有余地去反驳御堂所说的这段关系只能如此进展——他也没有反驳的理由，尽管强要他说，理由明明多的是。

首先御堂忽视了，他们的关系并不一定要存续下去。

那误解不是御堂一个人的错，事实上克哉自己也一直在以御堂对他的态度判断那个人的精神状态是否好转。毕竟他们经历了这么久的相互依赖，封闭的相处成为了定式，而佐伯克哉终于如愿以偿成为了御堂孝典的必需品：既然如此，那敞开心扉的接纳总比无止尽的怨怼和泄愤听起来健康得多。

然而深究下去，那完全是不相干的事——直到现在。

限定于恋人的身份之下，御堂对他好的过分了。他嘴上说着自己是养尊处优的少爷脾气，实质上根本就对自己包容到了迁就的地步——那不仅指性事，还包括顾念他的心情，甚至不惜隐瞒自己发作的症状。

即使是普通的交往克哉也不愿御堂如此勉强自己，更何况是这样的状况下，克哉扪心自问，自己何德何能配得上御堂这样的宠爱。

他不明白。

所以克哉查询了各种症状反应，抱着隐隐的猜测又去见了心理医生。一番拐弯抹角地询问以后对方沉默良久，最终犹豫着开口问道：“您和患者的关系……最近改变了吗？”

那问句中的暗示太过明显，克哉不知如何作答，但受到了威胁他的眼神旋即射出阴鸷的光，隔着三尺的距离生生逼出医生的冷汗。不过出于职业道德和这行业所需的心理素质，那位医生还是硬着头皮劝诫道：“在您否认之前，我想请问您对3F反应有多少了解？”

克哉不假思索地回答：“Fight、Flight 和 Freeze，也就是对抗、逃跑以及僵直——是人面对威胁时的常见反应类型。在反复遭受侵害之后PTSD患者更倾向于表现第三种反应，也就是没有反应——可以说是习得性无助的表现——”

“——那么您知道近年学界提出的第四种反应吗？”

“……什么？”

“Fawn。也就是讨好。”医生转身从书架中抽出一本书来递给他，“与斯德哥尔摩综合症不同，此处的讨好指代的是侵害结束以后幸存者对周围人的态度——尤其常见于封闭依存关系之中。因为对自身的不自信，以及渴望获得外界的认可，患者会表现出种种压抑自身以取悦他人的行为，包括难以拒绝别人的要求，将他人的负面情绪归结于自己——”

克哉低头看着手上的书，几行英文标题大写着“复杂型应激综合征：从幸存到兴旺”。

“——不、不对……”他不由捏紧了坚硬的书脊，“他不会那样……他才不会对别人摇尾乞怜……”

反驳的话还没说完，克哉的眼前却突然闪现了那晚御堂被他在办公室压倒时向自己展露的那个勉强的笑。

见克哉的脸色一点点苍白下去，医生悄然转移了话题：“即使如您所言，那位患者并不是这种情况……我还是想提醒您。一直以来您是直接接触患者的人，甚至是唯一接触患者的人……并且您也确实作为他的咨询师取得了了不起的进展。这一点我当初并没有想到，而且也确实要对您抱有敬意：您对那位患者的关心，恐怕绝不是普通的医生可以达到的程度。”

“……也正因为如此，我想要以同行的身份提醒您，所谓的关系限定原则。”

  


驱车回家的一路医生的话都在脑海中不断回荡，克哉心烦意乱，摊开刚拿到的书，映入眼帘的就是依存关系的章节。

“……因为咨询的私密性，患者通常会向医生暴露内心中最隐秘的部分，而在这个过程中移情作用是最常见的副产品……”

他试图看下去，然而耳边依旧是无法摆脱的窃窃私语。

“……在这个过程中，患者会感到被吸引，产生依赖甚至眷恋，并将其误解成爱意。也正因此有了咨询原则中严格限制心理医生和患者交流时间的条目……”

——那与他毫无关系。他从来也不是持证上岗，对于伦理道德也向来置若罔闻。他试图这么告诫自己，然而视野之中密密麻麻的小字舞摆起来，在他眼前模糊成一团。

“……虽然并不是所有的衍生关系都会如此收场，但是毕竟这种吸引来源于患者本身尚未康复的事实。所以随着治疗继续，患者的人格完整重建，由于封闭环境所产生的移情也会随之告终……”

那么只要不结束就没关系了。他们一直都是相互扶持，之后也将并肩而行——那不就是他开始治疗的目的吗？

一线清明忽然点亮了克哉混沌的思路。

与此同时，手中的书页也总算清晰起来。

_依存关系的定义为幸存者难以主张自己的权利、提出自己的需求或者在亲密关系里设定界限。这种异常的决断经常导致患者对于剥削和虐待超高的容忍度以及自主接受。_

剥削。

虐待。

他征愣着盯住那两个词不动，突兀地疑惑了。

他开始治疗的目的，难道不是希望御堂，恢复原状吗。

御堂嘲讽地笑意在脑中一闪而过。

“…你根本也不知道我原本是个怎样的人吧。况且真把我变回去了——你觉得我就会和你在一起了吗？”

  


从诊所回来之后克哉时常看着御堂发呆。年关将至他们都不轻松，但繁重的工作从来都不是御堂的阻碍。他一向迎难而上、越战越勇，不顾克哉的劝阻也要径自拼命。那时候他一天中大半泡在办公桌前，有时坐乏了就站起身来背靠着落地窗读文件。冬日稀薄的阳光哪有他来得夺目，微蹙起眉专注于公事，那身影已经和他最初认识的御堂别无二致。

可是他现在意识到自己在看，就会抬起头来，望他一眼。

那时克哉可以看见自己被切实映在他那熠熠生辉的双眸之中。

好像两个巨大的污点。

  


无数次他试图将恼人的念头驱逐出脑海——那是他的愿望，如今所愿得偿了，他不该再畏惧什么。可是不祥的恶兆一旦生根就要长得茁壮，更何况他的愿望至今为止都只招来过祸患。

可是现在不同了，现在的他们都很幸福。

那真的是幸福吗？

他们每天同吃共寝再一起上班，平淡的日常里一分一秒都能榨出甜蜜的滋味来。他们会在休息时不由自主地靠近，拉一拉指尖再交换一个轻吻，好像岁月见证要为相伴的此刻立下誓言。

可御堂也觉得幸福吗？

现在御堂会笑了。他会对自己勾起唇角，或温柔或傲慢，弯起的眉眼仿佛从未见过阴翳——那无疑该是他原本的姿态，而且现下那光彩向着克哉闪现，分明比原本还要夺目。

可他也会发抖。他依旧在发作。发作了还会躲进浴室里。水声开得足够大，其余的一切响动都悄无声息。

御堂对他说过，如今自己再对他讲喜欢，他已经不会觉得难过——御堂不知道那时候自己挂着怎样的表情，可是克哉如痴似狂望了那么久，恐怕一生都忘不掉：那时的他脸上笼着一层和煦的微光，似冰雪消融、春色乍现。

可是飞霜尚未落尽，他眼神黯淡下来，也可以嘶哑着声音说出——

——报应。

无数次克哉试图将恼人的念头驱逐出脑海——他现下所拥有的一切是他曾经全部的愿望，如今所愿得偿了，他们都很幸福。

但他不知道，自己所带给御堂的幸福，有多少是建立在那个人曾经的伤痛之上。

不过他倒是很清楚，一手赋予了御堂曾经伤痛的自己，哪里有资格得到幸福。

  


很久以前，在某个深夜，佐伯克哉决然抛弃了自己的一部分。那部分的他软弱无能，却比他聪明得多——那个他懂得审时度势，也知道什么叫放手：并非心甘情愿，只是别无选择。那个他知道御堂为什么不会和他在一起，很简单，自己有什么资本，会让御堂愿意和他在一起？

凭他心狠手辣、杀伐果决，对御堂虐待的惨无人道，直至他彻底绝望了，漆黑的世界中就只剩下一个漆黑的人？

那是克哉走投无路之时看到的唯一出路。

而他做的正是一样的事，尽管他自己都没有意识到，可是他把御堂拉出深海，御堂呛出水、咳出血，自然不想放开他的手。

但是那个人已经站在岸上了，只是他自己没有发现。

那时克哉发觉自己面对着的是一个死局。

移情作用也好，依赖心理也罢，御堂都不会停步不前：所以他会继续好转下去，如克哉希望的，恢复原状。

而到时候他的身边照样没有自己的位置。

可如果要自己阻止他…… 

那就是重蹈覆辙。

只需要回忆一下不久之前御堂那惨淡的形貌，克哉就心如刀绞：如今他断然做不到把御堂推回深渊里，但他低头望着自己的双手，忽然发现自己绞紧的胸口之中，竟有一部分是在犹豫了。

其实那没什么好奇怪，他的这双手，开拓过御堂的全身，只消遐想，那些形状触感温度都在指间栩栩如生——但那还不够，那一具完美无瑕的身体只是御堂孝典最浅薄的躯壳。克哉所贪慕的，从来都是它所承载的那些更为宝贵的东西。

他的意志。他的灵魂。他的心。

他的全部。

某些瞬间，在他们坦诚相对、亲密无间地拥抱时，克哉的手会循着旧时的习惯抵上御堂的胸口。事到如今他的心跳不再微不可感，而是有力地搏动着，并且，随着他的触摸，逐步加速。

那时御堂的唇追上来。

从未有过的体会，当然给了他一种已经得到的错觉。

相比求之不得，得而复失听上去悲惨得多——那简直是一出经典的古希腊悲剧，英雄披荆斩棘满载荣光却发觉戏才演了半场，而接下来就是满堂皆丧，潦倒得干干净净。可克哉手里的剧本依旧涂满旖旎的光景，他每天和御堂在一起，都能发掘出那个人新鲜的一面——他睿智，他包容，他美得惊心动魄，他比自己原来想得还要好。

克哉早已沦陷了，却没料到自己还能沉得更深。

而这样的体验再多来几次——

——他不知道，在那个命定的时刻到来之时，自己还有没有可能放他走。

  


后来的出差是克哉自己的安排。他的安排不止那一件，琐事交叠上工作令他身心俱疲。何况谁在自掘坟墓时会欢欣振奋：他心焦气躁，却又只能在御堂面前竭力掩饰。不过御堂那么敏锐，当然会察觉出端倪——所以他被问到时，只说有点累了。

那也不是谎话。他加班到深夜回家又忙着收拾行李，终于打点好一切回到卧室时御堂还在床边等他。克哉搂住御堂的腰又枕在他的腿上，疲惫地闭上眼，就感觉泛凉的指尖抚过自己的眉骨。御堂把他的眼镜摘下来，转而梳拢起他的刘海。

“……明天就要出发了？”不知是不是错觉，他总觉得御堂的声音很飘渺。

心中又浮出感伤，他只能沉沉应了：“啊。”

御堂沉默了一会才接着问：“打算直接睡了吗……”

那暗示其实很明显，克哉却装作听不懂：“嗯……”

他本以为御堂会就此把他推开，然而上方却传来轻笑：“……反正，很快就会回来了。”

一时间那一点点感伤泛滥成灾，他使劲眨眼，却不知道怎么瞒过御堂：他们的距离太近了，自己若能分辨出御堂语气中那一点点怅然，那对方也同样可以。左思右想，他挺起身来再把御堂压下去：“果然还是不行。”他如此宣告着，浓重的鼻音听起来和睡意很像。

他把头埋进御堂的双腿之间，很快那个人就无暇再顾及别的事。

  


* * *

  


那年的圣诞节克哉过得很忐忑。工作时尚且还能分心，可真到了派对现场，他再没有什么需要专注的事。端出营业笑容与人交际是他本能的一部分，但他满眼看着华服美酒浮光掠影，总想起去年这时的御堂。那个人不喜欢人群也不爱凑热闹，克哉就带他去了一家僻静的日式餐厅——那时他们还交换了礼物，是货真价实的交换：自己送了御堂奢侈品牌的钢笔，而御堂则买了男士香水给他。

当初自己极其惊讶，御堂却淡淡地说，知道克哉做了准备，所以回礼理所当然。

克哉激动地无以言表，那晚抱他的时候又翻来覆去说了很多缠绵的爱语——去年的他经历了御堂醒来又看着他慢慢康复，骤然被示好很难不多想。新的一年快到了，他以为一切都走向了正轨，一番兜兜转转他们也终于将迎来一个结果。

而御堂给了他那个结果。他在新年将近的时候再度崩溃了。

如今克哉又站在相似的当口，心境却已经截然不同：他知道结局将至，却没有任何期待。强夺来的东西终归不属于他，而他本来的人生，恐怕合该一直沉寂在永夜里。他付出了无数努力，几乎只是证实了这个推论——什么也没有改变，而这已经是最好的收场，无论对御堂，还是对他自己。

毕竟目睹光芒熄灭比一直盲眼面壁来得更加悲伤。

事实上他需要考虑的有很多。离开御堂以后他总要另做打算：但那个前提已经在他心里填满了沮丧，孤身一人的未来又好像只能踏进空虚里。他不想多想，于是干脆放空了自己，尽了客人的义务就躲在角落灌下一杯杯酒，然后摇摇晃晃回去了酒店。

再醒来时天已经大亮。克哉先意识到自己身在哪里，又记起来今天该是返回东京的日子。找出手机确认时间，却意外发现了来自御堂的未接来电。醉意顿时烟消云散，他怀着惊恐回拨过去，等待接通时不由自主地胡思乱想了许多：这几日他每天拼命给御堂打电话，除了张狂的思念也含了侥幸，只希望找出一个御堂还离不开他的理由。然而御堂很好，他每次都能端着平稳的声线调侃自己的上心，最后恼火了就下通牒说如果真的有事自己会联系他——克哉自知动机不纯，故此也停下了电话攻势，可御堂主动找他了，他却不在。

在那短暂的几秒里他从瑟瑟发抖的御堂想到昏睡不醒的御堂，咬牙切齿连手都在抖。好在线路很快就接通了，只是御堂不说话。过强的即视感驱使克哉弹起身来一边喊御堂的名字一边把散落的衣服塞进行李箱里，然而那时御堂终于开口了：“……你要回来了吗？”

“……啊，晚上的航班……”克哉咽下不安张皇地确认，“您没事吧？现在改签也来得及——”

“——没关系。”御堂的语气很冷淡，“我会去接你。”

“——您……”

“……圣诞快乐。”

他连回复的时间都没有留给克哉。

  


满腹的疑虑无从消解，最后克哉还是换了最近的航班以十万火急之势赶回东京，站在公寓门前他甚至呼吸都带了喘。总算可以停下脚步了，他却不知道门后是什么在等待他——迄今为止这样的体会他经历了无数次，而每一次恶兆都毫不留情地变为现实，若说他从中学到了什么，大概是掩耳盗铃也不会让事情变好。

所以他强迫自己掏出钥匙来。

一路从玄关望到底，御堂就坐在餐桌旁。一叠文件摆在他眼前，但他显然没在看。午后的阳光透过落地窗洒在他身上，让那个本就纤瘦的身影显得更加稀薄——可他没有消失也没有陷入沉眠，因为他听见门开了，就向克哉转了过来。

他面无表情。

狂跳的心脏丝毫没有安定下来的意思，克哉只好战战兢兢地走进来。室内如此寂静，行李箱蹭过地面发出的钝响听上去无比刺耳，但御堂依旧没有反应。

克哉丢开扶手，三步并作两步上前，向御堂伸出手。 

御堂在那时终于有了点生气。虽说他也没躲，他一动不动任凭克哉的手掌从他的脸颊上抚摸过去，可他抬起头来望了望克哉。纤长的睫毛煽动几次那双瞳孔总算聚起焦来，他直盯着克哉的脸，张张嘴。

“……怎么这时候回来了？”

他的声音很沙哑，连带克哉也口干舌燥起来：“……我、我还以为您出事了……”

“我只是有事想问你。”他垂下眼睑，又向后退了些许，手从桌上挑出几张文件递过来：“这是怎么回事？”

克哉茫然地接了，低头一扫，只看到Aquire Association的抬头，御堂的声音又响起来：“你答应过我……会对我说实话。”

纵是他一时不懂御堂的所指，在看清手里那份股权转让声明之后，也明白了。

放下文件，克哉后退了两步，正色道：“和这上面写的一样，我打算在年后把公司全盘转交给您，然后离开A.A。”

“然后呢，打算做什么？”

“……不知道。”

“你这么说，是因为已经与我无关了吗？”

“…是真的不知道。但是，也确实是这样吧。”

御堂问得很平静，面上一直无悲无喜，突然扭曲了才更显得狰狞可怖。但那个人一向善于忍耐，又习惯了东躲西藏，再激进的情绪也转瞬隐没在了一副冰山面容之后。他再开口，仅仅带了些森然之气：“……你什么意思？”

克哉避过他的目光，装傻：“您指什么？”

他的态度显然更加激怒了御堂，那个人齿关都开始打颤，却捉住自己的嘴唇泄愤。克哉看着那干涩的唇瓣被咬得发白又将将渗出血，刚想阻拦，御堂却好像突然知道了痛，浑身发起抖来。可即便那样他也能强撑下去，所以他打开克哉欲动的手，压低了声音质问：“——怎么，这就厌倦了吗……那么明白说出来怎么样，搞这种小动作，瞧不起人吗？”

“……厌倦？”克哉哑然失笑，“……说实话，就这几个月，我都觉得是偷来的。”

御堂依旧死盯着他。虽说他是被仰视的那一方，此时此刻却更觉得那视线是瞄准了他的喉管。于是他再次退缩了，直至双腿抵到沙发上，就顺势坐下来。

“您以前问过我……我的目的是什么。我当时并没有说谎，我只是单纯地希望您能复原而已……至于其他的事，我想都不敢想。”

“……你是想说，你从来也没有和我进一步发展的意思吗？”

“啊。”

“……你还说没有说谎……那你说喜欢我、会一直陪我下去……不也是在骗我吗？”

“我喜欢您是我的事……与您无关吧？”克哉以自嘲的语气反问了回去，双手却绞紧在了一起：“我也确实想陪您找回自己，可现在……我已经是您的阻碍了。”

御堂许久没有发话，克哉等得心急，忍不住向他看过去，却见那个人掐了一手的血，怔怔望着自己。

“……御堂……”

“……原来……你为我做了这么多事……”他的气势仿佛是由着伤口泄了干净，再出声都如同喃喃自语：“……只为了有朝一日可以抛弃我吗？”

他的嗓音总算湿润起来，比起哭腔更像在泣血。可他的眼睛却是干的，纵然红成一片也流不出眼泪来。那样的御堂就算是克哉也前所未见，一时失言，不是不想解释，可他感觉自己的颈已经悬在了亲手套上的吊索里，再说什么都和垂死之人的呻吟别无二致。

不过御堂还在眼前摇摇欲坠，他还没到可以安息的时候——然而强词和诡辩都抛到了九霄云外，他口不择言，说出来的话就真诚了很多：“……御堂，你值得比我好得多的人……你根本就没有必要和我绑在一起。你现在会这么想，大概是因为——”

“——因为我，生病了？”

御堂对他扯出一个凄惨的笑，看起来无疑是病入膏肓。

而克哉只是看着他，久久无言。

那答案已经显而易见了。

一时间滔天的怒火烧在他的命脉上，点着憎恨爆燃好像烛火将熄偏要焰伞高张。乘着一腔激怒他豁然起身，吼出来却吼得嘶声力竭：“你是不是觉得因为我病了，我的脑子就一起坏了？我的想法打算就全都不作数、你也可以自说自话地置若罔闻——不过这么说来，你一直也确实是这么做的吧？”

他站都站不稳，话说完了也撇下一地的死灰。克哉无法坐视不管，想追过去御堂的动作却比他要快。

“——你不是要走吗？那现在就滚吧！”

他再一次在克哉面前摔上了门。

  


* * *

  


无论是逃回卧室里，还是倒到床上，都已经成了御堂本能的一部分。可是这次再蜷缩起来，无论再怎么用牙齿用指甲给自己造成新鲜的伤口，都不会有用了。

御堂知道。他惯于凭借疼痛回到现实，然而他现在所身处的地方无疑就是现实。

现实是棉被温暖不了他，而他始终孤身一人。

但那阻挡不了他蜷缩地更紧。

或许他确实是病了没错。

自从得到侦探社的消息，御堂就轻而易举地找出了一地的证据。那时他下意识给那男人打了电话，但这一次却迟迟也没听到回音。或许许愿也好奇迹也罢都只能发生一次，奢求太多，本来就只能换到失望。

他早就明白。

但是他还是望着那些划清界限的纸望了一整天，期间他想了很多，或者说他试图想——他本该有那么多要想的事，那男人闯进他的生活将他的世界搅到覆地翻天，如今他若走了，想必台风巨浪又将卷土重来。他如果尚有理智，那时就该考虑之后的对策：时间不会因为一个人而静止，他还活着，他总要想以后。

可是他病了，他什么也想不出来，思考就凝滞在那一个简单的念头上。

那个男人要走了。

……佐伯克哉要走了。

那么久的时光里，他用佐伯克哉的手表佐伯克哉的礼物佐伯克哉的吻逃离佐伯克哉的阴影，凶恶的过去和安稳的现世交叠在一起纵然混乱却交织在那一个男人身上。御堂依旧想不起什么从前，未来也总觉得该和他一起——所以他要抽身，御堂的世界就只剩下一盘散沙。

虚无之中向哪里前进并不重要，没有方向，往前也可以下坠。

他不知道自己还能逃向哪里。

所以他选择闭上眼。

御堂很快就睡着了，一睡睡了三个月。


	41. Chapter 41

  


御堂睁开眼前先闻到了一股恶臭。

那憎恶的气息曾经萦绕了他很久，再冲上鼻腔依旧熏呛。他试着咽口水，但喉咙又疼又沙，张开嘴像是要把结痂的伤口硬撕开。 

或者他只是动弹不得。

仿佛是高烧了很久骨头都瘫软了，他就连挪一挪手指都很勉强——但那并没有让他太惊慌，事实上这种感觉他曾经体会过：那时御堂以为自己是处于药物或者外力作用才成了残废般的状态，满心惊恐又无计可施，所以当初他醒来的第一天就濒临崩溃，混混沌沌等到那男人回来又陷入逃跑无路的绝境里，让他现场发作了几次。

可现在他心里只有了然般的麻木。

今天克哉并没有让他等上一整天。很快他就听到响动，接着那男人走进来。御堂十分努力地试图把视线聚焦在他身上，不过他的努力被克哉全数无视了。那男人似乎是看他一眼都不敢，低着头走得踉跄又跌宕。蹒跚地来到床边放下托盘，他俯视下来，却还是不对上御堂的脸。他只是机械化地伸手过来扶他，或者说是搬他更恰当，因为他那打颤的手指完全没有控制力道。

冰冷的触感隔着睡衣薄薄的布料穿透进来，由那粗暴的钳制钻得更深，御堂觉得痛，就叫了出来。

那声音既轻还嘶哑，可克哉显然是听见了——他的手立刻就松开了，整个人也连带着向后退，仿佛是不小心唤醒了什么危险的猛兽。

那时他终于战战兢兢地抬起脸来。

“……御堂……？”

他的嗓子比自己都干。

可御堂总算是能看到他了。他的目光缓慢地划到那年轻男人的脸上，从远到近，焦点逐渐汇聚过来——他看见克哉背后的窗帘，一线天色透过缝隙渗出浩浩汤汤的血红，连整面墙壁都浸在温暖的赤色里；闪烁的尘埃在浮光中舞动，比他凌乱的发梢更抢眼——但他的视线依旧坚决地移动了过去，所以那男人的脸清晰起来。那时御堂不由吃了一惊，无他，只是他从未见过佐伯克哉狼狈至此的模样。

他似乎是消瘦了很多，可眼眶却是浮肿的；青紫色从眼底蔓延开来，爬进眼球上就变成了密实的血丝。冰蓝的瞳孔缩紧了，更显着那一双眼黯淡无光，哪有分毫御堂印象里的神采。而他整个人也一般潦倒颓败，身上的西装连日未曾熨烫满是灰尘和褶皱，配上他现在的身材就愈发塌陷下去；同样坍塌的还有他一贯张牙舞爪的发型，虽说眼前他的头发依旧四处乱翘，可他显然是完全没有打理过——那也不难想象，毕竟此时的克哉脸颊到下颚都隐隐冒出胡茬来，还有什么梳整头发的余地。

他像是腐烂了。

不过克哉当然还活着，他只在原地停了两秒就又冲上来，更加野蛮地把御堂扯进怀里，然后在他肩膀上埋头哭了。

“御堂……”

那男人浑身上下比自己都凉，紧贴过来生硬硌手，只有眼泪是烫的。

“……我不会离开你的……”

他的胸膛都变得单薄，御堂估计自己也是一样，否则心跳连着心跳何以感受得如此清楚。

“这一生……都不会……”

那男人发抖得那么厉害，御堂也想抱他一下，可是他的手抬不起来。

  


御堂再醒来的那天克哉用了很久才平静下来。他不停地赌咒发誓，把自己整个人都许诺出去，就是泪水停下了也没闭上嘴。御堂一直沉默地听，直至那男人又惊慌起来，才开口问他过去了多久。不是没有预兆，可得到了答案御堂依旧有些诧异，原来又是新的一年了。

春天将将过去，来年一起赏樱的约定终究也没有实现。

时间的痕迹深刻得无情，御堂很快就有了实感，甚至比上一次来得更明白。之前自己睡过一年，那男人依旧能小心翼翼把他的房间维持成原状，可现在御堂被扶进客厅里，却先找到了那股恶臭的源头——那当然不来自于他，也不属于这个郁郁的男人，而是这整个房间都沉没在了废土中。垃圾遍地，未清理的食具堆在水槽里，衣物四处零散在沙发上又叠了层层过期文件，看起来和影片中的凶杀现场别无二致。

那比喻实在恰当，御堂丝毫不怀疑，若是自己再睡一会，他们都会死在这。这里四处弥漫着坟墓里的味道，只差两具尸体。

但是房间收拾起来并不难。看见御堂的表情冷静的克哉迅速反应过来，把他安置在空座上以此为圆心里里外外来回了几轮，很快污物都被清理出去，那男人回到他的面前，微笑着，解释说：“抱歉。只是之前……太忙。”

大概是疏于练习的缘故，他笑得疲惫且勉强。

房间收拾起来不难，但清理残局就没那么容易了。虽说克哉讲得不经意，可御堂还是知道了这几个月来他过的是什么日子。毕竟弄脏的地板可以擦干净，落魄却是一种持续的状态，附在人的一言一行上，散出挥之不去的气馁。在自己开口之前克哉碰他都会发抖，御堂注意到那并不是情绪不稳造成的偶然，而是他现在的手指总在轻颤。

他去问克哉，而克哉就拿游移的手攥了攥，一带而过：“……大概是烟抽多了吧，没什么大不了。”

那男人的态度轻描淡写，然而御堂比谁都清楚揣着痛苦和悔恨装出若无其事是什么样子，更何况如今的克哉装都装不像。在家里复健的时候他着意观察了一番家里的陈设，先发现酒柜之中少了几个高脚杯，又看出碗碟好像统统换过了一遍。他生出不祥的预感，就借着拐杖挪进厨房打开了以往克哉用来存放利器的顶橱：现在那男人已经没有上锁的必要，所以柜门毫无阻碍地滑开，一个长筒塑料瓶掉到御堂脚边，橙黄的药片哗啦啦响了一通。 

御堂拍了瓶身上的标签发给四柳，很快就接到对方大惊失色的电话。他面无表情地听那位医生解释完这药的功效以及一串冗长的副作用，感到自己的心跳也跟着紊乱起来。

那天晚上他拿着药瓶找克哉对峙。那男人先慌张再强装不耐最后焦躁地在沙发上坐下，揉了一把紧皱着的眉心。

“公司的事很多，我只是想集中精神。”他长长地叹气，手伸进口袋想去找出烟盒，却不知为何放弃了：“……刚开始的时候，偶尔会幻听，以为是您说话了。”

御堂现在还做不到久站，双腿虚浮的瞬间由克哉捕捉住，下一秒就被扶稳了拉到座位上。见了御堂一脸的阴霾，克哉用力揽住他的肩膀，好生劝慰：“别在意，现在已经不需要了……您醒过来了不是吗？”

御堂歪过头，望着克哉憔悴的面容，总忍不住拿他记忆里那个桀骜的年轻男人做对比。克哉本来就漂亮，配上犀利的眼神和蛊惑人心的笑靥，魅力似毒品般不可抗拒——但现在他的黑眼圈还未消退，眉宇间描着浓墨重彩的灰槁，再让他笑也是强弩之末。

他到底把这个一贯游刃有余的男人逼到了什么境地，答案昭然若见。

按说被人重视或许该高兴，可是御堂只觉得胸口空空荡荡：他生不出慨叹，也可能是脱离现实太久让他对感情都变得陌生。但是疼他总还记得，尖锐的利刃刺进心中未愈的伤口，血化了脓液一并向下淌，滴进酸胀的胃里。有什么东西，令人厌恶又可怖的魔物，被那腐臭的饵食喂饱了，他也就跟着尝出空虚的餍足。

御堂几乎要笑出来，可干枯的笑声冲到嘴边被他咬住，再开了口声音就显得刺耳：“……你一直是…一个人、撑着公司吗？”

“啊。”克哉随意应了，紧跟着又找补起来：“……但是您现在还不能回去上班，还是再休养一阵——”

克哉误会了他的意思。

御堂垂下眼睑沉默了很久，想要握拳，掌心却正被那人飘忽的手指抵着。

但他还是握了下去，收起利爪只攥住对方的五指，仿佛是为了补偿他远走的目光。

“……雇新人吧。”他平静地说，“你这样下去不行的。”

克哉顿了顿，生硬地回答：“没人能代替您。”

“我打算辞职了。”

身体相贴，御堂自然知道那男人绷得有多紧。

“……您是在报复我吗？”良久，他听见克哉苦涩的问句。

“……你想多了。”御堂干脆闭上眼，整个人缩进克哉怀里，依偎着的姿态好像亲密爱侣在共同规划未来：“……我只是有别的事想做……”

刚醒来不久，他很容易累。靠上熟悉的肩膀，御堂很快就睡着了。

  


* * *

  


在过去的几年之中，御堂经历过数次昏迷，时长时短，他已经习惯了。早在第一次封闭意识以前他就失去了时间的概念，而虚度光阴对那时的他来讲恐怕比什么都轻松——凶恶的现实危机四伏，他要逃去的地方却很清静。

本该是这样。

但这次他睡了三个月，期间不断地做出梦来。以往他在虚无中徘徊偶尔也会见到些光怪的异象，然而从没有哪回逼真到这个地步。孤身站在空旷的街道上，前后都是广阔的迷雾，他耳聪目明，能知可感，惶恐就在心中不断澎湃起来：他分不清臆像和真实的边界，可被抛弃的记忆十分鲜明——四境皆无人，他走向哪里，都迷失得更深。

在那时，他的梦里下起了雪。

飞霜以磅礴之势，自城市的边缘升起，茫白遮天蔽日笼罩在他上空又毫不仁慈地向下降，落在他的脸颊上，化成冰水流下来。

他遍体生寒，然而身在梦境之中他再也没有躲避的去路——何况他的本能早已学会了逃跑毫无作用，事到如今他只会留在原地，好像只要那么做了，就有人会来。

确实有人来了。

很久以前，在他堕入长睡以前，御堂也曾经期盼过同样的事。那是他最后的希望：他忍辱负重了那么久终是被人打断了脊梁，自尊的碎片又只会叫他流血；他见证了自己十数年心血构筑的华厦尽数溃败，他就遍体鳞伤躺在荒芜的废墟里枯等——虽说那时他也不再期待援助，他只想要谁来把他好好埋进地里。

他等了两年，等到谁把他一身的腐土抖去再把他拉回地面。“冬天过去了，雨水也已经流尽。”他那么听着，遥望那人一砖一瓦为他盖起直耸云端的高塔，堂皇富丽的模样和原来那么相似，所以他没有注意到，支撑着那座蜃楼的，究竟是谁。

而风雪的尽头，那个身影忽隐忽现。

他还记得那件外套上的体温，更感受了多少次那个男人滚烫的拥抱，时至今日他就是凭空看着那个虚影都能尝出一丝暖意。舌头苏醒过来，嘴唇也懂得动了，他几乎想叫出那个名字。

那个魔咒一般的名字。

某个晚上那男人打电话过来的时候他置之不理，大抵因为明白许愿很奢侈——不久之后他就验证了这一点，因为他再度打回去，已经没有人会接。那天他以为佐伯克哉不会再回来，可是他还是来了，他目不斜视一往直前，迈着切实的脚步，走向他。

克哉就站在他面前，表情比冰霜更冷。

他轻轻对御堂说——

  


“初次见面。”

  


脚下的大地从来也不真实，所以摇晃的是这梦中的景象还是现实里的自己，他也分不清楚。但漫天飘零的碎片浇在他身上，仿佛是这虚无的世界都要崩溃的前兆。

御堂曾经见证过一整个坍塌的过程，如今他看腻了，就转而望着那个将要离去的背影发怔了许久。

直到尘沙覆了他的眼。

雪越下越大，下成一幕幕流淌的黑暗。墨色沾了他一身，他就顺势向下坠去。听人说濒死边缘还有机会对逝去的人生走马观花一番，可纠缠在自己身上的因因果果他早已不胜其烦，所以他闭上眼前只瞥见了潜意识的一隅——那里面一个长得和自己很相似的男人以丑恶的姿态蜷缩在宽广无垠的床铺上低声啜泣着——

“可是…他不是、他不是说…”

“…爱我，吗？”

  


御堂轻轻笑了笑。

大概也是在骗他吧。

  


* * *

  


几年前的春日里，御堂毫无征兆地苏醒了。克哉自然是感恩戴德以为奇迹骤现，但御堂是明白的。能心平气和地提起过去之后他也对克哉说过，他不是不想一直逃避，也曾经试过自杀那样的手段：可他总被拦下来了，但理由并不是有谁想救他。

只是有什么，还不愿放过他。

他再睁开眼时周围的景色总算熟悉起来：深不见底的黑暗，一无所有的空洞，作为他的归宿本来很合适。他终于觉得安心了，但碎裂声却从身后传过来——清脆的细响回荡在无边无际的虚无之中，仿若尚抱怨恨的亡灵在尖啸。

他回头看，看见一面镜子。

那镜子已经很旧了，残破不堪又尘埃满布，怎么看都是被丢弃的垃圾。然而那样的镜中却盛着皓月骄阳般的光彩，照在他身上没有半分暖意，只剩下刺眼。

御堂看见了一个四分五裂的自己。 

而那样的自己，如旧日一般勾起了唇角，猩红的舌尖探出来，溅出蚀骨的毒汁。

他对御堂说，

“真难看啊……‘我’。”

他永远都身居高处，就算是向下看，也看得不甘不愿。毕竟泥潭中的渣滓从来都不配和他产生干系，赐予几句讽刺都如同莫大的恩惠。

“放弃了全部苟且偷生，向仇人屈服还与他为伍，甚至堕落到没有他活不下去的地步——”

明明他立于云端巍然不动，御堂却能感觉到冰凉的手指划过脸颊，行至的轨迹火烧火燎，仿佛劈面打上的耳光。

“——你不配以御堂孝典的名字活着。”

  


那几个分外熟悉的音节，他冠名冒姓了一生的名讳，此时和枷锁无异，沉重地禁锢在他身上。他感觉呼吸困难，手脚发冷，却偏要强撑着站起来——事实上他还是不习惯被俯视的感觉，那说来很荒唐，可他站着，就能迎上镜中那残酷的目光逼视回去。

“……不要来指责我。”

御堂咬紧牙关，又扣住掌心的伤口，但痛感不止从那里涌出来：迄今为止他伤痕累累，即使疤痕淡下去了疼痛也总光顾地恰如其分——可人在受难时总该叫喊，他忍受过的暴虐刻骨锥心，他忘不掉，所以他凭着那一口血气发泄般嘶吼：“你又比我好到哪去？你觉得你没放弃吗？你不也撂下狠话就逃跑了吗？真正经历了这一切的……才不是你啊。”

他太过用力了，乃至说完全身都在打颤。然而御堂对于歇斯底里的洋相一贯不屑一顾，所以镜中的他只是歪了歪头。

“……好像你很努力了一样……”他嘲弄地笑，语调饱含恶意：“……那你又为什么会在这里呢？”

欣赏着方才攒出的一点血色再从御堂的脸上苍白下去，他拖长了音调继续追问：“还等着谁来救你吗？”

“……”

“谁都不会来了。”

“…………”

御堂无言以对，然而心中的幽灵怎肯善罢甘休。纵是他闭上眼，自己的声音依旧无遮无拦倾吐在耳边。

“你早就知道会发生这种事吧……所以，不惜连那种谎言都编出来把他绑住。”

那个声音以笃定的口吻倒灌进来，华丽的声线压得极低，竟一时分不清属于谁。

但他的问题却依旧刺耳：“还说是——恋爱？”

御堂浑身一悚，来不及思考就先反驳：“——我才没那么想过！”

然而镜子就摆在他眼前，他再怎么口是心非，也瞒不过自己。御堂清楚他提出的交往无论出于什么总之目的不纯，而证据又那么显而易见——那之后克哉对他说过无数次的告白，他什么时候认真回过一句……

“那你想说什么？”对面的人影换上了无奈的语调，似乎对他的不识时务也感到厌烦：“……总不会是真……爱上他了——”

“——就凭现在的你？”

被强迫着抬起头的瞬间，御堂发觉镜中的影像已经换了面貌。还是他站在那里，然而他流着泪滴着血，一脸狼狈不堪：可那吸引不了他的目光，因为他先看见了他的胸口。

那里只有一个空荡荡的洞。

他想惊叫，想吞咽，可肺管食道都不见踪影，他只能任由烈风回荡在一无所有的肋骨之间。而那时旧日的自己自身后贴上来，手臂毫无阻碍地穿过他的胸膛再扼住他的脖颈，将剩余的空气也一并阻碍在钳制之中。

他早已没有了挣扎的余力。

“——很痛苦吗？”那个自己还有着活人的生气，温热的吐息扑在耳廓上，更显得他冻得像冰块：“——那终于可以结束了吧？消失就好了，现在的你终于毫无价值了。”

随着他无情的宣告，御堂眼见面前的镜子彻底绽裂，而碎片纷飞的瞬间，他望见破茧的苍蝇，蠕动的蛆虫，还有一具腐烂的白骨。

“早就该这么做了。”

接着，他终于陷入了渴望已久的安宁里。

世界已然寂静下来，他茫然地环顾四周，如他所料的空无一物。

只是他还能闻到一股恶臭。

而一块尖锐的碎片被他握在手里。

  


* * *

  


御堂对克哉说他还有别的事想做。那并不是在说谎。


	42. Chapter 42

御堂的辞职手续很快就办完了。克哉本来不想让他再去公司露面——毕竟清空办公室、沐浴在社员眼光之下走出去是个仪式感很强的过程，他离开得那么正式，好像一丝回转余地都没有。然而御堂说他已经失踪过一回，重来一次可能会有人起疑。

他的担心并不是空穴来风。收拾桌子时藤田打着帮忙的幌子围着他转圈，委屈地问东问西，然而御堂又怎么能被他套出话来——于是无计可施地藤田君只好把矛头径直转向了他的社长：“……是佐伯先生要您离职的吗？”

御堂停住脚步：“为什么这么说？”

“我一直觉得……您离开MGN和佐伯先生有关。”藤田话讲得犹犹豫豫，自己都不知道他戳中了多大的秘密。

然而事到如今御堂已经能不动声色地回之以微笑，一张漂亮的脸被春末和煦的阳光均匀照耀着，柔软而动人。

“你想得也太多了。”御堂真诚地说，“无论当初还是现在，离开都是我自己的意愿。”

他头也不回地走出Acquire Association的大门，不是没有感慨，然而他的心神大半用在盘算藤田上面。那个年轻人正直而优秀，虽说看上去迟钝却也有敏锐的地方——然而他还是比不过佐伯克哉，这样明摆着的怀疑怎么可能瞒过那男人的眼睛。

御堂一直也不明白克哉为什么要特意挖角藤田来他们的公司，然而现在这些疑惑已经失去了意义。

那天克哉也早早退了社。回到公寓的一路他心焦气躁，熟悉的道路被他走成了奥德赛的归途。开锁的时候他几乎已经做好了最坏的打算，无论迎接他的是空无一人的房间还是沉睡不醒的御堂，他都要撑住身体先把门关好——之后要做什么他则不清楚，恐怖把他的思路划上了删除线，连同之后的人生一并涂成一个漆黑的框。

可是他进了门，却听见御堂的声音。

“你回来了啊。”

那人坐在餐桌旁，转过头来，双眼盛着夕阳的余温落在他身上，熠熠生辉。

克哉的心完全没有安下来。

关于这一次的复发，克哉不是没有试图和御堂谈过，虽然他目前的精神状态恐怕不够格给别人做什么心理咨询——他很努力，但是对上御堂平静的脸，他脑子里那些照本宣科就随着紧绷的神经一并七扭八拐辨不出原型。最后他又开始打冷颤，发抖的嘴唇只能说出抱歉来。

然后他的话就被御堂的吻堵了回去。

“……不用道歉吧。”那个人贴过来轻飘飘地，退回去也了无痕迹，好像蝴蝶扇了扇翅膀。

“你确实是在为我着想。”御堂说，“那么发火的我才比较无理取闹。”

克哉的双手紧紧扣住御堂的肩膀——即使如此他也阻止不了震动的指节——他鄙夷自己的无能，更不知道怎么把这样的自己摆到御堂眼前去，所以他选择深深埋下头。

他的声音本来就低，夹了哽咽就更听不清楚：“……才不是那样。”

克哉到底也没有改掉掩耳盗铃的恶习。他以为藏起脸来脆弱的自尊和深邃的悔恨也能一并埋进沙里，然而他越是瞻前顾后、畏首畏尾，御堂就越记起他从前飞扬跋扈的面貌。

原来这男人也不是没有可爱的地方。御堂暗自想。

  


* * *

  


接下来的日子里克哉小心翼翼、战战兢兢，以几近寻衅滋事的态度观察着御堂的一举一动，一面祈祷他当真安然无恙一面又想着捉出什么破绽以结束这装模作样的平静：事到如今他也知道粉饰太平的害处了，可是投入的人却换成了御堂。

他也有忍不下去的时候，所以他直截了当地问过那个人，他所说的想做的事到底是指什么。

“还没准备好。”御堂回答地一派轻松，“但是别担心，开始之前会告诉你……毕竟，我也需要你帮忙。”

御堂拜托他做事，那实在新鲜——而对方的神色也并不像在说谎。克哉震惊了一阵之后还是存着将信将疑，但御堂似乎是认真地在做准备。他时常看那个人对着电脑忙碌，身体恢复了以后也会正常外出，回来的路上还能顺手捎回晚餐的食材再理所当然地对着克哉点菜。

他看起来是真的要投入全新的生活里，每一天都积极又充实。

可是看着那身影，克哉却总有种他在离自己远去的预感。

那不正是自己期望的事吗。他一边自嘲一边把自己的阴茎往御堂身体里送。他早已做好了分道扬镳的觉悟。很早以前。在他还执着于从御堂胸口找出心跳的时候。他那时就决心不计代价把这个人带回来，从地狱从深渊从海底，摆上他本该在的云端神坛，即使那意味着自己只能在泥潭里仰视他。

但现在他压在御堂上面，不管不顾地汹涌抽插。事实上别说是御堂，就连他自己都快禁不住这样暴力的性爱，可是吃肉总该敲骨吸髓，溅得一身鲜血淋漓才更香甜。他终于明白了御堂的意思，他的胸口阻塞着盘根错节的阴霾，而汗水流出来仿佛苦闷也能一并蒸发出去。兽类不懂得烦恼，而人在这种时候很像动物。

不过他的理智总还能妨碍他。他听见御堂的呻吟变了调，身体就随着僵硬起来。他几乎是心惊胆战地伸出手去找御堂的掌心——三个月的时间足够一道浅伤愈合，可是经年月累的自残却统统能留下印记。他不需要看，层叠的疤痕就在他的指尖颤抖——可如今他的手也不再可靠，御堂反手一握就能失去功用。

明明他的一部分就嵌在御堂体内，但多一处的结合就有多一处的温暖，更何况对贪得无厌的佐伯克哉而言，御堂孝典的存在永远犹嫌不足。御堂拉住他，他就能确认那人还有知觉；他躺在自己前面，不是一块死气沉沉的肉，而是活生生的人。他突然反应过来活人该有怎样的感官，所以他开口问：“……会痛吗？”

他也不知道自己指的是什么，但御堂横了他一眼，转过头去连羞带恼地娇嗔：“……你慢点……着什么急啊……”

克哉被问得发懵。他总觉得好像已经没有多少时间了，可是穷追猛打也只不过是会结束得更早——况且御堂说了，他就只好慢下来，那感觉也不坏，至少他发现了崭新的方法来分散注意力。他可以闭着眼吻他，嘴唇不知落点却更有探索的乐趣：虽然那轨迹他也早就烂熟于心，从眉心到鼻尖再覆上另一对唇瓣，交缠又紧贴，吸吮后分别，那时他睁开眼的话，就能看见御堂水光潋滟的眸。

他就在里面，他能如此确信，可现在他却不敢看了。

“御堂、御堂……孝典……”他只会一遍遍叫着对方的名字，再附赠连篇累牍的爱语。“我爱你……胜过一切……一直都……”他不断地说着，嘴唇蹭着不知道属于谁也不知道是什么的体液，划过那人柔软光洁的面颊，企望言词不经空气的转手径直震进对方心里：“……除了你以外什么都不重要……我……”

曾经他说这些话名不正言不顺，可如今他们该是交往中的恋人了，他也不知道自己在胆怯什么。

但如果他能抬起头来，好好望一望御堂的表情，他会发现那个人现在笑得十分温柔，和自己当初很相似。

  


* * *

  


其实克哉当然找不出御堂的破绽，因为他总想着发现什么端倪以此验证御堂出了问题。但是他能对比的样本太小。在他们过去的几年里总有长久的压抑锢在御堂身上，蔽了他的眼又蒙住他的口，他笑不开又喊不出，连呼吸都很轻。那时他一言一行都阴沉得拖泥带水，即使是克哉也无法视若无睹——可现在的御堂很正常，他忙碌却不过劳，健谈又不浮夸，而且他的眼里能看到目标。

他在为什么事努力，所以他并没有烦恼的时间。

那确实是御堂的作风。

而且对于御堂而言，他并没有什么事需要烦恼。他早已认同了现在的生活和他原本的设想没有什么分别，而他剩余的那点迷惘，不论是发自内心还是涉及将来，都已经无关紧要。

完成了手边的工作，那些都会变得无关紧要。

那几天御堂很忙。他拐弯抹角找到了可靠的律师又掐头去尾描述了他的设想——按说出身法律专业他的人脉该派上用场，然而现在他的打算绝非是可以让身边人知道的范畴——但总之他找到了合适的人选，然后就做好了委托。接下来，只不过是根据指示一步步行动而已。

银行、病院、MGN、他和佐伯克哉的公司，仿佛是毕业巡礼一般，他走过那些和自己或有交集的地方，本以为多少能生出些怀念，然而他只想起某位作家写过的话。

_过去都是假的，回忆是一条没有尽头的路，_

_一切以往的春天都不复存在。_

世界永远都在前进。新鲜的面孔怀着新鲜的期待走进自己离开过的地方，熙熙攘攘的人群里，被淹没是再正常不过的事。

虽然他一直都很抢眼。

大抵是被注视的习惯了，他也总理所当然的认为宇宙围绕自己运作——身边的人一向善于给他这种错觉。他缺席了三个月再回去A. A，社员们自然骚动了一阵又簇拥上来嘘寒问暖，可是他现在看得清楚了，不可或缺的那个人，并不是他。

只不过那个人若是倒下了，罪魁祸首无疑就是自己。

话虽如此，御堂并不觉得自己现在的所为是为了佐伯克哉。他还是学不会自欺欺人，他甚至明白自己要向那男人提出的要求有多不可理喻：可他到底是个商人，投资要讲收益，付出期待回报，不计后果地盲目燃烧是艺术家的工作，而艺术家在这个时代已经纷纷饿死街头了。他的初衷从来都没变，输可以输但自尊还是要留着，就算是洒了一地的碎片也比腥臭的垃圾干净。

他也不知道原来自己还有这么强的仪式感，可是他实在不想成为社会新闻里那些无人问津的干尸之一。

御堂忽然觉得有些好笑，自己也独居了十年，竟然从没考虑过这个问题——他的父母至今都不愿见他，即使是联络上了，也只不过是托人带来了他索要的材料。换在过去他或许会觉得感伤，然而现在他也稍微能理解对方的想法：原本的期待越高，落空时受到的打击就越大；他尚且不知如何自处，又怎么好要求别人。

那男人只不过还没发现。

但他不准备给他机会了。

知道自己自私，御堂几乎是抱着补偿心态东奔西走。但以他的行动力，那位道德标准模糊的律师所给出的清单很快就被划完。现在他来到了他的最后一个目的地，也就是东京市中心的公证役场。流程手续办起来很流畅，尽管御堂拿出的文件并不像是他这个年纪的人会准备的东西，接待人员也秉持着专业的态度什么都没有多问。

“……那个，主要被继承人，并不是您的亲属吗？”

御堂颔首：“不是。”

他眼睑垂下去，纤长的睫毛闪了闪，眼光又无遮无拦地亮出来。明明他只端着浅淡的微笑，可那双眼里却隐着强大的吸力，仿佛星辰历经亿年抵达命运终点，一生见证的历史，文明起落、物种兴衰，都在此刻赋予霎那的燃烧殆尽。

那岂是凡人能直视的胜景，所以受理的年轻小姑娘红着脸垂下头来，说话都打了磕巴：“……那样的话，还是把关系写明比较好……不然可能会有一些不必要的麻烦……”

“这样啊。”御堂从公文包里取出克哉送给他的钢笔，“那么请帮我修改一下吧……就写成，同性恋人。”

他在新打出的遗嘱上签下了自己的名字。

  


踏进家门的瞬间，御堂久违地感觉安心了。事情都已经办好，剩下的也就只有把克哉搞定。这本来应该是个难题，但是他莫名其妙的信心十足：那男人口口声声说自己的愿望无论是什么都会满足，就算他谎话连篇满嘴跑火车，可这是第一次御堂真打算求他做什么事——克哉一直说要自己相信他，而他确实相信，那男人总不至于连这第一次都拒绝。

何况这也就是唯一的一次了。

不过他打算让那男人做的事可是杀人，纵然佐伯克哉绝非善类，这也不是什么举手之劳。所以他才提前做了诸多准备，然而回忆起近来那男人没精打采的样子，御堂觉得还是再讨好他一下比较好。

御堂不太清楚那男人除了自己以外还喜欢什么，不过对方哄了自己这么久，有样学样也不是什么难事。送他礼物，在床上取悦他，然后摆出一副温柔的微笑来。他完全忽略了这一套对自己毫无效果，而其余的很多事，他也没想起来。

但是十分理所当然的，在那天晚上御堂把克哉推倒在床上和他接吻的时候，克哉吓得呆若木鸡。直到御堂发现怎么下手对方都没反应才回忆起这人的理想性爱中包括了多少束缚道具：他大概是不喜欢别人主动，他可能根本就不想让对方能动。

“唔……”他缓缓撑起身体，俯视着那张写满了不可置信的脸，尴尬地扯了扯嘴角：“……抱歉，我只是……”

他还没说完就被那男人搂住接着吻了。事情发展到这里都很顺利，克哉自然会继续，并不用他再做什么额外的事。不过出于神异一般的愧疚，他还是决定往杀招上再加码：所以在那个吻终于结束时，他轻喘着气绯红了脸，对着克哉微微一笑：“我只是想要你了。”

那天克哉久违的粗暴，那似乎并不是他的原意——他最近失控的次数很多，原因也不言自明。御堂理解他大概有满腔的忿恨无处发泄，本来也打算安静地承受下去：但那个男人对他的反应很敏锐，只消他流露出一丝不快就切了开关一样进入柔情缱绻的模式。他觉得舒服了，快感不温不火地流淌过他全身，他就得了喘息的余裕拿去分神。他想起他们以前在床上，做的事比起交媾更像你死我活的厮杀，后来和克哉的性爱又变成两个人在穷途末路中互舔伤口——他这么淫荡的身体不管怎样都会发着抖射出来，可这次他射出来时觉得有些遗憾：那么久都过去了，他也想让克哉认真抱他一次。

没有需要逃避的现实，也没有纠葛不清的外物，两个人坦诚相待，应该会很幸福。

可他们被缠得太紧了，再互相拥抱，都要窒息而死。

那时克哉已经喘不上气来了。

“我爱你……”但他还是要挣扎着开口，好像溺水之人竭力前的呼号：“胜过一切……一直都是……”

御堂睁着眼，望望他亚麻色的发丝，视线缓缓转向天花板。

他知道。

他其实一直都知道。

不然呢，谁会殚精竭虑地照顾一个瘫痪病人，谁又能毫无保留地对着无穷的阴暗敞开心扉——就算是以前，御堂也看出他对自己执着得可怕。他一路冥顽不灵，坚定到固执，好像初生的雏鸟睁开眼，自此一生都用来飞向太阳。

可他若看到自己追求的目标只是半盏残烛，是会就此陷入疯狂，还是倾灯倒油将一切付之一炬。

御堂向来欣赏不了所谓堕落的美感。

是非也好，对错也罢，如今再去分配罪责已经失去了意义。克哉挽回过，他也不是没有跟着付出努力，然而失败了就是失败了，苟延残喘许久也只能落得一个全盘崩溃的结局。他还记得，所以他不想重来一次——那几天他精神还不错，唯独想到这个就觉得累。

所以他闭上了眼。

  


醒过来的时候克哉拉着他的手坐在床边。大概是后遗症，那男人现在多了一个习惯：只要自己睡下，他总会一脸紧张地等他醒。明明那改变不了任何事，但他现在分外珍惜御堂每一次睁开眼的机会。

御堂觉得他大概也明白。

结果克哉递来的水杯润了干涩的喉咙，御堂坐起身，极其随意地开口：“……我之前说过吧，有事想要拜托你。”

“啊。”克哉应得很快，表情也收拾出一副期待来：“您准备好了吗？”

“是啊。”御堂对克哉笑了笑，握紧他的手。

克哉随即缠上他的五指，纵然他的手还在飘，可御堂还是觉得踏实。

“之前的事并不是你的错。”念头一转，御堂如此开场：“之所以会复发，大概是因为我自己的原因。”

克哉的嘴唇动了动，反驳的话却没来得及说出口，就被御堂打断了。

“……坦白来说，我觉得我现在随时都有可能复发。”他以几近事不关己的冷静陈述完，果然克哉就闭紧嘴移开了视线。

那灼热的目光不再紧盯着自己，他忽然发觉轻松了许多，堵在喉咙里的话也就随之倾了出来。

“所以，如果再发生那种状况的话……就杀了我吧。”


	43. 结局

恐怕没人比佐伯克哉更善于掩饰自己。平日里他自是能端得一副泰山崩于前而不变色，即使是没人看着的时候，他发泄怒火的方式恐怕也就限于面无表情地砸几个酒杯——这方面他天赋异禀，更何况是对着御堂孝典，他大半时间都在装模作样。

所以御堂能看着他那副温柔的表情一点点溃败下去。

都说眉目能传情，他的惊恐也先反照在双眼里。冰蓝色的瞳孔放大再缩小，牵动着眉梢一并颤抖起来。接着他的笑容就僵成了一张画皮，由着他的吐息吹散，露出底下潜藏的本性。

虽然他之所以擅长掩盖或者也有他本身就不擅长表达感情的原因在，毕竟此时他脑内正发生着核爆般的聚变，可他看起来也只是有点不知所措。

然而他这样的人若是不知所措了几分钟，那恐怕是他真对眼前的状况的束手无策。

克哉有这样的反应御堂其实并不意外，然而这男人如此脆弱的姿态摆在眼前，破绽太多他反而不知该怎样进攻。但这房间里的死寂太过沉重了，压得那男人不住喘息，他也就无法再等待下去。

所以心一横，御堂用安慰般的言语搪塞道：“放心好了……没事。你不会被怀疑的。我已经做好准备了。”他想了想，又觉得不对劲，就补上一句：“不用想太多，在那之前还有时间，你想做什么我都奉陪，怎么样？”

克哉只是瞪着他。

“……你想，要我，杀了你？”

良久，他挪动嘴唇，缓慢地重复了一遍。

“不过是个保险而已。”御堂轻佻地撇撇嘴，“你没想过吗，如果我再也醒不过来呢？”

“……我不会让那种事发生的。”

“这是你能决定的吗？”

克哉的脸色很难看，混杂着焦虑和惧意，被当面拆穿又直奔恼羞成怒而去。

他的脸承载了那么多重负，再开口大概很困难。所以他再次沉默下来，依旧死死盯着御堂。

那恐怖的眼神是如今少数让御堂一望心惊的东西。

他没得来及真想起什么，脊背之后先泛起寒意：他不由打了个冷颤，手随即揪住身上的薄被——不过见状克哉理所当然地退缩了，埋下头去深呼吸了几次，语气也随之软下来：“御堂……你不用担心什么，更不需要说这种话……我会陪在你身边，就算你睡过去也没关系……不管多久我都会等你醒过来，所以……所以……”

他的声音越来越湿润，好像咸涩的海水不断冲刷过嶙峋暗礁，最终淹没在无息暗涌之中，一个字也冒不出来。御堂安静地等他吞下几声哽咽，轻轻问：“三个月就把你自己作贱成这样，我再睡一年，你受得了吗？”

“……你又不是没睡过。”

“那两年呢？五年呢？”

他问得依旧和缓，克哉却一直在发抖。御堂看不下去，就转开脸，话便说得更凉：“我睡上一辈子，你就打算一直耗在我身上？你之后的人生不要了吗？”

克哉阴沉地瞥了他一眼，跟着冷笑了两声：“……连杀人那种事都拜托我去做了，就别说在为我着想了吧。”

“所以说，不会让你背上嫌疑的。”不知是愧疚了还是不耐烦，克哉尖锐的讽刺激御堂提高了音量：“我已经留下——”

“你在装傻吗！”克哉并没有听御堂解释完，打断了他的同时身体也一并压上来，双手抓了他的肩膀吼道：“你明明知道我对你是怎么想的吧！对你我绝对不会放手——”

“——可是你之前就想走了吧。”御堂平静地接了下去。

他也不知道理由，然而克哉露出獠牙来，他反倒是更无畏了——大概走投无路的困兽犹斗本来也没什么威慑力，对上御堂冷淡的视线，那男人的虚张声势就不攻自破。听了御堂的话，克哉膛目结舌地松了手，晃了晃。

“那是……”

不是他不想辩解，但垂死挣扎的火星还未燃起，就被御堂漫不经心地扑灭了。

“为了让我回到过去吗？”

“……”

“抱歉……但是已经不行了。”御堂的眼光闪了闪，睫毛垂下来，似乎是真露出了愧色：“过去那么久，我们又不是没努力过……可你所憧憬的御堂孝典再也不会回来了。”

克哉还杵在前方一动不动，操劳之中瘦削下来的身形看着太过单薄。一丝怅然反涌上来，回忆中鲜活的过往品尝起来却都是腐朽的酸涩，御堂只好苦笑：“现在在这里的我，只是一具随时会死掉的尸体而已。”他的指尖摸索出去，按住克哉的手腕，对方即刻抽身欲走，可那只手臂已经使不上力气，只有血管还在拼命挣扎。所以御堂扣死了克哉，仰起头来，残忍的绝句随之出了鞘：“这是你的责任，现在到了你该负责的时候了。”

凄厉的喘息声响起来，好像强往残破的气球里灌气，失败就滔滔不绝地从每一个漏洞里一泻千里。他望向克哉，只见那男人一双血红的眼错也不错地凝视着他，其中放出的执念若是有其触角，恐怕自己早已被生生扼死。

御堂叹了口气。

“……算了，随你便吧，想要挣扎的话尽管随你，真到了那时候总归我也没有行动能力。”他放开克哉，靠向身后的床板，卸下一身的气力放松了：“我一睡不起，过几年，我们都烂在这。从结果来看，对我没什么区别——”

“——一起下地狱吧。”

  


他是想挑衅，或者是刻意要激怒克哉，那无疑很成功，因为克哉只在原地停了两秒就突然暴起，解领带再覆上来动作流畅得一气呵成。被捆住双腕的时候御堂一丝反抗的意思都没有，睁着眼睛看着他，百无聊赖之中回忆起这几年下来他似乎都没有再玩过这种游戏——于是他到底生疏了，也可能只是他的手指不听使唤，但总之面对无作为的御堂他用的时间比以前还长。不过最后御堂的双手还是被绑死在了床头，而克哉直起身来，胸口剧烈起伏着，好像这简单的束缚已经耗尽了他的体力。

御堂忍俊不禁，轻笑着揶揄道：“怎么，这样就完了？”

克哉攥紧了拳，俯视下来也毫无气魄，即使是威胁也威胁得上气不接下气。

“老实待着，别逼我换真货。”

他发着狠撂下这一句，就转过身摔门而去。

  


* * *

  


克哉一直没有回到这间卧室里。御堂看着天色亮起来再一点点暗下去，睡意全无。并不是不累，只是通身的疲惫远不是闭上眼就可以解决的程度。

更何况现在还没到他可以安心睡下的时候。

那男人并没有离开，御堂能听见客厅里的动静：大概是为了泄愤，克哉砸碎了很多东西，乒乒乓乓好一阵才消停下来，接着又是一通翻箱倒柜的声音。月亮升起来的同时这间房子终于陷入了寂静，御堂口干舌燥又无事可做，就望着没入阴影中的天花板发呆。

眼前的状况并不出乎意料。那男人本性喜怒无常，接连经受打击即使是对他施暴也没什么好奇怪——虽然如此御堂还是隐隐有些不甘，就算非要把最后的时光荒废在床上，好歹也有更有趣的事可以做不是吗。

他暗笑，觉得自己坏的真彻底。

按照常识来讲，御堂远没到要准备遗愿清单的年纪。纵然多久以来他都站在峭壁边上，可这么久的时光之中他都没有生出什么愿望。仔细想想，上一次认真考虑想做什么的时候，大概还在被克哉监禁之中：在他完全放弃以前，他总还认为自己能重获自由，而之后，他就可以把失去的日常取回来。

——所以他那时想要的也就只有上班下班安稳度日一类的琐事，而这种微不足道的普通人生，大抵也只有一无所有的奴隶才会有兴趣。

至少现在的御堂对那种日子完全提不起精神。

试着把根深蒂固的旧日阴影抛开，单论和佐伯克哉在一起，御堂不得不承认他们其实相当合拍。这其中当然也有那男人曲意逢迎的因素，可自他醒来开始他们共同生活了两年多，期间无论公事合作还是私下相处，两人之间矛盾很少，默契得珠联璧合，舒服且自然好像青蛙泡在温水里。

那正是他之前崩溃的原因，因为他对这样的自己十分不齿。

后来御堂慢慢变了，或者是他自甘堕落的一环，总之确立关系以后他有了接受克哉的意愿，同时那男人也没再一味委曲求全。他们是切真交往了几个月，而那几个月里御堂常常想，如果他们从一开始就是如假包换的情侣，亲密无间地在一起四年，现在这段关系又会是什么下场。

遇到佐伯克哉以前御堂从未考虑过要与谁度过余生，即使有过动心，浅淡的交往也总在深入之前戛然而止。若真离开盘根错节的因果，他不知道自己有没有那个能力对谁敞开心扉到倾肠倒肚，乃至把这幅华丽皮囊之下的肮脏污秽尽数摊开给他看。说到底恋爱是甜蜜的东西，洒满鲜花和砂糖，揣在胸口发出一点暖意来，照得世界明亮又温柔。

但他和克哉同流合污，沆瀣一气，怀着脏心烂肺纠缠不清，踏过泥泞再往上淋血，狼狈为奸着共赴末路，终点在前还能有恃无恐地做爱，做到地动天摇，蹈海翻波。

那关系听上去如此不堪，可是御堂却一时想不出有什么比这更好。

但那确实是他自甘堕落的一环，且不论原本的自己，就是佐伯克哉都不会那么想。毕竟那男人嘴上逞凶斗狠，却从没有坠入地狱的勇气。

虽然御堂可以把他拖下去，反正他也不冤枉。

然而御堂并不想看他垂死挣扎的惨状——佐伯克哉行事狠辣杀伐果决，哪里是甘心不清不楚浑浑噩噩的人：同归于尽至少还落得一个壮烈的名号，可想想他在无望之中慢慢腐朽下去，御堂只觉得难过。

他体会过那种滋味，就更不想施加于旁人，何况是那男人——

——说来荒唐，明明他才是罪魁祸首，现在的御堂却总想起来那个人埋在自己怀里失声痛哭的样子。

  


他沉浸在酸涩的想象中，不期然克哉打开门走进来，身后一隙光照亮一片狼藉的客厅，显然是怒火倾泻后的现场。但那男人看着却冷静了许多，晦色描深的五官透着惺忪的麻木，无波无澜，顶多有些厌倦。

他手上拿着一张纸，上面满是新鲜的褶皱，随着他的步伐微微颤动。但是克哉也没靠近，他停在床尾，扬了扬眉毛。

“……连这种东西都准备好了啊。”他的嗓音烟熏火燎，压低不下去，纵是嘲讽的口气也没什么威慑力：“不过你写的也太假了，这种冠冕堂皇的套话、只有蠢货才会信吧。”

那是御堂的遗书。

御堂瞥了他一眼，又把头别开：“我是感激你，那并没有说谎。”

“那其他的呢？”

御堂不说话了。

克哉叹了一口气，扔下手里的废纸大步过来，在他旁边坐下：“……已经够了吧。如果你是赌气，我明白……之前的事、再之前，全部都是我的错。我并不想离开你，我只是觉得那样对你更好。但如果你不那么认为，那我当然会留在你身边——一直，一辈子，我整个人都是你的……可以了吗？”

他说了很多，却说得毫无条理，从哄骗到劝诱最后几乎是敷衍。御堂听得心烦，连抬头都懒得：“你在同情我吗？”

“我是喜欢你。”

克哉答得太过不假思索，御堂只好苦笑：“那不是很好吗……”他挪了挪手臂，勉强撑起上半身：“还有时间。我们还是在交往。这样的生活依旧能持续下去…我拜托你，只是如果万一发生，希望你可以帮我把之后的事处理好。”

他说得很诚恳，又是被束缚的姿态，整个人就显得低声下气。可那男人一贯不依不饶，纵使被话噎住也还能抓住一点漏洞：“……你不还是确信那一定会发生吗？”

“……”

“为什么？！”克哉突然倾身下来扣住御堂的肩膀，逼着他转过视线：“之前的复发只是个偶然也说不定。一直到今天、我们前进了多少，为什么现在又想放弃了？”

他问得疾言厉色，拉近的距离却使得那双眼里的惊惶没了遮掩。但或者全无防备的蛮勇才最适合拿来对付御堂，他猝不及防，真话就在怔松间滑出去：“……就和你要走的理由一样。”

即使再怎么接受现实硬把伏于心底的恶念拽出来照旧艰难，他担不住那男人的凝视，就放弃般闭上眼：“我并没有康复，不如说一直苟延残喘到今天才是偶然——”他试图一鼓作气，可肺管却涨得发疼，撑着眼眶都烫起来：“——我和那时候比起来毫无长进。你不在就会崩溃，离开你就活不下去……这种样子……根本不是我……”

“我不在乎。”克哉斩钉截铁地打断他，“就算你永远睡下去，我也不在乎。”

那男人的执着一如既往，油盐不进得盲目，空有不撞南墙不回头的气势，此时却恰到好处的煽起御堂的怒火——他倒不是恼怒于这男人的一意孤行，那种程度他早就习惯了——可是他无法忍受那男人把他摆在什么位置：他该向往的那个自己永远一尘不染，凭什么要沦落成仰人鼻息的累赘。

就好像他对御堂孝典的爱也变成了累赘一样。

烦闷一升起，无论是被捆绑的手腕还是被压制的姿态都变得难耐。无来由的力气驱使御堂梗起头来，一边挣扎一边对克哉怒吼：“怎么，你觉得有趣吗？还是说照顾一个废物让你很有成就感？以为自己在赎罪？没关系，你不用再负疚什么，我现在就可以原谅你——所以你满意了吧？就算你想把你这辈子赔进来，我也不需要！如果只能任你摆布的度过余生，我，还不如去死——所以，求你了，放过我吧……”

那场面的既视感太强，无论是无谓的抵抗还是走投无路的呼号，就连最后的乞求都和过去那么相似。他们都有同样的感觉，以至于克哉俯视着他，不由自主露出了冷酷的微笑。

“任我摆布……”他玩味着御堂的用词，嘲弄般反问回来：“那你现在就不是任我摆布了吗？”

御堂语塞，只张大眼睛看着克哉的手指飘忽在他脸颊边上。

“之前我可没有把你关起来吧？”那男人凑得更近了，以能够接吻的间距出言讽刺的习惯也如此似曾相识：“你说你需要我，离不开我，还每天拉着我做那种事——那你为什么一定要把责任推到我头上不可？真想要了断的话，办法不是多的是吗……把这种决定交到我手里，你在逃避什么？”

他的爱抚十分温柔，刻薄的言辞却击得御堂发愣。

“你……明知道……”

他一个整句都拼不出来，就被克哉截在了半途。

“我一点都不知道。”

他们那般僵持了许久，御堂再也说不出话，克哉便冗自笑了。喉咙里发出的笑声听起来依旧危险，连着他的声音都轻快起来：“说起来，当时我去出差您就有过这个想法吧……你说没下手，因为自己做不到？所以才交给我吗？”

他那只发颤的手缓慢下移了。 

“既然您都认定这是必然的结果了，那还有什么好等的呢？”

那手掌正好停在御堂的咽喉上。

“……我现在就满足您，怎么样？”

他抵着御堂滚动的喉结，徐徐加上了压力。

  


人的脖颈是很脆弱的部位，纤细又柔软，却包裹着脊椎和动脉，鲜血汩汩流过，怎么也比一只冰冷的手烫上许多。所以那男人扼下来，御堂先感觉冷。

紧接着，喉管上方开始发紧，牵动下颚让嘴自己张开；空气被吸进来，但无路可走，只能在空腔里回转一圈再徒劳跑出去。

他大力喘息了几次，呛得咳嗽不止，人却完全没有挣扎过。

毕竟他已经放弃了。

话虽如此，他一双眼还是无法瞑目一般，牢牢钉在克哉毫无表情的脸上。如果他再等上一会，或者眼珠也会由着反射向后转——那大概会是个滑稽的景象，御堂的脑中浮现出那副画面，破碎的音字就掉了出来：“……别——”

克哉的手登时就撤了下去。现在他发抖的地方已经不只是手臂而已：他的五官都将要失去控制，只留抽搐的嘴角还带着滑稽的笑：“……后悔了吗？”

御堂气吸得粗重，讲出的话被尖利的急息切得四分五裂：“……你这么做、我的准备……不是全白费了……”

他说完就倒回了枕头上，沉重的四肢瘫软下来动弹不得，自是撑不起他再看看克哉现在的脸色。所以他的视野模糊又清晰始终一片茫白，而他听见克哉的声音依旧染着疯狂的快意：“……也是呢。我听说窒息死的人舌头都是吐出来，可能会失禁也说不定……御堂先生那么爱漂亮，这么去死肯定不高兴吧？”

他没来得及答话，克哉的手就伸过来，解了束缚又强行把他拉起。那男人和他对视，阴狠的戾气肆无忌惮散出来，偏偏衬了他在正中好整以暇。

“那您想要我怎么办？”他问。

御堂尚还缺氧，脖子上又火烧般痛，头挺直了又歪下去。不过他也没在意，嘴角轻佻地扬了扬，嘶声道：“……随便你。”

“这可是您的遗愿呢，这么无所谓吗？”克哉轻笑，把他无力的身体拉进怀里来，亲昵地对他耳语：“不能太难看、要方便收拾，我也不想让您太疼……还真伤脑筋。”

他的胸口依旧灼热，伏上去，御堂能听见克哉的心脏正狂跳不止。那是出于惊恐、愤怒还是兴奋，御堂已经无从分辨。只是他的身体暖不起来了，即使克哉再怎么拥抱他，皮肤之下依旧聚着一层冰碴让他冷战连连。他失温得迅速，想必克哉也注意到了，因为那男人很快就放开了他。罔顾御堂倒上床，他利落地站起身来：“容我好好准备一下，能配得上您的……方法。”

他说完转身就走，仿佛是再也无法忍受一般，迈着踉跄的步子。

  


* * *

  


在克哉离开以后，御堂在原地躺了很久。身体上的阵痛慢慢消退，热度却从未回来过。

说实话他并没有想到事态会如此发展，但这样似乎也不坏。如他所想，那男人并不适合浑浑噩噩不干不脆：他忙碌了这么久只求一个结果，而御堂本来也打算给他。

况且今天过得也算圆满。他试着回想了一下，无论是蜜里调油的性爱还是久违的监禁Play都是上等精彩的戏码，歇斯底里的佐伯克哉也算睽违已久——他的人生如此跌宕起伏，若是换个角度来看，早该赚回票价。人出了剧院尚且觉得落寞，当真经历一番曲终人散，大抵会更加凄凉。

御堂一向都怕冷，现在更如是。

浑身的寒意挥之不去，他便强撑起身体，把凌乱的睡衣脱掉，打开衣橱去找西装。他并没有选择重回职场后再定做的那些款式，只把手一直伸往柜里，摸索着把自己原本最喜欢的那身拿了出来——赭色的三件套，自从醒来之后他就再也没有穿过；如今再往身上套，依旧有些宽松。

但他不以为意，驱使着僵硬的手一粒一粒将贝壳纽扣归了位。衬衣的下摆叠进西裤。腰间再绕一条皮带。马甲要调整到贴身。当初下的订单特意选择了羊绒混织的面料。将褶皱展平以后他抖了抖外衣。久不见天日的衣服好好装在密封袋里，没有灰尘，只有一股朽味。

他微蹙了眉，还是穿上了。

之后他拿着领带进了浴室，梳齐了头发以后对着镜子把衣领拉正，最终把墨绿色的真丝环上了自己的颈。左右各系两圈打成平整的温莎结，御堂抬头一望，对面的自己分毫不差地看回来，和他梦中的画面那么相像。

他忽然惊觉，不怪旁人会误解，实在是他看起来和以前根本没什么分别：他照旧挺身直立，也依然仪表堂堂，厚重的西装遮掩之下身体的溃败被藏了个干净，也只有亲手抱上去才能摸到骨头。

好像世上的很多事一样。

所以他连自己都骗过了，又何以枉己正人，去奢望那男人会懂。

  


把自己打点完毕，他走出浴室，却发觉克哉站在卧室正中。那男人听见响动就转过头来，见了御堂的装扮，双眼毫无防备地睁大了。

“御堂先生……”他轻声念着这个名字，连带敬语一同咬在舌尖，嘴张得意犹未尽，似是还有千言万语要讲。

可他抿了唇绷成一条线，颤了颤就又勾出弧度来。他略颔首，再抬起头来又是一副标致的营业微笑：“……我准备了晚餐。”

佐伯克哉偶尔实在不识时务。不过相处了那么久，御堂多少也能理解他的意图。所以他什么评论都没发表，顺从地跟他走出卧室：几年下来他或者没什么长进，家务却当真上了手，转眼间凌乱的客厅已经收拾整齐，而如他所言，饭菜就摆在桌上。

御堂在餐桌边坐下，还没动筷子，先瞥了他一眼。

克哉会意：“放心，已经不会再下药了。”他依旧笑着，颇有风度地解开外套，坐在了御堂对面：“……况且这么短的时间里想搞到毒药也不容易。”

“想死的人可是我，”御堂轻哼一声，犀火在双眼后狡黠地悦动：“有什么担心的必要吗？”

那顿饭吃得很安详。明明不久之前还被进食障碍的症状困扰，近来御堂的食欲却好了很多。常有人说身体有其自主意识能感觉到大限将尽的时候，可他的舌头还能尝出味道，尖锐的牙齿咬下去汁水鲜香漫溢，一吞一咽仍然在为永远不会到来的明天储备养料。不过这也不奇怪，御堂一向苦恼于身体背离自己的意志，而能结束它的贪欲与龌龊，他又隐隐觉出报复的快感。

尽管他也分不清要报复的对象到底是谁。

安详和安静只有一字之差，沉默若是能被感知就会迅速降成难以忍受的死寂——御堂如今才懂克哉为什么总热衷于随时随地的没话找话，不过御堂依旧不屑与之为伍。他是真有事想问，所以他捡起餐巾优雅地擦过全无污迹的嘴，对着克哉开口：“你是怎么知道我喜欢吃什么的？”

“……什么？”

那男人的目光一直黏在自己的脸上，骤然被问到一时迟了反应，面具都不知道丢到了哪里。

“你不是说过，很了解我的口味吗。”御堂放下筷子，“在我刚醒那会儿。”

他的好奇心平常得古怪，克哉眨了眨眼，略勾起了唇角。

“您一直就很挑食啊。那时候。”那男人的语气几乎带上了怀念，“所以……都试过了一遍。”

那让御堂沉默了很久，感慨接在了叹息后面：“……还真是麻烦你了。”

克哉静静望着他，也放下筷子，顺带眼镜都摘了下来。他向后靠，像是放松也像放弃，即使还不死心说话也有气无力：“您还是没有改主意吗？”

“……”

他没听到御堂的回答，就垂下头来轻笑，站起身来还习惯性地收拾起餐具。可器皿碰撞的声音再响也盖不住御堂喃喃的低语：“说实话，和你在一起的这段日子，我很高兴。”

克哉愣在原地，无数的强词质问冲到嘴边，又被御堂看过来的眼神拦了回去。

“但是如果我能做到不管不顾沉浸进眼前的幸福里……”御堂的目光真诚得几乎没了感情，“……大概很久之前，我们就可以在一起了。”

那男人闻声大惊失色，随之哑口无言了好一阵。

“……您在……说什么？”最后他问。

“我也不知道。”御堂淡淡地笑，害羞一般低了头：“我最近总是犯糊涂。”

  


克哉没有再说什么。他知道自己错过了机会，可他的过错发生在他永远无法挽回的过去。他不是不懊恼不悔恨，但他终于学会了那些补救措施确实没什么用——和他原本的感觉一样，沾了油污的盘子过了水就干净，然而碎片强拼起来也依旧满是裂痕。

不过他的自省仅限于此，否则他就不会看着那些崭新的瓷器，继续生出把它们统统砸烂的冲动。

但那时他没那么做，他把用过的餐具好好放进了洗碗机里，转身检查了一遍窗户上的胶带。

回到客厅里，御堂正站在桌旁，扬起头来和昔日的高傲部长一样，口气三分挑衅七分苛责，向他要一份允臻其极的企划：“所以呢，你给我准备了什么？”

“跟我来吧。”他的战书克哉怎能不应，“已经完成了。”

  


* * *

  


随克哉走进厨房，御堂立刻就明白了那男人的意图。

平时下厨的人只有克哉，厨房他其实来得很少——即便如此被封实的窗户也很显眼。平静的夜色被明黄色的胶带割得四分五裂，刻意昭告着迫近的危险气氛。

但御堂转过身来，这就只是一个被温暖灯光照亮的房间而已。水槽中还留着洗洁剂的泡沫，洗碗机也事不关己地隆隆运行。十分离奇地他相当中意这种分离的现实感，好像不知不觉就能撒手人寰，而相比之下死在阴森恐怖的冰冷之中就凄惨了很多。

不过他还是做作地向克哉确认：“……煤气吗？”

“啊。”克哉点头，“据说一氧化碳中毒并不会有什么特殊感觉，肺会把它们当空气一样吸进去，到身体意识到缺氧为止，人就已经陷入了昏迷……不会痛，也不会反应过激，平平常常地就死了。”

“真的吗？”

“我怎么知道。”

御堂忍俊不禁，一歪头，继续对着那男人发难：“但是很危险吧……对于邻居而言，说不定会造成困扰呢。”

“放心好了。”克哉对他那样的姿态从来缺乏抵抗，不知不觉就走近了过来：“我已经拆掉了报警器的电池，但是飘到别人家的时候照样会响……应该会逃跑吧，然后尸体就可以被发现了。”

“这样啊……”

御堂沉吟片刻，终于无话可说。于是克哉会了意，手臂伸出去，将燃气灶的阀门打开。

理所当然地什么也没发生。他们依旧相对伫立，这还是一个被温暖灯光照亮的房间。 

但御堂如释重负地松了一口气，身体也随之松懈下来，靠向操作台。

“……好了。谢谢你。”他深深望了克哉一眼，又把目光转开：“你快走吧。找个有监控的地方坐坐……至少没那么容易被怀疑。”

然而回应他的是门被关上时的钝响。

御堂浑身一悚，忙转向克哉的方向。然而对方手里拿着那卷胶带，大力一扯，刺耳的撕裂声就回荡在成为密室的现场。

那男人把封条在门缝上按死，回过头来，面无表情地说：“谁说我要走了。”

  


御堂在原地发怔的时候领会到，佐伯克哉的意图他一向猜不透，即使是凭着死到临头的狂妄，他也没看穿过那男人的想法。

但那不妨碍他的震怒。三步并作两步他上前一把扯了克哉的领口，又将胶带也一并夺下来：“你开什么玩笑！”他吼，许是心理作用他出声都觉出一些头晕目眩：“都这种时候了……已经到了现在……你还不打算放过我？”

克哉的身体在他手中摇晃，但那张脸抬起来，却露出了不加掩饰的冷酷微笑。 

“是啊。”他眯起眼，犹带着锁定猎物以后的胜券在握。

那副表情御堂厌恶至极，从前被逼入绝路无从反抗，但现在他总算全无后顾之忧。所以他毫不犹豫，就着拉扯的姿态劈面给了那男人一耳光。

“滚！”趁克哉站不稳，他使出全力把对方推到门板上，手摸向把手：“我终于能摆脱你了……绝对不许你追过来！”

他气势逼人，然而空拧了几下，门却早已锁死了。

而克哉冰冷的手指一如既往地纠缠上来。

那男人抬起眼，险恶的视线直射向他，御堂几乎是下意识地动弹不得——而克哉什么时候能放过这么明显的破绽，略一勾腿，他轻车熟路就把御堂压倒在了地板上，但他现在好歹知道要先吻住那张不停叫嚷的嘴。这房间中的空气逐渐稀薄下来，而他们又从不顾及场合，唇枪舌剑里越来越多的给氧作了废物，所以当他再放开御堂时，视野正中烧灼着漆黑的痕迹。

然而他还是笑得出来，说到底他也不在乎别人的感想：他既身居了上位，就当得起拿捏对手的资格。

“反正我在你眼里一直就是个混蛋。”如此他轻慢地宣告，“那么索性我就混蛋到底。既然你说了不需要我的人生，那我怎么处置就是我的事了。”

身下御堂眼中的惧色缓缓浮上来，他心满意足，又俯下身凑在了御堂耳畔。

“您不是说过吗，一起下地狱吧。”

  


那之后御堂一直瘫在地上，眼见克哉把门封死也没爬起来。见状克哉皱了皱眉，半跪下来拉他起身，顺手就把人带进了怀里。

“怎么了？”他问得揶揄，“舍不得我死吗？”

御堂不说话，想抬头都很勉强。那男人毕竟是个诈骗犯，明明说了这种死法人不该有什么感觉，他却一味觉得气短。想必那男人也同样，因为他紧贴过来的胸膛起伏得如此剧烈，蓬勃的生机不断跃动，做着最后的困兽之斗。

“你在……害怕吗……”御堂睨他一眼，对方脸颊上罕见得发了潮红，他不觉有些讶然。

但克哉摇了头：“……应该说是兴奋才对……”

“……到底，陪您到了最后啊。”年轻的男人咧开嘴，笑得天真无邪。

那样的笑容御堂并非前所未见，可他回忆了，却先想起来夏夜的烟花、突兀的暴雨，以及很久之前的某个早晨。说来弥留之际回忆过去似乎该求一个心安，但他想起那些画面，反而愈发淡然不来。

“……为什么啊……”他是真的困惑，所以他的问题连成了串：“……明明说了要走，现在却跑来送死……你还是觉得……欠我吗……”

克哉顿了很久，然后喑哑的低声在耳边响起：“……并不是。我从来不觉得以死谢罪有什么用……我欠您的东西也不是这样就能清算的……甚至我也不是为了你去死。”

“……可如果这世界没有了你，对我来说就好像鲜花被做成标本一样……徒有其表。只是想象就会觉得难过。”

“标本……”御堂重复着克哉的用词，念了几遍都觉得苦。

所以他虚弱地笑了笑，低下头来：“……你不觉得现在的我，和标本也没什么区别吗？”

他等了一阵，迟迟也没听到回音，腰却被揽得更紧了一点。 

“……您在说什么……”克哉显得很茫然，“我说过的吧……您依旧很耀眼。”

“——你太盲目了。”

种种郁结虬杂于胸，偏又就着烟气长得更茁壮。御堂对克哉的执念早有体会，但执迷不悟到这种程度他也始料未及。好像飞蛾被火光迷了眼，水手任海妖勾了魂——他是看不见方向，可御堂却分明站在终末，遥望克哉向毁灭冲得奋不顾身，他总觉得那姿态很眼熟。

大抵身在局中永远看不清前路，那男人照样能胡言乱语：“……我是说真的。”

“我本来可以是恶劣得多的人……不如说我天性就是个人渣。”好像突然懂了悔改，那男人埋头下来，抵住御堂的肩膀：“……我本来觉得，人生世事、无论是我的还是别人的……都和游乐项目没什么区别，玩够了就结束也没关系。可是您不一样……您让我找到了意义，让我知道……我和其他人都活着，而建立起什么东西远比毁灭掉什么困难得多……”

“……我以前就说过了，不要把这些事归结于我。你只是自己变了而已。”

御堂在他怀里挪了挪，但事到如今再想逃开为时已晚，无论怎么挣动那男人的手臂都只是更用力。他看不见克哉的脸，就只好转向紧闭的门。

“我也变了……”那些胶带在他眸中逐渐溶成一个醒目的框，“……无法接受自己，也不敢面对现实，说是要干脆地结束，其实也不过是逃避行为而已……我什么时候变成了这种人，我自己都不知道了……”

“……可您不是下不了手吗。”

“什么？”

“您以前说过，有什么会阻止您……打算让您一直痛苦下去。”

克哉终于把头抬了起来，罔顾发红的眼眶抓了他的肩膀。 

“您对自己的要求太高了。所以您就算面对那样的绝境，面对发疯的我……也能一直强撑下去。您当然做不到……因为您从来也不会放弃。您一直都选择了继续，不管遭遇了什么，不管前路有多痛苦……您都在继续前行。所以您没法选择死亡，您就是这样的人。就算只有这一点，已经胜过我太多。”

他的唇角歪了歪，开始是要自嘲，却止不住嗤笑。

“……因为，没有你的话……我实在是不知道要怎么活下去。”

或者是因为有害气体的浓度太高，总之他又哭了。

御堂早该发现，佐伯克哉一向没有多坚强。

他身上是带着独注一掷的孤勇。将自己都置之度外，即使面前的绝望已成定数，撞了南墙也决不回头。想来他连整个人格都敢抛弃，此身此命皆是虚妄的桎梏，只为了过来自己身边，拉住自己的手。

所以御堂带着克哉在地狱里走过了一遭。

他本以为那男人会放弃，在见证了那些无法言说的惨痛以后，即使他还不愿罢手，也是凭着那一分肆意妄为的好胜心。克哉觉得能治好他，他还觉得自己无所不能。但总有一天他能发现他们相隔的天堑，自己已身陷泥泞，而他还有路可退。

但他把退路封死一路跌了下来。

御堂忽然觉得，自己的手，他或者只是不想放开也说不定。

霎那间梦中的场景乍现眼前，漫天飞雪中他是看着克哉越行越远，可如果他真不想让他走，怎么也该先叫住他试试。

“可是……我答应过您了。”克哉总算意识到了自己的眼泪，就相当幼稚地乱抹一气：“……您可以依赖我。”尽管他的姿态实在不太可靠，“如果您真的无法再承受下去……如果结束就是您的希望，那我会为您做。”

“虽然我其实不相信轮回……说是要一起下地狱也是骗人的。”呼吸越发困难起来，可那男人还是喋喋不休个不停：“……就算真的有，我也不觉得您会和我去同一个地方……”

他的手还停在御堂的肩膀上，重重一握，到底也力竭了垂下去。

“所以……这就结束了。御堂先生……”

他尚强撑着泛肿的眼，目光固执地钉在御堂身上。

然而那并不能阻止黑暗缓缓吞噬了他们身边的一切。

  


* * *

  


御堂是无神论者，又在唯物主义的法学部熏陶了四年，轮回转生地狱天堂他肯定也不信——可是在某些时候他又切身体会过灵魂出窍。佐伯克哉无数次，不厌其烦地，告诉他：那只是解离现象的一种，是意识为了逃避痛苦而产生的错觉。

那当然是错觉，摇摇欲坠的只有他们两个，何以他能看见世界崩塌的盛况。

先是地板墙壁，然后是天顶，最后整座大楼顷刻间化为乌有；夜幕迅速地下沉，而大地则同时卷起，以他为圆心收拢在一片混混沌沌中：听说宇宙爆发以前空间时间皆是虚无的概念，又不知道刹那绽放的光芒足够照亮世间几个京年。

那样的光，总该比雪花白上很多。

但到底天外还是黯的，御堂眨了眨眼，身在之处十分熟悉。按说空洞不该有其形状，可他的面前还是摆着那一面镜子。

而镜子里的自己，是这片漆黑之中的唯一光源。

不过如今的御堂确实无可畏惧了，于是他面对着镜中那人嘲讽一如往昔的恶笑，只是点了点头。

御堂问：“你满意了吗？”

御堂反问：“你难道不恨他吗？”

御堂问：“所以这就是你期望的结果吗？”

御堂反问：“不好吗？”

刹那厚重的灰烬落下来，似尘埃如覆土，铺天卷地压在御堂身上。他手脚都动弹不得，肺也一并被捆紧，忽明忽暗的视野之中囚笼渐现在周身四野——对他来说囚笼早已不再是一个虚词，那是一个阴暗潮湿的所在，是他曾经称之为家的地方。

他再次站在了那间自己已经转手的公寓之中。

而他一直面对着的御堂孝典在这里被剥光到尊严都留不住，遍体鳞伤面目狰狞，血还未干再叠上精液和脓水，散发着腐烂的恶臭。

他怒号得过火，此刻声嘶力竭，却还是要瞪着一双通红的眼迎接全部逼近的恶意。

御堂反问：“否则，你打算原谅他吗？”

御堂能听到雷鸣般的心跳声。

那理所当然，因为门口传来了动静。是钥匙卡划过读取器的蜂鸣。很快，那扇门就会被打开，而那个人会走进来。

今天的凌辱即宣告开始。

  


纵然他已经将生死置之度外，恐慌却成了他本能的一部分。他发起抖，气势都抖落了一地。可他蜷缩下来，手腕却被紧紧勒住了。

他下意识地看过去，目光所及却并不是拘束带，而是一块手表。

正压在自己的脉搏上。

他突然意识到他所听见的心跳声原本是自己发出来的，再抬眼看向对面，便能察觉那显而易见——他所面对的御堂孝典，胸口只剩下一个巨大的空洞：脊柱已经断裂，白骨则四处横突，蛆虫游动在烂肉里，哪里能容得下人心。 

可御堂的心却切实还在跳。

越来越快了。

他听见克哉的声音，遥遥响起，近在耳畔，气若游丝却执拗依旧。

“您一直说……我为您做的事只是想要您回到过去……其实我更想保护您的未来……”

他看见克哉的脸，镜花水月般飘渺，但那双水蓝的眼还是无法瞑目般圆睁。

而照亮那瞳孔的人，分明是自己。

毕竟他说过——

——“您依旧很耀眼。”

  


那扇门到底还是开了，而佐伯克哉登堂入室，必然会直奔着自己走过来。他的声音或圆滑或惊慌，念叨的名字却没变过：“……御堂先生……”

但现在没有任何东西可以再束缚御堂孝典。

所以他一身轻松自污秽中起了身，回头再望，看着的人已经深深垂下头去。

御堂张了张口。

御堂说：“这和原谅没有关系。”

御堂问：“你没有听过一句话吗？”

御堂说：“强者自救……”

他的话语被仓促的脚步声淹没了。

  


* * *

  


后来的日子里，在那段梦幻般的短暂交往之中，御堂曾经设想过，如果那天的克哉没有继续苛责、对他施加那些残酷的暴行，而是像现在这样抱紧他的话，是不是一切的结局都会不同。

可是回忆过去又有什么意义，他们共度了几年，互相猜忌彼此伤害，但是现在他们瘫倒在地板上照样是抵死缠绵的姿态。

虽然御堂已经不再求救了。

那天他最后的希望被克哉彻底夺走，他坠入深渊，不甘怀恨偏偏把这男人一起拉下去。他带着克哉在地狱里走过了一遭，因为他本以为那男人会放弃，在见证了那些无法言说的惨痛以后，他总能学会自谋生路。

然而他却依旧相信，他能治好自己。

那么幼稚的想法啊，简直是无理取闹一般的期待，御堂并不是神明、也非圣人，不是拼起来就会自动复原，他一副血肉之躯，捅出伤口来就会留下疤痕；血泪都尚且能洗干净，可污秽却深入骨髓，烙印在他的肌理之上，蚕食了他的意志又侵吞了他的五脏，将他蛀成一副空中楼阁——他自己都一推就倒，又怎么可能为别人提供庇护。

可他眼前的佐伯克哉，又比他好到哪去？

那男人也失去了一切。在自己睡着的时候，他在绝望和悔恨之中度过了同等的时光，背负着憎恶和痛苦直面自己的冷眼，一路走近他，怀着共赴黄泉的觉悟，坚定不移地，向他伸出手。

那么一无所有的自己，和他又有什么不同呢。

对克哉来说恐怕确实没有什么不同。毕竟无论怎样的御堂孝典，他都一一见识过，也悉数照单全收了。

或许就是这样御堂才觉得不甘心。

他在人世沉浮几十年，早已习惯了将功名利禄和自己的价值划上等号。所以当他失去了全部，就只剩下了一具行尸走肉的空壳——那是博人同情的姿态，能惹来怜惜却换不到珍重：因此他和克哉都努力过，将种种外物填进去，由着他人的爱欲和期待拉扯起来，好像就能和那个理想中的他更加接近。

可归根结底，所谓理想中的自己又当真那么值得效仿吗？

那个他一直也不敢破釜沉舟，一旦滑进谷底便自暴自弃，躲进内心的深处，成了被活葬的幽灵。他当然还有骄傲，他浑身的伤痕好像是历经苦难的勋章：那份骄傲要把他永远困在原地，似乎只有这样，过去的伤痛才不会被忘记。

然而过去只是虚影而已。

御堂还活着。

而且他还可以继续活下去。

不仅如此。

他现在——

  


——也能救人。

  


克哉已经放开了束缚，而选择权在他手里摆着。

事实上这世界对他实在残酷，他又疼又累，或许看着他们的生命一同烧尽，将这所有的新仇旧债画上句点，当真可以很轻松。

可是御堂孝典什么时候想走过轻松的路。

  


* * *

  


意识朦胧之前，御堂拼尽最后的力气推开克哉弹起身来，冲向灶台熄灭了煤气，然后一把拉开了密闭的窗户。

夜风瞬间呼啸进来，冰冷的空气过了肺，他整个人虚脱般摇晃，勉强抓住窗棂才好维持了站立。

视野依旧聚焦不起来，只看见鲜艳的胶带随着强风纷纷飞舞，掀入窗外便迅速消失在了晚空里。

御堂的脸被冻得僵硬，反而更有生命的实感。

他确实还活着。

  


风声太过喧扰，吹得御堂头晕目眩，所以直到有热度从背后覆过来，他才意识到克哉已经醒了。

那男人的手臂还在发颤，声线也起伏不定，在急切的气息之中被切得四分五裂。

“……您救了我们呢。”克哉说，“……您看，即使我不逼您，您不是也想继续吗……”

御堂想回头，然而发软的身体却全然跌入了对方的怀里。克哉也没有完全恢复力气，然而他到底年轻，摇了一摇就将御堂牢牢撑住。

见状他干脆将重量交付了过去，专心挪动着几乎没了感觉的嘴唇：“你算计我吗？”

“我是相信您。”

“输了的话，会死哦。”

“那也没关系了。”克哉窃笑着，经御堂一瞟才正了形：“……但我说的话并不是假的。我想实现您的愿望，毕竟我答应过您嘛。”

这人的油嘴滑舌经过生死也改不了，御堂无言，又看向窗外。大概时间逼近天亮，对面的高楼之上已经有些人家亮起了灯光。

他用力看了许久，直至零星的亮点化作斑斓的一片。

“……你就这么有信心？我是当真想着……已经没救了。”

克哉顿了一会，脑袋凑近了，凌乱的头发刺得御堂发痒。

“您向来都可以救您自己。”

冰冻的脸颊上，被他嘴唇蹭到的地方，逐渐泛起潮湿的暖意来。

“……话虽这么说，如果您叫我的话，我也会来的。”

  


他们交叠的身影之后，沉睡的城市正缓缓苏醒。轰鸣的货车趁着街道尚还通畅从不远处的废楼运走拆迁后剩余的钢筋水泥，而工人们正涌进工地为新的建筑磊起基地；再远一点的地方，河流因着晚春缓缓涨起潮来卷走凋零的虹雨，再滋育沿岸的草木更加茂盛地生长；更遥远的地方，太阳沉静地守候着地球再次转过一轮，将自己的辉煌奉献给熟悉又不同了的人们。

而在那些人口中，这被称作破晓。

晨光熹微至东方发白，最终蒙蔽了双眼的黑暗都被尽数驱散，天幕之上悬着一轮正日浩浩汤汤。

那光芒缓缓照亮了御堂的脸。

新的一天就这么来了。


	44. 尾声·安息

御堂并没有康复。

其实这种心病有没有完全康复的可能谁也不知道，何况御堂收过的创伤刻骨铭心，肉体和精神双双衰弱，单薄的身影只消站着看起来都像易碎品。

克哉当然心疼他，可御堂不喜欢看他那副“恶心的表情”，所以克哉只好赔笑。

“……没事，慢慢来。”克哉对御堂说，“……我们还有一辈子的时间。”

他那话结得郑重其事，自然是准备付诸于行动。那次自杀未遂之后御堂又睡了几天，醒过来以后克哉放他安生了一阵，又开始追在他身后提供心理辅导。

不过如今御堂对他的民科治疗配合了很多，尽管他的冷嘲热讽有增无减，不过在克哉看来，大部分都可以划进温和调侃的范畴。

虽然那些冗长的谈话有时会引来争执，有时则可能偏题到床上，但若完全否定它们的效果，又显得太武断了。毕竟御堂昏睡的次数确实减少了。

可别的症状还是有。

“你真的觉得……我现在这样……就可以吗？”

再一次被从噩梦里唤醒，克哉惊魂未定地安慰他，御堂就顺势求他分散自己的注意力。克哉当然照做，耳鬓厮磨之间，他确实平静下来，然而注意力却没有如愿被分散——相反，他慢慢回忆起梦境之中他所看到的景象。

他问的时机不太好，克哉那灵巧的舌头刚缠住自己勃起的茎身，再想说话就很艰难。

“当然了。”

所以他的回答很简略，头点得却很用力，径直把御堂完全包裹住了。

“可是……唔……”御堂不得不咬住嘴唇匀一匀气，“……什么都有可能发生吧。我本来就比你年长，随时都有可能一睡不起……再说你也不是什么省心的类型……”

克哉沉默，又或者是因为他的嘴正忙于吞吐自己的阴茎才说不出话。当然他话是听得清楚了，因为吸吮的力道骤然加剧了许多，让御堂不禁抓紧床单高声呻吟起来，最后全数射在了他脸上。茫茫然间克哉一手抓紧了他，一手粗暴地抹着眼睛。

“所以呢？”克哉哑着嗓子，低声反问。

克哉靠近过来的时候他还正失神，那男人漂亮的脸就在眼前聚拢又涣散。矇昧间的大脑怕是理解不了高深的未知，他有些茫然，克哉就扣住他的下巴操纵了他的视线。

“未来确实什么都可能发生。但是您也不是一成不变的。”

他随着克哉的动作看向克哉。

“您会变得更好。”

他还没想好是该否认还是接受，话语就被克哉的嘴唇堵在了喉咙里

他有没有变好，御堂不知道，但那男人的技术倒是变好了。往常御堂把这种事当作分心的手段，纵身投入肉欲里，企望一切的痛苦纠葛都能沉入快感的海洋中。

然而那份期待本身也陷了进去，现在御堂已经想不起来这场性爱的初衷。暗流汹涌也好，云霄蜃楼也罢，他翻上跃下肆无忌惮，毕竟总有绳子把他拉回原地。他的身体里嵌着一柄锚，而每一次被顶撞，佐伯克哉鲜明的存在感就被送进来，茁壮且生机勃勃。

和迷惑人心的快感不同，那男人的气场魄力太足，如磁极标定了一个不可抗拒的方向。得到指引御堂抬起手，抓住克哉的肩膀，把那个炙热的怀抱向自己拉过来。

这种时候把身体交出去也没什么不可以，毕竟这件事，要两个人才能做。

  


* * *

  


又过了一阵，御堂的状况逐渐稳定下来，但克哉的心却始终悬着。经历过几次三番的反复无常，不温不火的平静生活他过着总觉得哪里不舒服——况且冷静下来想了想，他意识到他和御堂之间的问题并没有解决。

但是以御堂的性格，要他自己开口清清楚楚地对克哉说明白，根本遥遥无期。若是原本的佐伯克哉，大概威逼利诱怎么也能要讨来一个结果，可现在的克哉不敢再折腾御堂了。

所以他选择跟自己过不去。

那几天御堂见他闷闷不乐，福至心灵就去问了问，没想到佐伯克哉抬起头来，张张嘴，小心翼翼地问他要不要分开住一段时间。

御堂挑眉，恶言还没说出口，克哉忙解释：“您以前一直是一个人生活，我们之所以会同居，也是因为……被我监禁的关系。一直到今天，我强迫您做了很多事，所以我至少希望给您一个机会离开这个环境，让您能确认……您还想跟我继续下去。”

他说得谦卑，御堂也不好再骂他，于是敷衍了了事。未曾想克哉的胆子就此大了起来，仗着御堂没发作，见缝插针变着花样又提了几次。御堂不胜其烦，终于和他大吵了一架。

第二天克哉下班回到家时发现房间变空了。

若说少了什么东西倒也没有，较真的话摆件还多了一个——这公寓的另一张钥匙卡，正摆在茶几上。

那天克哉在玄关里愣了许久。

御堂并没有带走什么，无论是红酒还是书籍都是克哉自作主张给他的东西。克哉回过神来以后在房间里转了一圈，发觉只有衣柜空了一半。那其实很吊诡，明明表面上毫无差别，可人的离开居然能把他留下的生活痕迹也一并带走，而两个人的家就此变成了偌大的房子。

他蹒跚着走回客厅，在沙发上坐下，轻轻笑了。

明明是他求仁得仁，终于得来了一个痛快——可是这里哪都空，只有他胸口很堵。

经历过几次三番的反复无常，事到如今克哉应该学会消化这种感觉。毕竟现在御堂能说会动，离开了他还有一整个世界的热闹。他比谁都想看到御堂拥有他应得的美好未来，而过去他甚至做好了眼睁睁见证那个人烂在床上的准备。

所以现在御堂正在走向他的美好未来，他应当高兴，虽然他看不到了。

他不知觉的事还有许多，手抖得厉害连视线都在晃，因此，纵然门铃闹腾了几次，他也没听见。不过他到底没有封闭内心的本事，即使他想，阵阵的喧哗也不打算放他太平。尖锐的噪音在他满心的槁木死灰上洒下一片火星，孑然之怒便熊熊燃烧。毫无征兆他暴起，一路横冲直撞闯进门厅，大力拉开门。

他看见御堂站在他面前，拉着行李箱。

那个人那么平静，他的戾气也被迫敛下去，于是他不知所措地和御堂面面相觑，最终在御堂的示意下让开路来，目送御堂拖着箱子走进房里，在被撞歪的茶几旁停下，腰略弯下去捡起那张钥匙卡放回钱夹里。

“满意了吗？”御堂睨了他一眼。

克哉忽然觉得刚刚踢到茶几的腿很疼。

  


克哉经历过几次三番的反复无常，可大落大起照样击得他满心的茫然，直至被御堂拉住手腕，他才意识到这个人是当真去而复返。可他的急智还是失灵状态，被御堂一路拉到餐桌旁，他只挤出一句：“……您忘带了什么吗？”

御堂翻了个白眼，把他按到椅子上，在他对面坐下来。

“你觉得我是因为有病才想和你在一起吗？”他问得直白。

克哉下意识地反驳：“当然不是了…”

“其实我也这么觉得。”

“……”

御堂交叠了十指，直直盯住他：“你有什么不满吗？”

“不，没有……我只是……”克哉顾左右而言他。

“但是，”御堂压低下颚，声音隐着威胁：“我不觉得我有义务向谁证明什么，更不用你来告诉我我应该怎么想。”

克哉慌忙道歉，只不过他惊魂未定，话说得颠三倒四。御堂显然看不过眼，尖锐的视线下克哉总算收了声，垂头丧气地转开了脸。

所以他错过了御堂的忍俊不禁。

听到嗤笑，他望过去，御堂依然看着他：“不过……如你所愿的，我们也算分开过了。这段时间里我确实确认了我的想法。”

“现在我不想再一个人生活了。”

那株光秃秃的琴叶榕依旧摆在墙角，在夏日伊始时死而复生，悄然冒了新芽。

  


* * *

  


其实克哉实在不用强求什么分开，因为御堂一直没有回到过Aquire Association。

他当然不甘心，可御堂心平气和地要他别多想，说自己只是觉得短时间内辞职再复职无论对公司还是对他本人的信誉影响都不好。

克哉不免腹诽：那个人想得才是太多了——别说A. A本来就是他们的公司，以御堂在公司的声望，他回来了，藤田怕是要带着一群女性员工夹道欢迎且感激涕零。然而御堂心意已决，他没法勉强，只好旁敲侧击地打听情报：“……所以您又有什么打算？”

“去找工作。”没想到御堂并没有瞒他的意思，“……有个公司，我很感兴趣。”

他想要什么位置，哪有到不了手的道理，很快御堂又开始了西装革履的早出晚归。克哉看他伏案工作到深夜总担心他的身体吃不消，然而他提出帮忙了，御堂却拿狡黠的眼神瞟他：“这可是商业机密。”

他有口难辩，烦躁地围着御堂转圈，顺带扔下几句嘲讽：“……这种压榨员工的企业迟早关门大吉。”

然而御堂的眼光闪了闪，并没有反驳。

商业机密的定义实在广泛，所以克哉对于御堂的新工作一无所知，只知道那家迟早会关门大吉的企业名叫水晶信托，主要办理融资业务。他不得不感叹御堂的能力，即使是在完全不相干的领域也可以如鱼得水，可看着他忙碌的身影，自己又总觉得有些寂寞。

但是克哉也不是会沉迷于自怨自艾的人。御堂既然没有把话说死，自己就有迎他回来的希望——所以克哉也全力投入了工作中，力求在御堂回来之前把公司的规模进一步壮大，让A. A成为配得上他的地方。

于是克哉终于放开了新员工招聘。

同期藤田荣升专务。克哉通知他时那个年轻人的脸上没有一点高兴的意思，反倒有点委屈：“……我怎么能替代御堂先生……佐伯先生，御堂先生真的不会回来了吗？”

克哉笑而不答，把升迁通知和过量的工作一并递给他，希望他忙得没有精力再去想御堂的事。

既然发布了招聘，自然会收到求职——几年下来这家公司已经有了些名气，琳琅满目的人才带着闪闪发光的履历走进社长室接受克哉的横眉冷对，挑剔下来办公室也拥挤了些许。克哉便放缓了扩张的速度，专心于发展不同业务上。

直到他某天检查邮箱时收到了一份简历。

那几乎是一片空白，别说经验就是学历也没有填，只有个人信息照常登陆了。一般而言这种吸引眼球的行为引不起克哉半点反应，可他看见简历上写的名字，握着鼠标的手不禁震了震。

对方用的是他过去拜访心理医生时登记的假名。

顿时胸中一片森寒。他不怕威胁，但事关御堂他就没法冷静——话虽如此他还是冷笑了，无论对方抱着什么目的，他只要能收来等价的把柄逼他闭嘴就是：而把柄这种东西没有的话制造就好。虽然没什么好骄傲可这确实是他的长项，所以怀着恶意他向对方发送了面试通知，心里已经给他安排了临终关怀丧葬出殡一条龙服务。

筹划着不可告人的勾当，克哉照常下班回家和御堂温存。直到见面那天早上他才显出些许魂不守舍，不过御堂的关心他拿接吻搪塞以后又用一串下流话逼他面红耳赤地冲出门，才冷下脸来去往公司。

那天他全副武装摆好了迎敌的阵仗在社长室恭候那个自不量力的蠢货，可是他能镇定自若却架不住自己的员工忽然爆发出一阵阵吵嚷。他心烦意乱，刚想喊藤田进来叫他们闭嘴，没曾想藤田却先冲了进来。

“佐伯先生……！”

这几年下来藤田也稳重了不少，如今却和当初一样冒失。克哉本想出言训斥，然而那个神秘的面试者走过来，他就和藤田同时噤了声。

那个人自有一番气度，姿态华贵且不逊，只一个微笑一个手势藤田就张口结舌地退出去又带上门。于是社长室里只剩下他们两个，而对方又向克哉走了两步，对他点点头。

克哉无法把目光从他身上移开。

无他，只是御堂实在太抢眼，明明接近不惑之年却依旧意气风发，穿着笔挺的西装仰起脸来，傲慢的笑容看起来分外亲切。

  


传说中的副社长重回A. A，克哉都没了工作的心思，更何况底下的社员——所以那一天的工作安排被统统划掉，办公室开出了热闹的庆祝会。藤田带着一众女员工围着御堂感激涕零，克哉远远望着，竟然找不出空隙钻进去。

于是那一天他们连独处的机会都没捞到，直至天色晚了，克哉终于把闲人都轰走，再把御堂拉进他们的社长室里。回到故地相对而立，久违的清净中克哉忽然觉得安静过了头，他擂鼓般的心跳已经无处掩藏。

他是想说些什么，可是什么字汇都形容不出他的心情——明明早上还在家中吻别，现下对着御堂他竟然生出久别重逢的感触。

大概是被晾了太久，御堂不耐烦了，就靠近过来，直步入能够接吻的距离。克哉下意识环住御堂的腰，而御堂只是对他吹了口气。

“要做吗？”他轻飘飘地说。

克哉的眼睛睁得更大，映着御堂一脸的挑衅：“就当是……重回之后，我们的初次合作？”

  


足足震惊了一整天，克哉的大脑早就罢工，什么顾虑隐忧都抛到了九霄云外，他的本能就径自立了起来。所以他推着御堂走了几步，顺手就把他按在了那张一直空置的办公桌上。

人的一生之中第一次总是越来越少，所以每次撞到机会都理应好好珍惜。以纪念的标准而言克哉卖力的过头了，在御堂体内高潮了几次才把对方完全剥光——好在实木桌子怕是比那个人结实，一直到御堂失了神还是屹立不倒，撑着他在两人份的外套之下转醒。

“您还好吗？”身侧传来克哉的声音。

他白了那男人一眼，想撑起身体又无奈地落回原地。他到底不年轻了，经不起不分场合的折腾——不过他也清楚自己是自作孽，不好发作，就只能放松下来，眯着眼喘气。

过去的几年里，他望着天花板发呆的时间比一般人多得多，但他从来没从这个角度看过这间办公室。

这里比他们的公寓楼层要低，看出去的夜空便也逼仄了些许，周围略矮的楼围拢着窗户，眯起眼来灯火早已比天上的星星灿烂。

他看了很久，内心却没什么波动：按说这样的视角之下总有种插翅难飞的被困感，可现在情况已经变了。

如果他想，他就可以走。

那时他忽然很想对克哉说些什么，然而头一转过去，正对上对方殷切的视线，错也不错，一直黏在他身上。

他觉得难为情，然而口已经开了。

“我回来了。”最后他说。

  


* * *

  


时间过得很快。

自从御堂重返A. A，克哉总算踏实了些许。此前他急于求成大包大揽了太多企划，既是他再怎么优秀也总有力不从心的时候——不过现在御堂在他身边了，他们默契一如既往，合作起来亲密无间。朝着相同的目标并肩前行，他总觉得，他们这样一路走下去，没准能抵达世界的巅峰也说不定。

他到底还是佐伯克哉，野心和实才一个不少，现在再加上那个人期待的目光，他的动力源源不断，旺盛的精力和他二十五岁那年也没什么差距。

但是当初驱使着他的那股阴鸷的厉火已经悄然熄灭，现在燃烧在他胸口的暖意变得十分温柔。

好像这个世界一样。鲜明且栩栩如生。

  


于是一切尘埃落定，忙碌的工作之中他们偶然抽得余暇，也大半用来腻在一起。按克哉的话说他们之间错过的时间太多了，尽管纠缠不清了将近五年，可真正能心无芥蒂相处的机会却少之又少。不过御堂似乎不以为意，甚至克哉还觉得他比之前的交往还要冷淡——但想想他在枯骨烂肉的坟场之中待了多久，骤然重回人间，俘获了他日久经年的麻木褪了干净：他的指尖碰到什么都变得软，呼吸也突然顺畅起来，再抬眼看看，他竟觉得诧异，他所生活的地方，原来很舒服。

他总需要一点适应的时间。

然而他的感官既然敏锐了数倍，接收到的信息便也不同以往。某个清闲的下午他提前下了班，为了打发时间就前往银座准备给自己和克哉挑些过冬的衣服。不料临近周末街上的人远比想象中要多，他又那么吸引眼球：本来他很擅长接受瞩目，而后来的很久他对一切都视而不见。

然而现在他感受到黏在身后的目光，总回想起很多不快的记忆。

他对克哉说过，这种事并没有什么契机，随时随地，面前的大地都有可能张开巨口在把他吞噬下去——不过现在他还站在原处，但是有什么怀恨抱憾的旧日遗物突然躁动起来，挣扎着，想要取代他。

他虽然站在这里，却没人在乎站在这里的还是不是他。

而他们要是围拢过来，也只不过是想看他跌入地狱。

恶念滋生的瞬间他回过神来，手腕就随之发紧。他不是不想自寻生路，可是刚抬起手旁边的人流便冲散了他的意识。他又开始发抖，但是四面嘈杂，他听见窃笑听见怒骂，唯独没人来问问他是不是还好。

他抬起头来深深吸气，指甲正要送往掌心，却发觉黄昏的天空，和记忆中的某时很相似。

  


神异一般他放空了思绪，身体就掌握了自主权。意识到的时候，耳边的提示音告诉他，线路已经接通了。

他张了张嘴，生涩地叫出那个名字：“……佐伯……”

“啊，我在。”对面的声音很轻，“怎么了？”

“……”

“……又发作了吗？”

“我……”

“你现在在哪里？”

“是……广场上。有很多人……”

“就算有很多人，也没有谁会伤害您，不是吗？”

“我……我不知道，他们……也不会……不会救我……”

克哉顿了几秒。

然后，他谨慎地反问御堂：“您需要他们救吗？”

那一个瞬间，有成百上千的行人从御堂面前走过。

他们大半都面目模糊，各走各路，匆匆一瞥就又踏上了分叉的人生。想必对谁来说他们也都是值得珍惜的人物，有人也见证过他们的故事，为之欢笑落泪，然后在这城市的一隅，静静等候着他们归来。

而御堂站在他们中间，借着解离的反应， 灵魂轻盈地高飞上去，遥遥俯瞰着这一切。

他看着自己在人群中，紧紧捏着手机，战栗渐渐平息。

他露出了困惑的神情。

“……可……我明明……给你打了电话。”

名胜地的雕塑以下高中生情侣相拥而吻，珠宝店出来的年轻男人正小心藏起天鹅绒的盒子，出游的夫妻一左一右牵起年幼的孩子——天际的眩光逐渐聚焦在御堂的双眼中，而清明也随之醍醐灌顶般，流进他心里。

克哉在说些什么，他没听见，但是他已经明白了。

  


依赖是一种相互的关系。

而拯救，也不一定就是单方面的。

  


或者是因为他一直不说话，克哉的语气就急了很多：“放松一点，深呼吸……听我说。还记得那天吗，那天，我们差一点就死掉的时候？”

“啊……”

“为什么我们现在还能在这里，这样活着？”

“因为……我……”

“你救了我们两个人啊。”

“……”

“您有着这样的能力，您一直都有。”

“……是吗……”

“就算您叫了我……也是基于您的选择。”

“……”

“所以我会来的。”

“……真的吗？”

“当然了，还记得我们的安全词吗？”

“……记得。”

“是什么？”

“……你爱我。”

“胜过一切。一直都是。”

御堂闭上眼，由那爱语经无形无相的电讯信号送进耳道，仿佛他也和城市之中的某人紧紧联系在一起。

按说他不该喜欢被拘束的感觉，可那时他长出了一口气。

嘴唇不再不听使唤，他清了清嗓子，押着听筒对克哉说：“……谢谢。”

“……已经好点了吗？”克哉显然也松懈了下来，再回话，问得却有点后怕。

“啊……”御堂不禁有点尴尬，不过仔细想想再怎么丢人的相貌都被他看了清楚，便也没再遮掩：“好了。麻烦你了。”

“你现在在哪？”

“我已经没事了，你不用……”

“我都出来了。”

  


他始终拗不过那男人，约定了见面的地点，他也只能找个地方坐下来。激荡的感情渐渐平复，他体会了一番，竟觉得和高潮之后的脱力很像。

不过对他来讲，着陆实在不是个准确的说法。一飞冲天的是快感，高耸入云的是刺激，但他现在浑身冷汗，明明是刚从深海中爬出来。

可他已经上岸了。

不自觉他摸向口袋，把剩下的香烟掏出来点燃。他倒不是特意选了和克哉相同的品牌，只不过以前一直借他的抽，这苦味他也习惯了。

人们对香烟的看法分裂得古怪，有人说抽烟提神，有人则说那是放松的上品——然而御堂开始抽烟，喜欢的是烟熏缭绕间向死而生的梦幻感。好像他明明醒了过来，却依旧睡着。

世界在那时变得很温柔。

一根烟还未燃尽，克哉就在眼前现了身。一副火急火燎的样子没有半点将近而立之年的男人该有的庄重，看上去还和初见一般咄咄逼人。

只是现在他急不可待开口，说的是：“您还好吗？”

御堂望他一眼，吐尽烟气，故作轻松道：“都说了没事了。”

克哉撇了撇嘴角，满不在乎地贴着他坐下，视线在他身上来来回回毫不客气，最终定在他的指间。

“……您还是别抽烟的好。”

克哉的正色把御堂逗乐了，晃晃烟头，他揶揄起来：“你有资格说我吗？”

“我可是已经戒了，您可以来检查。”

“和我有什么关系。”

“好过分啊，明明是为了您才戒的。” 

“……”

趁着御堂恍神，克哉向着那根烟伸手就抢，不顾烟灰落上手指先送进口中猛吸了两口。御堂挑眉，极其无语地盯了他半天，最后什么也没说。

但是那男人得了便宜就活泼了很多，吞云吐雾间他向御堂展露出一副嬉皮笑脸：“不过，好不容易都出来了，趁机约个会吧？要不要一起吃晚饭？”

“谁要和你约会啊！”御堂怒斥，又在旁人的眼色下压低声音找补：“……我还有东西没买完。”

“那我陪您去买，一起去买。”

御堂看着那个坚持不懈的男人，对方的视线则正正迎回自己眼里——近来他很少再戴那副眼镜，而没了阻碍的双眸正是勿忘草的蓝色，他什么时候看过去，那其中都有自己的倒影。

不是憧憬的神像，也不是回忆的化形，他只是喜欢盯着自己看。

那双眼睛其实很漂亮。

御堂愣了愣，欲盖弥彰地转开脸，丢下一句：“……走吧。”

  


见御堂毫不犹豫地站起身来，克哉只怔了一秒，就把将要燃尽的香烟扔下踩灭，向着那夕阳中的身影追过去。

  


  


  


  


Fin

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此，活葬的网络连载结束了！
> 
> 这是我为克御写过的最长的一篇文，也是我写得最快的一篇文（因为速度实在是太慢了。）而写这篇文的契机就是我之前也提到过的，对于游戏本篇中的某些处理实在感觉意难平，可与此同时又对他们的未来怀着无法磨灭的期待——我相信他们总会HE的，不管是什么境遇也不管有怎样的过往，只要御堂还是御堂，还活着，有心跳，只要眼镜还是眼镜，真心爱御堂，不管他再怎么混帐总会为了御堂学习做人的。
> 
> 而他们没有什么事克服不了，苦难与争端，他们一起总会走过的。
> 
> 就好像我在之前为了平衡正文太苦写的短篇轮回学说中那一段：
> 
>  
> 
> 他捏了捏克哉的脸颊，在对方抗议之前，十分认真地问了：“你想让我幸福吗？”
> 
> 克哉：“……当然了吧。”
> 
> “那就够了。”御堂唇角一勾，露出的笑容睥睨众生一如既往，只不过现在他的眼睛定定地望着自己，移也不移：“只要你想，那你绝对可以做得到。如果你觉得没有办法，那就是你想的不够努力。”
> 
>  
> 
> 只是这样而已。
> 
>  
> 
> 事实上活葬里并没有出现过激的虐待情节，一切都还在本篇的范围之内。至于继承的结局比起BE3我其实更偏向BE1，毕竟在我看来他们殊途同归……没人能挺得住人渣镜人渣全开，而想要自救，除了逃避已经别无选择了。
> 
> 御堂一直很坚强。
> 
> 而眼镜在这里，我觉得他也做得很好了……即使有一些犯浑的部分，他也确实是在为御堂着想。他已经做错了，而挽回比什么都艰难。
> 
> 可是他既然努力了，御堂也不会让他的努力白费。
> 
> 他们一定会幸福的。
> 
>  
> 
> 另外，我在AO3的提头就写过，我是试图不浪漫化的描述PTSD的真实反应，以及可能的治愈过程。事实上在写作的过程里我还是保留了一些过于疼的反应……也许在番外中会有机会写到吧。其实御堂所受过的创伤即使在HE线路中也并不轻松，他在本文中经历过的一切都有可能发生在HE线路里，而想要他们真正幸福，正视过往是必经之路。
> 
> 但是他们都不是停滞不前的人。
> 
> 他们一定会幸福的。我这么相信着。
> 
> 即使是十年之后，我也依旧这么相信着。
> 
>  
> 
> 我大概永远也没有出坑的一天了。
> 
> 而十年之后还陪我留在这个坑里的各位，十分感谢！
> 
> （总有一天，孤岛的完结感言也会到来的。）
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 全文连载结束，想要看更多关于活葬的故事，在实体版会附送一篇独占番外（就是上面提到的那篇）。圣诞节前后发售，再次感谢大家支持！


End file.
